Tangled Heartstrings
by littleAliengrl
Summary: It's been six years since Rukia had left Ichigo standing at the altar. Living her life out as a normal human along with her twins, things seem to be going well...except when more hollows start appearing...and with them a familiar shinigami with a grudge.
1. Fateful Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tito Kubo has all copyrights over this anime/manga.

A/N: I'm back...as hard as it is too believe. It's all thanks to my co-author AnimeHero.

Tangled Heartstrings

Chapter 1: Fateful Reunion

Shinigami were not allowed to show any emotion for if they ever did, temptation would rise within them and make them seem weak to the enemy. For Rukia, she never had a choice. She feared that if she were to slip, she would give into her desires. It was far too late for her and she couldn't go back even if she wanted to. Time had passed and the scars on her heart had never healed. Lies. Whoever had made that proverb up was screwed up in the head.

Sometimes she wondered how things would've ended up if she had decided to stay that fateful day... and the pain starts swell up again...as if a cold fist was trying to crush it with all it's might. It hurt to think of him...the man she could've spent the rest of her life with. If you ask why she had even left him in the first place if she thought he was so perfect for her, then let Rukia tell you exactly what happened. Of what had resulted in her renouncing her powers as a shinigami...

* * *

Rukia watched her little girl race up ahead of the beach. A minute later she came running back to her mother holding up a sea shell in one hand and a seashell in the other.

"Mommy!" she cried. Rukia smiled at Sachiko and scooped the girl up in her arms. "You're so adorable," she whispered lovingly.

Sachiko squirmed in her mother's hold but Rukia only held her tighter to her heart. Rukia smirked. Her little girl couldn't keep still for too long before running off and getting herself into trouble. She put her down and held her pinkie out to her. Sachiko grasped hold of it as they began walking down the beach.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"When can I go to school?"

"Soon. Very soon. I want you to grow up and have a good education. I want"

"Did Sachiko tell you what she wants to be?"

Rukia indulged her with a bright smile. "No, what?"

Sachiko broke free from her and climbed on top of a large boulder with her arms spread wide as if to fly.

"I wanna be a ballerina!"

Rukia chuckled. "You can be anything you want to be."

"Okaa-san, what did you want to be?"

"...A bride."

"Okaa-san was married once?"

"Not quite but it was a dream of mine when I was a little girl. Still only a dream," Rukia sighed as she looked into the distance. The sun was setting and glorious oranges, purples, golds and pinks exploded into a crescendo of living art.

Sachiko jumped down from the boulder and landed in a squat. Rukia raced to her and wiped the dust off her dress.

"I just bought you this dress last week. Try to be a little lady-like. What if a boy saw your underwear?" she teased.

Sachiko turned red and jutted her chin out stubbornly. "Mom!"

Rukia pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to suppress her fits of giggles. Sachiko tugged on the hem of her dress to get her to stop.

"Aha ha...Come on, Suchiko. Let's go pick your brother up from Minoru's house so we can go eat some icecream. I'll buy you your favorite flavor."

"Sachiko, Ichi. What do you say to...triple scoops?" Rukia grinned maliciously.

Sachiko pumped her fists in the air at this and exclaimed, "Yeah! Let's go, mommy!" Her eyes strayed to the large bucket of icecream her mother had bought directly from the icecream shop.

"Okay, you too. Let's hurry before it starts to melt. It's getting late too."

"Okaa-san? Why can't we ever stay past dark? There's supposed to be a fair tonight. I want to go," Sachiko insisted.

Rukia waved her hand in dismissal. "We'll have to go another time. Besides, we can rent your favorite movies and prank call Uncle Renji!"

"Awesome! Uncle Renji!" Sachiko cheered.

Rukia turned to look over her shoulder to see that her son had stopped far behind them and was glancing around slowly.

"Hey, orange sherbert! You're gonna get left behind!"

Ichi stared past his mother with narrowing eyes. Rukia held Sachiko's hand in a firm grip as she walked toward her son. She got down on her knees and placed her gentle hands on his shoulders.

"Honey, is there something wrong? Are you...seeing things again?"

Ichi nodded his head after a moment. "...Yeah."

"Well, you know nothing can hurt you while I'm here."

"That's not what I'm worried about." His gaze was so penetrating that even Rukia was beginning to feel a knot of uneasiness get tangled up inside her belly.

"Ichi, let's go home. Please. I'm making your favorite dinner. Ramen!"

He smiled after a moment and grasped his mother's hand in his in a tight grip. He led their way to their apartment.

Rukia chuckled. _'Little boys are so easy to please. Especially mine.'_

Once they entered the apartment, Rukia motioned for Sachiko to come into the kitchen with her.

"Sweetie, can you help Okaa-san out and set the table?"

"Yes, mom."

Rukia caressed her hair lovingly and smiled down at her most precious treasure. "That's my girl." She began getting food out from the fridge and set them down on the counter. She mentally smacked herself at seeing the small portions of food she had gotten out

"Shit." Rukia quickly covered her mouth when she saw Sachiko staring at her with wide eyes. "Sorry, honey. Forget you heard that. My tongue slipped. Don't repeat anything I accidentally say or anything someone else says. Alright?"

Ichi walked lazily into the kitchen and climbed up onto the wood-adorned chair, one leg hanging off it as he read through manga.

"Hey, Rukia?"

Rukia practically hissed at him as she whirled around to face him, scaring him to the point that he had nearly dropped his manga.

Rukia pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Ichi...how many time do I have to tell you to call me Mom? You're only six so don't act older than you are."

"I read somewhere that a relationship between a parent and their kid are strengthened if the kid calls their parent by their given name," Ichi said matter-of-factly.

Sachiko gave Ichi a weird look as she sat across from her, her doll in her lap and a brush in one hand.

"Where do you get this stuff from??"

"Not important. Well, Rukia, if you insist I call you _'Mom'_ then I respect that."

"Thank you."

"By the way, I wanted to know what this one word meant. I just found out about it today."

"What word?"

"Faggot."

Rukia and Sachiko stared at him with wide eyes as Ichi regarded them calmly, his manga long forgotten on the table. Rukia could feel herself switching to strict parent-mode. It wasn't a job she particularly liked but she wasn't about to let Ichi get away like that without getting a lecture so boring, he wouldn't dare repeat it again.

"Excuse me? Where did you hear that from?"

Ichi looked down at the tiled linoleum floor and shrugged as innocently as he could. His eyes avoided her purposely, afraid that if he looked into '_Medusa's' _eyes, he would be turned to stone with one glare.

"I was while I was at Minoru's house. He was showing me one of his older brother's CD's with a song named...that and after that we kinda liked the sound of it and started saying it more. His brother tried to beat us up when he found out that we had scratched it."

"You didn't use the word on anyone did you?" Rukia asked, suspicion and worry coating her voice.

"...A few times...on some girls." Ichi looked down sheepishly as being caught in the act.

Rukia cocked an eyebrow at this. "Go on."

"...The icream man."

"And?"

"...A cop."

"You what?!"

Sachiko rolled her eyes. "And even then, you still have to go picking fights like that, don't you?"

"Actually, it was a whole squad of them but yeah." Ichi shrugged.

"Who else?" Rukia demanded.

"Erm- Renji."

Rukia's face began to swell up in anger at Ichi's antics. She tried to take slow, cleansing breaths to keep from ripping her hair out. Though, she admitted that she had suspected the last person's abuse before Ichi had even said it.

"Listen, Ichi. You can't just go around blurting words out like that. It could hurt someone's feelings."

"But it's not good to bottle everything up," Ichi pointed out.

Sachiko scrunched her face up at him. "I hate it when you get all smart around me. I'm gonna go watch some t.v. where things make sense to me."

Ichi smirked at her. "You do that, baby girl."

Sachiko swung at him with her raggedy Anne doll, but missed as Ichi used his quick reflexes so that he was now laying sideways on the chair. She pouted as she continued missing every him she threw at him. Rukia quickly ran over to her and lowered her fists.

"You're the one who said that people shouldn't go out picking fights. Ignore your brother."

Sachiko stuck her tongue out at Ichi and made faces at him.

"You'll end up in jail someday and I'm not bailing you out."

"Who says I need you when I can just bust out on my own?" Ichi scoffed.

Rukia smacked him upside the head. "You make it sound as if you're proud of this." She leaned back against the bunny wallpaper, rubbing her temples. "Oh my god...what am I going to do with you two?"

Sachiko opened her mouth to answer but Ichi covered her mouth with his hand.

"It's a retorical question, stupid."

Sachiko licked his hand in order for him to let her go. Ichi who was beyond grossed out, pulled away from her and began rubbing his palm against his pants.

"Be quiet, Ichi." She turned to her mother who was busy writing on a notepad. "Okaa-san? I'm hungry."

"I know, I know. Listen, guys. I hadn't realized we were this low on food supplies. We're gonna have to order out tonight." She got her cellphone out and dialed Renji's number with nimble fingers.

"Renji? Hey, what's going on? Me? Nothing much. I was just wondering if you could do me a favor and take care of the brat- I mean precious gifts from above," Rukia joked, winking at Suchiko's pout while Ichi simply rolled his eyes.

She could hear laughing from his end of the phone and smiled to herself.

"Sure, I'll be right over."

No sooner had Rukia had shut her phone than her door bell rang. She sweatdropped.

"Oh, come on. He lives three floors above me."

Ichi ran up to open the door and stared up at his Uncle Renji with blinking eyes. Renji smiled down at him and waved a little.

"Sorry, I took so long. I had to stop for donuts."

Rukia sweatdropped at this as she walked toward him, her purse swung over her shoulder. Renji smiled her way, as always some deeper emotion hidden in his depths...which Rukia kept failing to notice.

She handed him money for take-out and a long list of emergency numbers that trailed down to the floor. Renji gave her a weird expression as he read down the list.

"The fire department? What exactly do you think is going to happen here anyway?"

"With the terrible two here. Anything. Keep an eye on them. Suchiko has a habit of following ghosts she meets for the first time."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just go already. What's the worst that can happen while I'm around?"

Rukia smiled at him and got on her tip-toes to kiss Renji on the cheek. He turned several shades of red as she moved away from him. His face twisted in pain as Ichi dove head-first into his abdomen.

"Gaaaghhh! What the- Ichi what was that for?! Are you insane?!" he asked through gritted teeth and gave Rukia a narrowed look when she saw that she was trying to smother her laughs.

"Quit hitting on my mom!"

Ichi made another dive but Renji caught him by the scruff of his collar just in time. He rose him up to eye-level and Ichi tried to squirm out of his arms to kick him. Renji chortled as he grabbed the kid under his arm and gave him a rough noogie.

"Easy, kid."

Rukia chuckled. "Ichi, are you jealous of Uncle Renji?"

Ichi turned red and looked away. Sachiko was now beside Renji and was poking Ichi with a large grin on her face.

"Just admit it! You are!" Sachiko taunted.

"Shut up! All of you!"

Rukia pulled him out of Renji's grasp and hugged him tightly to her small frame. She kissed him all over his face until he was fighting to be left alone.

"No! Stop! Stop it, already!!"

"Aww, too old for one of mom's kisses now? Well, then," she tried to act offended. She leaned down and whispered into Ichi's ear. "I'm gonna need you to be the man of the house. We both know that Renji can't handle it alone. So be good. Okay?"

"Yeah..." Ichi replied sullenly.

Rukia set him down next to Sachiko who was grinning at him. He turned his back on the adults and went to go set up Halo 3 on the television.

Sachiko ran up to her mother to kiss her. "Bye, Okaa-san. I'll be good."

Rukia caressed the back of her child's head with a fond smile.

"Thank you. I know you will be."

"Well, I'll be back in an hour or two, Renji. Make sure they don't get into trouble."

"Sure thing."

"Hmm...I wonder if I should bring back some takoyaki for tomorrow's desert. Then again, I do have to wonder if I spoil those two too much."

Rukia waited for the light to turn red, before walking across the street to the other side. That's when she suddenly felt a pang in her chest. That familiar feeling from the past was surging through her like an electric current. She whirled her head around in time to see a building blow up.

She cursed under her breath and ran as far as her legs could carry her. She tossed the bags of food aside so that it wouldn't slow her down. She couldn't have picked a worse time than now to go grocery shopping. Her best chance was to get to her apartment and wait the hollow out and let her shinigami comrades handle it.

It was times like this that she regretted giving up her powers. She mentally cursed herself for the situation at hand. She had to get to the apartment as soon as she could to let Renji handle the job of hollow slaying. She had just turned the corner when she heard another explosion not too far behind her.

She feared that she wouldn't make it in time at this rate. She felt her legs give way beneath her as she collapsed in the middle of the street. A car ahead of her swerved to the side to avoid hitting her and ended up crashing into another car. She saw the humongous worm-like tail of the hollow smash down every car within sight. Rukia could barely duck down and avoid the debris and metal flying through the air.

It was at that moment that time seemed to slow down for her. Just as she was about to get up, she stiffened as she felt her heart beginning to pump faster. Her hand flew up to her chest as if to stop her heart from bursting. She turned around, knowing the hollow would be standing there. She opened her mouth to yell for help as the hollow's fist suddenly flew at her. Rukia put her arms down and gasped as she saw a large back hide her from view.

Those wide shoulders...those big hands...that orange hair. Rukia had forgotten to breathe and was sure that her heart had skipped a beat.

_'It's you...Ichigo.'_ That name sent a pang of pain at her heart as she watched him raise his zanpakutou at the hollow's mask. It roared at his face, but Ichigo neither flinched nor gave any acknowledgment to this as he shunpoed closer to the hollow and in the next instant had hacked off it's arm.

A/N: Well...there you go. LOL. I really am terrible to start another story while I'm still trying to finish I Do, Stranger which I will be uploaded very soon. I just need to finish typing this song into it and edit it some more. I hope you guys liked it. You know the drill. Me wants: review. You: new chapter.


	2. My Heart Never Forgot

A/N: Back! After a long break, Tangled Heartstrings returns. Enjoy. Hope you like it.

Tangled Heartstrings

Chapter 2: My Heart Never Forgot

With the hollow being distracted by it's severed arm, Ichigo shunpoed forward, dodging the blows of it's bulky hands. He jumped high over him, his zanpakutou aimed over it's mask. With one flick of his wrist, the mask had cracked and the hollow began to disappear along with it. A glittering glow seemed to envelope Ichigo as he landed in crouch with his zanpakutou over his shoulder.

Rukia clamped a shaking hand over her mouth to keep from calling out to him. Rising onto her legs, she stumbled backward when she saw him get up. She saw that rain was beginning to pour heavily over them.

Holding in a cry, she began running away from the scene before her. She fell into a puddle, her face being smeared with mud. Risking a glance behind her, she saw Ichigo strapping his zanpakutou to his back before ever so slowly, turning around to face whom he had saved. She was on her feet in an instant and was running for all that she was worth.

* * *

Ichigo raised a hand to stop the woman from running off, but before he had even spoken a word, she had dashed off. 

_'That's strange...Why would a hollow attack a normal human? But for an instant I felt some type of reiatsu here.'_

Something on the ground caught his eye and he scooped the soaking wet charm from the ground. He turned it over in his hand inquisitively before his eye furrowed immensely.

"I suddenly feel...nostalgic."

He gripped the charm in his fist as he stared off into the heavily pouring rain. After a moment or so, he turned his back on the scene and began walking off.

* * *

Ichi sat in complete boredom on the couch as his 'Uncle Renji' snored away next to him. Playing video games and winning each time against a grown wasn't exactly his favorite past time. He sighed heavily and wandered into the kitchen in hopes of some sort of snack to munch on. 

He dug into the back of the fridge until he came up with a box half full of strawberries. He had better call Sachiko to eat too since Rukia had originally bought it for both of them. Munching soundly on the fruit, he turned his head this way and thought to catch sight of his sister. He scratched the back of his head when he couldn't spot the pigtailed brunette anywhere.

"Sachiko! Come get 'em before I eat 'em in front of you!"

When she wouldn't answer, he got fed up and went to their room to see what she was up to. He opened the door a crack before pushing it open all the way. He raised an eyebrow at seeing her on the floor drawing pictures. When she saw him, she smiled and showed him the picture she was drawing.

Ichi furrowed his eyebrows at the drawing. "What the hell is it that supposed to be? Don't tell me that's supposed to be me." He glanced down at her warily.

She shaked her head. "No, this is some strange man from my dream last night. I don't think I've ever met him before."

"Be careful. Pretty much everything you draw become reality," Ichi warned, sitting next to her. "Hey...now that I look at it. We have a different eye color. Your drawings are getting better. Just compare them to Rukia's," he chuckled

Sachiko wasn't laughing. She glowered at Ichi, before sticking her tongue out at him. She turned back to look at the picture she had drawn.

"For some reason, it makes me smile when I look at him. He reminds me of you a lot for some reason."

"Did he talk to you?"

"Not very much. He just stood in front of me...he held his hand out to me and mouthed out some words. I think he was saying 'I love you'."

"What the freak. He sounds like a pedophile and don't go talking to strangers, okay?"

Sachiko just gave him a weird look. "What does that mean? You're always using big words around me."

Ichi patted her head. "Forget it. You'll understand when you're older. Come on, let's eat the strawberries before Renji wakes up."

Sachiko frowned. "We're not gonna go raiding through his wallet again, are we?"

Ichi smirked. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

Sachiko tugged on Ichi's shirt with disapproval. "Onii-chan, I thought you said you wouldn't do this to Uncle Renji anymore." 

Ichi scoffed. "He's the one not doing his job."

"But..."

"Why you little...!You've been stealing from my wallet for who knows how long and even have Sachiko in cahoots with!"

Ichi sat comfortably on the couch, his arms tucked behind his head as he listened to his _'uncle' _blabber on and on. Sachiko looked worriedly between her brother and Renji. Her lips quivered as she looked on at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Let it go, already. What's a few bills to you, anyway?"

"You took ever hundred I had in there!" Renji sighed heavily and tried to recompose himself and not fly off the handle. "Listen, Ichi, if you wanted to buy something that much, I could've just bought it for you. All you have to do is ask. Why don't you give the money back and I'll take you and Sachiko out for Dairy Queen? Huh? What do you say?"

"Reverse pyscology won't work on me. It's amusing you'd resort to that though." Ichi smirked.

Renji ground his teeth together as he stared down at the brat who defied him at more than one occasion. Sachiko pulled on her Uncle Renji's pant-leg and smiled at him.

"Don't listen to Ichi. Come on. Let's go wait for Okaa-san."

Renji nodded as he let her tug him along to the living room. Ichi glowered at this, his arms still crossed together as he unwillingly followed them.

"I want to make cupcakes with Okaa-san when she comes home."

"You aren't full after all the take out we ordered? You really are amazing, Sachiko," Renji chuckled.

Sachiko smiled at him as she climbed the couch next to him.

"Is it okay if I play with your hair?"

Renji gave her a bewildered expression. "Wh-what? Why??"

"I always like your hair color and sometimes I even imagine what different hairstyles I could give you to make you look even more handsome."

Renji patted Sachiko on the head. "You're such a sweet talker. I can guarantee you will be a heart-breaker one day."

"Hmm?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You'll get it when you're older."

* * *

"So...mind telling me how you _really_ got that scrape on your knee?" 

Renji watched her curiously through narrowed eyes. "You're not usually one to keep a secret. It's a good thing the kids didn't notice if that's the case."

Rukia looked down at her lap, her hands clenching around her dress. Her bangs hid her eyes from view.

"...I saw him today."

Renji looked confused for a minute, before realization came hitting him like a ton of bricks. He sat down next to Rukia, leaning his elbows on his knees as he continued to watch her.

"...Did he say something to you?"

"I ran before he had a chance to. I don't think he saw my face."

"Then maybe it'll be okay as long as he doesn't lay eyes on you."

"...I-I wanted him to see me. I even hoped that if I lingered there a bit longer, he'd turn around to look at me. But apart of me was scared he'd be angry and shun me. It was hard enough losing him the first time. I don't need another reason to hate him."

Renji stood up and clamped his hands down onto Rukia's slim shoulders. Rukia looked up in confusion.

"We can take Ichi and Sachiko with us to Soul Society! Please, Rukia, I don't want you to go through this again."

Rukia shook her head. "No. Nii-sama would never accept me. Not after betraying him the way I did."

"Then we'll go somewhere far like America. You can get a new job and have a house in a nice neighborhood. You can even get a dog for the kids with an open yard for them to play in." Renji grabbed Rukia's hands in his. "I can give you everything to ensure that you and the kids will live safe and comfortably."

Rukia's expression softened. "Oh, Renji...I'm sorry that I even got you in the middle of all this. That day...my _'supposed'_ wedding day, you had to fight Ichigo so I could get away. And you helped me through those long, painful months of pregnancy. I don't know where I would be or what I would've done without you, Renji. I love you."

While Renji knew what type of love she was speaking of, he knew that he wanted to let her know now more than ever, everything that he had ever bottled up for her sake.

"R-rukia, I-

"You're my most important friend, Renji. I care about you so much."

Renji sighed inwardly at hearing this. How he grew tired of hearing it so often. He knew that there was slim to no chance that she had ever even suspected him of having intimate feelings for her. When a man is told by the woman he loves that he's _'just a friend'_, he'd prefer to be dead than have to live an eternity without ever being loved back by her. How he had managed grinning and bearing it, he himself wasn't sure. He just loved her too much to ever hate her for being that blind toward his feelings.

"I- umm you too." He swallowed. "I mean you're my best friend. I'll take care of you for as long as you want," he said awkwardly.

Rukia smiled at him tenderly. "I feel like my thanks will never be enough but someday I'll repay you."

"Don't be stupid." Renji snorted as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I said I'd take care of you and that's enough. I need you to tell me whether you'll consider leaving with me."

"...I've always known that if we me again someday, there would be nothing be tension, anger and sorrow between us. But whether he's angry or not, I can't let him find out about Ichi and Sachiko."

"That's why I say we should move!" Renji insisted.

"Not yet. There's still something I have to do here," she said with a look of determination.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

"Ichi! Sachiko! Come get your lunch! You don't want to be late on your first day!"

Ichi came walking in, dressed and alert. Rukia ruffled his hair to his dismay and he scowled stubbornly.

"Made you a special bento for your first day. I trust that if you or Sachiko get lost, you'll help each other."

"Yeah."

Sachiko came running in a few minutes later, her hair like a puffball from attempting to do her herself.

"Okaa-san? Can you help me make pigtails?"

"Come here." Rukia sat her daughter down on her lap as she gave gentle strokes through Sachiko's ebony mane of hair. "There. You look very cute."

Sachiko smiled brightly at her mother, her hands gripping her bunny backpack tightly.

"Can we go now, Rukia?"

"It's _'okaa-san'_ to you. And I'm not taking you. Renji is."

As if on cue, Renji entered the kitchen. "Hey, kiddos. Excited for your first day?"

"Oh heeeell no..." Ichi jumped backward, his fists out in front of him as if ready for a fight. He relaxed after a second. "Sorry. Reflex."

Renji gave him a mild look as he walked past him. "You gonna take us or not? We don't have all day."

"Ichi, don't be so rude!" Rukia and Sachiko shouted simultaneously.

Sachiko chased after him while Renji and Rukia stared after them.

"They'll be fine. Minoru will be with them too."

"Yeah, you're right. Renji, let's have dinner tonight if you come home from work early. I'm making yakisoba."

Renji grinned. "You know just what to make to lure me here. Okay, I'll see you at seven."

Rukia leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Have a great day. Call me during lunch break."

"Yeah..." Renji glanced down, his face slightly flustered as he tried to duck away and walk out.

* * *

Rukia walked into the perfume department, the first thing she sees is Orihime's smiling face. 

"Kuchiki-san, over here!" Orihime pulled out a bottle of perfume out from a gray and blue box. "This just came in. I'll let you be the first to try it."

She sprayed some on Rukia's neck. "Hmm...that smells really sweet. Like blueberries and lime or something."

"Isn't it?" she chirped. "I sent this perfume to Avon and they actually used it. See? They even named it after me. Tanabata Hime."

"That's great, Inoue. While your food mixing are questionable, you might be able to start your own perfume business."

"I hope so." She smiled. "I'm thinking of selling a few samples over at Karakura High."

"Oh, yeah, how're things going over there? What year are you teaching now?"

"It's great. I work so well with other teachers and my students are wonderful. A few rebels in there but what group doesn't have a few, right? I decided to teach Algebra I for freshmen."

"Sounds great. I don't think I would be able to put up with them. I'm glad I didn't go out for a teaching career. I probably wouldn't be good at it, anyway." Rukia shrugged.

"That's not true. I bet you would've been a wonderful teacher if you had wanted to be. Speaking of which, Ichi and Sachiko are entering their first day of school with Minoru. I bet they'll make all sorts of new friends today," she chirped.

Rukia opened her mouth to reply but she didn't have a chance to say anything. Orihime gasped as she felt arms wrap around her waist and pulled her into a lean, firm chest. She smiled up at her husband with loving eyes. Uryue tilted her head back to kiss her better as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers'.

Rukia turned her head way in embarrassment. They always did this around her. She couldn't help, but get a little embarrassed. They were always like this around her no matter where they were. Uryue finally looked and noticed Rukia for the first time.

"Oh, hey, Rukia."

"Hey, Ishida. I've seen your latest clothing line in stores. I'm wearing this thanks to you."

Rukia gestured at the magenta spaghetti with wisps of silky material lining the neckline of the blouse. It had a brilliant black rose pattern trailing down from the right shoulder to the left hip. It had an elegant feel to it that would make any woman glow with merriment.

"The company I work with liked the designs I made so much, they decided to use it for next month's fashion show."

Rukia smiled jubilantly. "That's great to hear. You know how much I love those dresses you make."

Uryue tilted his glasses back, the light flashing across them. He seemed to be happy from the compliment.

"Well, you are the one who inspired me to make them. Right before returning to the real world, I made you that dress according to your taste in clothing. I never imagined they'd sell this well."

"You'd better give me my share of the credit, you here?" Rukia giggled.

"Of course. I wouldn't settle for less than fifty-fifty."

Rukia gawked at Uryue. "...I was just joking. There's really no need for you to to that." She waved her hand in dismissal.

Uryue smiled at her. "You deserve it. With you being mother of the year in everyone's eyes."

Rukia shook her head, smiling almost sadly. _'I'm not a wonderful mother.'_

"Thank you, Ishida." She said finally.

Orihime looked down at the ground indecisively before something came to mind. She rose her index finger above as she finally figured it out.

"That's right! Kuchiki-san, we have a new worker in the lady's department. I want to introduce you." Orihime giggled and waved her over to follow her.

Rukia stumbled as she tried her best to keep up with her over-excited friend. They turned around a corner where a tower of shoe boxes stood. She could make out back of a man helping a flirty woman put on a high heeled strappy. Orihime stepped forward and called to the young man, anticipation rolling off her shoulders. Rukia looked on in curiosity as Orihime motioned for her to come closer.

She gasped as the man looked up slowly to glance up at her. A fraction of a second before their eyes met, Rukia pushed the tower of shoe boxes down and made a quick get-away down elevator.

"What...the hell?" Ichigo groaned, rubbing his head. _'What's wrong with that woman?'_

A/N: How many of you saw THAT coming? LOL. Ichigo working in the lady's department I mean. He's back after six years...what do you think will happen? Find out by R/R ing for me.


	3. Best Kept Secrets

A/N: OKAY, first off for everyone that's been asking about why exactly Ichigo and Rukia left, that will be revealed much later on. That's why I didn't mention it in the beginning. I'm keeping everything in the dark for a reason so just be patient guys.

**Tangled Heartstrings**

Chapter 3: Best Kept Secrets

Rukia hurried through the elevator as fast as she could on her short legs. She didn't stop running until she got out of the mall. She dropped her keys on the ground, cursing loudly and causing several people around her to raise their eyebrows and stare.

_'He's here! Why...why...why?!'_

She scrambled to pick up the keys up from the puddle they had fallen in. She would have a long talk with Orihime later that was for sure...She put the keys into the ignition and put it into drive.

'_I'm the real child in this situation. Instead of talking to him, I'm repeating my actions from **that** day...'_

* * *

Sachiko smiled down at the clay masterpiece she had done, humming cheerfully to herself. Her teacher came around, inspecting each child's creation, her hands clasped behind her back. She stopped beside Sachiko with a smile of saccharine sweetness. She knelt down to her level and she cooed at her work. 

"What a wonderful turtle you made."

Sachiko grinned at her. "I'm gonna give it to my Okaa-san. Have you heard of the Galapagos turtle? They grow this wide," she said, stretching her arms out to emphasize. "I want to ride one someday and keep it as a pet."

Ms. Kiryu blinked down at her. "I'm sure she'll love it. Now, Ichi, what have you done?"

She was surprised to find that Ichi was just staring down at his ball of clay. Well, not so much as looking at it but staring right through it and the table.

"Ichi? Is something wrong?"

"Nope."

"Then why don't you participate? You can make anything you want."

"Nah, that's okay. I don't feel like it." Ichi stretched his arms behind him and got comfortable in his chair.

Ms. Kiryu frowned at this. "You're supposed to participate or else I'll have to fail you. I don't want to fail you so can you please work with everyone else? Look and see what everyone else is doing and maybe you'll get an idea," she suggested.

"I already have an idea..." Ichi started, his eyes widening in anticipation.

"That's good. Now get started." She smiled brightly at him.

Ichi pulled his cap over his face. "Nap time."

Ms. Kiryu was beginning to get really frustrated with a child she had only just met. She looked to Sachiko who was happily adding extra details to her turtle. She placed a hand on her shoulder and Sachiko craned her neck to glance up at her teacher.

"Why don't you come sit by your brother? Perhaps you'll be able to motivate him?"

"Why would Ichi listen to _me_? He barely listens to our Uncle Renji."

"Please, just try to encourage him. I'm trying to be patient since this is his first day so please go join him."

Sachiko shrugged. "Okay."

She walked over to where Ichi leaned back. She poked at his arm, but he shifted away from her. She pouted, hands on her tiny hips. She kept poking and poking at him until he finally swatted her hand away from him.

"Ichi, you're going to get in trouble. Just make whatever comes into your head."

"You're so noisy," he groaned. "Just like that teacher."

"She's only trying to help. I'm not leaving until you make something."

"Then I guess you might as well grab a pillow too since I'm not moving from here."

Sachiko shot death glares at him. She grabbed his hand and dropped lump of clay forcefully onto it. His hand by reflex, threw it against the wall. The whole room turned to gawk at Ichi. Sachiko felt dread consuming her as she awkwardly turned to glance at their teacher. She had the most venomous look in her eyes as she stamped her foot impatiently.

"So..." he started, smacking his lips. "When's lunch?"

* * *

Rukia parked in front of the beach, leaning her head against the steering wheel. She exhaled deeply as she tried to regain her composure. The salty sea air helped her calm down a little. How could Orihime have just reintroduced her to her worst nightmare?? She knew that she wouldn't have done it unless she had a reason. Sometimes, she was too unpredictable for even Rukia to comprehend. 

She grabbed her cell phone and checked for messages. Surely enough, there were three from Orihime and also a voice message from Renji. She listened to it.

_'Hey, Rukia...Umm I was just calling to um...well I guess I don't have a reason. I just wanted to hear your voice.'_

Rukia had to smile at this as she listened to the rest.

_'Can't wait for dinner. No one can cook like you. And don't worry too much about the kids I'm sure they're getting along fine at their school. But then again, who am I to talk. I've been worrying about that little devil of yours, Ichi. Wait! Forget that umm...don't worry about it. Just don't worry. The day is almost over. There's hardly any damage he can do- aw crap! Just- just ignore me okay! Rukia, I love you and I'll see you later, okay?'_

Rukia smiled to herself and shook her head. Oh, that Renji. She clicked to read Orihime's messages which had loads of apologies written but one of them held her interest.

**Kuchiki-san! I am so sorry! So, so sorry! I went ahead without thinking and did this. Uryue warned me not to! Ugh! I'm so sorry! I just thought that since you both had seen each other in such a long time that maybe I could rekindle that old flame between you guys. **

**The circumstances of you leaving him are understandable but IT is over, isn't it? That shouldn't stop you both from being together. I know you miss him terribly. Even though you've rarely spoken his name during the last six years, I know you still lo-**

Rukia stopped reading and deleted the message. She didn't want to read the rest. Not because it was true but because she knew that after this, she would be around Ichigo constantly. She...wasn't sure how she should feel about the orange-haired man that reminded her so much of Ichi in many ways. How many times had she glanced at Ichi without thinking of him?

Rukia closed her eyes and let out a deep, cleansing breath. Somehow she would have to deal with the fact that Ichigo had know been thrust back into her life. She just didn't know what she would say to him. She was ready...it all felt too sudden for her.

"You fool, Ichigo...You should never have returned."

* * *

Minoru tugged on Ichi's sleeve as his orange-haired friend ate his PB&J sandwich. He glanced sideways at him with a bored look on his face. 

"Huh? What is it?" he asked, his mouth full of food.

"Why don't you try to blend a little bit more? You're drawing a lot of attention to yourself, ya know."

"Really? I hadn't noticed?"

Some kids would occasionally glance his way before getting a sharp look from the teacher to stop. Minoru felt exhausted. Ichi was never an easy kid to deal with. Never one to listen unless it was his mother.

"Umm...can I switch lunches with you? I don't think I'll be able to stomach my mom's cooking." Minoru pulled a face as he glanced down at the lump which may or not be his living lunch.

"How do you even survive while you're at home?" Ichi asked.

"We order out most of the time, though Okaa-san insists she makes food during major holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas. Now ever since I started school, she wants to make mine and Takeshi's lunch." Minoru groaned.

"Hey, I like your mom's lunches. Here, you can have half my lunch if you give me hers'. You've got to learn to appreciate what she gives you and not hand it to other people. I'm not always gonna except your offers, ya know."

Minoru bowed his head. "I know...Hey, wait a minute! I was the one scolding you just now!"

Ichi smirked at him as he took a bite out of one of Orihime's concoctions. He smiled with each bite he took from it while Minoru watched him, completely grossed out that he could actually eat it with a straight face and not bend over and hurl.

"Umm_...anyway_ can you come over to my house after school?"

"Can't. Told Rukia I'd get home to clean my side of the room. Sachiko, that neat freak, doesn't have a single thing out of place."

"Well, it couldn't hurt to be more clean. I could almost swear there was something growing underneath your bed last time I spent the night."

"Whatever. Anyway, Rukia's decided to give me a curfew from now on. Seven thirty. She doesn't like me being out while it's night. You know, 'cause of all those crackheads wandering around at night."

"Yeah, lately I've been hearing all sorts stories about more hollows appearing in Karakura."

"It's true. I got a look at one once when we were in the town square. So your dad doesn't do the Quincy thing anymore?"

"Well, no, not really. The chance hasn't come but my dad has lots of extra capes in case Takeshi ever decides to become one."

"How're your powers working out?"

"Well, you do know I'm a mean archer for my age. Not entirely sure if I want to be a Quincy though. Takeshi's all for it though."

Ichi snorted. "Like I'm so sure. I could kick his ass easy."

"And you and your shinigami powers?"

"This is as far as I'm going. I don't care about fighting for justice and all that crap. The only ones I want to protect are Rukia and Sachiko...and I guess Renji too if he can't handle a fight which I doubt he can."

"I feel bad for Renji. You don't give him enough credit."

"Uh-huh. Renji's always staring at my mom with googly eyes. I don't like it. If his hand slips once while he's around Rukia, I'll tear out his-

"Hey, guys! Can we eat with you?" Sachiko asked, gesturing at the two other girls.

"Oh, hey," Ichi greeted, raising his hand.

They sat down in front of them and began laying out their lunch bags. Minoru murmured his greeting as he munched on the lunch Ichi had given him.

"Umm..." said the girl on Sachiko's right.

She was blushing deeply as she glanced in Ichi's direction. He regarded her with the same aloof gaze he gave everyone.

"What?"

"Umm...your hair- it's orange."

"...Nothing gets by you." Ichi snorted before picking up his mini carton of chocolate milk and chugging it down in one gulp.

"N-no, I mean it's not a hair color you see a lot. Who did you get it from? Your mom?"

"Nah. Rukia's a brunette. Guess I got it from my old man. Whoever he is..."

The girl Yukari seemed to be shocked. "You call your mom by her first name? Last time I tried that, she gave me the coldest look ever."

"Well, I think that it helps strengthen the parent-child relationship."

Yukari gave Sachiko a sideways glances and she just shrugged and mouthed out, "I have no idea."

"Oh, okay. Well, I really like your hair color. The others...I don't think they like it as much," Yukari said, crinkling her nose slightly at the kids listening in on their conversation.

"Like I give a crap," Ichi grumbled, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"L-let's finish eating and head to the playground," Sachiko suggested, trying to change the subject.

As soon as the finished eating, they went outside and began passing the ball to each other. Suddenly the ball slipped from Sachiko's grasp, and began rolling away from her and under the slide.

"I'll get it!" she shouted.

She scrambled to her knees to get it and bumped into someone as she was walking back. It was an older kid who appeared to be in third grade. She tried smiling and walking away, but the kid took the ball from her and pushed her down.

"Hey!"

She glared up at the kid who had so rudely pushed her. She winced when she felt the scrape on her knee.

"Whadya do that for?!"

" 'Cause you're such an ugly girl. I can't stand to look at you."

Sachiko felt her breath leave her at that last comment and felt her eyes begin to swell up with tears. Before the tears began to leak out, a hand from behind her covered her eyes. She gasped as she touched the hand. Through the cracks of the fingers, she saw her brother glaring fiercely at the third grader.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Che! Who are you?"

"Not important. You're not gonna live long enough to know my name."

Ichi began cracking his knuckles, his face like stone as he stared up at the third grader who towered over him.

"You're joking, right? I am **NOT** fighting a worthless little first grader like you."

"Then why don't you bring it and see just who's the worthless one."

"I warned you, kid. Now I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

Ichi smirked. "Sounds like a quick lesson considering you can't count past one."

The kid angered by this swung a punch at Ichi's face but Ichi ducked in between his legs and hit him upside the head with his leg. He rose his arms up to block the punches the kids assaulted him with. Meanwhile, Sachiko fretted on the sidelines with Minoru and Yukari beside her.

"Ichi!"

Ichi turned to face his sister and got a punch square in the jaw. He glared at his sister with a look that would shut anyone up.

"Shut up! And butt out!"

"That idiot. Always making things worse. That kid's just gonna get more blood-thirsty as soon as he find out how strong Ichi is," Minoru murmured.

Yukari looked on in confusion. "What do you mean? And why're we just standing here watching? Shouldn't we get Ms. Kiryue to stop them?" When she saw that neither Minoru nor Sachiko were moving, she turned and started dashing back to their class.

"Ichi! You're taking things too far! I'm okay!" Sachiko insisted, her shoulders squared and her tiny fists clenched.

"Wrong! I'll take care of this so don't interphere!" he shouted as he landed another blow to the kid's face, his fist beginning to swell up from blood loss.

Sachiko bit the inside of her mouth until she began feeling the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Minoru glanced at her in concern and grabbed her arm.

"You should really sit down. That looks like it hurts."

Minoru got her to sit down and took her a bit further away from the fighting circle to the slide. He got her to sit on it, meanwhile he took out a couple of bandages from his jacket's inside pockets.

"Hello Kitty or Elmo?" he asked, waving the bandages in front of him.

"...Hello Kitty."

"Thought so." He grinned.

Minoru began smoothing them out across her knee quite messily, but the effort had made most of the blood stop from spilling.

"Thank you. You always have such a gentle touch."

Minor blushed at the praise. "N-not really. "

"That's not true," Sachiko disagreed.

"Um...Sh-should't we go stop Ichi before things get too out of hand?"

"Let's leave this to your friend. If Ichi can't listen to reason, then maybe Ms. Kiryue will straighten him out," Minoru huffed.

"Or maybe make things a whole lot worse," Sachiko muttered.

* * *

Renji stopped mid-type on his computer as he suddenly started having chills. 

"Wh-what? What's this weird vibe? I only get this when Ichi's gone and done something stupid."

"What's wrong?" came a new voice in his office.

Renji nearly fell back from his rolling chair when he saw Rangiku sitting on his desk, shinigami attire and all. She had this mischievous smile on her face as she bat her eyelashes at him.

"M-matsumoto! What're you doing here?!!" Renji nearly fell out of his seat.

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, pouting at him. She crossed one leg over the other.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd pay an old friend a visit. Is that so wrong?"

"N-now's not the time. I'm really busy right now. I need to print this out for my boss."

"Hmm...Quite the business man now, aren't you?" she purred. "You seem to be doing good for yourself. What about Kuchiki? How's she doing?"

"Just fine!" Renji barked. "_I'm_ taking care of her."

"Yes, I'm sure you are. So how exactly how far have you and Rukia gotten?" she asked, her eyes glinting with mischief.

Renji felt his face turn red at the sudden their new topic. He cleared his throat and tried to look away from her. He continued typing hurriedly on his computer, his eyes avoiding hers' even while she placed her face over the computer in front of him.

"Yes or no?" she pressed.

"It's none of your business! Rukia is my friend and I'll do whatever I can for her."

"Come on, Renji. We both know that you have a lot more in mind for than friendship." Rangiku argued.

"Subject closed! Now get out of my office!" Renji hollered.

Rangiku bit her lip in disatisfaction before turning her back on him. She began walking toward the glass doors behind his desk. She placed one hand on the door and let it faze through for a moment but faltered slightly. Turning her head to face him, suddenly overcome with feeling, she whispered, "You let her go once...Why must you lose her again? Look at me. I let Gin go when I should've held onto him longer. Now he's just one of my many regrets..."

Renji swung around on his chair to retort, but she had already disappeared beyond the glass doors. He slumped against his chair, his elbows resting on his thighs. He let out an irritated sigh as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"How's it possible to lose something I never had?"

Renji watched the sky with a look of longing. After a long moment, he turned his back on it along with the rest of the world.

* * *

Rukia strolled through the local mall and rode the upward escalator up to the perfume counter. She saw Orihime attending to another customer, before her eyes shifted toward her friend, her face was filled with regret. She ran toward her in an instant and bowed her head in shame. 

"I'm so sorry, Rukia! It was entirely my fault for getting into your business! I don't know-

"Don't worry about it. I know your heart was in the right place. Thanks for trying to fix _us_ but unfortunately, _us_ doesn't exist anymore...and it never will. Please,Orihime, do me one favor and don't try to set me up with anyone ever again. It's been hard enough as it is."

Orihime bit her lip but her nodded her head. She knew it was for the best. Even though she knew that she didn't want Rukia to be alone, she knew that Rukia wouldn't settle for just anybody. She took one step forward and embraced her friend, hoping for forgiveness. When they pulled apart, they gave each other small sad smiles.

"So what're we going to do about-" Orhime was suddenly cut off by an intruder.

"Hey, Orihime, what do you want me to do with these boxes?"

Rukia felt her heart literally stop for a moment and her breathing became heavier. Her mouth tasted dry as she turned around to face_...him._ Ichigo's eyes widened upon realization of who was standing in front of him.

"Rukia..." he trailed off. The boxes in his hands fell to the floor and its contents scattered across the tiled floor. His eyes were trained on the woman in front of him so nothing else mattered.

At hearing her name roll off his lips, Rukia's eyes widened and felt herself bump against the counter. She winced when she felt her elbow come in contact with the edge of it.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, his voice filled with concern. "...Rukia, what're you doing here? I thought you were in Soul Society."

Rukia bit her lip, discreetly turning her head from him. "...I came back after my brother rejected me. In a manner of speaking, I was banished from ever setting foot in Soul Society again."

"I see. Well, how're you doing? How have these past few years been treating you? I honestly thought I'd never see you again. " His face was expressionless, his eyes holding a hint of regret.

"I've been doing well. I never attended schooling here so I can't make a job with great pay but I get by." Rukia brushed aside stray strands of hair behind her ear, trying really hard to smile at him.

"Oh, that's great. I mean it's great hearing that you're doing well for yourself. You married? Any kids?"

_'He might find out sooner or later about Ichi and Sachiko so I might as well tell him.'_

"N-no. I'm still single. This body given to me turned out to be infertile so I wasn't able to make any children on my own. I did adopt two kids though."

"That's nice. Though, to be honest I could never picture you as a mother-figure."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "What??"

Orihime stared at the tension between them, biting her lips that seemed to be getting dry. She raised a hand at each of them, her eyes pleading that they wouldn't argue.

"Well, nothing. I mean, it's just that you're a rather untidy person as a human. You can barely take care of yourself much less two kids," Ichigo stated casually.

Rukia's right eye began twitching insesentally. She saw visions of Ichigo rolling around in his grave and was hoping that some time soon that would come true.

"And you've pretty much lost your dignity if you're working at the lady's department," Rukia retorted.

Ichigo looked embarrassed before he managed to shake it off and recompose himself. He squared his shoulders and jut his chin out.

"O-orihime is a really hard person to say _'no' _to." He scratched the back of his head, his face flushing slightly from embarrassment. Orihime giggled and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"In any case, I must be going. I have mouths to feed at home and I'm still job-hunting so if you'll excuse me..."

Rukia walked around him, her face like stone. She didn't have to turn around to know that Ichigo was seething at her. She couldn't care less at the moment. Sometimes she really did wonder why she had ever fallen for an ass like him. She had recieved nothing but grief since the day she had transferred her powers to his.

"Hold up!"

Rukia stopped at those words and turned around in time for her arm to catch something as a reflex. She stared down at the object Ichigo had tossed to her...It was the charm she had lost two weeks ago.

"Don't let it go. Ever."

He was about to walk away when Rukia objected, stamping her foot in defiance.

"No, this belongs to you. In fact, I should've returned it to you long ago."

"It doesn't matter. I have no use for it but you on the other hand could use some luck. I must imagine those kids of yours and personal life are hard on you. I don't believe in good luck but that's probably since bad luck is always attracted to me."

Rukia flinched, knowing full well what he meant by that. Ichigo either ignored it or hadn't noticed since he continued. He walked away, one fist stuffed into his jean pocket.

"Don't let it go," he repeated without looking back. "Even if you aren't a shinigami anymore, I imagine those kids of yours must have some kind of reiatsu. Am I right?"

Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but he was gone in the next instant. Her head bowed darkly as her hands clutched the charm in her fist.

"You...fool."

Orihime was beside her now and had her arm around was around Rukia's shoulders in an instant.

"Will you be alright, Rukia?"

Rukia tried smiling at her. "Y-yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I guess it's just the shock from seeing him again." She paused as she thought for a moment. "Ichigo's...changed. He's gotten taller and his hair has grown sort of longer. He even has stubble under his chin...He's really become a man," she whispered, her voice filled with traces of regret.

"He really is handsome," Orihime agreed, squeezing her shoulder. "...What are you planning to do about him?"

"I only have two options," she whispered. "I either move somewhere far away...or I dispose of his memories completely."

* * *

Staaaare. All they had been doing was staring at each other from across each couch ever since they got home. Sachiko watched them both nervously with a twinge of curiosity on her small lounge chair, her sandy cordoroy bear under one arm. 

"Okay..." Renji rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm don't want to lecture you for something I've told you countless of times."

"Thank god," Ichi muttered.

"But! You leave me no choice. Ichi, how many times do I have to tell you to control yourself?! I know you're smarter than that so why can't you just get along with others?!"

"But he-

"I know. Your teacher told me about how he was picking on Sachiko. I understand about you getting defensive but that still doesn't mean violence would've healed Sachiko's wound," he stated, gesturing to the gauze on Sachiko's knee.

Ichi glanced at it before looking back at Renji with a sullen look on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and sank lower into the armchair as if to disappear into it.

"You need to channel that anger of yours. It's rage that makes you hurt the people you love around you the most. Sometimes you really do remind me of-

Renji cut himself off and was now staring into two pair of curious eyes on him.

"Reminds you of who?" Sachiko asked, interested.

"Um...n-no one in particular...I was just thinking of a friend of mine that I knew. He and I don't speak anymore but I remember he used to be just like you in so many ways." Renji was now crouching down in front of Ichi with a smile. "He was a great man and I think you can become as great as he was."

"I don't want to become a shinigami. That's too depressing."

"It can be but it has it's rewards. It's just something for you to consider when you grow up. My main point was that you're the man of this house so act like it. I might not always be around so I need you to take care of Rukia and Sachiko for me."

"You don't need to tell me what I already know," Ichi grumbled.

Renji smiled. "That's good."

The door suddenly opened and Rukia walked in, dropping her handbag unceremoniously onto the floor. She turned to her family and smiled tiredly at them. She opened her arms wide and each child flew into them in an instant. Sachiko had wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, while Ichi was holding Rukia's arm in a death grip. Rukia smiled down at her only loves in the world and gently smoothed down their hair.

"So how was your first day at school?"

"Umm..." Sachiko started, biting her lip in an attempt to keep herself from lying. She glanced at her Uncle Renji to help her out. He immediately raced to the rescue and grabbed Rukia by the waist. He pulled her against him, practically knocking her off her feet. She yelped out by the suddenness. She laughed as she embraced him back, pulling back slightly to look at him.

"Renji, what's gotten into you?!" Rukia chuckled.

"Nothing. I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

Ichi was making gagging noises in the background and Sachiko walloped him upside the head with a heavy phone book. He winced and glared at her.

"A-anyway, Ichi and Sachiko were just telling about their day. They made lots of new friends."

"Oh, that's great you guys. Seems like you guys are getting off to a good start."

"What about you, Rukia? Did you find a new job?"

Rukia looked stricken at this question, and Ichi knew that that had been the wrong thing to ask. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and turned away from her. She closed her eyes and shook her head but in the next moment she was smiling once again.

"It's my fault for never attending college. That's why I don't want you guys following my bad example. I really want to be there the day you guys graduate. I couldn't find a job today but there will always be tomorrow."

"What about working at the mall with Orihime?"

"It's a no go. Because of certain ass- erm people, I can't work there. I might be better off working as a waitress in a restaurant or selling popcorn at a movie theater."

"That sounds cool," Ichi agreed. "You can get us free passes."

"I still haven't decided but I will give it another shot tomorrow. It might take me a few days to find a job but even then, I can't just lay around at home."

Renji placed a hand on her shoulder. "You really should take it easy. You deserve a break."

"I have to work or else I won't be able buy neccesities for the kids. I picked up my last paycheck a few weeks ago but now the fridge is running low on supplies."

Renji stepped next to Rukia, his face showing line of frustration. "I told you I'd take care of that."

"No! Renji, I can't be depending on you all the time. These _are_ my kids and I have to be responsible." She began walking toward the kitchen, silently declaring the discussion over. "I'll make dinner so you guys just watch t.v. or something."

Ichi and Sachiko and Renji stared at one another in shame. They had lied to Rukia but even worse she had overworked herself so much for them.

"Umm...why don't we go buy dessert? I'm in the mood for pie," Sachiko cheered, raising her hand in vote.

"Yeah, me too." Ichi kicked Renji's shin lightly. "Hey...buy us pie."

"Okay, let's go. What kind of pie do you want?"

"Blueberry."

"Peach."

Ichi and Sachiko glared at one another from across the room. Renji scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well erm- I like cherry."

"Who cares what you like!" Ichi scoffed. "Anyway, let's go. We'll choose strawberry. Mom's favorite."

* * *

"Ahh...that hit the spot. That's another double notch on the old belt." To emphasize Renji unbuckled his belt somewhat. 

Rukia laughed and hit Renji's arm playfully. "It took me forever to get the recipe just right. I'm not exactly the best cook."

"It's a little dry," Ichi murmured.

Sachiko kicked him from beneath the table and glared at him a glare so fierce, he shrunk back slightly. She smiled at her mother and asked for seconds.

"Can you teach me how to make it?"

"When you're a bit older, sweetie. I don't want you cooking when you're ever alone. Let's make it next time I get enough money for the ingredients."

"Yay! Thank you." Sachiko grinned. She suddenly stood up as if realizing something. "I almost forgot! Ichi, they're starting that new anime today!"

"What?!" He was suddenly on his feet as well. "Rukia, can we finish eating in the living room?"

"Okay, but don't make a mess."

They raced past them in their barely contained excitement. From the living room, they could hear the opening them of the anime. Rukia smiled and shook her head. When she turned to look back at Renji, she found that he was staring at her intensely.

"What? You want my slice that much?"

Rukia held up her piece of pie she had just cut for herself in front of Renji's face. He jerked his head from it and shook his head.

"That's not it...well, not the only thing. I mean, I was wondering how today went for you."

At hearing her silence, Renji understood at once. "I see...What did he say?"

"We didn't talk for long and thankfully Orihime was there with me. I might've slapped him if it weren't for her. We talked about how the other was doing and he gave me back the charm I had lost."

She took it out of her pocket and laid it down on the table solemnly. Renji stared at it for a moment. He knew that she had always kept it in memory of Ichigo but was never bothered by the idea.

"I tried giving it back but he wouldn't let me."

"Rukia, we should leave. Soon if possible. If Ichigo finds out exactly what happened six years on the day of the wedding...we'll be leading him straight to the grave."

"I have a reason to be here and it's not like I can just pull the kids out of school when they just barely started going."

"And what is that reason? You know that Urahara disappeared years ago. He's probably opened up a store somewhere in Japan."

"No, I know he's still here. I shouldn't just keep hiding Ichi and Sachiko like this. If there's ever anyone who has a question, he's always the one to go to answers."

"Hey, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that that charm Ichigo gave you long ago is protecting you and the kids even now."

"Yeah, but it can't protect them forever. I need to find some kind of twist in this prophecy. It's not fair for me to lose my children when they're barely beginning to live."

"Then we'll search for Urahara one last time and if we can't find him, we'll have to leave. _Before_ he can figure out that he's had kids all this time."

Renji placed his hand over Rukia's and gave it a squeeze of reassurance. She smiled weakly up at Renji with small traces of hope in her eyes. If they could find Urahara, then they might be able to break the prophecy that was written in the blood of shinigami...

* * *

A/N: Finally...done. So...weak. Meh. Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. So Ichigo and Rukia meet face to face, wonder what that'll bring? If you want to find out, you know the drill, guys. Please R/R for me. Also here's some background information that I haven't gotten around to mentioning. 

Ichi looks almost exactly the way his dad looked when he was a kid except he has Rukia's nose. His ears are kinda big but that looks cute on a kid all the same. XD He has brown eyes that get lighter and lighter depending on the season until they reach hazel. Since it's summer, they're hazel right now. His skin is slightly tanned from spending a lot of time playing in the sun. Ichi was named after his dad

Meanwhile, Sachiko has straight raven hair that goes past her shoulders. She has her mom's moon complexion with big lilac eyes that compliment her heart-shaped face. The meaning of her name will be used in another scene. Minoru and his older brother, Takeshi's appearances will be revealed in the next chapter.


	4. Rendezvous with Danger

Tangled Heartstrings

Chapter 4: Rendezvous with Danger

Ichigo knocked on his father's clinic's door, pressing his lit cigarette against the brick wall. The lungs weren't built for smoke...he was all too aware of it. After a moment or so, Isshin opened the door and practically knocked his son off his feet as he pulled him inside.

"Gah!"

Ichigo stumbled forward as his dad jerked him into an affectionate, almost violent embrace.

"My son!! You've come back to me!" he cried.

Exaggerated tears hit Ichigo's jacket like bullets, meanwhile he tried to disentangle himself from his father.

"Dad, let go of me!"

Ichigo pushed his face away from his, his old scowl returning to his face. He adjusted his jacket as Isshin fought to get him back into his arms.

"Would you calm down?! I told you beforehand that I would come and visit!"

"You left when you were nineteen and now you come back to me five years later. You barely e-mail, write or even call me anymore," Isshin whined.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've just been very busy lately." Ichigo stuffed a hand into his pocket, looking away from his father's penetrating gaze.

"I'll put it aside for now. I just want you to at least call your old man every once and a while, alright? I really don't need to be worrying about you pointlessly. Now, then. The doctor just said he wants a check up, right? This way."

Ichigo followed his dad into the examination room and began stripping off until he was left in a muscle shirt. Isshin stood in front of him, his stethoscope in one hand.

"Take slow breaths in and out."

The stethoscope probed around Ichigo's heart with each heave of his chest. After a moment, Isshin took it off and brought out a small handheld flashlight.

"Guess what? Your sister, Yuzu is engaged to that red-haired punk Jinta."

"Like no one saw that one coming." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah...how's Karin doing?"

"That girl's so stubborn when it comes to relationships...but lucky for me." Isshin grinned. "It's every father's dream that his daughter's hormones won't kick in until _after _college."

Ichigo snorted.

"Open your mouth really wide. And say ahhhh." Isshin chuckled. "This reminds me of when you were a kid."

Ichigo was silent at this as he opened his mouth to let his father inspect the inside. Isshin put the flashlight down and began pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ichigo...I don't like this. Let me run an X-ray on you."

"It's okay, dad. That's not necessary-

"I thought you had quit smoking..."

The room went silent at this as both men glared at each other from across the room.

Ichigo sighed. "I took a test a few months ago, recommended by one of my co-workers after I started coughing up a lot of blood on the job. I nearly lost my job...that's why they told me to go back home for a while to recuperate."

"Then why're you doing this to yourself?! And what about liquor?" Isshin accused.

"I get stressed. The coffee doesn't do the job. Don't worry, I'm a man who can his hold his liquor."

Isshin rolled his eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it...Ichigo, are you still hung up over Rukia?"

"Dad, wer're getting off subject. Anyway, Rukia's history. I couldn't care less. I've been dating up a storm since I left her. Every woman much more beautiful than the _last_."

"Each of these women are just excuses. Ichigo, I knew you went through trauma after Rukia left you at the alter-

"Would you shut up about that?! Do you really think she can hurt me?! Rukia is dead to me. She might as well not exist to me anymore."

"So you don't love her?" Isshin inquired as if he couldn't find this possible.

"I'm pissed off, yeah, I'll admit that much but I'm not the type of guy that will allow weakness." Ichigo adjusted the collar as he dragged his arms through the sleeves.

"Are you dating anyone lately?"

"I just broke up with this chick about a month ago after four months. I couldn't deal with her crap anymore so I just left. Supposedly I wasn't serious about the relationship. Che!"

"Hmm...putting everything else aside. I don't care whether you disagree. I want you coming in for a check up every week. Let me get you some anti-depressants as well. Honestly son, what's happened to you?" Isshin shook his head.

Ichigo turned to walk out the door, pausing slightly against the door frame. His back slouched and his head hung forward.

"I'm not the same man I used to be...

* * *

Rukia woke up with a start as she suddenly felt someone else in the dark with her. She turned the light on on her nightstand. From the dim light, she saw Sachiko crawling onto the bed with her.

"Sachiko? What's wrong?"

"...I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you? Ichi won't let me into his bed."

"Of course, honey. Come' mere." Rukia patted the space beside her.

Sachiko crawled underneath the bedsheets and a second later poked her head out and wrapped her arms around her mother. She lay her head on Rukia's chest, her small body relaxing in her presence.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Do I tell you I love you enough?"

Rukia appeared surprised by such a question. "You tell me you love me every single day. How could that not be enough?"

"...I don't know. I feel you're going somewhere far away soon and out of my reach," she whispered.

"Sachiko, I'm not going anywhere. I love you and your brother so much. How could I ever leave?"

Sachiko didn't answer this but merely snuggled into Rukia for warmth.

"Mommy..."

Rukia enveloped Sachiko into a gentle embrace and kissed her cheek. She smoothed her hair down as she felt Sachiko's soft breathing against her neck. She smiled to herself and reached over to turn off the light. Before she could turn it off, she heard her door creak open and reveal a groggy-looking Ichi.

"Just 'cuz I didn't let her into my bed didn't mean she had to leave the room," he grumbled.

Rukia chuckled. "Since you're here. Come and join us."

He raised an eyebrow. "You serious?"

"I've never been more serious. You can be our protector," Rukia said.

"...In that case...

Ichi crawled onto the bed and laid down on Rukia's left. She wrapped one arm around him and held both children close to her.

"Rukia?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me, _'Mom'_?" she asked sternly.

"Apparently once more. Rukia, I love you."

"I love you too, Ichi. More than you will ever know...Now sleep."

* * *

Ichi stretched his arms out as he walked into the kitchen, Rukia and Sachiko already dressed.

"I hate sundays..."

"Why?"

" 'Cause at night when I go to sleep, I know I'll have to go to school."

"You shouldn't have that kind of attitude, Ichi. You should wake up with a cheerful attitude and look forward to learning something new."

After a moment of silence, they all burst out laughing. Rukia grabbed the counter to steady herself.

"Alright, alright. Anyway, what's so bad about the first grade?"

"Not like I really care, but everyone's been hounding me about my hair color. The homeroom teacher isn't exactly a walk in the park either."

"Just ignore them. Some of them might even be jealous."

"Jealous?" he asked as if such a thing was preposterous.

"Yes. Who wouldn't give to have colored hair like yours? Something so bright that it reminds you of a sunset."

At the emotion put into her words, Ichi felt his ears burn. He snorted and turned away from his mother.

"Th-that's stupid."

"Oh yeah? Well, I just love your hair, kiddo." To emphasise, she ruffled Ichi's hair to his utter dismay.

"Mommy, can we go shopping today? Uncle Renji said he could take us. We also wanna drop by and say hi to Aunt Orihime," Sachiko asked.

"Hmm. Sounds like fun. Sure, you guys can go ahead. I've got to go job-hunting again today. Wish me luck, guys."

"Good luck!!" the twins shouted.

She smiled and kissed each of them on the cheek. "Have fun."

Rukia grabbed her handbag and walked out of their apartment. She started down the stairs when she suddenly saw Renji to her right.

"Renji, morning."

"Hey, don't overwork yourself. It's barely been a week since you started looking for another job. If you run into trouble, you know my cell number."

"Don't worry so much, Renji. I'll be fine. I have a feeling that today's the day I'll find a good job for a twenty-four year old mom."

Rukia patted his arm and started down the stairs. Renji stared down after her even after she slid to her car and drove off.

"That's what you said yesterday and the day before," he muttered.

Renji gripped the balcony, his head bowed.

* * *

Rukia reached over with her free hand while still holding onto the steering wheel and turned on the radio to her favorite station. She reached into her glove compartment and put on dark sunglasses.

"Let's see...I could try that wanted waitress from that new cafe shop I saw a few days ago."

Rukia took a left and soon arrive at the cafe in time for her to see them take off the wanted sign. She cursed under her breath and let her head fall against the steering wheel.

"Why didn't I grab this chance sooner? I'm so stupid!"

She heard people from behind her honking their horns persistently. She poked her head out and stuck her finger out at them.

"There must be something else." Rukia parked her car on the sidewalk. She took out a newspaper and began looking at the things she had circled in red marker.

"Hmm...I can be a ramen delivery girl. Maybe get a discount to bring Ichi and Sachiko some for when I get home late from work. That's a definite maybe."

* * *

Rukia dragged herself into a cafe warily. This just wasn't her day. Hopefully a moca latte would be able to do it for her. She paid for it and quickly searched for a seat. Without looking up, she sat down at a booth. At hearing a startled yelp behind her, she quickly jumped to her feet.

"I'm so sorry!"

Rukia bowed a hundred times to the man she had sat on and spilled her latte on. Then she looks up and see Ichigo's pissed off expression. His pants were soaked through in her coffee.

"Umm..." At seeing the dangerous aura surrounding him, Rukia took a few steps back, a deadly glare on her face. "On second thought maybe I'm not so sorry.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You're lucky we're in public."

"Or else what?" Rukia demanded.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What would _you_ do, yell, '_Child abuse!'_"

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows at this and smashed her heel over his foot without a second thought. He hissed loudly, leaning against the table for support.

"You bitch!!"

"If you think I've softened up over the years, think again." Rukia smirked.

"Violent as always. Well, I'd better let you be for now unless I wanna risk losing a foot."

"Good call on your part. But who said you had to leave?"

"Well, if you hadn't noticed. I'm not the type to lick my coffee fresh off the floor and buying another one is too much of a hassle. By the way, do you make it a habit on sitting on people?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly.

"Only if their lap is to my comfort."

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

Rukia pushed her dainty hand against Ichigo's chest making him take a few steps back. He stared at her curiously as she made motions with her hand to stay. Her hand reached up to his horror to pull on his goatee and jerked it roughly. He yowled out and swiped her hand away from him.

"What the hell?!"

"Just trying to check whether those are really whiskers on your chin. Will you look at that...you've become a man!" she cackled maliciously.

Ichigo glared at her whilst rubbing his chin. Rukia stopped laughing after a moment and her face grew serious as she caught the time on the clock above them.

"Actually, I should be the one to leave. I've wasted enough time here. I have to keep looking for a job or else I'll starve myself, my kids and Renji."

"So what, are you and Renji dating now?" Ichigo tilted his head to the side to in curiosity.

"Don't be ridiculous," Rukia scoffed. "Renji is my dearest and oldest friend."

"No boyfriend at all, then?" Ichigo asked, genuinely surprised by this.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "How many guys can you think of that would like to date a woman with children? Beside Ichi and Sachiko are my whole world."

"Hmm...

"What? What _'hmm'_?" she asked, pissed.

"Nothing...just that you're not the type of woman that people wouldn't want to give a second glance at."

This made Rukia's heart stop for a moment, the blood in her ears louder than the bustle of people around her. She stared at him for a moment before turning to pretend to be looking toward the counter.

"You don't meant that...

"Would it surprise you if I did?" Ichigo snorted, shoving his hands into his pockets. "...Or don't you see yourself clearly? Must others need to tell you for you?"

"Enough." Rukia raised her hand as if to close the subject. "I really must be going already. Who knows what kinds of trouble those children of mine will get into...or more specifically, Ichi."

"Hold up."

Rukia ignored him and kept walking. She staggered as she felt something hit her behind the head. She watched Ichigo's empty cup of coffee roll across the floor.

She whirled around to yell curses at it him but before she could say anything, he held out her purse into view. Her shoulders sagged and she let herself relax a bit.

"That's what you get for ignoring people who're trying to tell you something."

Rukia rolled her eyes and reached out to grab it. When she saw that Ichigo wasn't letting go of it, her line of vision traveled up to his eyes. His deep brown eyes were challenging as he stared her down. He pulled the bag, in doing so, bringing Rukia closer to him. He leaned down close to her, making Rukia start breathing erratically.

"...It's not the only thing you left behind," he whispered.

He let the bag drop into her hands and Rukia quickly took this chance to get away. She swung the door to the cafe open and once she was in the seat of her car, she kept replaying his words over and over in her head. The double-meaning behind his words had caught her off-guard.

Her hand clutched at her blouse, trying to get heart to start beating normally again. She found herself turning to look inside the cafe only to find that Ichigo was gone now. She closed her eyes as she felt her heart give a nearly inaudible squeeze...

* * *

"And this! And this! And this!"

Sachiko glanced back at her Uncle Renji who was now holding so many clothes, she couldn't distinguish his face anymore.

She blushed. "I'm sorry. Is this too much?"

"Mmph." No...apparently.

Ichi went to stand beside Sachiko. "It's okay, Sachiko. You can have whatever you want. Our _dear_ Uncle wouldn't want you to be sad," he said in a mocking voice, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"He doesn't have to-

"But he wants to, Sachiko. Isn't that right, _Uncle Renji_?" Ichi smirked in his direction, not like he could see anyway.

"Well...okay," Sachiko said uncertainly before bounding off toward the toy section.

Renji dropped some of the clothes, long enough to glare at Ichi who was staring smugly up at him.

"You'd better watch it, kid. I may have enough money to get whatever you and Sachiko want but that doesn't mean you have to abuse. Show some gratitude."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichi put his arms behind his head in a casual manner. "By the way, you came here for something, right?"

"Ah...yeah," Renji said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Something for Rukia?" Ichi asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Just a little gift for her hard work."

"...You'd better put my name on the card too, okay?"

Renji chuckled at this and risked a move by ruffling Ichi's hair but pulled his hand back at the dirty look Ichi was giving him.

"I'm gonna go off to look after Sachiko. You do what you have to and we'll meet back here in a bit."

Ichi began walking off before Renji had a chance to say anything. He hummed lightly to himself as he walked down the men's clothes section toward the children's section. He found Sachiko running her hand over a white particularly soft jacket with pink fuzz on the hood.

Ichigo stood beside her, one hand in his pocket. "If you want it that much, just grab it already."

"Oh...I don't know. I feel bad for Uncle Renji...all I really wanted was shoes and a manga book, but he kept insisting so I just chose random things."

"It's okay. He _wants_ to buy this for you."

Ichi grabbed the jacket off the hanger and tossed it at Sachiko who clumsily reached out and caught it.

"Aren't you gonna get anything?"

"Some video games after Renji comes back from wherever he's going."

Ichi and Sachiko walked right passed a man, too busy talking to a co-worker glance their way. Something about him made Sachiko stop walking and turn around.

"What's wrong?" Ichi asked.

"I'm...not sure."

Sachiko began walking towards the orange-haired man as if in a trance. Her mouth parted slightly and her movements became jerky as she reached him. She was about to open her mouth to speak to him when suddenly he bent down and his elbow came in contact with her nose.

"Owww!"

Sachiko was knocked off her feet, holding her nose tightly. Tears stung in her eyes as she stared down at the linoleum floor. Ichi was by her side in mere seconds, glaring daggers at the man towering above them. He looked freaked out by the fact that now everyone was staring at them. He quickly scooped Sachiko into his arms, holding her back and letting her bottom rest on his arm. He began bouncing her up and down to get her to calm down.

"It's okay, it's okay!" he tried to assure her.

"You're obviously not good at this, are you?" Ichi asked, staring dully at him. "You're gonna have to compensate for your act of child abuse."

Ichigo blinked down at him. "What are you on, kid? ...Whatever." He turned back to Sachiko was gasping out little sniffles of pain. His eyes closed, still frustrated. "I'll buy you some icecream if you stop crying, okay?"

"I don't need an-

"That's great but you have to buy both of us icecream since I was a witness," Ichi said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Ichi, bouncing Sachiko a little lighter.

"You're pushing it, kid."

Sachiko rubbed at her eyes, hiccuping slightly. "Ichi we just ate-

"Ate this the morning and we've been hungry since then," Ichi finished for her, challenging the orange-haired man.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and set Sachiko down on the floor. He glanced around to see if anyone was looking and knelt down. He randomly reached into his wallet and mashed a bill into Sachiko's hand. She glanced up at him in wonder, in time for his lips to have contact with her cheek. She stared up at him in a daze.

"Don't mention this to your parents and you can go wild with those ten bucks, 'kay?"

Ichigo ruffled her hair and gave her a sweet smile before turning to Ichi with a smirk plain on his face. He walked away and began climbing the elevator.

"Whata creep. How much did he give us?" Ichi snorted.

Ichi grabbed the bill from Sachiko's limp hand and examined it. He smirked to himself.

"What an idiot. He mistook a hundred for a ten. There's a sucker born every minute." He shoved the bill into his pocket and glanced at Sachiko who still had a dazed expression. Ichi frowned at this and waved his hand in front of her.

"Hey...come back!"

Sachiko blinked twice before a dreamy smiled crossed her features. Ichi backed away from her in disgust.

"Ugh! What's wrong with you?"

She sighed. "I wanna marry him..."

"What?!" Ichi gave her an incredulous look.

He glared in the direction the man had gone before pulling Sachiko along with him.

"Nooo! I wanna see him again!" Sachiko whined as Ichi practically dragged her with him.

* * *

Renji quickly put down a ring when he saw a couple of women pass him, giving him a stange look. His face flushed slightly.

"Damn...this is embarrassing."

Renji shoved his fists inside his pockets and began browsing through the glass. He found himself looking at one of the engagement rings. It had a diamond with double sapphire gemstones set in white gold. He could only imagine how radiant it would look on her finger.

"Are you looking for an engagement ring?"

"Huh? No. I'm just browsing. I'm actually looking to buy a necklace or something for a friend of mine. I just have no idea what to get."

"Well, we have some new items that we just got a few days back if you might like to look at them."

She brought out a box with many small boxes of velvet and laid down several in a row. She gestured at a random box and smiled.

"Take your pick."

Renji picked up a a sterling silver necklace with diamonds lined in random places.

"That's the Drop necklace. It evokes the emotion of continuous love with diamonds flowing in one visually unbroken movement," she said poetically.

"It doesn't really seem like Rukia, besides I think it would look too gaudy on her." Renji picked up a scarlet box and peered inside. "Hmm...that's a weird looking one."

"That's an oval cut mystic fire topaz gemstone. It's lovely for any occasion."

"This...is lovely."

"This one is an amethyst tear drop pendant."

"...Too much. But I like this one. It's perfect."

It was a gold pendant with a heat-shaped oval with tanzanite accents.

"Good choice. It was originally two hundred but I'll give you a twenty percent discount since this does involve matters of the heart," she said winking.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Nice. I'll take it."

He paid for it with his credit card and began walking off towards the escalator, staring at the necklace. He really hoped she liked it. Her birthday had long since passed but he needed the excuse to get her something anyway.

Renji's eyes bugged out when he saw the one man he thought he'd never see. Ichigo was helping a woman get her arms through a cashmere sweater, pure annoyance clearly written across his face. Renji covered his mouth to smother the oncoming snickers. Ichigo who was known once as a man among men was working in lady's department! He would've bent over and started laughing hysterically if Ichigo hadn't turned to look at him at that second.

"Oh shit."

Renji cleared his throat and gave Ichigo a brief wave without looking at him. He passed right by him, slipping Rukia's gift into his pocket.

"Renji?"

Renji groaned inwardly and slowly turned around with an awkward smile. He scratched the back of his head and for a moment wouldn't look at him.

"Y-yeah. Hey, Ichigo. Been a while, hasn't it?"

"I'll say." Ichigo snorted.

The woman he had been attending to saw that he was ignoring her so she just stomped off much too Ichigo's relief and to Renji's grief.

"W-well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have work to do...Well, bye!"

"Hold on, Renji." Ichigo grabbed his arm and forced him to stay where he was. "How the heck can you be here? Are you on a hollow mission or something?"

"No, this is an artificial body given to me. A lot more real and sufficient than a gigai...so if I'm done explaining, I should go now."

Renji freaked out when he saw that Ichigo was barring his way.

"What's your hurry?" he asked with cool.

"Nothing...I just really can't be here right now."

"If you're scared I'm gonna ask you about Rukia then don't be. It's been years since then. What kind of guy do you think I am? I certainly don't get all worked up over an ex-girlfriend. She seems to be doing fine and I wish nothing but the best for her. Looks like despite what Rukia's said, she's doing a lot better than I thought." Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he stared at the box Renji had.

"Gah! No! No! You have it wrong. We're not engaged or anything like that," Renji said, waving his hands around in a panic.

"Hey, no need to get defensive." Ichigo held his hands up in surrender. "Well, then. I'd better let you go then. Take care."

Ichigo waved distractedly without looking back at him. Renji could feel the spiritual pressure around him settle more and more with each step Ichigo took away from him.

"Talk about awkward. To think that that guy can actually intimidate the former vice captain of Byakuya's squad."

He looked up when he heard Sachiko's whines as she tried tugging her hand free from Ichi's. Renji smiled to himself and approached the children.

"Hey, you two. If you're done, then let's go home."

"I'm not ready to go home. Let's go to the park."

"Lame," Ichi scoffed.

"I wanna go," Sachiko pouted.

Ichi turned to Renji. "The park! Yaaay!" he said, sarcasm dripping in his voiice.

* * *

Ichi climbed up the spiderweb, overlooking the neighborhood. He could see Sachiko being pushed on the swings by Renji. She giggled with delight with each push. He glanced up sharply at the ghostly wail of a hollow reached his ears. His raptor-like vision scanned the playground, the ground beginning to quake. With a fierce expression, Ichi jumped off the spider web and landed in a squat. He scissored past a group of confused children playing in the sand box. He panted heavily as the swing set seemed to be getting further and further away.

"Bro!"

Renji and Sachiko left off toward Ichi. Before they could reach one another, the ground beneath them broke away. A hollow erupted from beneath the ground. Ichi flew background, his back making contact against a stone bench. His small body slumped forward.

"Ichi!" Renji screamed.

Sachiko tried to run to him but Ichi held his hand up.

"Run! We can't stay together! I'll have it follow me!"

"Don't be stupid, Ichi! You and Sachiko run to the your Aunt Orihime's house right now! There's no sense in trying to play the hero."

"Don't order me around!"

"This is for your own good whether you like it or not!!"

Ichi's eyes widened a fraction of an inch and lifted an eyebrow. Renji had never blown up in front of him like that. He really was serious. After a moment of battling himself mentally, Ichi gave a grudging nod and motioned for Sachiko to run to him. Sachiko slipped her hand into her brother's and they began running off. The hollow didn't seem to see them clearly anymore and now had it's attention set all on Renji.

_'I hope this works...I haven't used my powers in years,' Renji thought, feeling himself break a sweat. _

"Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand!" Ichi barked. "Mom's orders."

Sachiko nodded weakly. She stumbled over a rock, nearly knocking down Ichi.

"We're almost there," he assured her.

"I hope Renji will be okay."

"That guy can handle himself just fine. Don't worry over useless things."

They ran around the corner just in time to be bombarded by pedestrians. Ichi struggled through the bodies of heat, tugging Sachiko roughly along.

"Ichi!"

"Don't let go!"

"Ichi!!" Sachiko screamed.

And that was it...for the both of them. The second her hand slipped from his grasp, the barrier on them was broken. Sachiko was carried and knocked around through the crowd. Ichi stumbled backward and hit his head on the back of a brick wall. Several people went up to him to see if he was alright, but he merely swatted their hands away as he struggled to regain his balance and see which way Sachiko had gone.

* * *

"Dammit!" Ichi cursed vehemently under his breath, ignoring the surprised look of senior citizens. He waited until the light turn red on the stoplight before walking briskly across it.

His eyes scanned every street corner, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. He squinted in the distance as he made up a lump of pigtails blended in with the dark-haired people. His speed increased as he pushed roughly through the annoying crowds. He finally reached her and spun her around to face her and begin yelling at her when he realized...erm- wrong girl.

The little girl blinked up at him, the stick of her lollipop hanging from the side of her mouth. Ichi immediately let go of her and backed off a few steps when her father gave him a death glare and began walking off with her. Ichi frowned at this and continued onward to search for Sachiko. After walking for a while, he grew frustrated with himself. He sat on an empty bench outside a grocery store, grabbing at his hair in anger. He cradled his head in his hands, muttering incoherent things to himself as he tried to drown out all the noise around him.

Ichi didn't even glance up when he felt someone else's weight settle next to him. He tried to drown everything out in order to dig deeper into the corners of his mind. He had to reach Sachiko through their mindlink; the place where no adult could disturb them and the one place, they would always, always find each other.

"Don't strain yourself, kid," a voice teased.

Ichi glanced up sharply at the man. "Mind your own damn business." As Ichi watched him for another moment, he noticed that he was the same orange-haired man from earlier.

"What're you doing by yourself again? Shouldn't you be with your mom?" Ichigo asked casually, not minding his rudeness.

"I'm looking for my sister."

Ichi stood up ready to leave but Ichigo surprised him when he rose up along with him. Ichigo rose an eyebrow at him as he scrutinized Ichi's appearance.

"Ah...yeah," he muttered to himself, dawning on realization. "You're the two brats from earlier."

"Who're you calling a brat?!"

Ichi swung his fist at Ichigo's abdomen but Ichigo merely placed his hand over his face, no effort needed to restrain him as he watched the kid with mild amusement.

"If it looks like a brat, moves like a brat and quacks like a brat. Then guess what?"

Ichi's struggles became much more violent as he swung fist after fist at Ichigo. He finally picked him up and sat him back down on the bench. Ichi glowered at the man who had dared pick him up as if he were some kind of infant.

"...You're a brat," Ichi answered smugly. "But hey, I can't exactly leave you alone. Why don't I help you look for your sister and take you back to your mom? How about that?"

"How about shove off?"Ichi snapped, spitting on the ground.

Before Ichi could attempt to leap off the bench, Ichigo blocked his way wearing a devilish grin on his face.

"Cool it. You're in no position to start disagreeing."

"Ru- erm my mom says that I can't talk to strangers," Ichi countered, inwardly rolling his eyes. He hadn't started listening to his mom before so why would he start now?

"Would she argue with a stranger who was kind enough to do this?"

Ichigo pulled out a bottle of margarita from seemingly nowhere and it waved under Ichi's nose to his annoyance. He attempted to reach out for it but Ichigo jerked it back quickly.

"Get out of here!" Ichigo laughed.

Ichi frowned at this. "How do I even know if I can trust you? I just met you earlier today."

"Good answer, kid. You really should never go off with just anybody. Besides, I'll let you in on a secret." Ichigo knelt down in front of Ichi and whispered, "I'm a shinigami."

At this, Ichi's eyebrows arched past his bangs as he stared incredulously at Ichigo.

"You?" he choked out.

Ichigo seemed offended by this and frowned deeply. He quickly rose to his feet once more.

"Yeah. Do you doubt me?"

"Show me proof," Ichi demanded, swinging his legs back and forth.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled out his shinigami badge. He held it in front of Ichi and he instantly took it from him to inspect it himself. He rolled it around in his palms, inspecting it from each angle.

"How do I know it's not fake?"

"It's real, alright?" Ichigo rolled his eyes once more.

He offered Ichi his hand but Ichi merely scoffed as he jumped off the bench. He walked past Ichigo and stopped a few feet away from him, glancing over his shoulder in annoyance.

"You coming or what?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this, a vein tempting to burst. He allowed his shoulders to relax and grit his teeth in an attempt to restrain himself.

"You'd better be the real deal. If something happens to me or my sister, I'll hold you responsible."

"Okay, whatever. Get moving."

Ichigo ushered him forward and they started walking together on the sidewalk.

* * *

"Mommy?"

Sachiko looked around the empty street, her arms grasping her arms so tightly, the indents from her fingernails left crescent marks on them. Her hair was free from any bound and now had tufts of dirt layering it. She had tripped and fallen so many times, her knees were scabbed all over but she still limped along none-the-less. The only thing that lit her way was a street lamp flickering on and off.

"Mommy? Ichi? Uncle Renji," she sniffled. "...Where are you guys?"

She now stood directly beneath the dim light, glancing this way and that with each sound. She jumped at the crackling of thunder overhead, and went to take cover beneath a picnic bench. She covered her ears and bit her lip at the sound. She rocked back and forth for a moment, muttering a song she had thought of to get rid of her fears. Her voice cracked a bit as a small sob escaped. She placed her head in between her knees as she continued her muffled singing.

Rain began to pour all around her and she could feel drops splash her arms and she briskly rubbed them for some hope of warmth. She stopped singing when she heard something screeching next to her. Sachiko now saw that there was a cardboard box and inside was a tabby kitten meowing. She wiped the tears off her dirty cheeks and reached out for the kitten. She gently pet her and let her rest on her lap.

"You're just as scared as I am, aren't you?"

The kitten meowed in reply, snuggling into Sachiko's arms. She allowed a smile to grace her lips and smoothed her hand down the cat's slightly wet fur.

She lay down and stared up at the ceiling of the bench as she continued to sing softly. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind enough so that she could create that world where only she and Ichi existed. Deep within the confines of her mind, she sought for him.

_'Ichi...Ichi, I'm right here. Why won't you answer me?'_

A/N: Finally done!! Both father and son are out looking for Sachiko so things are bound to get a lot more interesting from here on out. Please don't forget to R&R for me. I'll definetely have the next update out quicker next time.


	5. Father and Son

A/N: Once again, I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner. Typical fanfic author excuse but it's legit, I really did have finals to do at school. Can't tell you how much pressure I was under. Then finally, I was able to return to what I love doing most; fanfiction. Well, enough of my rambling, just enjoy the chapter. :P

**Tangled Heartstrings**

Chapter 5: Father and Son

"Do you have any idea where she might be? Anywhere does she like to go?"

"I can't really say. Too many to count," Ichi mumbled. He kicked a stray rock out of his path, watching it skid down across him and into the gutter.

Ichigo leaned on one leg and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He looked around him as if that would give him an idea. He saw a photography shop where kids take picture for their families.

"What about a picture? You wouldn't happen to carry one of Sachiko, would you?"

Ichi rolled his eyes. "Must've left it in my other wallet. Speaking of which, I guess I should return this to you."

Ichi held out Ichigo's wallet, the flap hanging open and showing his license. Ichigo glanced from him and began feeling at the front of his pockets and then his back pockets.

"Why you- Gimme that."

Ichigo snatched his wallet back and tucked it into his shirt pocket. He gave Ichi a reprimanding glare. Ichi merely shrugged it off, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Sorry about that. I just wasn't really entirely sure so I thought that if you ended up betraying me, I could cut my losses and take your money."

"I could strangle you right now but unfortunately we're in public, midget." Ichigo suddenly paused. This feeling...it felt like deja vu.

What the hell...

"Whatever, let's get going. We're wasting time."

Ichi bumped into someone's leg and trailed up the long, curvy leg to meet a pair of dazzling green eyes with a plastic smile. A man in a suit was beside her who had a camera hanging around his neck. He had a full moustache and wore eyeliner.

"Hi there, my name is Marianne. We saw you from across the street and we think you're just the most darling thing we've ever seen," the woman said, a southern belle accent.

"And I'm Dylan. We're from Precious Angels industry, you might've heard of us. We're a growing company for kids like you aspiring to be models. We think you're just what we've been looking for."

Ichi frowned. "Modeling? Are your heads screwed on right?"

Marianne and Dylan exchanged confused glances, before shaking their heads and smiling down at him.

"Oh, you. Aren't you precious!" Marianne chirped.

Ichi subconsciously edged closer to Ichigo, and grabbed hold of the end of his jacket. These people were really starting to freak him out. Seriously. Ichigo chuckled at this behavior and ushered Ichi forward toward the awaiting agents.

"Go on, let me them take a few pics. It's not gonna hurt ya any," Ichigo smirked.

"Yes, yes. Please, we'd just love having you work with us, little buddy," Dylan said, getting his camera ready.

Ichi turned to look over his shoulder at Ichigo sullenly. "I hate you...

He slowly walked over to Marianne and Dylan and did as they instructed. Marianne motioned for him to stand near a cherry blossom tree. He crossed his arms and refused to smile even once. But even then, Marianne and Dylan were gushing over him like a couple of morons. Ichigo simply chose to watch on the sidelines in mild amusement.

"Are we done yet?" Ichi asked impatiently.

Marianne held up a finger. "Just a moment, dear. Let them develop in a second or two."

As the picture began to show, Marianne and Dylan peered closer into it. Their eyes kept growing so big that Ichi thought they might pop out of their eye sockets. They then slowly looked down at Ichi in horror. They threw the pictures at Ichigo's chest and began running off.

"What the hell? Crazy foreigners. That's why I pretend to be ignorant and not answer them back in English most of the time," Ichigo mumbled.

He leaned forward to pick up the scattered pictures and studied them. He frowned a bit and stared back at Ichi's scowling face. He rose an eyebrow in question and began walking over to him.

"If this was me a few years back, I might be slightly creeped out but still, it surprises the hell out of me that this isn't you in the picture."

Ichi grabbed the picture from him and looked at it.

"...Oops. I forgot. Whenever Rukia takes pictures of us, she has to take them of the other twin. It's weird, I know, and we still don't know why it happens."

"Well, I won't question it if you don't want me to. In any case, now we have just what we need to get to your sister."

"Right. Let's go."

Ichi nearly yelped when he felt Ichigo pick him up and set him down on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around his neck unexpectedly. He was too embarrassed to retort, and chose to obey for once.

* * *

"I don't believe this," Rukia whispered as she finished bandaging up Renji's arm.

"Look, Rukia, I'm sorry. I was sure they would make it to Orihime's, I never imagined something like this could happen. Hit me if you want. Hit me as hard as you can."

Rukia looked up at Renji through her bangs. "...Even if I was that angry, hitting you wouldn't bring back my children."

Renji's eyes showed the sorrow that Rukia's mask lacked. Rukia got up from kneeling in front of him, and walked over to the window. She moved the black-laced curtain aside, seeing the empty street and streetlamp across from it.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be out looking for them."

"Yes, but going out recklessly won't do us any good. An injured useless man like me can't do anything and you don't have your shinigami powers either. Uryue is out looking for them while Orihime is waiting at home to see if they make it. As soon as they know anything, they'll let us know."

Rukia stayed quiet for the longest time as she leaned against the window pane. She pressed a finger to the glass and slowly drew it down in sync with the drops of rain on the other side. Her hand dropped to her side once again.

"...You know, I never thought I'd be a mom. I never asked to be one...but it is the greatest thing I could've ever asked for. The first time- the first time I held them made me feel immortal again," Rukia whispered, raising her arms shakily.

"Rukia...

"When Ichi said my name for the first time, it felt like the Ichigo I once knew before. God knows how many times I've looked at him while staring back at his dad's face. I remember that it would be him reading me stories when I was too tired from work." Rukia chuckled softly. "And Sachiko...she always did her best. I swear I don't think I've ever seen her without a smile. That child...my child of light."

Renji was now behind Rukia, and placed both hands on her shoulders. He squeezed them tenderly. Rukia responded limply as she leaned her forehead against the window.

"All these years have passed and I'm still not closer to what I've always dreamed of. Now I don't know what I want."

"Maybe you still desire it. Whatever it is...We will get them back. One way or another and you know I'm not the kind of man who will go back on his word. Just hold on."

Rukia nodded numbly but said nothing more for a long time. Renji struggled for words, and in the end decided that a hug was really what she needed. Rukia subconsciously held onto his arm, laying her head on it for a moment.

"Let's get you to bed now. It's late and even a worried mother needs her rest. I'm not going anywhere until you fall asleep."

"...Alright."

Rukia let Renji lead her to her bedroom as she dragged her feet along like a lost child. Renji squeezed her hand, and gave her a comforting smile. Rukia smiled back slightly, the light not reaching her eyes.

* * *

Ichi covered his mouth to smother a yawn. His eyes were drooping constantly now and was on the verge of collapsing on top of Ichigo.

"...Ya know, your mom is probably going crazy wondering where you are. I think it's best if I return you to her now. Tell me your address."

At this, Ichi's back straightened out and all sleep dissipated. "No way! Sachiko's somewhere in Karakura. We're so close, I know it," Ichi said, determination apparent in his voice.

Ichigo looked up at him in inquisition. "Although, it's irresponsible of me, why not? There's still a few more hours to kill before sunrise."

"I...I guess I should thank you," Ichi murmured, embarrassed. "You've taken me this far even though we're both strangers."

"It's nothing. Let's just say that I know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

Ichigo staggered backward when a pair of hookers stood before him. He had a bewildered expression as they leaned in toward him. Ichi had a _'wtf'_ expression on his face, backing away slowly from the strange women.

"Umm...may I help you ladies?" Ichigo said, awkwardly. He held Ichi in back of him as if to act like a human shield from those women.

One of them giggled. "Why, yes, you can. We're looking to earn some easy money. Care to be our first customer?"

"Hey, now. I have a kid with me, don't be fooling around like this." Ichigo stood his ground, making himself sound firm.

"It's okay if you have a kid with you, we love kids. Right, Rena?"

"That's right. We don't mind."

Ichigo sighed, looking as if he wanted to claw his face off. Ichi stared from both women back to his caretaker in a state of confusion.

"Who are these women and why're they dressed like that? It's cold out," Ichi said, pointing at their skimpy clothes.

"They get used to it after prancing around like that in the streets. Excuse me, if you please, ladies." Ichigo chuckled.

"Wait, Ichigo! You should ask them if they've seen my sister," Ichi said, hopping off of Ichigo.

One of the hookers knelt down to his level, sharing a look of a sympathy along with her friend. She twirled a piece of her hair around on one finger.

"You lost your sister? That's sooo sad. What can we do for you, honey?"

"Yeah, and we were wondering if maybe you had seen her around. Ichigo, show them the picture."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt these women have seen Sachiko."

He took the picture out of his pocket and gave it to Ichi none-the-less. He waved it in front of them to see.

"Aww, how cute!"

"Hold on, isn' t this the same girl from before?"

"So you've seen her?" Ichi asked, eagerly.

"We saw this exact girl a few miles back while driving around in our car after coming back from this bachelor party. It was raining pretty hard and the poor thing was curled up under a bench. She was in this park just south of here. It's completely abandoned so I have no idea what she would be doing there."

"Got it! Thanks, Grannies!"

Ichi grinned at them and began dragging Ichigo along by his jacket's. Both hookers burst out laughing their high-pitched squeals.

"That's a cute kid you have there. Well, glad we could help. If you change your mind, here's my card, hotstuff," one hooker said, holding it out toward him and winked.

Ichigo took it submissively and put on the biggest fake smile ever. It wasn't until they turned their back on him that he tore it up and let the wind take it.

Ichi gave him a strange look."That wasn't very nice. They just wanted to play with you."

"Ichi, trust me. They _play_ with men every night so I wouldn't worry about being rude."

"Okay, if you say so." Ichi shrugged. "...Let's take a cab. I can't wait anymore, I have to get my sister back."

Ichigo smiled. "She'll be fine. Don't worry. Okay, then." Ichigo let out a whistle and waved an arm to get a cab driver's attention. Ichi stuck out his thumb in a hitch-hiker's style.

A cab stopped next to them after a moment and they both piled in. Ichigo's eyes met the driver's through the rear view mirror.

"21st Coma St. 24 boulevard. Step on it."

"You got it."

* * *

As soon as the taxi pulled up beside the park, Ichigo threw a wad of cash in the driver's lap before jumping out of the cab along with Ichi. He instructed Ichi to look under every bench so they spread out. Ichi crawled around on hands and knees, peering through the darkness. The only light came from the flickering street lamp across the street. Ichi's eyes widened and swelled up with tears when he saw his sister's tiny body nestled beside a cardboard box.

He stumbled onto his feet and ran towards the bench. He crawled beneath it, and placed a hand on Sachiko's arm. She was completely soaked to the bone. Ichi shrugged off his jacket and threw it onto Sachiko's body. He popped his head out from under the bench and pressed two fingers into his mouth and let out a sharp whistle.

"Ichigo! Over here!"

Ichigo turned around sharply at his voice, and began running over to his side. He gently picked her off from under the bench and held her in his arms. Sachiko's eyes fluttered open slightly, her body shivering and cuddling closer to him.

"Just sleep Sachiko," Ichigo whispered. "You have no idea how worried you've gotten everyone."

Sachiko weakly turned her head to look at Ichi who immediately rubbed at his eyes with his fists. He blushed out of embarrassment and averted his gaze.

"...Stupid. Don't make me waste time like this. L-look, we've already missed that anime a long time ago." Ichi showed her the time on his watch which was just a quarter past five a.m.

Sachiko gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Ichi."

"Don't apologize. We need to get you home now so just rest."

Sachiko's head lawled to the side and she was fast asleep. The kitten she had cradled against her chest jumped from Ichigo's arm to the ground agilely. She meowed in Sachiko's direction, her golden eyes giving off a mysterious shimmer. She raced off as quick as lightning before Ichigo and Ichi could even blink.

"...That cat- it...it couldn't be," Ichigo whispered to himself.

Ichi glanced up at him. "A friend of yours?"

"Something like that," he murmured. He shifted Sachiko in his arms. "Let's get you guys-

Ichigo was cut off at the sound of a piercing roar traveling through the air. He could feel the vibrations on the ground coming closer and closer. He cursed lightly under his breath, and set Sachiko down on the bench seat before going to stand in front of them.

"Protect her. I'll make this as quick as I can," Ichigo said, his voice all seriousness. He stretched his arm out and pressed his medalion against his chest.

Ichi watched in a mixture of awe and fascination as Ichigo separated from his body. It hit the ground with a thud just as the hollow showed up, making craters on the street with each quaking step it took. Ichigo grasped the handle of Zangetsu with one hand.

Without looking back, he said, "Take care of my body, kid."

Ichigo swung Zangetsu around expertly with a flick of his wrist. He shunpoe jumped high in the air as the hollow smashed his fist down where he once used to be. Ichigo slashed at it's scaly skin, making a sickening sound of metal clashing with bone. The hollow roared at the top of its lungs, swinging its tail violently in doing so.

Ichigo rolled off to the side, holding Zangetsu at the ready as the hollow came bounding toward him. He stood his ground and then severed the arm from its owner. Blood splattered out and covered Ichigo's face and clothes in seconds.

Ichi wrapped his arms around Sachiko, shielding her from the flying dirt and pieces of concrete. He winced when he felt the branch of a tree graze his cheek. Still, he held onto Sachiko, holding her head to chest. The ground beneath them shook from the force of the battle going on before them.

Ichi looked on as Ichigo's fight continued and the sounds of screams reached his ears. Cars screeched to a stop and collided with each other at the last second. It was pure and utter chaos that had developed in a single day.

Ichigo looked towards the kids, a frown marring his face. With the sounds of death reached his ear, and he began to grasp Zangetsu for support. He panted harshly as he stuck his sword into the ground while kneeling. He glanced up sharply, his eyes pierced into the hollow's lizard-like ones.

"I'm ending this...now."

Ichigo then bowed his head, letting his bangs cascade into his eyes. His back hunched over, he didn't move an inch as the hollow lept after him. The hollow paused mid-roar as he stared down at the sword engulfing its abdomen. It tossed its head back and let out a blood-curdling roar that was close to a scream.

Ichi covered his ears, one eye open as he watched the hollow dissipate and disappeared into a ray of luminous light. Ichigo stared at the ground for a second before turning back to Ichi with a bright grin on his face.

"Well, screw babysitting. I'm taking you guys home." Ichigo picked up Sachiko in his arms once more and Ichi followed suit.

* * *

Rukia gasped as she sat up sharply in bed. She let out ragged pants as she wiped the sweat off her brow. She knew it. Somehow she knew where she had to go. She tossed the bed sheets off her body and not bothering to get dressed or put on a robe, she dashed out of her apartment without hesitation.

She ran across the street, able to see the sun barely peeking out over the horizon. That feeling in her gut was as powerful as ever as she ran. Wisps of hair whipped her cheeks, her eyes set in determination. She fell several times in her urgency, but always rose back up and kept running for all she was worth.

Rukia panted harshly as she turned the corner. She felt the sun's rays reach her, letting the light lead her where it may. She nearly felt her legs give way when she saw Ichigo carrying Sachiko and Ichi at his side.She cupped her mouth to smother a whimper, feeling the oncoming tears reach her eyes. She went running toward them, her feet burning from the heat of the concrete and the many cuts and bruises she had gotten along the way. Ichigo was more than a little surprised to see her crying, but even more to see that Ichi and Sachiko were her own kids.

Ichi stepped up to Rukia and grabbed her hand in his. "Sorry...Rukia. We worried you- sorry that I was useless to you."

Rukia grabbed Ichi's arm and hauled him into her arms much to his shock. Rukia cradled his head to her shoulder and let out heart-breaking sob.

"You're a kid- you're a kid, Ichi. I don't expect you to be someone you're just not. Honey, I love you so much. You'll never know just how much," she whispered.

Ichi's eyes softened at this and his hand came up to grasp the back of his mom's pajama shirt. He leaned his head against her chest, whispering more apologies under his breath.

Ichigo watched this development, not sure what to make of it. Finally, Rukia seemed to recompose herself and remember that she was indeed a Kuchiki. She stood up, the trails of tears evident on her rosy cheeks. She stepped close to Ichigo until they were only two feet apart, tilting her head to look up at his face.

Ichigo gave her a meaningful look and took a step close to offer Sachiko to her. Rukia took her gently in her arms, careful not to wake her up. She smiled a bit at seeing her sleeping, peaceful expression. She surprised Ichigo again when she looked up and directed that smile to him. He seemed to be taken a back by this.

"Thank you, Ichigo. You have no idea what you've just done for me. Thank you so much," Rukia whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"...Am I the type of man to leave kids on their own? Really, Rukia, I thought you knew me better than that," Ichigo said, allowing a grin to show.

Rukia smiled, her long eyelashes brushing lightly against her ivory skin. She held Sachiko closer to her as if to grasp onto what seemed like a dream that would end at any second.

"You're right. You truly are who you've deemed yourself as so many years ago. Ichigo, if there's anything I can do to repay you, I-

Ichigo cut her off. "It was nothing, don't worry over something like that, " he said quickly, averting his gaze and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please, let me. Anything you need or what at all?"

"...Nothing. At least nothing yet. I've never desired anything but...one day that might change. Who knows, maybe you're the only one who might be able to help me."

"Like the story with the lion and the mouse. The lion let the mouse go after he promised him that he would help him again someday and in the end, the mouse helped the lion take a thorn out of its paw and proved himself useful," Ichi added.

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Yeah...something like that. Well, I'll be seeing ya, Rukia. You three take care," he said, waving distractedly as he walked off.

Rukia watched him go for a moment, before she too turned and began walking off in the direction of her apartment. Ichi grasped his mother's hand, and began leading her to their home. He looked back once, seeing Ichigo's retreating form and he couldn't help the smile that crept its way across his lips.

"What's so funny?" Rukia asked, amused.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ichi squeezed hand tightly, and smiled up at Rukia.

A/N: Done! YAAY!! throws up confetti lol. Look forward to more IchiRuki development in the next chapters. If you wanna know what happens, you know the drill; please R/R for me, you guys! XD XD


	6. One Fine Day

_A/N: . Sorry for the late update. I seem to be saying that a lot lately, huh? Meh...I'm officially one of those authors. But oh well, there's no much that can be done. I've been working on a Soul Eater fic lately so that's occupied most of of my fanfiction time. If you guys are interested, I'd like it if you checked it out. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy._

**Tangled Heartstrings**

_Chapter 6: One Fine Day_

Rukia hummed lightly to herself as she chopped the carrots while Ichi on her left stood on a stool washing the lettuce. Sachiko on her right was peeling potatoes while sitting on the counter as she swung her legs back and forth. The melancholy music that filtered through the air really had them all in high spirits that day.

Rukia emptied the bits of carrots into the cooking pot, and then spun around to get some white rice from the cabinet. After all these years, she was still far too short for that. She grunted as she strained herself to grab the box. Another hand reached out and snatched it. Rukia turned her backward to see Renji standing triumphantly behind her. He dropped the box into her awaiting hands.

"Renji! I thought you were getting out late today."

"They let me out early when I said I had kids waiting at home for me," he said, crouching down to pick up Sachiko.

She giggled in his arms as she hugged him. Ichi drained the lettuce, not paying attention to Renji in the slightest.

"So what's the occasion? You've brought out your best china," Renji said, jerking his head toward the set table.

"We're having Uryuu and Orihime over for dinner. They're bringing Takeshi and Minoru so I expect you both to be on your best behavior, _Ichi_," Rukia said in a deadly tone.

At this, Ichi felt shivers go down his spine. He slowly turned around to look at his mother as he wiped his wet hands on his jeans.

"T-takeshi always starts it. That emo needs to get a life."

"Ichi! He's quiet by nature." Rukia said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I just happen to think that he's a charming kid."

"Charming fagot," Ichi mumbled sullenly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Rukia asked, fake saccharine sweetness in her voice.

"Nothing, jeez! I'll behave!"

Ichi walked out of the kitchen, tossing his apron over his shoulder. It landed on top of Sachiko who wormed her way out of it, huffing as she glared in his direction.

Rukia sighed, before turning back to emptying the rice into another pot. Renji came up from behind her and pecked her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Rukia. You've stuck by all this time and now you have a nice job. How does it feel to be working as a designer's assistant? I'm glad you finally took Uryuu's help instead of going at it alone."

"I was so stubborn before but I feel like I'm finally growing up. Hell, I'm even starting to feel like an adult," Rukia said, shrugging.

Renji chuckled. "Well, you sure are proportioned like a kid."

Rukia dug the heel of her shoe into Renji's, making him jump back a few feet. He yowled. She smirked at him as she turned back to cooking.

"Brat."

"Not listening."

"Then I guess you don't want this?"

"Don't want-

Before Rukia could turn around, she felt something being tied around her neck. She glanced down and saw a beautiful, heat-shaped amythest stone. She touched it daintily as if it were made of glass. She smiled, barely able to contain her happiness. She whirled around and hugged Renji, and he picked her several feet off the ground.

"Renji, you fool! It's beautiful!"

Renji laughed out loud, holding Rukia up from below her bottom like he would with a child. He grinned at her as he set her back down.

"I had bought it last month for you and was waiting for the right occasion to give it to you."

Rukia smiled and reached out to squeeze his arm. "I love it. You're too good to me, Renji."

From the couch, Ichi watched grumpily as his mother and Renji fluttered around doing in what his eyes as flirting. Sachiko looked up at him from her place on the floor. She was busy coloring in a bear holding balloons.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just don't like Renji being at Rukia's hand and foot like that. Why can't he just get a girlfriend who _isn't _Rukia then everybody would be happy?"

"Well, mom is a very pretty woman. Of course men will be after her. Not just Renji, so you need to understand this, Ichi. We can't have mom to ourselves forever."

Ichi grumbled under his breath, and averted his gaze from her. Sachiko smiled at this and rose up to sit next to him on the couch. She cupped her hand next to his ear in secret and whispered, "Deep down you really do like Renji, though, don't you? And even respect him a bit, right?"

"...Anyway," Ichi said, rolling his eyes. "As long as he keeps his hands where I can see them, I won't be attacking Renji any time soon...I think."

Sachiko giggled. "Don't worry, I'm not starting to think of Renji as daddy-material just yet. I'm too used to him being my Uncle Renji. But you know who would make a dreamy dad?"

Ichi slumped against the couch, his chin resting against his chest. "Oh, no...Don't get started with Ichigo again."

"But why not?" Sachiko asked excitedly. "He and Mom would look cute together!"

"Save that stuff for The Parent Trap, alright?"

Sachiko pouted. "You're no fun." She sighed. "It's been too long since we last saw Ichigo. I kinda wish we'll just bump into each other soon."

Ichi smirked. "Weren't you crushing on Ichigo? You sure it's okay for you to hand him over to another woman?"

Sachiko blushed. "Sh-shut up. I happen to think of Mom before myself."

"Yeah, whatever. I bet Ichigo's a womanizer; you shoulda seen the way he was all over these women during the time we were looking for you."

"Th-that's not true! You're lying!" Sachiko accused.

"You can't handle the truth, Sachiko," Ichi sighed, shrugging.

"He's not that kind of guy! I just know it!"

"Uhh...yeah he is."

"No, he's not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is NOT!!"

Ichi yelped when Sachiko lunged at him. He tried to duck but she had already grabbed his arm and forced him into submission.

"I'm not backing down 'till you cry uncle!"

"No way- Oww!"

"Hey, what's going on in here?!" Renji came running into the living room, and forcefully picked Sachiko off of Ichi.

"What're you guys doing?"

"Nothing," Ichi answered quickly. "Just teaching her pro-wrestling."

Renji snickered at this. "Yeah, and you're getting beaten by a girl, sensei."

Ichi frowned at this. "Shut up."

He jumped off the couch, dragging Sachiko behind him as they headed to their room. He quickly locked the door behind them and whirled around to face his sister.

"Look, I know what you're thinking but the answer is no. If Rukia needed another man in her life, she would've settled for retarded Renji by now."

"But-but...Ichi, it wouldn't be so bad, right? To have a whole family?"

Ichi was taken aback by this. "I'm the man of the house. That's more than enough."

Sachiko sighed. "It was just a thought."

"Well, quit thinking like that." She paused. "Hey...Wanna pull a switch tonight?" Sachiko asked, the eagerness shone in her lilac eyes.

Ichi raised an eyebrow. "What? Tonight?"

"Yeah, let's mess around with Minoru's head."

"Hmm...not a bad idea," Ichi said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Let's do it."

"Wow. Innocent Sachiko wants to do something bad. Must be feeling like quite the daredevil, little sis?" Ichi snickered.

Sachiko gave him a dead-panned look. "...Shut up."

Sachiko stepped close to him and cupped his cheek, imagining his body in place of hers while Ichi did likewise. When she opened them, she was staring back into her own lilac irises.

"Don't screw up like last time," Ichi/Sachiko warned.

Sachiko/Ichi pouted. "I won't."

"Then let's go. I can hear them at the door."

They grinned at each other before stepping out of their room. As they came into the living room, they saw all the adults gathered around chatting amongst one another. Minoru saw them and bounded toward them energetically, while Takeshi chose to hang back silently.

Sachiko/Ichi stepped forward with a smile while Ichi/Sachiko tugged on his pigtails with distaste. Minoru walked over to them with a pleasant smile so like his father's. He was pretty tall for a seven year old. Something that always bothered Ichi.

Minoru had dark brown hair with long bangs that cradled his healthy pink skin. His hair ended a bit past his neck the way a lion's mane would. He had a cute button nose that he had gotten from his mother as well as a pair of dark grey eyes with some blue circling the pupil meaning that his eyes should have turned out blue instead. He was a nice kid most of the time and like Ichi, extremely smart for his age. Probably why they were such good friends.

Some of the kids in their class wondered how such different people ended up becoming best friends. Minoru was more of a pacifist and quite superior to the average kid. He had his share of bullies in that class but nothing he couldn't handle. Of course, he was also quite the gentleman with sliding chairs out for girls and holding doors open for them.

And of course, there was Takeshi who was labeled as "emo" by Ichi. He had bronze colored hair that swept over half his face and green eyes. He had a small cross- shaped burn mark on his cheek. Despite Orihime's disapproval, he had gotten two hoop piercings on his left ear. He was more of an observer if anything. He didn't speak much unless spoken to. He wasn't blood-related to the Ishidas. Despite this, he and Minoru acted just like real brothers, always fighting and getting on each others nerves.

When he was ten, he was adopted after being found almost dead in the gutter. He feels he owes Uryuu and Orihime more than he actually feels like family. He had just turned fourteen recently but already has an after school job. Every bit of money he made was given to help Uryuu with the bills even though they were financially secured. He usually would buy all of them gifts even if it wasn't a holiday or their birthdays. That was probably one of Takeshi's best qualities; he gave and gave but he never ever received.

"Takeshi, we're gonna go pick something up from your father's studio. Would you mind taking care of the kids until we come back?" Rukia asked kindly.

She held out a twenty for him but he shook his head.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll take care of the br- the kids," Takeshi said correcting himself.

Rukia smiled, kissed his cheek and grabbed her purse as she head out the door with Renji, Uryuu and Orihime. Takeshi turned back to the kids with a vacant expression.

"Go do whatever you want. I'll be watching t.v."

They were out of the room before he had finished speaking. They didn't need to be told twice. Sachiko/Ichi brought out three controllers and handed them around. Minoru fixed his glassed on his nose as he studied Sachiko/Ichi who gave back an awkward smile. He then fixed his eyes on Ichi/Sachiko who was choosing from a set of different games.

"You're playing too, Sachiko? Weird. I never thought you'd be into video games."

"I am, do you have a problem with that?" Ichi/Sachiko spat out.

Minoru's eyes widened. "Oh...umm no, not really."

"Good."

Sachiko/Ichi sighed as the game was switched on. When they finished the third level, Minoru turned to give Sachiko/Ichi a _'you can do better than that' _look. Sachiko/Ichi blushed as she fiddled with her index fingers. Minoru then turned back to Ichi/Sachiko with a soft smile.

"You've done good. I'm impressed."

"Heck yeah," Ichi/Sachiko scoffed.

Minoru glanced from one twin to the other. Sachiko/Ichi was a blushing mess as she stared at her controller as if it was a foreign object.

"...Did you guys switch medications?"

Ichi/Sachiko pretended to pout. "That's rude."

Minoru scratched the back of neck. "Sorry but...you guys are acting kind of off today...So are you?"

Ichi/Sachiko grabbed Minoru by the collar of his shirt and hauled him up to his feet. The scowl that marred Sachiko's face made her look like some kind of demon. Minoru tried to lean his head away lest he be tempted to push her away.

"Why so scared? I just want to give you a big hug!!" Ichi/Sachiko cheered, glomping him so hard it left his body limp against him.

Sachiko/Ichi stood up in protest. "What do you think you're doing in my- I mean, snap out of it, Sachiko. You see Minoru ever day, don't you?"

Ichi/Sachiko gave her a smirk over Minoru's shoulder as he inched his hand to back of his neck. He gave his hair a sharp tug, before pushing him to the floor. Sachiko/Ichi went over to her toy chest to grab some coloring books and some manga.

"You guys! No fighting! Look, I have manga!"

Minoru dusted himself off the floor all the while giving Sachiko/Ichi a dirt look. He turned back to Sachiko/Ichi and had to readjust his glances to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He snatched the coloring book and manga from her in horror.

"My Little Pony?? Shoujo?? Ichi, what the hell's come over you?!"

Sachiko/Ichi lightly bumped herself on the head. "Ehehe...sorry, my bad. I accidentally grabbed my little sister's."

Minoru started subconsciously inching towards the door to which he discovered to be locked. He began jiggling it violently but to no avail as he slowly turned around to face Ichi/Sachiko holding the key up maniacally. Minoru held his hand out impatiently.

"Come on, Sachiko. Enough games. Hand it over."

"You want it? Come get it."

Ichi/Sachiko placed the key around his neck and pulled Sachiko's shirt over it. He then smirked at Minoru in satisfaction as he stood there gawking at him.

"Th-that's child molestation! Give me the key right now," Minoru said sternly, his cheeks flaming.

Sachiko/Ichi had lunged out of no where and knocked her brother over. She sat on top of him as she wrestled for the key. Minoru stood by and watched as his best friend rolled around on the floor with his fraternal twin. He didn't know whether to jump in and help Sachiko/Ichi off of Ichi/Sachiko or just stay put.

"This has gone far enough!" Sachiko/Ichi shouted.

Minoru watched as Sachiko/Ichi pressed her hand against Ichi/Sachiko's cheek and saw them switch back. Before he could comment on them tricking him, he caught the key Sachiko had tossed at him. He made his way to the door and began running to the living room. Ichi pushed Sachiko off of him to which she responded by grabbing his ankle. He fell flat on his face, and glanced over his shoulder to give her a dirty look. Sachiko ran off after Minoru with Ichi trailing behind her.

The three innocent children stared in horror as they saw Takeshi leaning against the couch, his face expressionless as he watched an erotic display on t.v. He turned over to look at them with questioning looks.

"What? If you can't handle it, go back to your room."

Minoru visibly shook in place as he turned away, his face flushed deeply red. Sachiko had her hands over her face as she mumbled protests into them. Ichi on the other hand had his head bowed with his bangs hiding his face. A single drop of blood escaped his nose. Minoru and Sachiko stared at him in shock.

"Ichi, what're you doing?!" Sachiko turned to Minoru. "Let's all take him at once." She smacked Ichi upside the head to snap him out of it. "You too!"

They all lunged at Takeshi and fought for control over the remote. Minoru and Sachiko held him down while Ichi tried to reach the remote Takeshi was holding out above him. He thrashed and tried to kick him away but Ichi climbed up his body and yanked the remote out of his hands. He changed the channel reflexively to a fun and lovable sponge we had all grown to love instead. If it had been a few seconds too late, Rukia and their parents would've walked in on them.

Rukia smiled as she saw all three kids sitting innocently on the couch while Takeshi sat on the floor. His expression was grim at having lost to such young children. His pride was torn to shreds now...

"Hey, guys. Did anyone call?"

"Nope," Ichi said, keeping his eyes on the t.v. "I'm hungry."

Rukia frowned as she walked closer to Ichi. She lifted his head up to see that there was blood stain on his upper lip.

"Ichi, you have a nose bleed. Did you hit yourself?"

"Y-yeah, something like that," Ichi said, his face flushing.

Minoru and Sachiko rolled their eyes at this as they continued to watch t.v. Takeshi would've ratted him out but that would mean selling himself out too. For the remainder of the evening, he said nothing and merely watched the lovable sponge and his goofy pink friend frolic with their sea friends.

* * *

Rukia chose out a couple of nice blouses she with her month salary. She went toward the dressing rooms and went into the dark-curtained stall. She jumped right back at out when she saw the assistant manager and cashier woman were erm- occupying the it at the moment. She went into the next one and turned her back to the mirror. Just as she was about to lift up her shirt, a hand flew from behind her and caught her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I probably wouldn't let you out of here if you did," a voice whispered into her ear.

Rukia spun around in a frenzy to see a shirtless Ichigo grinning at her. How had she NOT noticed he was in there??

"Gah! I didn't see you."

Rukia blushed slightly at his earlier comment, and the sounds coming from the next stall over wasn't helping her calm down any.

Ichigo chuckled. "Wanna do what they're doing?"

"Don't be such a prick, honestly." Rukia scoffed.

Ichigo shrugged, laughing quietly to himself as he lifted the curtain up. "Well, I'll leave you to dress."

Rukia huffed vehemently to herself. She pulled on a black short-sleeved chinese shirt with white lilies on them. She modeled it in front of the mirror for a minute before deciding it suited her somewhat. After she was done deciding, she went up to the disheveled cashier woman who checked off her items.

Just as Rukia was about to walk outside, a hand fell upon her shoulder making her spin around to face Ichigo, who smiled that that egoistic smile of his.

"What? You didn't leave yet?" Rukia mumbled.

The smile faded. "Well, that's rude. And I went to the trouble of waiting for you." Ichigo looked overhead through the glass door and back to Rukia. "Did you walk here?"

"Yeah, Renji had to borrow the car for a few errands. I got bored at home and the kids were over at Orihime's house so I decided to go shopping."

"I would offer you a ride but my car's in the shop. Instead...let me walk you home."

Rukia waved her hand in dismissal. "It's fine...l'll- I'll be fine, really."

Ichigo moved closer to her, grabbing her wrist in his and pulled her back when she tried to walk past him. Rukia glared back at him.

"Though, I pray for any mugger or rapist that crosses paths with you," Ichigo whispered, laughter in his voice.

"Well, if there's nothing else I can do to stop you, please escort me home," Rukia muttered sarcastically.

Ichigo smirked, holding his hand out to her as he opened the door. Rukia made as if to decline and opened the door next to it.

"Come on. So it's like that?" Ichigo asked, walking a few feet behind her.

"Yes." Her answer was short and blunt.

They were silent as they walked together, the silence unbearable for Rukia. She would glance at him from time to time out of the corner of her eye only to see him staring straight ahead with a vacant expression.

She sighed to herself. _'How do I get myself into these situations?'_

They were walking several feet apart, the only sounds heard were the sounds of cars passing by them and horns honking. The side-walk was pretty clear except for maybe a few bystanders here and there. It was still several more blocks left until they got to her apartment.

"Umm...So Ichigo, what was America like?"

Ichigo turned to look at her. "What was it like? Well...very different from Japan, I guess. It wasn't half bad though. I have a house in neighborhood over there and I work as a doctor."

"So you're on vacation right now, I take it?" Rukia asked, trying hard to maintain a smile.

"...Something like that."

"What kinds of things did you do while you were over there?"

"Oh, a ton of things. I've learned how to speak fluent spanish and chinese. Right now I'm working on how to speak german. I've had surfing lessons, cooked with top chefs, and have done a bit traveling."

"And anyone special in your life right now?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "No, not really. Last girlfriend was about a month ago. We both knew we were going nowhere so we had to end it. Okay, my turn to shoot questions about _your_ personal life."

Rukia was taken aback. "Uh...ah, go ahead."

"What have you been up these to past six years?"

Rukia shrugged. "Just trying to get by...just like everyone else. It was tough in the beginning when Ichi and Sachiko were younger. We didn't know when our next meal would come but I never worried because I knew that things would work out on their own and they did."

"Guess Renji's been doing a helluva job taking care of you three."

Rukia's face softened. "Yes, I think I do owe him a lot...and more."

She felt the floor tilt beneath her and felt herself falling forward. Ichigo grabbed her by the nape of her collar, and set her back onto her feet. He gave her a stern look as he let go of her. In her thinking, she had been too distracted to see that she had walked onto the street.

"Are you stupid? Do you NOT _see_ the huge manhole in front of you?!"

Rukia looked down. "When did that get there?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh my god...

Before Ichigo could ask anything else, it started raining heavily over them. Ichigo threw his jacket over Rukia's head, and dragged her along after him. They took refuge under a bus stop's roof. Rukia clung to Ichigo's jacket as she watched the rain fall before her. She glanced from the corner of her eye at Ichigo who was also watching the rain.

"It's days like this that reminds me how shitty my life has become."

"What?" She blinked.

Rukia turned to Ichigo, beads of water dripping down from her bangs. Ichigo shook his head without looking at her. Rukia could see his eyebrows furrowing and the skin around his eyes crinkling. She recognized his body language so well, she could almost feel what he felt and saw what he saw.

"My mother...I still haven't avenged her," Ichigo whispered.

Rukia's eyes softened. "Ichigo, it's not all about vengeance. Do you honestly think your rage will go away if you kill the Grandfischer?"

"He killed my mother, Rukia; the only one I ever wanted to protect. It's been years since I've last visited my mother's grave."

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo, you are so much more than what you try. You hurt much more. There was a time...when I felt nothing but guilt. I let down someone very important and in the end I couldn't save him. I had thought your apparent death was my fault."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I was the one that chose to go after you. My death would've been because of my own weakness and stupidity. Not you."

Rukia didn't know how to reply to this. She was standing alone in the rain with the one man she had hoped to never see again. Yet standing next to him like this made her memories much more vivid and real than she had thought before. Her hand rose on its own accord to find his but after realising her reaction, she withdrew her hand back into her pocket. She turned slightly away from him.

They spent quite a deal of silence. Neither spoke nor looked at each other. They both merely stared ahead into the pouring rain and the passing cars. The city lights were blurred through the rain, giving them a hazy atmosphere as if lost in a dream.

After a while, it began to hurt for Rukia to stand so she kicked off her heels and laid down on the bench. She draped Ichigo's jacket over her as she fell asleep with her back to Ichigo. Her eyes drifted closed as she snuggled closer to the jacket for warmth.

* * *

When she stirred, she awoke with a jolt before remembering where she was. Rukia noticed that the rain had settled to a drizzle. And something else...Ichigo was gone. She frowned at this. The Ichigo she knew wouldn't have stranded her.

"Oh, you're awake?"

Rukia turned to her right to see Ichigo holding up two hot dogs. He held one out to Rukia who accepted it gratefully. She hadn't eaten since earlier that morning. Ichigo sat next to her, munching on his own hot dog.

"What time is it?"

Ichigo checked his watch. "It's a quarter past one," he said, his mouth full.

"What?! Oh, God. I really need to get home now!" Rukia exclaimed, shoving the rest of her hot dog into her mouth. She grabbed her shopping bags and her purse.

Ichigo slowly rose to his feet and pulled out his wallet for cab fair when just then a bus stopped in front of them. The door opened wide for them.

"I didn't know the buses ran this late," Rukia pondered.

"They don't...Oh, well. Let's go." Ichigo ushered Rukia forward onto the bus. He stuck some yen coins into the the bus fare slot just as the doors shut behind them.

The bus was completely empty so they chose to sit at the very end. They rode in silence until the bus made another stop. Several girls erm- more like what appeared to be hookers boarded the bus with at least fifteen other of their friends. They scattered across all the seats and a certain pair of hookers looked toward the back.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed.

He grabbed Rukia by the shoulder and tried to hide himself from the approaching hookers.

"Hey," Rukia said lazily.

The hookers were now in front of them smiling endearingly at the orange-haired man. Rukia gave Ichigo a quizzical look as she stared from the hookers to Ichigo.

"You know them?"

"No! No! Absolutely not!!"

"Oh, Ichigo and us go way back," one hooker said.

Ichigo jolted upright. "That's a lie!"

"So it is you!!" They giggled in unison.

"Dammit."

"You didn't ever call us."

They pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as they stared down at him. As the bus doors closed, they sat on either side of Ichigo, making Rukia fall out of her seat. She glared up at the pesky hookers. Ichigo looked beyond annoyed as one girl looped her arm through his while the other began combing his hair with her fingers. Rukia was about to get up, but held back a shriek when one of the hookers scratched her leg with the bottom of their stilettos.

Rukia cursed under her breath as she tried to onto one of the bars. She cast an annoyed glance at Ichigo who was trying to untangled himself from the girls.

"So this is the real you, huh? Well, Ichigo, I can definetely say you've changed."

Ichigo turned sharply to Rukia. "Get real! I've never even touched you before so what makes you think I'd touch women like these?"

"Maybe that's the reason you're here now," Rukia murmured.

"You shut up! Maybe if you had let me touch something!" he shouted back.

The hookers watched their argument unfold, many obscene insults being thrown back and forth.

"Hey...are you guys by any chance...dating?"

"Yeah, 'cause if you are we wouldn't want to get in the way. Even we have morals," one hooker said matter-of-factly.

"No!" they yelled in unison.

"Really? Then can we keep him?!" one girl said excitedly.

"How many times have I told you to get off me? I am so not that kind of guy," Ichigo grumbled.

"Grow up, Ichigo. You can spend time with anyone you want. Just don't get me involved," Rukia said, pulling a book out to read. "It's not that big of deal. I remember my bacholerette party was pretty wild."

"Listen you-" Ichigo blinked. "What?"

"Nothing." Rukia was now deeply immersed in her book.

Ichigo glared at her and turned his head. He rolled his eyes. There were several moments of heated silence, well on Ichigo's part anyway. One of the hookers got up to stand next to Rukia. She peeked under to see which book she was reading.

"Pride and Prejudice..." she said slowly. "Oh, I love Jane Austen's work."

Rukia rose her head. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's so romantic about a low-class woman and rich man falling in love. Reminds me of my life story," she sighed, placing a pensive finger to her chin.

Rukia stared. "You fell in love with a rich man?"

"Yup, but I'm a hooker. I can never stay with one man for too long. It's just business," she said non-chalantly. "It hurts too much to get involved with a client."

Rukia sweatdropped. "I-I see..."

"Oh, have you seen Memoirs of a Geisha? My all time favorite movie! That's where I get my ideas for bachelor and birthday parties where I dress up like a geisha. So much fun, so much fun." She thought for a minute. "Have any friends who are deprived? If they're friends of Ichigo, we can work with them for only half the price."

Rukia wore a dead-panned expression. "Wow. Whata bargain."

"I know, right?" She giggled.

"No, sorry. Not at the moment."

"Well, if you do..." The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out her business card. "Here's our card. You can reach us by fax, phone, cell or email. At any time requested."

"Thanks...good to know," Rukia said, awkwardly. She slipped it into her purse to be polite.

"Oh, yeah and before I forget." The woman rummaged through her purse until she pulled out a silver heart pin and pinned it to Rukia's blouse. "Here is something special from our male prostitutes. The number is engraved on the back. It's a promise pin; guaranteeing an unforgettable night."

"Th-thanks," Rukia said, ducking her head and feeling her face heat up. She could feel Ichigo's eyes laughing at her.

Finally, the bus came to a stop in front of Rukia's apartment. Rukia walked in front of Ichigo who had trouble getting off the bus. Every hooker reached out to hold him back, but he shook them off. One of them grabbed his ass as he walked off. He jumped at this, turning around with a sharp glare.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand to smother her giggled. Ichigo whirled around to face her, whacking her over the head. As the bus drove away, many of the girls yelled, "Ichigo! We love you!!"

"You sure are popular," Rukia said chuckling.

"Hey, hey," Ichigo warned. "Do not tell me this is who you think I am."

"Well, I don't know...you are a mysterious one." Rukia smiled at Ichigo's death glare. "I know, I know. I just love teasing you, strawberry. This has been one of the strangest nights I've ever had," she said laughing. "But I'm glad you escorted me home. You really are quite the gentleman."

Rukia stepped closer to him, still smiling at him as Ichigo continued to glare down at her. From above, two mischievous twins had to have been in bed by nine were watching them.

"Mom brought Ichigo home! Waita go mom!" Sachiko cheered, sticking her face in between the bars.

Ichi sat next to her indian-style, his back half to the people below them. He snorted as he averted his gaze, reaching into the bag of chips on lap.

"Making us worry. We should give Rukia a curfew from now on," Ichi mumbled as he crunched on his chips.

"Don't be a wet blanket! Look! Look! They look like they're really hitting it off."

Ichi rolled his eyes. "You've been watching too many dramas lately, you child."

Sachiko frowned. "Don't act like you're so adult just 'cause you're four minutes older than me."

"And taller and wiser," he pointed out.

"But not cuter."

"Well, that was a hit below the belt," Ichi murmured.

"Shut up, I can't hear them." Sachiko strained to hear them. "Ugh...I wanna get closer. That's it, I'll just go to him! I'm tired of hiding," she declared.

She was up on her feet moving and climbing down the stairs. Ichi followed sullenly behind her. Sachiko yelled out Ichigo's name, and he slowly lifted his head to see her running at him. He barely had time to respond before he was knocked backward by the tiny child. Sachiko wrapped her arms around Ichigo, smiling into his chest.

"Ichigo!!"

Ichigo heaved a breath of air as he rose onto his elbows. He was gonna give Sachiko a reprimanding look but at the sight of her precious smile and sparkling nature, call him a sap but he gave in and smiled too. He scooped her up into his arms and held her from below her bottom on his arm.

"Hey, Sachiko. I see you're all better. Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Too long. I've been waiting for you to come back. I wasn't sure I'd see you again," Sachiko whispered, staring up into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo's expression softened. "Sorry, kid. A lot has been going in my life right now. Huh. You have your mom's eyes...

He glanced up at Rukia who smiled a bit at this. Ichi was next to her, lifting his arms unwillingly for Rukia to lift him up too. She rubbed her nose against Ichi's as they turned back to Ichigo and Sachiko.

"Well, I really need to go. I have work tomorrow and if I'm not mistaken, you have school tomorrow too," Ichigo said, setting Sachiko down. "See ya around, kid."

Before Ichigo had so much as taken one step, he felt Sachiko grab onto his leg and wrapped around him like static cling.

"Don't go."

Ichigo sighed irritably. "Sachiko, I have to go now. Please get off."

"No!" she cried.

Ichigo walked forward with Sachiko clinging onto his leg for dear life. Her eyes were shut tight, her bangs falling into her face. Ichigo walked back to Rukia with a hopeless expression, trying to shake Sachiko off.

Rukia giggled. "Come on, sweetie. You really need to get to bed now or else you won't want to wake up for school." She then narrowed her eyes. "Why _aren't_ you guys in bed, huh?"

"You had us worried. Where exactly have you been, Rukia?" Ichi asked, folding his arms together. "You were to read us a bedtime story at exactly eight. Don't you know what a drag it is listening to Renji drone on while reading Hansel and Gretel?"

Rukia sighed. "You're so horrible, Ichi."

Ichigo placed one hand on Sachiko, trying to maintain his self-control. He patted her head gently.

"Listen. I promise we'll see each other again." He grabbed the ruby ring he wore and placed onto Sachiko's thumb that hung limply from it.

Sachiko stared in wonder at the sparkling gem on her finger. "Really?"

"The next time you see me, which I promise you will, you can give the ring back."

Sachiko smiled. "Okay. I'll take really good care of it."

Ichigo smiled. "I know you will."

Sachiko stepped away from Ichigo's leg and began walking off, waving distractedly as he went. Rukia bounced Ichi in her arm, waving Sachiko over to come back into the apartment. She giggled in glee as she held the ring to her chest. She followed her mom back up the stairs.

A/N: Yay!! XD I updated!! Hope you guys liked it. Tried my best to make it extra long this time. Plz R/R you guys. Don't make me sad. lol. :P


	7. Frozen in Time

A/N: . Sorry, guys. So so sorry. Especially since it's not as long as it should be. I hope the IchiRuki moments will make up for that. Well, I've kept you waiting long enough. If it'll make things any easier, I'm already working on chapter eleven.

**Tangled Heartstrings**

_Chapter 7: Frozen in Time_

"Who else would like to share a story of their own?" Ms. Kiryuu asked, her hands clasped behind her back as she waited expectantly.

They were all gathered around their magic circle on their story time carpet. Several hands rose up and Ms. Kiryuu scanned amongst the sea of children.

Ichi raised his hand to which Ms. Kiryuu waved off. "Ichi, you know you always have plenty of time to go to the restroom _before _lunch."

"That's not it. I have a story to tell. It happened a little more than a month ago," Ichi said, his eyes full of mock innocence.

Ms. Kiryuu knew she probably shouldn't but she was obligated as a teacher. She sighed deeply as she gestured for him to speak, slightly turning her body away.

"So I was walking around with this friend of my mom's late one night and that's when we meet these women wearing really skimpy clothes out in the cold. I figured out recently that they're hookers. Now I finally understand why teachers like you are single."

Ms. Kiryuu adjusted her glasses. "Excuse me?!"

"Oh, no offense though," Ichi said, nodding apologetically.

Several kids burst out laughing while the rest turned around to stare at Ichi on his bean bag chair. He had his arms folded behind his head as he made himself comfortable. Sachiko sat beside him, groaning as she placed a hand over her eyes to shield her away from the mean look their teacher was giving Ichi.

"...What's a hooker?" one person asked.

"Does it involve fishing?"

"That's enough!! Ichi, I want your mother's number right now," Ms. Kiryuu shouted, slamming her palms down on her desk.

"She changed it," he said, off-handedly.

"Oh, well, isn't that convenient?" she mumbled sarcastically. "Fine then. I won't force you. Your last chance of _today_, Ichi. Hold your tongue until the bell rings. For now why don't you guys have free time while I grade your work."

Sachiko felt herself slide from her chair and sink to her knees in relief. Ichi had recently been on thin ice with their teacher. She didn't think she'd find it in her heart to let her brother off so easily. She went to the toy chest and brought out a box of blocks. She waved for Ichi, Yukari and Minoru to come join her in their usual corner.

"Let's play jenga." Sachiko turned sharply to Ichi. "How long do you think you can last before mom finds out?"

Ichi gave her a sardonic look. "What, are you gonna snitch on me? Quit yapping and start playing already."

* * *

"Mom, can we go to the carnival today?" Sachiko begged. "It's only in town for one day."

"I have to go to work to look over some designs with Uryuu. Renji, could you take them?" Rukia asked., turning her eyes briefl on him. Renji smiled. "For you, I'd do anything. Come meet us afterward."

Rukia smiled at him. "Thanks, it should only take me about an hour or so."

Sachiko silently cheered to herself in the back seat, her cheeks flushed pink from excitement. Rukia smiled at reflection of her smile in her rear view mirror. Ichi sat beside her playing with his DS, his eyebrows arching together at the mention of a carnival.

"You know they only tell you stuff like that so that they can win you out of their money. Carnivals usually last up to three days," Ichi muttered.

"I still wanna go," Sachiko insisted, her tiny hands forming into fists at her sides.

Rukia dropped all three of them off at the parking lot, and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. They waved as she drove off in the opposite direction. Sachiko began tugging on Renji's wrist for them to go on some rides. Ichi lagged behind, still playing his game while still keeping the visual of where his sister and Renji were headed. He followed them this way and that until he got hungry. He went up to Renji and kicked his shin lightly to grab his attention.

"Hey...get me some icecream," he muttered, his mouth forming into a scowl.

"What flavor do you guys want?" Renji asked, reaching into his wallet. He was sure to keep it as far from Ichi as possible.

"Chocolate," Sachiko replied, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Vanilla."

"Alright, then. Wait right here."

Sachiko leaned back and forth on the heels of her shoes with her hands clasped behind her back. Ichi finally turned off his game, and stuffed it into his back pocket. His eyes then glanced at the ruby ring that hung on a chain around her dainty neck.

"I say we pawn that."

Sachiko frowned. "No way. I promised Ichigo I would hold onto it for him."

Just as she said this, she caught a glimpse of orange in the crowd and began running off toward it. Ichi gave her a bewildered expression.

"You can't go running off after every orange head you see!!"

He began running off after her evading people's shoes and ducking between their legs. He could've sworn he stepped on some gum, and was finally knocked against someones leg. His hands instinctively wrapped around the leg to stop his fall. He slowly looked up to see Ichigo staring down at him. A slow smile started on his face on his sour-looking face.

"Yo. Well, if it isn't Ichi. What're you doing by yourself?"

Ichi immediately straightened his back and stepped away from him. "Don't refer to me in the familiar. It's Ichirou," he mumbled, his flushing.

"Well, _Ichirou_, where's your sister?" Ichigo asked, his eyes amused.

"She ran off to someone she thought was you. Waita go." Ichi glanced this way and that for his sister. "She's an impressionable child."

Ichigo sweatdropped. "I see...yeah, well let's go find her."

Ichi joined Ichigo by his side, scanning amongst the crowds for his little sister. He looked up at Ichigo but immediately turned away. He didn't like his face. It was weird...it was almost like looking back in a mirror. Sure, he had heard of maybe one out of four people in the world would happen to meet someone with a similar face but this was just crazy. Ichigo lanced down at him and Ichi turned away sharply.

"S-so...what's someone like you doing here?"

Ichigo frowned. "Someone like me, eh? I'm just trying to enjoy my vacation here."

"Vacation? Why in the world would anybody want to come to Karakura for vacation??" Ichi asked, honestly bemused at such an idea.

"Well, it's sort of a vacation from my work back in America," Ichigo said, his eyes narrowing at the memory. "I have family here so I figured I'd come back and stay a while. I haven't seen them for four years."

Ichi nodded in understanding, his hands slipping into his pockets. Sachiko knew very well they were never to separate for long so he was worried. It was actually a surprise that they had found her as soon as they had...well, not really, with her shouting Ichigo's name like that. As soon as she laid eyes on him, Sachiko lept up and clung to Ichigo's neck in a vise-like grip. He immediately wrapped his arms around her lest he choke. She turned to face him with a smile so angelic, it would've scared off any hollow who would dare to hurt her.

"Ichigo, will you go on some rides with me?" she pleaded, her lilac irises pouring into his brown ones.

Before Ichigo could answer, he could see Renji from over her head. He saw saw him holding a pair of ice cream cones that were starting to melt.

"Yo, Renji." Ichigo grinned.

Renji look puzzled for a moment before grinning back. "Hey, who would've thought we'd run into each other here?"

"Small world." He shrugged.

Ichigo then turned to Sachiko. "Will you?" she asked.

"Only if it's okay with your Uncle Renji," Ichigo said, smirking somewhat. He adjusted Sachiko in his arms, making sure to hold her up steadily.

"Go right ahead. Take good care of her or you'll have an angry mother coming after you." Renji glanced down at Ichi who was licking his ice cream up. "You going too Ichi?"

Ichi narrowed his eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? It depends on who has more cash right now."

He turned his gaze to Ichigo who muttered, "Not much."

"I just got my pay check," Renji replied.

"_Hello, _Uncle Renji," Ichi grinned.

Ichigo set Sachiko down on her feet and allowed her to drag him to the nearest ride. She pointed up at the ferris wheel, the many rainbow-like neon lights glimmering from her eyes.

"Let's go. I love the view from there!"

* * *

"Ichigo, do you have a wife or kids?" Sachiko asked innocently. She was sitting beside him, twiddling with her thumbs in her lap.

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. "No, I don't get those kinds of pleasures."

"What about work?"

"I'm a doctor who works in America. I'm here on...vacation, so to speak," he said, clearing his throat. He looked away and tried to focus his attention on the ground below them.

"A doctor...that's so cool. You get to save people's lives everyday. I really want to be a ballerina and I want to hold onto that dream."

Ichigo gave her a soft, tender smile. "You'd make a cute ballerina. Are you attending classes?"

"I'm going to start soon now that mommy has a nice paying job."

"I wish you luck."

"You too," Sachiko said sweetly.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "For what?"

"One day you can experience having a wife and kids too," Sachiko said, nodding. "Doesn't anyone ever tell you how handsome you are?"

Ichigo was taken aback. "Whata thing to say...erm- and no way to respond." Ichigo placed a hand over his eyes, laughing a bit. "No, not really. I think you're the first one but thanks."

"You're really, really handsome like movie star handsome," Sachiko said, squealing. "Speaking of which, what kind of women are you into?"

"You're quite straightforward, ya know. Well...I don't know. I guess someone who has a temper equal to mine...knows how to have fun and just someone I'm comfortable with."

"And someone who's beautiful on the inside," Sachiko pointed out. "If you someone you like for their looks, you'll get distracted and not notice her inner beauty."

Ichigo chuckled. "Yes, of course. That's absolutely necessary."

"Someone who can make you lunch even when she's busy," Sachiko said, biting her lip in thought.

"Well, that doesn't sound like a bad attribute," Ichigo said, nodding.

"And has an aura that emits things like, _'love me'_!" Sachiko giggled.

"Well, I suppose that pretty much covers the perfect woman. What would you think the perfect man would be like?" Ichigo asked, placing his arm behind the seat.

"You," Sachiko said straight up. "I think you and this fairy tale woman are a good match."

"I'm a cynical bastard, Sachiko. I pity the woman I end up with," Ichigo said, not ashamed of his use of bold language around a child.

"That's not true. You're handsome, you're sweet, strong and smart. All the qualities in a man a woman needs."

Ichigo brought Sachiko close and gave her a noogie. "When did a kid like you get so damn smart?"

Sachiko giggled, placing both hands on the large one on top of her head. She wiggled away from him, and leaned over the side to peek and her eyes brightened in excitement.

"We're so high up. I can see our apartment from here," Sachiko murmured to herself, wisps of hair kissing her cheeks as a sudden breeze passed.

Ichigo looked up to see where she was looking. "Ah...so that's where you guys live. That's pretty far across the city."

"But I love it," Sachiko giggled. "We get the best ocean view from there. And there's very few street lamps there so at night we can see so many stars. Do you see it? The bright blue one? That's my star," she chirped, pointing up.

Ichigo squinted. "Yeah...I think so."

Sachiko rolled her eyes. "And of course Ichi chose the North Star as his. That's so like him."

Ichigo nodded as he listened to her stories of her and Ichi's wishing stars and their lives at home. In her mind, Sachiko thought she was boring him but she could tell by sincerity in his eyes that he was listening to ever word. The thought relieved her, and even touched her a little bit. She suddenly felt excitement fill her senses as she peeked over the side of the ride.

"L-let's ride that next!"

Ichigo looked to see where she was pointing. He saw a mini carousel with dozens of kids riding horses from black and white to cotton candy colors.

"I'll take you there and watch over you but I'm afraid I can't ride with you," Ichigo said with a chuckle.

Sachiko looked confused. "Huh? Oh, no. I was talking about the big one behind it."

Ichigo looked against and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She was pointing at a roller coaster that guaranteed death for those faint of heart. He looked from Sachiko to the massive ride all the way across the carnival. For a fragile and docile-looking little girl, she was pretty extreme when it came to her rides.

* * *

Ichi was pissed. The front line of the Cliff-Hanger was packed with lovey dovey couples. What was up with that? There were so many of them that it was just ridiculous!

"What's going on, Renji? They're everywhere," he grumbled.

Renji looked at where he was staring at and laughed. "Ichi, you talk as if they're parasites or something. It's normal to see plenty of couples together at events like this."

Ichi narrowed his eyes. "Why do men look at women and vice versa?"

Oh, whata question and where to begin. Renji had to think for a moment.

"Well...erm- there comes a time in someones' life when they face an attraction to a certain person. Then eventually both people have mutual feelings and decide to date. Dating could lead to marriage sometimes."

"Then why aren't you married?"

Renji's face fell. "...I'm not married because I chose not to for your mom's sake. I promised I would take care of her so that's what I'm going to do. Getting involved with another woman would make setbacks and cause too much distraction. One day you'll understand."

"Adults always say that," Ichi muttered. "How can someone just suddenly turn around and gawk at someone you don't even know?"

Renji sweatdropped, forcing a smile. "Well...that's just the way things work, kid. It doesn't always have to make sense, it's the feeling that counts. Anyway, you suddenly brought the subject up. Could it be little Ichi has a crush on someone?" he teased.

Ichi glared daggers in his direction. "No such thing. I'm just curious." He glanced around the crowds around them. His gazed settled on a woman sitting down on a bench. "Do you think you could talk to that woman?"

Renji stared at him. "What for?"

"It's time to find you a woman. You could fall for her, couldn't you?"

Renji sighed, his shoulders sagging in frustration. He understood what Ichi was up to but he just hoped Rukia didn't show up if he got caught up his twisted little game. Ichi held up a finger, a confident smirk on his face. Renji felt like reaching out, and pulling him back but he was already walking up toward the woman. He turned away when he saw Ichi take a seat next to her. He dangled his legs from side to side and Renji watched in horror as Ichi scooted closer to the woman. He saw her earrings had her name on them. Hikari.

He leaned close to Hikari. "Whatcha readin'?"

Hikari turned to him and smiled. "I think it's a little boring for kids your age. It's Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte."

Ichi nodded. "Whata coincidence. I know someone who likes to read old boring books like that. He's also not a bad looker and has fair pay for his job."

Hikari smiled warily. "What're you-

"I can't forget the best bit...he likes long walks on the beach and cooks like a dream," he blurted. He was having some trouble remembering that from the bachelorette show Rukia and Sachiko liked to watch.

"Oh, really?" Hikari giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, in fact, he's my dad. You see that guy over there?" Hikari looked at where he was pointing and nodded. "Well, he says he wants to get to know you better," Ichi said with a wink.

"Oh my. Aren't you adorable!"

She reached over and began patting his head gently. Ichi smiled at her and turned to Renji with a satisfied grin. He curled one finger and beckoned at him. Renji knew he probably shouldn't but it's not as thought he could leave the kid unattended for long. With a disgruntled look, he went to stand in front of Ichi and his new lady friend. The woman tucked a strand of hair behind her hair as she stared shyly at him from the veil of her lashes.

Renji closed his eyes momentarily. _'Oh, man...' _He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You have a cute son and I'm even more pleased to see that his father is easy on the eyes too," Hikari said, her eyes sweeping over him.

Renji frowned, trying to suppress a blush. "Umm...my _son_ tends to exaggerate on some things. Forgive me, my _son _and I should go."

"Oh, no. I would really like it if you'd stayed," she insisted. She gave a friendly smile and offered her hand. "I find a man with a child very...sweet."

Ichi turned from one adult to the other, watching curiously as they spoke to one another. They reminded him of the animal channel he had watched several weeks earlier. Something about the male ignoring the female lion and playing hard to get. He watched with mild interest as Renji flushed and fumbled around with his words. It seemed he was trying to choose his words carefully, and let Hikari know that he wasn't looking for a woman.

"Come on, _dad, _let's stay longer. I like her, don't you?" Ichigo asked, a strange air of innocence around him.

Hikari stood up, a mischievous look on her face asking, _'Don't you?'. _Before Renji could make any defense, he saw another man coming toward them. By the panicky look on Hikari's face, she had seen him too. Before Renji could register the pain, the woman had slapped him across the face.

"You pervert! How dare you?! I'm married!!" she screeched, running toward her husband. She encased him in a large embrace while he glared at Renji over his shoulder.

Renji cupped his stinging cheek while he gave Ichi a look laced with venom. Ichi merely grinned back a toothy grin and made a peace sign.

* * *

"Renji, what happened to your cheek?" Rukia asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. She reached out to gently cup his cheek.

Before Renji could begin to explain, she saw Ichigo walking with Sachiko. She smiled at seeing her tiny hand interwoven with Ichigo's.

Rukia suddenly screamed and Ichigo turned his head sharply at the sound. He had been ready to leap into action when his face suddenly fell at what she was looking at. She had broke into a run and was by a bunny man's side instantly.

"Chappy!!"

All three males sweatdropped at this while Sachiko grinned. She went up to her mother, grabbing onto the hem of her skirt as she stared up at the bunny. He patted her head and offered her a red balloon. She squealed with glee as she accepted it.

Rukia tossed her camera to Ichi. "Quick! Ichi, take a picture."

"Yeah, yeah."

Ichi zoomed in on his mother's face flushed with excitement. Sachiko then grabbed Ichigo by the arm and hauled him over to where Rukia stood. Both gave her questioning looks. Especially Renji who was holding up all the prizes he had won for Ichi.

"Let's make this a memorable day," Sachiko suggested. "I would really like to have my hero and my mommy take a picture together."

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances, smiling after a moment and shrugging. They stood shoulder to shoulder as the camera zoomed. Rukia looped her arm through Ichigo's and Chappy, a smile spreading across her face. Ichigo stood stiff and unsmiling. The camera flashed and Ichi tossed the camera back to his mom. She smiled as she checked out how it turned out.

She hit Ichigo's chest. "Ichigo, what's this? We're at a carnival not a funeral!"

Ichigo scoffed. "I don't like taking pictures. You know that."

Sachiko slipped her hand into Ichigo's shyly, and began walking off with him once again. Renji, Rukia and Ichi followed close behind. While Renji and Ichi argued over the amount of prizes won, Rukia's eyes followed her ex-lover and daughter. A soft smile tugged at the edge of her mouth.

_'At least she has a taste of what it's like to have a father. I've denied her that much so I won't try to separate them.'_

Rukia clutched at the camera, her nails digging into it as she stared at the picture of them together. It felt so strange. For a moment, she wondered what the hell she was doing at a carnival with Ichigo. And once again she was reminded of how much of a munchkin she looked like next to him. But for once in her life, she didn't want to have to worry or wonder; to let things be as they may.

* * *

"Oh, that's so cute," Rukia said, her eyes sparkling as she stared at the stuffed sheep hanging over head.

The whole group had gathered around in front of a stand where you had to knock down metal bottles with a baseball. She placed a few bills on the counter. She closed one eye as she prepared to toss it. She waited for a moment, encouraged by Sachiko's cheering in the background. She hurled the ball forward only to duck as it came bouncing back. It went flying toward the dunking booth and actually hit the button, putting the annoying clown out of his misery.

"Still another try left," the woman said, holding out a baseball.

Rukia took it and aimed it right at the center only to have it bounce back. Ichigo ducked and turned his head in time to see it hit a choking person. They immediately spit up what they had been choking on. Ichigo sweatdropped at this.

"Face it, Rukia. You suck."

Rukia squared her shoulders, seething silently as she stared up at the sheep that hung from above her, tormenting her. The woman in the stand smiled, holding out another ball.

"This one's for free. How about asking one of these handsome men you've got with you to give it try?"

"Huh?" they echoed.

The stand lady smirked. "That's if you guys think you're man enough to win this pretty lady a stuffed sheep."

A vein throbbed on Ichigo's neck. "Alright, I'm in."

"Me too," Renji grumbled, stepping forward.

They each accepted a ball. Ichigo aimed the ball but only managed to knock down the bottle on top and likewise for Renji. They got right up in each others face and began arguing about who was making the other lose concentration.

Ichi rolled his eyes as he stepped up to the plate, not paying attention to the bickering adults. He placed two bills he had erm- borrowed from Renji. He raised his arm and threw. All three bottles collapsed on top of one another. Ichi stood back to admire his work, hands at his hips. Ichigo and Renji stopped arguing long enough to see what Ichi had done. He turned around to face both men, placing one finger beneath his eye lid and pulled down on it. He stuck his tongue out before turning to present his mom with her prize.

Rukia squealed as she wrapped her arm around both the sheep and Ichi.

Renji's face fell at this. _'Agh...that could've been me.'

* * *

_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Ichigo glanced down at the persistent ringing from his jean pocket. He pulled out his spirit phone, and turned apologetically to everyone.

"Sorry...duty calls."

Rukia smiled. "Of course. It was nice seeing you again, Ichigo."

"Likewise," he grinned. He turned to Renji. "I take I'll be seeing you in the ladies' department more?" he laughed.

Renji chuckled. "Maybe."

They both raised their hands into a very manly handshake. He looked down at the tugging of his pants. He saw Sachiko blushing as she played with the chain around her neck. She bowed her head and offered his ruby thumb ring back.

"It's important to you, right? I took care of it for you."

A slow smile started on Ichigo's face. "That's okay...you can keep it."

Sachiko beamed. "Really?!"

"Sure. It looks you've already taken good care of it so, why not?" Ichigo said, tucking her chin up. He turned to Ichi. "See ya later, big guy."

Ichi nodded his head before turning away from him, parking it beside Rukia. Ichigo turned in his bench seat, and pressed his medallion to his chest. He fazed out of his body and began running shunpo-style to the source of the hollow's screeching that only Rukia and her family were aware of.

"D-don't forget to visit!" Sachiko yelled. "You saw where we live, right?"

Rukia turned to give Sachiko a stern look on her lap. "Sachiko, that's up to him."

"I know but I want to see him a lot more," Sachiko said, sighing heavily as she watched his retreating back.

A/N: . There you have it. Father-daughter time and even some IchiRuki. I promise, PROMISE if i get enough reviews, I'll upload very quick this time. More IchiRukiness coming up but only if you review! R/R or I'll cry! lol. :P


	8. Beach Bummer

**A/N: Okay, you guys, I know you want to know what happened to make Rukia leave Ichigo and why the kids don't know he's their father. Like I keep saying, it'll ALL be explained in good time. You'll get some inside on the prophecy in this chapter. **

**Tangled Heartstrings**

_Chapter 8: Beach Bummer_

"I can't believe you dragged me out here," Ichigo muttered.

Isshin popped his head out of his van. "Come on, Ichigo. You're on vacation, you workaholic nut! It's time you got around to spending time with your family. Not to mention, you might be able to pick up a nice beach bunny and take her home with you," he said, winking.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He turned in time to see Yuzu and Karin's cars arriving. They parked beside their father's and climbed out. He had been in Karakura a few months only to discover that both of them were attending separate colleges away from home.

Yuzu had grown her hair to half her back and had them in braided pig tails. She was now a tall, slender young woman with that sunny disposition she always had. Karin had hers' chin length in a hair bob with blue high lights at the tips. She wore a red shirt with khaki short khaki overalls that exposed the fair skin of long legs. The sleeve of one hung limply over one of her shoulders. Both twins couldn't look any more different.

"Yo."

As soon as Yuzu laid eyes on Ichigo, she let out a squeal of excitement and ran toward him. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could manage.

"Ichigo! It's been so long!"

Ichigo curled his arms behind her back, letting his chin rest on her golden brown hair. "Sure has." He then turned to see Karin standing hesitantly at the side of her car. "Hey, get your ass over here."

Karin smirked. "Glad to see you haven't changed. So what's been going on with you?" she asked, walking leisurely toward her brother and sister.

As soon as she was within arm's length, Ichigo brought her against his chest in a tight embrace.

"Nothing much. How's college going along for you guys?"

Ichigo's eyes went from one sister to the other.

"Well, you know how the life of a tortured artist is," Karin said with a chuckle.

Yuzu smiled. "I told you I had gone into a profession as a baker, right? I would've brought Jinta but I didn't want Dad to fuss over us."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his father who was struggling to remove all the swimming gear from the back. Isshin grinned and gave him a thumbs up as his hands went to his bathrobe. Ichigo saw what was coming, and instantly placed both hands to cover his sisters' eyes. He turned them around as he stood to face his father. Seeing his old man in a speedo was definitely not the highlight of his vacation.

"Dad, seriously." Ichigo shook his head, pinching the bridge of nose irritably. "Put the bathrobe on or switch to scuba gear."

* * *

"Rukia!"

The said girl glanced up from her seven-hundred page book. Orihime smiled as she approached her friend, holding a multi-colored beach ball in front of her body.

"Come join me. You really need to get out into the sun."

Rukia stared down at her moon-complected skin. Well, she was looking a bit pasty these days so it couldn't hurt. Orihime had insisted she show a little skin but Rukia chose to wear an overly large grey shirt over her one piece.

"Sure."

Rukia placed her book on her blanket, slipping her bookmark between two pages. Orihime and her tossed the ball back and forth at one another. Uryuu was off getting something to eat while the kids were making sandcastles. Takeshi was put to watch over them, and was lying down on a towel to soak up some sun on the sand dunes.

They passed the beach ball back and forth, making conversation all the while. Orihime giggled as she caught the ball and sent it right back to Rukia.

"Uryuu was talking to me about your ideas for the next fashion show. He loves them! He says that since you have such a talent for making dresses, he wants to place you under the evening gown team."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Really?

Orihime nodded vigorously. "Yes, especially that wedding dress. It was gorgeous, Rukia. Any woman would die to step into something like that. Where do you get such inspiration?"

Rukia blushed. "...Erm- I know it seems impossible but I love weddings," she murmured, her eyes straying momentarily.

She caught the ball before it could smack her in the face and launched it back at Orihime. She was smiling brightly, holding the ball under one arm.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. You are also a woman," Orihime said meaningfully, her eyes growing soft.

Rukia smiled beneath the veil of her lashes, her blush spreading across her cheeks. She nodded as she raised her hands up as a gesture for Orihime to pass her the ball.

* * *

This side of the beach was unusually empty. There were only a few people here and there swimming or laid out on the sand. Other than this, Rukia was all alone. She had decided to go for a walk along the beach for while. Orihime had insisted on going with her but Rukia said she wouldn't be long.

She walked with her head down as if counting the many steps she took. She could feel the warm sun on her back, and momentarily closed her eyes at the feel of the cool breeze of the salty ocean fill her senses. The sounds of people chatting in the background were mere memories as she continued further and further down the beach.

Rukia looked up to see a large boulder to her left. She went to go stand by it and noticed several stones piled on top of one another. Probably from the children that had once played there. She grasped them in her hold and weighed them in one hand. She plopped down on the boulder, taking one stone before flicking her wrist and let the rock skip across the water. This action was followed repeatedly as she sat there, soaking up the heat of the golden sun.

She bowed her head, staring down at her lap. _'Renji hasn't been able to get his powers back.' _She bit her lip. _'No matter how hard he trains. If only I could take him to Soul Society where he can take in all the spiritual particles.'_

Make no mistake, she wasn't about to back down. Once Rukia started something, she would keep going until she finished it. Once and for all. She just couldn't help but be anxious. The awaiting day of prophecy was just over the horizon. She closed her eyes at the memory of Renji bringing the godforsaken news that night.

_The dark room echoed with the sound of the soft breaths the man lay next to exhaled. It was her sweet lullaby. Rukia turned on her side to watch Ichigo's sleeping face. Her hand moved of its own accord and brushed strands of hair from his face. She heaved a small sigh as she began getting out of bed. At the sudden movement, Ichigo stirred beside her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ichigo groggily up at her. _

_'Where you goin'? he asked, an accusation lacing his tone._

_Rukia smiled. 'Just a drink of water. Go back to sleep.' She leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss on the lips before rising from their bed._

_Ichigo seemed to accept her answer as he rolled onto his other side. Rukia waited for a few moments to make sure he was really asleep and reached out for her robe. She quickly slipped it through her arms and tied it at the waist. She headed to their bedroom door, and quietly crept out into the hall and toward the kitchen. After pouring a glass of water for herself, she waited patiently on a stool. _

_It wasn't long before Renji showed up. Rukia could sense his reiatsu before he even spoke. She turned around to face him, her face grim and expectant. He closed his eyes as he slipped his hand into his shinigami garb and removed the scroll from his person. He held it out for her to have. _

_Almost fearing its touch, Rukia grabbed it and began scanning through the contents. Her face was expressionless as she set it down on the counter._

_She nodded. 'I understand.'_

_Renji looked pained as he took a step toward her. 'Rukia...your baby will be killed. You can't stay here.'_

_'How perfect. The day before my wedding,' Rukia murmured bitterly. She sighed. 'My baby has to come first and foremost. Ichigo would not want the blood of his child on his hands.'_

_Renji grunted. 'I don't get it. Ichigo is no executioner. How can he...do what that scroll of paper says?" he muttered slowly, afraid to say the exact words._

_Rukia shook her head. 'Your guess is as good as mine. Not to mention that things are going to get even worse. He's going to sacrifice them in order to revive Aizen. That bastard...he knew this would happen. He knew he wouldn't die without having the last laugh. So arrancar still exist after all, and they're tied to Ichigo and my baby. I just have no idea when they'll come for them," she whispered, her hand falling to the small lump of her belly. _

_'How far along are you?'_

_'About a month.'_

_Renji closed one hand over hers'. 'I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or your kid. I need you to trust in me.'_

_Rukia nodded, feeling the intensity in his gaze. 'I do. Idiot, how could it be otherwise?'_

_Renji chuckled softly. 'I see.' He then glanced over his shoulder as if expecting Ichigo to walk in at any time. 'I should go. I'll come for you, Rukia," he threw over his shoulder as he shunpoed and lept off the balcony._

She looked up when she realized she wasn't alone. There was a blonde-haired man in the water and for one heart-wrenching moment, Rukia wanted to believe it was who she thought it was. Urahara. Maybe she was letting the heat get to her but she just wanted to hold onto the only belief she had.

She was on her feet, her small legs carrying her into the shallow water. Rukia began stroking forward, fear and hope and anguish permanently marking her face. No matter how far she swam, she couldn't...she couldn't make it.

* * *

The sound of footsteps echoed across the pier that Ichigo had chosen to lay down across. He twisted his neck around to find Yuzu standing over him, panting harshly and her hands fisted at the sides of her sun dress. She was holding a boogie board in one hand.

"Ichigo, I think someones' drowning out there," Yuzu said, her voice etched with worry. "It looks like she's caught up in a strong current. Once a current like that grabs hold, it won't let go until it takes you far out to sea."

He lept up to his feet to see arms flailing in the distance. He grabbed the boogie board from Yuzu who stood back to give him room.

"Aww, damn. Where the hell is a life guard when you need one?" Ichigo muttered. He began unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it to Yuzu. He lept up from the edge of the pier and made a dive for it. As soon as he resurfaced, he began scissoring through the rapid waters. When he squinted into the distance, he could see Rukia's head barely bobbing up to the surface. He dived under when she was fully submerged beneath the current.

Her body traveled several feet under water with Ichigo hovering just above her. He caught her in a tight grip, securely wrapping one arm around her. He held her limp head against his shoulder as he swam them both back up.

Ichigo grabbed hold of Rukia and placed her on top of the boogie board. He began swimming them both to shore. He carried her body out of the water, persistant tides lapping at his ankles. He knelt down and gently laid her down onto the ivory sand. He placed his head over her chest, listening carefully for the rhythm of a heart beat.

He frowned when he couldn't hear one. He pressed his hands below her breast, being a bit more rough than he intended. He pressed once, twice, three times without getting a response. He cursed under his breath before tilting her chin up and leaned down toward her.

"Hold it!"

Ichigo turned his head to find Ichi and Sachiko running toward them with some lifeguard. He was holding a subway sandwich in one hand. Apparently just when the middle-aged life guard was needed most, he just _had_ to go on a lunch break.

"I found this guy. Don't take advantage of my mom in her weak state!" Ichi shouted as they neared.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Kid, I'm trying to save her."

Ichi pushed the lifeguard forward. "Don't take longer than you have to."

"I'm handling it," Ichigo said irritably.

While they continued arguing, they hadn't notice Rukia blink and slowly begin to sit up. She cupped her hands over her mouth as she began coughing up water.

"Uh...you guys? I'm okay."

They all turned back to look at her. Sachiko immediately launched herself at Rukia, wrapping her arms around her slim frame. She buried her face in Rukia's neck, her tiny body trembling against hers'.

"Mom, you had me scared. Don't go away, please, don't go away," she whispered, her hands clutching at her back.

Rukia's expression softened. "I'm sorry, Sachiko. Don't worry I'm alright." She tried to detach Sachiko from her to get her to look up. Rukia smiled. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm fine. I won't ever go further into sea. I promise."

Sachiko tried to smile but it wouldn't reach her eyes. Ichi frowned at the ground for a moment before crouching down beside his mom.

"What _were _you doing so far out, anyway?" he asked, his eyes staring into Rukia's questioningly.

Rukia's face faltered. "I...Well, I suppose I just go distracted. Don't fuss over me, guys. I'm fine, really."

She turned her gaze to Ichigo who had been starting at her curiously.

"You saved me...I believe that's twice now." She smiled, a hint of sarcasm in her eyes. "Whatever shall I do to repay my hero?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Stupid. I can't leave you alone, can I?"

Ichi watched as both adults argued, throwing insults back and forth at one another. He frowned. He didn't understand much about women, but he remembered hearing somewhere that women tend to like the men they hit. He jumped in between them as their faces came closer and closer in the midst of their arguement. Ichi wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist, and gave Ichigo a fierce glare as if marking his territory.

"What in the world?!"

They all looked up to find Orihime running toward them. She was bare-footed. Ye-ouch. It hurt just looking at her. The sun was blistering hot over them. How the hell could she run bare-footed? She stopped in front of them, hands at her hips and flushed cheeks. Her hair had gotten loose from the bun she had made earlier.

"Rukia, what happened? Just how far did you intend to-

"I'm fine. Ichigo saved me." Rukia said, gesturing at him. Orihime looked up as if noticing him for the first time. "Ichigo, whata coincidence you'd be here. Thank you so much," she said, her voice sugar coated in sincerity.

"It's fine, really," Ichigo insisted uncomfortably.

After Orihime finished her maternal scolding, she wrapped a towel around Rukia and helped her stand up. Ichigo stood up as well and began dusting himself off. He gave them all a brief wave before turning to walk off only to feel a slight pressure on his left leg. He glanced down to see Sachiko wrapped around him like a coiled snake. She looked up at him, her gaze pleading with him. Ichigo looked toward Rukia for help but she merely smirked back at him. Now he saw that Uryuu had joined them to see what the commotion was about. He was currently being informed of everything.

"What's the hurry, Ichigo? Why not stay and have lunch with us?" Uryuu asked casually, one hand in his pocket while the other was around Orihime.

"I shouldn't. Thanks for the offer but my family's waiting for me over-

"Ichigo!!"

They all turned to see Ichigo's younger sisters trotting toward them with his father hot on their heels. Ichigo for one, was glad his old man had decided to change into swimming trunks. The three of them stopped and stared at the girl attached to Ichigo's leg. She stared right back, blinking innocently at the new strangers.

"How cute!"

Yuzu reached out and plucked Sachiko off of Ichigo's leg. "So adorable!" She then turned to Rukia who smiled uneasily. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe it's you! You have such adorable children!!"

"Ah...th-thank you."

Rukia watched as Karin stood awkwardly next to her sister, one hand grasping her arm and turned away from her. She had a frown marring her face.

When Yuzu wasn't looking, Isshin snatched the perplexed Sachiko from her arms and held her high in the air. She giggled with amusement as he bounced her up and down.

"Aww!! Well, isn't she a pip!!" he chirped. He turned to Rukia. "Beautiful. Just like her mother."

Rukia blushed, casting her gaze away from the Kurosaki family. Uryuu and Orihime exchanged glances and smiled at one another.

Despite Ichigo's protests, they all ended up joining them for dinner. They all sat together on large picnic tables just as Orihime went around and sat a paper plate of steaming chicken and honey biscuits for each of them. She sat in between Rukia and her husband. The kids had a table all to themselves and were having pizza and bags of chips. Takeshi chose to retreat to Uryuu's car seat and ate his food there with the radio turned on full blast.

Orihime giggled. "Uryuu and I suspect he has a girlfriend but Takeshi won't let on."

"Oh, really?" Rukia asked, amused. She looked at where Takeshi sat with a smirk.

Ichigo and Uryuu began arguing about some utter nonsense about the lack of visits. Rukia could almost feel a smile hidden on her lips.

It felt just like old times.

* * *

Rukia sat crouched with her back to the Kurosaki van as she watched her children scuttle around a tide pool. Ichi was pointing at a hermit crab, prodding Sachiko to get closer. She whopped him on the back of the head, and yelled for him to get closer. Rukia shook her head, feeling at peace...that is until the door to the van slammed open. She fell back at the sudden movement. She saw Ichigo duck the van's ceiling before climbing out of it. He stood there dawning a new blue shirt with the buttons open and jeans.

He turned to his right and stared quizzically at Rukia laying there. He raised an eyebrow as he shut the van's door behind him.

"What're you _doing?_" he asked.

Rukia glared at him as she stood to her feet and dusted herself off. She began walking off when she suddenly saw Karin walking in Ichigo's direction. Her shoulder brushed against hers' and quietly murmured, "Bitch."

That made Rukia stop dead in her tracks, and slowly turned around to glare daggers at her. She stopped herself after a moment as she watched the brotherly-sisterly display in front of her. Her shoulders sagged in exertion. Perhaps she had deserved that. She tensed at the sudden feel of a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back to see Yuzu smiling tiredly at her.

"I'm sorry...did my sister say something unnecessary?"

Rukia's eyes widened a fraction before smiling and shaking her head. "No, not at all.

Yuzu didn't seem convinced as she stared off in Ichigo and Karin's direction. She turned back to Rukia with a concerned expression on her face.

"Please don't take it to heart. My sister feels like she needs to protect him."

Rukia nodded. "I understand." She paused. "It's not as though I plan on taking him away," she said, trying her best to reassure her.

Yuzu nodded. "When I was a child, I can't tell you how much I loved having you around." She laughed quietly. "Especially my father. What with calling you his third daughter and all. Mind if I share something personal with you?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, go ahead."

The young sandy-haired brunette leaned close to her. "My sister has _always _been jealous of you. I don't know why but she's just never been able to trust you." She shook her head, her braids swaying from side to side. "It's always felt like she knew something about Ichigo that I didn't. I admit that pained me but I knew it wasn't my place."

"It's very understandle. Please don't think I bear you or your family any ill wish," Rukia pleaded.

"I've always known that Rukia." Yuzu sighed. "My sister doesn't."

They both gasped when they looked up to see Ichigo standing in front of them. Yuzu backpedaled a few steps, knocking into Rukia. She steadied her and turned away from her brother. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at their strange behavior.

"So...what're you guys talking about?"

Yuzu scrunched her fists together and began bouncing in place, a bright ray of sunshine smile spread across her flushed cheeks.

"I was just inviting Rukia to join us horseback riding! Brother, join us."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Yuzu, I-

"Then you go with Rukia while Karin and I play with the kids," she said, rocking back on her heels.

"That's not a bad idea to go horse-back riding," Rukia said thoughtfully to herself. "I should bring Ichi and Sachiko along. Oh, Ichigo, please let Sachiko ride along with you.

"I guess...

* * *

When Ichigo saw Rukia struggling to get up her horse, he got behind her and placed his hands at her waist. He set her down on the saddle the way he would with a child. She let out a small gasp and turned her head sharply to look at him. He shrugged, his expression smug as he mounted his own horse. They began riding them down along the beach at a steady pace.

Rukia glanced down after a while to see Ichi fast asleep, his face buried against the horse's mane. She smiled tenderly, reaching out to brush his hair back. She turned to her left to find Ichigo staring at her.

"Wh-what?"

"You," he said simply. The tug on his mouth showed hints of a reluctant smile. "The Rukia I know never let anyone see such an expression."

"What expression?" Rukia huffed indignantly.

"That expression. The one where you let your guard down and focus all your attention on just one thing. The one that brings life back in your eyes," he murmured, staring seriously back at her.

Rukia for once didn't know what to say. She fiddled around with the reigns of the horse, slowly glancing back up at Ichigo.

"He is my child. A mother sees nothing but her children." Rukia turned to see Sachiko fast asleep as well. "When I...when I first adopted them, I didn't know I could love a human being I'd only just met."

Ichigo nodded, looking off into the distance. He placed his hand over his eyes from the bright light of the sunset before them.

"So you're...content, right? With your life?"

Rukia smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I am. It's funny though. People search their whole lives trying to find something. We shut our eyes our and just like the blind, we come upon the very thing we're searching for without finding it."

"Just gotta look harder then," Ichigo muttered, his eyes looking straight ahead.

Rukia tilted her head, looking at him. "As I grow to understand life less and less, I begin to love it even more. It's just worth living, isn't it?"

Ichigo glanced at her from the corner of his eye instead of answering. She had a soft smile on her face as she wrapped one protective arm around Ichi. It was strange seeing her again. There were times he thought that he had dreamt up the whole Soul Society thing. He remembered how in the beginning, she had always told him that emotions were meaningless to a shinigami and seeing her now, he noticed how at peace she was with herself. She was only human, after all, inside and out. At least now she was.

**What exactly had driven them both back to Karakura?**

**A/N: Wow I surprised myself. I updated faster than usual. Hope all of you enoyed the chapter. Again, where would I be without you guys? Plz R/R for more IchiRuki and faster updates. **


	9. Days of Our Lives

* * *

A/N: Well, the wait isn't as bad as most of you are used to, I hope. Ichirukiness! XD Hurry and get to reading!!

**Tangled Heartstrings**

_Chapter 9: Days of Our Lives_

"It's settled!!"

Rukia jolted upright on her desk when Uryuu slammed a hand down on top of her desk. She looked up at him quizzically, placing her designs aside to hear what he had to say.

He smiled. "Rukia, I have a new assignment for you. I would like for you to make a new entire line of wedding dresses."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, please have it in my office by the end of the week, alright?"

All Rukia could do was nod slowly as he walked off. She stared down at her clip board full of odd doodles few could recognize as dresses. The designs she had were apparently very liked but when it came to sketching, she just lacked the talent. So new wedding dresses were needed...well, she was up for the challenge.

She leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs over her desk. She pondered for a new design, tapping her pen against the clip board. She was taken from her melancholy at the knocking on her desk. She glanced up only to find Ichigo smirking at her, his face just inches away from her own. She let out a shriek as she fell over backward on her chair. Ichigo tossed his head back, and let out a long maniacal laugh.

Rukia blew wisps of hair from her face, frowning deeply at his childishness. She rose to her feet and slammed her clip board down hard enough to get him to face her.

"Can I help you, _sir_?" she asked, venom laced her voice.

Ichigo nodded smugly. He braced one hand agains the desk as he leaned over her. "Actually, you can, _miss_. I'm looking for Uryuu. He said to come by to-

They both turned sharply at a shriek. A crowd of young designer assistants were pointing at Ichigo. They were blushing in unison, holding their clip boards out in front of them.

"Oh, my god! It must be the new model we heard about!"

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "The new what?"

He checked behind him to make sure they had the right person.

The crowd of women rushed over to his side, and began dragging him along with them. Rukia ran after them to see what was going on. She found herself in the dressing room with racks and racks of clothing and either side of her. Ichigo struggled as the girls pinned down his arms. Uryuu walked in just then, smirking like he commanded all the power in the room.

"Strip him, girls."

They all cheered as if they had been waiting for his cue. Ichigo was shoved behind a paper screen and all Rukia could see his shadow struggling against the women as articles of his clothing were scatttered about. She placed a hand over her mouth, sharing the look of triumph Uryuu had from the corner of her eye.

"Hey! Hey, don't touch me there!!" he hollered.

Uryuu and Rukia stood next to one another and laughed at the situation. The girls pushed Ichigo out from the screen. He stumbled forward, glaring over his shoulder. He now donned a pair of tight dark jeans and a single red and black horizontally striped tie hanging loosely around his neck. The girls around his blushed and _'kyah'_ed over him. Ichigo scowled at all of them, especially Rukia who had doubled over in her hysteria. She had to use Uryuu's shoulder to keep her balance.

"You're not gonna use me as your damned model, Uryuu. I mean, what the hell is this?" he asked, gesturing at his clothes or erm- lack there of.

Uryuu chuckled. "The ladies have seen you come in here every once in a while. They like your face and think you would be a great asset to us."

Ichigo glared at him. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"None whatsoever."

"Uryuu, seriously, give me back my clothes!!" he shouted.

"Lower your voice, Kurosaki, you're scaring our poor assistants," Uryuuu said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You'll get paid if that's what you're worried about. Come on, it's not like I'm asking you to do an underwear commercial. It's just a simple photoshoot."

"Why don't _you _do it?"

"Believe me, these ladies have asked me before." Uryuu smirked. "I knew you be a great replacement. After all, they love their eye candy when they see it."

Before Ichigo could protest, he was being pushed through the doors once more and down a corridor. Uryuu and Rukia exchanged glances and burst into laughter once more. They soon followed after them into a large room filled with white screens and cameras flashing.

* * *

Ichigo grimaced as he stumbled up to a wall like if he had just gotten beat up. He turned to glare fiercely at Rukia who grinned back.

"I thought you guys said it would be quick. They almost ate me alive out there. I am not a piece of meat!!"

Uryuu chuckled beside Rukia. "They loved you. And would it have killed you to smile a bit?"

"Possibly," Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia held up a bottle of water for him. He snatched it on reflex and downed it in one gulp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm going home," he muttered. He looked down at himself. "...After I get changed."

"You can keep the clothes," Uryuu called after him.

"No, thanks!"

* * *

Rukia shuffled her papers together and slid them inside a folder. She was about to walk out of the building when she saw Ichigo coming out of the dressing room.

She smiled at him. "Hey, you."

"Hey yourself," he muttered, adjusting his jacket. "What're you doing here this late?"

"I was working on a new design for Uryuu," she said, walking away. She stopped when she felt her cell phone ringing in her pocket. "Hello? Hey, Renji. Are you- Oh...I see. That's alright, I can wait."

Ichigo stepped up beside her. "If you want I could give you a ride."

Rukia glanced at Ichigo out of the corner of her eyes. "You sure?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked, midget."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "It's okay, Renji, I'll take a ride from Ichigo. Okay, then. See you in a few." She turned around to face Ichigo. "So are we gonna go or what?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Come on."

They exited the premises and entered his car. Ichigo being the gentleman that he was opened the door for her but she just went ahead to the driver's side.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"I'll drive!" she cheered.

"Oh, no you don't. My car, my drive. Get in the passenger's side."

Rukia pouted but crawled her way across the driver's seat and to her own. Ichigo took his place and turned his key at the ignition. They argued over the radio during the whole drive. Rukia reached over to change it back to her station once again.

"Leave it there, strawberry!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because I said so!"

Their voices were drowned out by the loud sirens. Ichigo cursed under his breath as he pulled up close to the sidewalk. Rukia glanced back to see the blue and red lights from the police cruisers flashing from behind them. Ichigo kept his hands on the wheel, tapping his fingers impatiently against the black leather.

The police officer came to a stop beside Ichigo's window and knocked on it. Ichigo pressed a button and the window slid down.

"You have a tail light out," the cop muttered gruffly.

"Look, can't you just cut me some slack?" Before the officer answered, he took a closer look at Rukia who blinked back at him. He turned to Ichigo with a frown, his hand moving over his gun. "I'm gonna have to ask you to get out of the car, sir."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What the hell for?"

"Get out. I won't ask you a second time," he said firmly, keeping his eyes locked with Rukia's.

Ichigo growled as he slammed the door open and no sooner had he stepped out than his arms were locked behind him and pinned against his car. Rukia alarmed lept out of the car to stand in front of Ichigo.

"What the hell? Get offa me!!"

"You are with a minor."

"A what?!" Rukia screeched.

Ichigo snapped his head around to face her. "Show him your license, idiot!!"

Rukia grabbed her purse and began rifling through its contents. She handed her license to police officer who stared from it to her warily.

"Sixteen years old?"

"Huh?" they echoed.

Ichigo stared at Rukia. "Are you telling me you've been driving around with an expired license?!"

Rukia glared at him. "I still don't know how things here work very well! I drive around like this and never once have been stopped!! Renji does the same!!"

"Alright, that's enough out of both of you." The police officer waved for one of his men to hand cuff Ichigo. He turned to Rukia. "Get into the vehicle. Don't make me restrain you as well."

Rukia gave a resigned sigh as she crept into backseat of the cruiser. Ichigo slid in soon after her, giving her a death glare.

"Don't blame me.

The police officers led them through rows of cells until they came upon a less crowded one. Five or six gangster looking guys turned their heads sharply as they approached. Ichigo was locked in a death staring match with one of them while the others gave Rukia appreciative looks. She rolled her eyes at them as she was pushed into the dirty cell. She rubbed at her wrists where the cuffs had bruised her. They stood next to one another, glaring at the hell hole they had ended up in.

"Well...what're we gonna do?" Rukia whispered.

"Don't talk to me," Ichigo muttered, moving to one side of the room and sat on a stone bench.

Rukia rolled her eyes as she went to go join him. She noticed that two other men had beat her to it and she had no where else beside the grimy floor to sit on. She sighed as she turned her back to Ichigo and settled herself comfortably on his lap.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Would you care to relinquish your seat to me?" Rukia asked, sugar coating her tone.

"No way! Get off!"

"Lucky son of a bitch," muttered the cell mate on Ichigo's right. He smirked at Rukia. "How about you come on over here, sweet thing? I'll let you sit where I am if you give me a lap dance."

The rest of the cell mates howled with laughter at this. Ichigo looked irritated when Rukia suddenly turned around to face the man with a sweet smile.

"I don't come cheap but apparently you do," she said.

Ichigo covered his mouth with the back of his hand to stifle his chuckles. The rest of the men started badgering the guy and teasing him endlessly. His face was contorted in embarrassment as he yelled at them to get off his back. He turned to glance sharply from Rukia to Ichigo.

"Come on now, I can afford you. What does this guy have that I don't?" he asked, jerking a thumb at Ichigo.

Ichigo smacked his hand away. "Don't talk about me like I'm not even here."

"He more or less has half a brain for starters," Rukia said thoughtfully, placing a finger at her chin.

Ichigo scowled at her. "What?!"

* * *

Rukia woke up and was sure she had probably not gotten more than a couple of hours of sleep. Their was this awful ache at the back of her neck. When she opened her eyes, she was alarmed to find her face buried into Ichigo's neck, and couldn't help but linger there for a few moments to take in his sweet, musky scent. She tried to move off his numbing legs, but when she looked down she noticed his arms had a strong hold around her waist.

She put her hands on top of his for a moment imaging wedding rings on their fingers. She quickly erased this image from her mind. There were people like her who couldn't stop living in the past. For a moment, no matter how much she disliked admitting it, she enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms again. The back of her head rested against his hard chest. She could feel every heave of his chest and his steady heart beat drumming against her ear.

Rukia smirked as she reached up, lifting her head so that she was right beside his ear. She bit down hard on it. Ichigo startled awake, his face red and shocked. After he got over it, he turned to look at Rukia with a wary expression.

"You're lucky we're not alone here or else I wouldn't be responsible for what could happen next," he murmured into her ear.

Rukia looked smug. "And what would that be?"

Just as Ichigo was about to retort, he glanced around him to see their cell mates were stirring. One of them cracked an eye open at them. He smirked at the scene before him, slowing sitting up on his elbows.

"Well, well, I can see the happy couple is back together," he announced, fully waking up the others who began staring at them.

Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously looked down at themselves. Ichigo sat up, making Rukia tumble downward without apology. He walked over to the cell bars and clung onto them, checking to see if there was any cop coming. He looked down at the half awake man who was clinking his can of rum against them.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It would've worked by now, don'tcha think?" He spun around to face his other cell mates only to fall over at the sight he saw.

Rukia had gathered around with the thugs and was playing poker with them. "Okay, boys let me see what you've got."

"I say we play strip poker!" one suggested.

Rukia smirked. "You're on. Only if you're willing to gamble on it."

**ALL** of them ended up in their boxers while Rukia sat around their table with the most bottle caps. She sat high and mighty as she turned to the man on her left expectantly.

"You devil woman! You want me to take off my boxers too?!"

Rukia laughed at this. She then turned around to find Ichigo in the same position he had been for the last half hour. He had one knee pulled up as he stared emotionlessly up at the celled window above him.

"Come join us, Ichigo, don't be such a wet blanket!"

Ichigo scowled. "It's your fault we're here in the first place. Where the hell are those damn cops?! We were each supposed to get a phone call hours ago!!"

"Lighten up. We'll be out before morning for sure. You've just got to be more patient."

One of the thugs tapped Rukia's shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him. "Hey, so what's with you and Ichigo? Are you guys really a couple?"

"Well, actually, we're a lot more than that," Rukia drawled out dramatically. All ears were on her now, especially Ichigo who looked like someone had poured ice down his pants. Rukia took out a hankerchief from seemingly no where and began dabbing at the fake tears in her eyes.

"He's my husband..." she sobbed. "And a horrible one at that. All he does is sit around watching t.v. and eating corn nuts until he's too tired to make love. I make dinner for him and he ends up ordering take out right after. And...and he's always looking at other women!!"

Six different pairs of eyes turned to Ichigo's direction to glare at him.

"That is no way to treat a lady."

"That is such bullshit!!" Ichigo screeched.

One guy put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not too late to change. My wife and I are going through a difficult time too," he cried.

Rukia sighed. "Come here," she said as she enveloped him in a hug. "It's okay. I know you'll both work things out."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He stood up and went back to stand near the bars. He turned to his left. Was it just him or was that guy looking at him funny?

"Somebody let me out of here!!"

* * *

"Come this way, Abarai."

The police officer led him through the rows of cells and up to Ichigo and Rukia. He sweatdropped at all the men in their boxers and Ichigo trying to wrestle some guy off of him.

"What...the hell?"

Ichigo and Rukia sprang up from their positions, and rushed to the bars of the cell. As soon as the officer took out his ring of keys and unlocked the cell door, they lept out so fast they nearly knocked him over.

Renji smirked. "Almost ass-raped now, were we?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Shut it, Renji. Don't _ever_ mention this night again."

"Renji, I'm so glad you came," Rukia said, jumping up to hug him.

"When you didn't come home, I figured you'd either been mugged or in jail. I have a six sense for these kinds of things," Renji said, grinning as he scratched the back of his head. He turned Ichigo with a wide, condencending smirk. "Well, Ichigo? You grateful or what? I just pulled your ass out of jail."

"Thanks for that. Say, why weren't you at the beach last time? We missed you."

Renji's eyes widened. "You did?"

Ichigo chuckled. "...Missed someone to pick on that is."

"Ass wipe."

"Love you too. So really, where were you?"

"I was on a business trip for three weeks," Renji replied. "I'm hoping to get a promotion. I've already started saving up for a house in a nice neighborhood for Rukia and the kids."

Before Ichigo could say anything, she yelled at Renji. They both turned around in sync to see her stamping her foot while she frowned at both of her children. Sachiko was hiding behind Ichi, her tiny hands clutching his shoulders.

Renji sweatdropped. "Sorry about that. They stowed away."

"You guys...

"Sorry, Rukia. You had us worried once we heard you had become a jail bird," Ichi said, shrugging. "When you didn't come back to watch your usual drama, I knew something drastic had to be up."

"That still doesn't give you both the right to sneak in. When I'm not around, you do as Renji says. Ugh...Come on, you guys, I'm in no mood right now. Mommy is very tired so let's just go home," Rukia sighed, lifting Sachiko into her arms.

Renji followed her and bent down to pick up Ichi. At his evil glare, Renji backed off and chose to follow Rukia out of there. Ichigo glanced off to his side to see Ichi standing close to one of the cells. A thug was holding out a bill toward him and just as Ichi was reaching out to take it, Ichigo snatched him up and threw him over his shoulder.

Ichi blushed. "L-let go of me! Let go!" he shouted, kicking his legs violently.

Ichigo wrapped an arm around his knees to secure them. "Relax, kid. And don't go off taking things from strangers."

"I don't have to listen to you! I said put me down!!"

* * *

Rukia ran her hands along the floorboard, dragging dust along in her wake. She stared at her gray hand, frowning a bit. She stood up and went to stand beside Renji who was checking every nook and cranny of the Urahara store.

"...We've checked here countless of times, Renji." Rukia closed her eyes, grasping her forearm tightly. "I don't feel his reiatsu in Karakura at all. It's like he's completely faded away."

Renji turned around, his eyes wild and intense as he gazed at her. "We'll find him. That guy has always been pretty good at hiding his reiatsu, anyway. For now, I'll just continue training on my own. I can do that much without him."

Rukia nodded slowly. "Any signs of reiatsu showing up?"

"Sometimes I can almost feel it but then just as quickly, the feeling leaves me," Renji murmured, clenching and unclenching a fist. He looked up when he felt Rukia slip her hand through his. She was trembling. He could understand with all that worry she had to shoulder everyday.

* * *

Sharp gold eyes eyes watched the sleeping children through the window. The shadowy figured reached out and slid it aside. It crept up onto a bed and began crawling on top of the child's sleeping form. Before it knew what was going on, a hand had reached out and grabbed it by its tail. Ichi switched on the lamp, and tossed the kitten into a fishnet.

"Wrong bed." Ichi pointed at Sachiko's sleeping form across from him.

The kitten's meowing woke her up, sitting up straight to inspect Ichi and the kitten. She rolled over and fell off her bed, tangled up in her bed sheets. Her heart-shaped face popped up from under them as she watched her brother handling the intruder.

Her eyes were heavy with sleep. "Ichi, get me some soda," she whined.

Ichi raised an eyebrow. "You just fell off your bed and you want soda?"

Sachiko nodded, yawning a bit. She tossed the blankets off of her, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Ichi...? What's going on?"

Ichi held up the cat in defense. "This little bugger's been sneaking in here each night. He's been spying on us."

"Unhand me! And who're you calling a _he, _I'm a girl, dammit!"

They both stared at what appeared to be a _talking _kitten. It pawed at the fishnet but in vain. It just ended up wearing itself out, falling onto its back.

"Are you deaf? Put me down! This is no way to treat your guardian!"

Sachiko blinked. "Guardian?" Her eyes widened as the memory suddenly came back to her. "You're that kitten from the park! You kept my company while I was alone. Ichi let her go."

Ichi looked wary but did as she said. The kitten immediately scuttled out from beneath the tangle of nets. She _'hmph'ed_ and began stretching a bit. She licked her white paw all the while gazing back at the twins.

"My name is Yayoi. My mother ordered me to keep watch over you guys." She inclined her her body forward in what might've been a bow.

"Your mother?" Sachiko asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, we have always been here to watch over your family."

"For what?" Ichi frowned. "It's not like we need protecting. Besides, what's in it for you?"

Yayoi appeared offended. "_What's in it for me? _You impudent little-

"Come on, now. You can't be much older than us, _Scruffy," I_chigo said, looking bored.

"**SCRUFFY?!**"

Sachiko sat in between Ichi and the kitten. "Ichi, quit being mean. If she came here to help us then we should at least hear her out."

"At least someone has some common sense in this family," Yayoi muttered. She lept onto Sachiko's and when she saw her hesitating to pet her, she nodded in approval. "Let's just say that my mother is friends with your mother and father."

"Father?" they echoed.

Ichi's eyes widened. "Our dad...? You know him."

Yayoi blinked at him. "I didn't know him personally but I know some stuff about him-

"Tell us! Tell us what you know!" Ichi hissed, reaching out to grab her only to have her scuttle backward.

"The only one who can tell you anything is Rukia," she replied calmly, letting her tail sway from side to side.

Ichi and Sachiko exchanged glances.

"Should we do it?" Sachiko asked quietly. "I've always wondered who he was..."

"...I honestly don't know." He sighed. "It's always been just the four of us. Yes, you heard right, I included Renji."

This made Sachiko smile momentarily before it slipped.

Yayoi licked her lips in thought. "I've honestly never seen him before. I wish I could input on something but I really don't know anything. For now, I just want to make sure both of you are safe...Hey, Sachiko, what's that?"

"Hmm?" Sachiko glanced down at Ichigo's ring hanging from her neck. "This? My mom's future boyfriend gave it to me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Get real."

Yayoi studied it carefully. "I sense quite a bit of reiatsu in this. Keep it with you always. Now to get down to business. I am about to bestow upon you both a fragment of the hougoukyo my mother has kept ever since the winter war of shinigami. That way the next time both of you are separated, your reiatsu will be perfectly hidden." Yayoi clawed at both chains around her neck until they came off. "For both of you illegitimate Kuchiki children. You have nobility in your blood."

"Hougoukyo? Nobility?" Ichi asked, confused.

Yayoi's mouth quirked up in what might've been a cat's way of smiling. "Yes. You both really have no idea how truly special you are." She paused for a moment. "I will come to see you another night. If I don't get home soon, mother will worry."

Before either twin could utter another word, Yayoi had lept through their window and out of sight. Ichi placed a pensive hand under his chin.

"Just how much has Rukia kept from us? Now that I think about it. Rukia never told us what happened to our so-called father."

Sachiko pulled her legs up to her chin. "She probably had a good reason." She allowed herself to laugh a bit. "At least now we know we didn't hatch from eggs."

Ichi chuckled. The seriousness returned to his eyes after a moment, his eyes locking with his sister's. She gasped at the intensity in his eyes.

"I see we dig information about him."

Sachiko bit her lip. "But where would we even start?"

"Right here, of course." Hazel eyes flashed against the dim light of their night lamps. "If Rukia is so intent on hiding this from us, I say we save her the trouble of telling us herself."

A/N: -falls- XD I'm content with this chapter. I had so much fun typing it. Hope you guys enjoyed it just as much. The secrets are being unveiled! Plz R/R if you want another quick update.


	10. The Game of Love

**A/N: Finally updated. Sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for now. lol. Now some of you might be thinking this is the chapter you've been waiting for...then again... :P**

**Tangled Heartstrings**

_Chapter 10: The Game of Love_

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Orihime glanced over her shoulder, mid chop at the salmon she was cooking. She grabbed the phone off its cradle and held it between her neck as she continued to chop the fish into small pieces.

"Hello?"

Her grey orbs widened at the sound of the voice on the other end. A slow smile spread across her face and it was all she could do in her excitement not to drop the phone and go parading around her apartment with an orchestra at her heels.

"Yes, that's wonderful! Alright, I'll see you then. It was good talking to you!"

Orihime turned the phone off and began jumping in joy, her cleaver escaping her grasp. She turned her head in time to see her husband walking into the kitchen. Uryuu bent backward slightly as he caught the cleaver between both hands. He sweatdropped, smiling tiredly at his hyperactive wife.

"Who was it, _Hime_?"

Orihime had launched herself at her husband, her face buried deep in his neck. She placed both of her bare feet on top of his leather shoes. Uryuu wrapped his arms around her, smiling at her behavior. She pulled away just enough so that she was staring back at his face.

"Chad is coming back!"

Uryuu's eyes widened in astonishment. "Are you serious?"

Orihime nodded vigorously. "He arrives in Japan tomorrow night! Oh, we must prepare a welcome home party for him! I have to take out all my cookbooks!"

She left off his feet and began pillaging through her cabinets. Uryuu sweatdropped at the mess she was making.

"Uhh...umm Orihime? Why don't we just cater the food?"

Orihime blinked. "Why?"

"Erm- I...I find things will be easier that way, dear." Uryuu smiled, trying to look convincing. He grabbed her hand in his and rubbed his thumb against it. "I wouldn't want you to wear yourself out."

"Uryuu, that's so sweet but nothing you say can stop me now!" Orihime cheered, pumping a fist up.

Uryuu reached out a hand. "W-wait! Why don't you call Rukia? She knows a lot about foreign food, right?" he asked, his last hope saving everyone's appetite.

"That's a good idea. I should call her up and tell her the good news," Orihime cheered, tip-toeing to kiss Uryuu on the cheek.

* * *

"So Chad is coming back, huh?" Renji asked, placing a pensive hand to his chin.

Rukia smiled. "Orihime just got off the phone with him. I think it's a great idea to throw a party for him. Though, I have to disagree about the food. If he's been in Mexico for this long, I'm pretty sure he must be tired of it. I say we do some French cuisine. Which reminds me, I should go grocery shopping."

"M-mom! Umm...is it okay if we stay home while you go out?" Sachiko blurted out.

Rukia turned to Renji. "Do you mind? I'll only be out for half an hour so."

Renji smiled. "Would I say no to you? Exactly. Just go ahead already, the kids will be fine."

"Alright, then." Rukia reached forward, beckoning for him to hand over the keys. "I'll be taking the car. Don't fall asleep this time, okay?"

"Sure, sure," he said, waving distractedly.

Renji turned to the kids standing on either side of the couch. He raised an eyebrow at them, resting both of his arms on the cushions.

"What's up, guys?"

Sachiko approached him, her cheeks flushing in shame as she offered him a cup of hot chocolate. Renji smiled down at the petite little girl. He reached out to take it from her and gave her a pat on her head. She almost flinched, her eyes closing as she forced a smile.

"You're so sweet, Sachiko. Thank you."

Sachiko nodded, not saying anything to that. Ichi and her shared a look, telling her her job was finished. He sat next to Renji silently and turned on the t.v. He patted the seat for Sachiko to sit beside him. He got the remote and began flipping through random channels. Noticing Sachiko's shaking form, Ichi settled a hand on her bony shoulder and shook his head side to side. She tried to watch the t.v. but they were just moving pictures to her. It wasn't long before they heard the soft snores of Renji coming from beside them.

Ichi jumped off the couch, motioning for Sachiko to follow. She bit her lip, glancing over her shoulder at her Uncle Renji. She hurried her steps as she shuffled after Ichi. They entered their mother's room with Ichi tip-toeing to turn on the light. Ichi went to Rukia's nightstand, struggling to pull out a drawer. He looked over his shoulder to see Sachiko frowning at him from the doorway.

Ichi scowled. "Don't look at me like that. You want to know as much as I do. Come over here and help me, dammit."

"You used me, Ichi," Sachiko murmured, her face turned from his. "I am not as innocent as I look, ya know."

Ichi raised an eyebrow, waiting expectantly for her to back this up. Sachiko's face fell after a moment, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Alright, so I am."

Ichi turned his back on her to haul the nightstand drawer on top of the bed. Sachiko crawled toward it and began going through its items. There was mostly old books and letters. Sachiko rolled onto her back, balancing a dusty photo album against her knees.

"Check this out."

Ichi kneeled beside her, leafing through the pages. His eyes eyebrows furrowed together. It didn't show a single picture of Rukia from before high school. It showed her with his godparents Uryuu, Orihime and Chad. Though, the last time he had seen Chad was when he was three.

"Look at this." Sachiko pointed at all the photos on the same page. "This guy's face is hidden all the time. Whether, he's facing a certain way or someone's blocking him from view, it's only him that we can't see."

Ichi nodded slowly. "It's almost like...we were never meant to know." He shook his head. "If mom hates this man, why would she even keep photos of him?"

"Maybe the love never went away," Sachiko suggested, fingering a photo. She held it up close to her face for a closer look. Her face was simultaneously burning red at the image. "W-what's he doing to mom?!"

Ichi grabbed it to take a look. His eyes bulged at the picture. It was his mom and some man caught up in a overly passionate kiss. The following pictures were them with angry expression as they came closer to the camera. The following was a picture of the ground where the camera must've fell. He carefully slid the picture back where it came from.

He sighed. "I'll just...pretend I didn't see that."

"What do you think he's like, Ichi?"

"Who knows? I just hope he has a lot of cash on him and a damn good explanation as to why he left," Ichi said, something close to a growl echoing in his throat.

Sachiko sighed. "'You know what the worst part is?"

"No. What?"

"...I can't hate him for leaving. I should be angry that he left mommy but I'm not."

"Maybe Rukia left _him,_" Ichi pointed out.

Sachiko's eyes widened. "But why the need for secrecy?"

"That's what I don't get. All we know about him is that he's a shinigami. Do you think we kind find records of him in the hospital?"

"But mommy said she didn't give birth to us at a hospital."

"They should still have our records along with our dad's certificate."

Sachiko lept off the bed and went to her mom's bureau. She rifled through various objects until she came upon. "Wait, a minute. I suddenly remembered something. I saw it a while back."

"What're you doing? The only people she has listed there are people we already know. Why would she keep her ex-husband's number there?"

"Here," she said with confidence. She placed down on the bureau and motioned for Ichi to come closer. "Right there. There's an address that's been crossed off. Can you make out any of it?"

Ichi squinted. "Umm...erm...a- a clinic? Ugh, that's all. I can't make out the rest."

"As stupid and crazy as this may sound, we're gonna have to look up every clinic in Karakura." Sachiko thought for a moment. "And there's also the possibility that the clinic isn't even here anymore."

Ichi scowled. "There's too many. There must be something else we can try. And how're we gonna try to look for it, anyway with Rukia watching over us twenty four/seven."

"A chance will come soon," Sachiko said, her voice full of hope. "We just have to be patient."

* * *

Orihime smiled, her arm looped through Chad's broad arm. He was as tall as ever with shaggy hair hanging over his shoulders. His skin was a darker olive color meaning he had probably spent years under the sun. His honey brown eyes were large with the telling of a story that he only kept to himself. He donned a black tailored jacket with a wife-beater beneath it that shown his gold medallion hanging proudly from around his neck.

"Here he is."

They all turned to see him, smiles lighting up their faces. Rukia walked toward Chad and held out a hand. A hug might've been called for but this was just Rukia and Chad's style.

"It's good to have you back."

He nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "It's good to be back," he murmured.

"Uncle Chad!" the three children cheered, leaping into their uncle's arms.

Takeshi stood off to the side awkwardly but after recieving a look from Uryuu, he stepped forward to shake hands with him. Chad smiled at him as he held all three kids in his strong arms. After the kids finished reprimanding their uncle for being away so long, they all decided to head back to Takeshi's room to play.

Ichigo was next in line as he shook a manly hand shake with him. He grinned at Chad all the while. Renji and Uryuu stepped close and shook hands with him as well.

"Como has estado? Como esta tu vida en Mexico?" Ichigo asked, his Spanish flowing out naturally.

Chad's eyebrows arched upward. "Tu espanol es excellente. Ha estado bien i se siente increible estar patras en Karakura."

Ichigo smirked. "Has encontrado una guapa chica?"

Chad grunted, looking a tad embarrassed. "Orita no pero conozco una mujer que trabaja en un orphanato. Me cay muy bien."

"I? Que mas, vato? No me dejes colgando."

"Pues...no hay planes orita. Tal vez en el futuro."

As Chad and Ichigo continued to go on with their conversation in Spanish, the rest of them stood by in confusion.

Orihime clapped her hands together. "Alright! Now that everyone is here, I say we play a little game."

"A game?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, it's a game we used to play back in high school," Orihime said. "It's an honesty game where we place people's names in a hat. We pass it around and the name we choose is the person we have to reveal one honest thing about."

Renji shrugged. "Why not? I've never been to high school and am glad I never had the pleasure to."

Orihime smiled. "Oh, it's fun. Now why don't you go first, Renji, since it's your first time."

He shrugged before reaching into the hat and glanced down at the name. He smirked as he turned to Rukia. Orihime saw his look and understood as she went to stand behind Rukia. She got behind his sofa chair and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Renji, if you could change anything about Rukia, what would it be?" Orihime asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can say anything? Anything at all?"

"Yes, of course," Orhime chirped, her fingers tapping against Rukia's shoulders.

"Okay, then. She's too much of a perfectionist."

Rukia gawked. "I am not."

"Uh...yeah, you are."

"Ugh! That's it, my turn to choose!" Rukia grabbed the hat from Renji and pulled out a name. She glanced down from it to Ichigo.

Orihime laughed pleasantly. "Same question. What would you change about Ichigo?"

Rukia smirked. "So many flaws so little time."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Get on with it, midget."

"Well, if I had to choose one thing. I would say...you're too passive."

Ichigo's eyes widened a fraction before scowling at her. "What do you mean _passive_? What're you trying to say?"

"You keep everything to yourself. You need to be more honest and open the things going on around you," Rukia stated, folding her arms in front of her.

"I am _not _passive," Ichigo grumbled, turning away from her. "I'm not," he said childishly.

Rukia laughed lightly at this, handing him the hat of names. Ichigo snatched it from her and rolled his eyes at the name he got. He turned to Uryuu who was waiting expectantly with his hands clasped together. He raised an eyebrow, forewarning Ichigo of crossing him.

"Well..." Ichigo curled his fingers under his chin in thought. "You're too damn stubborn for your good. Even after all this time, you're still on about your Quincy hating shinigami crap."

Uryuu squared his shoulders. "It's not being stubborn, it's merely a fact, _Kurosaki_," he spat the name out like venom.

Ichigo stood up, working the kinks of his muscle. He cracked both of his fists as he advanced Uryuu, hauling him up from his seat by his shirt collar.

"Just call me by name already, dammit."

Uryuu turned his nose up at him. "I would sooner fall on a rusty nail than say it." He pressed his glasses higher onto his nose. "You couldn't hit a guy with glasses if you tried, Kurosaki."

"Wanna bet?"

As they continued their squabble, Orihime giggled as she sat down beside Rukia.

"They are such good friends."

Rukia sweatdropped. "Umm...sure."

Orihime smiled brightly at her. "I'm serious! I think that they're more alike than they both think."

Rukia stared at her for a moment thoughtfully before returning her gaze to the arguing Quincy and Deathberry. She might've been right. Serious, headstrong, and stubborn. Yes that definitely sounded like them. Though, Uryuu apparently valued his proud more than Ichigo. She smiled lightly, letting a small laugh escape her as she watched their argument unfold in front of her.

Orihime and Rukia glanced up simultaneously when they heard the sound of latino music filtering through the air. Chad now stood in front of them, seemingly shy as he extended a hand to each of them. They accepted as he pulled them to him and they began dancing meringue. He spun them away from him before bringing them both back. They giggled like school girls all the while.

The guys stared in a mixture of irritation and amazement. Before long, they were all drinking and Chad was coaxing all of them dance along. Eventually, Ichigo and Renji were dragged into it and let themselves be made fools of. They exchanged girl partners from time to time so as not to look gay.

* * *

"I brought my dolls!" Sachiko cheered.

Ichi and Minoru groaned in unison as they watched their mecha anime. Sachiko was kneeling down beside Takeshi's bed as she brought out her collection of dolls. He sat up, staring from her to the dolls and gave a slight shrug.

Ichi's eyes widened. "You're actually gonna play with her?!"

"Why not? She is my favorite god sister," Takeshi said as if this were the most obvious thing. He easily swung Sachiko onto the bed.

Sachiko grinned a toothy grin at Takeshi as she handed him the boy doll. He looked at it uncertainly before watching her dress one of her girl dolls.

"Okay...so how do we play?"

"Well, this is Rina and while she's on her way to school, she gets kidnapped," Sachiko said. "This guy holds her hostage because of this precious gem she doesn't know she has."

Takeshi raised an eyebrow. "Al...right?"

"Your boy doll is the bad guy that kidnaps her so you can do whatever you want with your role." Sachiko placed her doll near his. _"No, let go of me! Someone, anyone please help me!"_ she squeaked melodramatically.

"Screw that. Let's play Night Seek," Ichi suggested, grinning broadly.

Minoru from his place on the floor. "What's that?"

"It's like hide-and-seek except its played in a single room with all the lights turned off where we have rely on our senses alone to find someone. The only rules are you can't leave this room and you can't hide into places like the closet or under the desk," Ichi said sternly.

Sachiko nodded. "That sounds good."

She quickly cast aside her dolls and went to stand by her brother and Minoru. They pulled straws and Minoru ended up with the shortest one. He sighed disheartened as he waved for them to turn off the lights. Takeshi began walking out of the room but Ichi grabbed hold of his elbow.

"Where're you going, Takeshi? We need you to play."

Takeshi stared down at him. "I'm hungry," he said simply.

"Food can wait," Ichi insisted, pulling him back into the room. He jumped up to turn off the light and quickly ran to pull the dark velvety drapes together. "Ready? Go!"

All three children spread across the room while Takeshi stood in place dumbly. He sighed in aggravation as he went to the closet, barely making a sound as he closed it behind him. He sat with his back against the door and pulled out a shounen manga from his shoe box. For a moment, he was so absorbed with it that he did not notice that he wasn't alone in the closet.

"Boo."

Takeshi's body jolted as he fell on his back, his manga cast aside. He rose up onto his elbows in annoyance, looking up to see a white kitten crawling onto his belly.

He narrowed his eyes. "You...What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come back."

"Aww...don't pretend you don't enjoy my company," Yayoi teased, her claws raking over his chest. She licked his cheek. "I promised myself I would be bound to the first guy I chose to reveal my true form to."

Takeshi's eyes widened. "Don't you dare transform in here!"

Yayoi stretched her body out, licking her back and grooming herself to perfection. She lept off his lap and closed her eyes. She slowly felt her body expand and lose its brilliant pearly white fur. Takeshi backed up against the wall, watching the transformation unfold in front of him. It never ceased to amaze him. Yayoi opened her eyes, revealing her lovely topaz eyes. She was in a kneeling position with one knee drawn to her chest while her waist length blond hair fell around her.

"I knew I should've let that Rottweiler eat you last week," Takeshi muttered to himself. Taking another look at her, he snorted. "I guess I shouldn't have been worrying, you're built like a boy anyway."

At this, Yayoi felt the color rise in her cheeks. She pinned a death glare at him. "Sh-shut up! Just because I didn't inherit mother's voluptuous body does not mean I'm not a woman too!" she argued.

"Sure," he said, turning his gaze away. "That is if you can call a twelve year old's body a woman."

Yayoi frowned. "I'm sixteen which would make me two years older than you, _boy." _She laughed haughtily. "I bet you haven't grown into your manhood yet, have you?"

Takeshi glared at her. "Shut up. Why're you here?"

Yayoi ran a hand through her strawberry blond hair, her topaz eyes turning serious as they met his.

"I'm supposed to be guarding those kids," she said. "Mother is expecting this much from me."

"Just who is this mother you keep mentioning?" Takeshi asked irritably. "And I still don't get everything you explained to me."

Yayoi rolled her eyes. "Even though it doesn't concern you, I chose to tell you of Ichi and Sachiko's impending fate. There's still hope for them. You said you wanted to help them, right?"

Takeshi nodded slowly. "I'm not making a pact with the devil, now am I?"

At this Yayoi, tossed her head back and let out a long laugh. Takeshi leaned forward and clamped his hand over her mouth. He pressed a finger to his lips, making shushing sounds for her to be quiet. Yayoi shook herself free from him and fixed her eyes on his once again. They fell on the scar lining his jaw and she went somber. She was on her knees as her hand reached out of its own accord to touch it. Takeshi's grabbed her hand in his and gave her a menacing look.

"Don't. No one touches me...not unless I want them to."

Yayoi cocked her head to the side in confusion. "But it must bother you, right? Let me heal it for you."

Takeshi released her hand, lifting his hood to hide it from view. "It's alright. It's all I have left of my past so I want to keep it."

"Your past certainly doesn't look good if it comes in the shape of a burn mark," Yayoi argued. "Let me heal it. It's the least I could do since you saved me."

"I said no. Whether I may or may not want to know why I ended up in the gutter, they're still my memories. Besides, if I find out who I was before then, I can leave this house and lift the burden off the shoulders of my adoptive parents."

Yayoi's eyes softened. "You're not a burden," she whispered.

Takeshi gave no answer to that as he stood up. Yayoi tilted her neck up to look at him, revealing the pale skin that was hidden beneath her clumps of hair. He extended a hand to her, his face completely emotionless. Yayoi allowed a small smile to play at her lips as she placed her hand over his. Just then, the doors to the closet slammed open and three children were staring at them. Takeshi wanted to smack himself but thankfully Yayoi was well covered.

Ichi blinked. "Yayoi? What the...you and Takeshi? Are you real?"

"I thought you promised you'd marry _me, _Takeshi!" Sachiko whined, her arms locked together.

Ichi stared at her in bewilderment. "What is it with you and getting married?"

"I'm just kidding, Ichi! If mom doesn't take Ichigo soon, I'll keep him for myself." Sachiko turned to Yayoi. "So this is what you look like in human form! You're so pretty!"

At the compliment, Yayoi felt herself flush, turning her gaze away modestly. Minoru leaned against the closet's doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he gave his brother a questioning look.

"Something you wanna tell us?" Minoru asked, scrutinizing him. "Dad was the one telling you that should you ever impregnate a girl, he would castrate you."

Takeshi growled. "Don't ask me anything! That damn alley cat snuck in here!"

Yayoi lowered her head in irritation. "An alley cat, huh?"

She curled into a ball, feeling the prickly hairs start to grow on her hands and spread all over her. Her arms and legs became smaller and smaller. She took a swipe at Takeshi's leg, her claws biting through the material of his jeans and his skin. He yowled as he tried to kick her away from him. Sachiko quickly grabbed her, holding her against her like a newborn.

"Temper," she tsked. She glanced down at Yayoi. "It's okay. A lover's first quarrel is agiven."

Takeshi fell over at her statement, snarling in Yayoi's direction. _"She.is.not.my.lover!"_

* * *

A pair of hazy violet eyes followed the carrot top making his escape onto the balcony. When no one was looking, she wobbled over to him. She closed the glass doors behind her, making Ichigo raise his head up sharply to look at her.

"What're you doing out here?" she slurred. "The party's...inside."

Rukia stumbled toward Ichigo holding up her whine glass as she took another sip. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow as she approached him. Ichigo's eyes widened when she staggered against him. He raised his arms to hold her upright.

She groaned. "...This is the first time in a while...that I've drank this much."

"Only your second time?"

Rukia shook her head somberly. "No, fool..." She coughed. "I- I just can't hold my liquor too well."

Ichigo studied her. "I can see that."

Rukia put her arms around his neck and stared up at him. Ichigo looked around to see if anyone else was there.

"What?"

"You...have brown eyes."

Ichigo snorted, reaching around his neck to unwind her from himself but Rukia stayed locked around him, pressing herself closer to him if even possible. Ichigo stared curiously down at her while she gazed back with her drunk, hazy expression.

"Am I so repulsive? Why won't you hold me?"

"Huh?!"

Ichigo retreated a few feet, nearly choking when Rukia chose to follow too late. He sighed heavily under his breath as he placed both hands on her shoulders and leaned down to her face.

"Alright, you need to listen and listen good. I don't care how drunk you are, even if I was any other man, I wouldn't take advantage of the situation."

"But you're not other men," Rukia murmured, standing on her tip-toes. Her eyes widened when his forefinger and thumb had squeezed her lips together. Ichigo sighed. "I see we're gonna have to take this one step at a time."

"Sawting wit dis,"(_Starting with this) _Rukia mumbled against his hold.

She broke free from his hold and threw herself at him which sent them both tumbling backward. Ichigo hissed as the back of his head hit the concrete. He quickly had to turn his head when Rukia had climbed up on top of him. He held her face in between his hands with a scowl.

"You know for a midget, you're a lot stronger than I thought," he muttered. He turned away with a flush on his face. "You mind moving? You're kind of erm- sitting down on a really distracting area."

Rukia smiled down at him. "Brad, don't be shy. We can elope soon and I can be Mrs. Rukia Pitt...On second thought, I'll keep my last name. Is that alright?"

Ichigo stared at her with a deadpanned expression. "What? Oh, hell no!! I don't want to be part of your sick fantasies! Get off!" Ichigo pushed her off of him and with that simple movement, Rukia had curled up into a ball and fell fast asleep. He sighed. "You're a lot more trouble than you're worth."

He picked her up, one arm securing the back of her head while his other arm gripped her behind her knees. He carried her through the balcony doors and placed her gently on the couch. The others raised their eyebrows at them while Orihime giggled as she walked over to them.

"I'll bring a blanket. All of you are more than welcome to spend the night," she said cheerfully. She began walking off toward the linen closet down the hall.

He tucked a pillow behind her head and tried to keep her arms to her sides. She kept flinging them backward or to the side, smacking him in the face more than once.

* * *

_'Rukia? Rukia?'_

_The said girl rolled over on her side to see Ichigo scowling down at her. He was kneeling beside her bed and cradling her hand in his own. She sat up immediately at seeing him, carefully pulling her shirt over her thighs. She swung her legs over the side of the bed as she stared down at him. _

_'Ichigo, how did you get in here? I thought you were staying at your father's house.'_

_He shook his head. 'This couldn't wait.'_

_'Is something wrong?'_

_'I want a huge request from you.'_

_Ichigo slowly stood over her, his hand traveling from her bare arm up to her cheek. Rukia closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She placed her hand over his, feeling her heart speed up a bit like it always did when she near him. _

_'I love you...you know that right?'_

_Rukia nodded, not sure where this was going. She stared up into Ichigo's bottomless eyes, feeling lost in their trance. _

_'I want you to marry me. Sorry that this isn't the usual proposal where I get down on one knee. I won't subject myself to that. I just need one word uttered from you.'_

_Rukia looked baffled. "But...Ichigo, we're too young. My brother will never allow it. I can't age so I can't stay here and I don't want you to give your life as a human for me.'_

_Ichigo took both of her hands and made her stand up. His hand held the back of her head as he gazed down at her. _

_'I don't care about any of that,' he murmured. 'I just want you. No matter the cost.'_

_'I wouldn't go around saying things like that,' Rukia whispered, turning her head away from him. _

_Ichigo leaned down, turning her face back to him, almost unaware of his own actions and kissed her. It wasn't like their first kiss, chaste and awkward with neither of them knowing of the thousands of kisses that would soon follow. This was the oath they had pledged for one another. _

_Rukia let herself go and before she knew it, they had lowered themselves onto the carpet in front of the fireplace. She had her arms linked around his neck, drawing him as close as possible. Her hand had curled behind his head, tugging on his prickly orange hair. Ichigo pulled away from her much to her chagrin and his displeasure._

_'I need an answer.'_

_He leaned down, tugging at the collar of her shirt. He placed a tender kiss at her collarbone, slowly moving along her neck and her jawbone. Rukia gasped beneath him, reaching out to clasp his shoulders. It wasn't fair. She couldn't think straight with him being so demanding. _

_'You...should already know.'_

_Ichigo shook his head. 'I need it from you.'_

_'Yes,' she breathed when he reached her ear. 'I want to spend my days with you whether they be immortal or not. Just let me be with you.'_

_Ichigo bent his head to kiss her once more, a slow passionate kiss that left them wanting more. Rukia ran her hands at his sides, angling her head to kiss better. Their clothes had long since been discarded, and they lay embracing one another on the rug. Orange and black mixed together, creating the aphrodisiac mist hanging over them. Rukia clung to his back, her face flushed a sinful scarlet. Her hand traveled to his jaw, her lips grazing the side of his mouth. _

_Ichigo buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking large intakes of her scent. He caressed her hair affectionately as he held her bare body against his own. He purposely hid his face from view, far too embarrassed to show how nervous he was. Never had he touched her or any other woman for that matter, in such an intimate manner. He paused when he felt Rukia turn his face to look at, her cheeks equally as flushed._

_Rukia gave a slight nod of her head. 'Go ahead. Do what you will.'_

_Ichigo bowed his head, his eyes falling closed. '...Are you sure?'_

_'If I wasn't sure, I would've beaten you up by now,' Rukia murmured. 'Remember, I trust you the most. You will never know how true that is.'_

_Ichigo stared down at her beneath him with an emotionless face. He inclined his head in the slightest acknowledge, slowly maneuvered his head down to her body. Several minutes passes where they merely stimulated their act of love before Ichigo moved away from her, trembling slightly and placed a hand over his red face. Rukia sat up in concern and touched his arm. _

_"I can't. I can't do it. Not to you," Ichigo grunted, slowly bringing his gaze to meet hers'. 'I think I'd much rather have you pure on our wedding night. It's only two months away...it's no big deal.'_

_Ichigo got up, pulling Rukia up with him. He pulled her against him, her tiny fists clenched against his chest. She gave a small smile as she buried her face into his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his waist, content in simply being in his presence. _

_"You have a lot of will-power. Most guys wouldn't have passed at a chance like this," Rukia chortled. _

_Ichigo smirked. 'I'm not most guys.'_

_Rukia gazed back at him grinning. She reached out a hand to caress his hair, noting the calm, serene expression he donned as he leaned into her touch._

Rukia jolted upright from the couch, her face flushed and her heart hammering against her ribcage. What in the world...was that?? She winced as she touched her forehead, realizing she had gotten up to soon. She should not have been drinking the previous night. She couldn't remember anything from the night before. She sighed to herself, wondering what on earth she could've done to humiliate herself.

She turned to her left ever so slightly at the feel of a pair of eyes on her. Ichigo had his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, his chin on his upturned palms. He raised an eyebrow at her, his only sign of acknowledging her. She somehow didn't like the look he was giving her. It was almost like he had known exactly what she had dreamt of, and the thought made her blush a deep crimson. That damn dream was so clear, so vivid like if it happened only recently. Rukia coughed lightly as she kicked off the sheets, murmured a _'good morning'_ and started folding the blanket.

With her back to Ichigo, she heard him walk toward the kitchen. Once he left the room, Rukia allowed herself to heave a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She placed the folded blanket on the arm of the couch, and willed herself to enter the kitchen. She saw Ichigo bend over, reaching inside the fridge. She allowed her eyes to travel down his smooth, bare back and lower, before mentally berating herself.

Ichigo stood up, taking large gulps of orange juice. Rukia growled as she reached out and snatched it from him.

"What's wrong with you? Don't just drink from the carton!"

Contradicting what she had just said, Rukia took a swig of it before tossing it back at him. Ichigo smirked at her as he caught it. She wasn't usually one to go digging through other people's food but knowing Uryuu and Orihime, they wouldn't wake up for a while, anyway.

"Wanna make breakfast?" Rukia asked. "They do say men are the best cooks."

Ichigo snorted. "You're damn right about that," he said, shoving past her.

Rukia crossed her arms and gave him a condescending look as she sat back and watched him. Ichigo brought out an assortment of frying pans to prepare pancakes, eggs bacon, omelets and toast. Rukia bit the inside of her cheek as she watched him stir the ingredients in for the pancakes. She stood up and went to stand by him.

"Give me the stirring spoon, I'll make it," Rukia insisted, holding her hand out for it.

Ichigo refused, pulling away from her. He placed his hand on her face the way he would with Ichi. He watched in amusement as her tiny hands tugged at his large one. He chuckled as she watched him wrench his hand off her face, her face flushed in anger.

"Give it to me!" she shouted.

She grabbed the spoon from Ichigo and started to walk off when he suddenly got behind her, his arms reaching around her to grab the spoon back. Rukia stuck her tongue at him as she pulled it out of his reach. Just then, they heard a padding of feet shuffling into the kitchen. They both looked over their shoulders to see Uryuu and Orihime standing there, obviously stupefied at them with Ichi and Sachiko beside them. Ichi looked like he was gonna blow a gasket, but Orihime held him in place.

Sachiko's eyes were wide. "What're you doing to mommy?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her question before looking down at Rukia and himself. A slow dawn of realization reached them at seeing their position. He was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist while her hands were clinging to the edge of the sink. They immediately jumped apart. Rukia snorted, tossing the stupid spoon back at him. She smiled at everyone as though unaffected.

"Morning everyone. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Uryuu smirked. "Sure we weren't interrupting something."

Ichigo shot a glare at him. "Shut the hell up." He looked around him, realizing one of their own was missing. "Where's Renji?"

Orihime stretched her arms out above her as she let out a yawn. She walked toward the dining table and sat down none too gracefully.

"He and Chad left a few hours after both of you conked out. We told them they could stay the night but they both said they had responsibilities."

Rukia stared at her friend, not exactly sure of what kind of responsibilities Chad could have after returning to Japan only yesterday. Renji...knowing him he had gone to that old warehouse to train himself the way they had been doing for a while now. She would go meet him later to help him out with his training. A small smile etched her face as she stared at the ground. This did not go unnoticed by Ichigo who pondered silently at what she knew that he didn't.

Ichi went to stand beside his mother, holding her hand all the while glaring at Ichigo. Sachiko wrapped her arms around Ichigo's leg in a tight embrace. Rukia stared at Ichigo as he protested and tried to convince Sachiko to get off him. She shook her head. The man infuriated her to no end but her children seemed to like him. That was good enough for them...at least for now. Sometimes she wondered why she couldn't live out the rest of her days like this. Okay...maybe not exactly like this but close.

A/N: Wow. I surprised myself with this chapter. Haha well, I hope that quenched your IchiRuki thirst for now. Plz R/R for more upcoming IchiRuki goodness. And for those of you who don't know Spanish, here's a translation of Chad and Ichigo's conversation.

__

"How've you been? How's your life been in Mexico?" Ichigo asked, his Spanish flowing out naturally.

Chad's eyebrows arched upward. "Your Spanish is excellent. I've been good and it feels incredible to be back in Karakura."

Ichigo smirked. "Found any good looking chicks?"

Chad grunted, looking a tad embarrassed. "Not right now but there is this woman who works in an orphanage. I like her, she's great to be around.'

"And? What else, man? Don't leave me hanging."

"Well...there aren't any plans right now. Maybe in the future."


	11. Here Comes the Bride

A/N: I've been thinking of joining deviant art to show you how the kids look like. And also how the whole gang looks like now.

**Tangled Heartstrings**

_Chapter 11: Here Comes the Bride_

"Hit me with your best shot!" Rukia taunted, jumping out of the way as Renji swung a fist at her. She frowned at his slurred movements. "What was that?! Don't hesitate, you fool! Hit me like you mean it!"

Renji growled lowly as he slowly stood up to face her once more. A mixture of blood and sweat rolled down the side of his face, his bare skin in the dim light from the windows above them. He swallowed a gasp of musky, salty air of the warehouse. He paused for a moment, hesitating before charging at her once more. Just like they had practiced over and over again, he had to the feel the kidoh at the tips of his fingers and let it grow. Rukia crouched down as she let her fist collide with his abdomen and took the opportunity to leap up and propel herself over him.

"Come on, Renji! This stuff is basics back at the academy!" Rukia prepared a fighting stance as she waited for his next attack. "Or are you too weak? Without your precious tattoos, can't do much can you? You've always been weak and worthless and you'll never amount to my brother!"

At this, a vein pulsed on his forehead. He was ready to get serious. Renji felt his reiatsu begin flowing out wildly as he took on step toward Rukia. She smirked at him, giving him a round of applause.

"Good bye," she cooed as if she were talking to a dog. "You've improved greatly, Renji...But you still suck at kidoh!"

Renji rolled his eyes, feeling his reiatsu lower to a normal level. He clenched and unclenched a fist in front of him. He rolled his wrist a few times. It was true. He had improved. Sure, it might've just been the occasional kidoh but at least he was finally getting somewhere in his training.

* * *

"Wow, Ichigo. I think this is the longest you've ever grown your hair," Yuzu commented, grabbing a piece of his hair between two fingers.

Ichigo grunted at this, his mind else where as his sister inspected every angle of his head. She tilted his chin up before spraying some water into his hair. She began combing his unruly, spiky hair while humming an off-beat tune.

"Is there a certain way you want it?"

"However. You do what you want with it...just don't make me look gay," he added as in afterthought.

Yuzu giggled. "I'll make you look handsome."

Karin was in the living room watching t.v. while Isshin watched Yuzu cut Ichigo's hair. It was a rare occasion now adays for the entire Kurosaki family to gather around their home again. Isshin was glad to have his spirted family together again. During the last several years, it had been far too quiet around the house. Even the neighbors had started asking him what had happened to his family's spunk.

"Oh, I'm next after Ichigo, dear. I'm do for a trim myself."

Yuzu smiled pleasantly. "Sure, daddy."

Isshin began tearing up a bit, pressing the back of his fist against his eyes and wiped at them.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married," he sniffled. "It's seems like only yesterday that I was taking your training wheels off your bike and then soon came...came the bras!"

Ichigo and Yuzu sweatdropped at that remark. Yuzu paused momentarily, turning slightly over her shoulder to glance at her father reassuringly.

"Daddy, I had to grow up sometime. I'm twenty years old and...it feels right. It really does. Jinta is the best I'll ever find. The best." Yuzu blushed.

Ichigo was solemn. "As much as Dad likes to exaggerate, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to agree with him on this. The first time I found out you were engaged, I wanted to go interrogate this guy the way a big brother should. When I found out, I actually knew the little punk, I wanted to kill him."

Yuzu gasped lightly at the intensity in his voice. "Ichigo!"

"What?" Ichigo asked, scowling. "That kid would've had it coming anyway."

"Now, brother, I would really like my fiancee and you getting along," Yuzu insisted. "Besides, we're all going to be family after two months. Which reminds me, I still need to pick out a wedding dress," she said, distressed over the fact.

"...Still not agreeing to the wedding," Ichigo muttered flatly.

Yuzu sighed, exasperated.

"BUT, and I mean a huge but, you remember my friend Uryuu, right?"

"Yes, that charming gentleman at the beach. The one with the glasses, right?" Yuzu asked politely.

Ichigo snorted. "Hardly charming. But anyway, he runs a designing company that specializes in women's clothing. Last I remembered Rukia was creating a new line of wedding dresses so you might want to give Uryuu a call for an appointment." He pulled Uryuu's card out of his pocket and handed it to her over his shoulder.

A large smile lit up Yuzu's face as she accepted the card. "Oh, Ichigo! Thank you! We should go visit them on Monday!"

* * *

It had been such a long day. The first thing Rukia had done as soon as she had arrived back at her apartment was collapse onto her couch for a long nap. After a while, she could hear the door open as well as the padding of tiny feet across her carpeted floor. She groaned as she felt Ichi sit on her shins and Sachiko crawling on top of her.

"You guys...not now. Mommy is tired, okay?"

Rukia could feel Sachiko's wandering hands against her face, tracing her features with her tiny finger. She caught it, smiling a bit from beneath the veil of her lashes. She raised her own hand to caress the back of it against her cheek.

Sachiko smiled, her bangs falling into her eyes. "What have you been up to, mommy? You look so tired all the time."

"She's right. You'll grow old before you age," Ichi muttered, patting her shin lightly. "What are you, twenty-seven?"

Rukia gave him a dry look. "Twenty-four."

"Right. So where are you always going off to?" he asked. "And Renji keeps disappearing too?" Ichi was to say the least suspicious that they were all going off to who knows where together. He didn't want to think about the things adults did without his supervision.

It was never right for a parent to outright lie to her child, but as a mother she had her reasons. If she had to lie in order to protect them, then she would do whatever was necessary. No matter the cost.

"Umm..." Rukia scratched her head lightly. "I've been going to the gym a lot lately."

Sachiko tilted her head to the side. "Huh? What for?"

"Just to work out and have something to do besides watching t.v. and eating junk food while not working. I wouldn't want to turn into a couch potato like your Uncle Renji."

At this, the twins laughed in unison. Rukia curled her arm gently around Sachiko and beckoned Ichi to come to her. She embraced them both, feeling her heart swell up with joy. She had them with her and that was enough. More than enough. For a long while, they lay curled up asleep together.

* * *

Rukia's eyes fluttered open at the feeling of her cell phone vibrating inside her pocket. She grunted as she reached in and flipped it open. She held it to her ear, half a mind to hang up and go back to sleep.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Rukia sat up, doing her best not to wake up the kids. She quietly eased her body off the couch and laid Sachiko down beside her brother. A smile quirked at her lips when she saw her drape her arm over her brother's body and press her face against his shoulder. She went into the kitchen, flipping on a light and began rummaging through the fridge. Rukia spotted a half-eaten Hershey bar in the back and made a grab for it.

"Yeah, you kinda did. How'd you get my number?"

"Oh, sorry," Ichigo apologized quickly. "I'll call back tomorrow then. I called Uryuu for a favor and he redirected me to you."

Rukia clicked her tongue. "You already called. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, you remember last month's beach thing, right?" he asked without pausing. "Well, you know how my sister is getting married soon? Well, she needs a wedding dress. Uryuu told me you were the best girl for the job."

Rukia blushed slightly at the compliment. "Uryuu exaggerates. But sure, I'd love to help your family out. Though, I only have a few designs finished. Tell her to come by the studio on Monday and we'll start the fitting."

"Ah, thanks for that Yuzu said to bring the kids. She'd like to see them again." Ichigo was quiet for a moment. "Umm...well, I'll let you go now."

"Do you want to?" Rukia asked as she brought out a juice box. After so many years of struggling, she had finally mastered it. "Is that the only reason you called?"

"..."

Rukia laughed. "Come on, Ichigo. You can't be that busy. Let's chat for a bit like old times."

"What do you propose we talk about?" Ichigo asked, his voice low and slightly irritated.

"I don't know. I just wanna know how you've been. You've been back for about three months. How great that doctors get to have such long vacations."

"What? You want me to leave already?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot. I'm just wondering."

"I can go back whenever I want but I've decided to stick around a while longer for my sister's wedding." Ichigo's voice was getting a bit louder with each passing moment. Rukia smiled. He was getting used to her.

"That must be something. I've rarely gotten any rest at all from work," Rukia said, working the kinks in her muscles. "By the way, what kind of wedding is your sister having? Big or small?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "She originally insisted on having a small wedding at home with her family and just a few close friends but that little punk she's marrying wanted to give her the dream wedding every woman vies for. He took on multiple jobs on at once, even had some money saved up in his bank account and combined it with my dad's money. They've decided to have the wedding at a beach."

Rukia whistled, impressed. "Wow...well, she's certainly one lucky girl."

Ichigo snorted. "Depends on how you look at it. I've already made it clear to Jinta that if he makes Yuzu cry, I would personally pummel him into tomorrow."

Rukia burst into laughter at this, banging on the table top. "Typical reaction from an older brother. I know she's your little sister, Ichigo, but she's twenty now and she's always seemed like a level-headed person to me so I should hope she knows what she's doing. I mean are you going to be like this when Karin gets married."

"Okay, first of all if I ever tried to butt into Karin's life, repercussion would follow and second, Yuzu's different." Ichigo sighed. "She's...naive. She doesn't know what some guys are like."

"Do _you _think Jinta's a good man for Yuzu?" Rukia whispered.

Ichigo was silent for a while. "...I guess he'll do. If my sister has such a high opinion of him, I guess I can't argue with her decision even if I'll never like it."

Rukia giggled. "That's good. There you go, first step of letting go."

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled.

"Well, maybe it's not _your _idea of romance but it is Yuzu's wedding, after all." Rukia chuckled. "Do you know what romance is, Ichigo?"

"Whata stupid thing to ask. Even I thought you have more sense than that, Rukia," Ichigo scoffed.

Rukia growled. "I have more sense than you."

Ichigo paused for a moment, and she was sure she could hear a mixture of static and music on his end followed by the sound of a woman's voice. Before she could question it, Ichigo had beat her to it.

"Sorry, I've gotta go."

Before Rukia could reply to that, she heard his phone click and she was left alone. She clenched her teeth irritably. What the hell was that? Did he have a woman over? If it was, he could've just said so. It's not as though she and Ichigo were having a love affair so there was nothing for them hide.

She just couldn't understand why it made her mad at all to think that Ichigo would be with another girl. She shouldn't be angry but she felt acid in the pit of her stomach and it was threatening to swallow her up.

* * *

It was a long busy day at Uryuu's company, _Arrow Through Heart_ fashion industry_. _A long, agonizing...irritating day for Rukia. She was sitting at her desk, making designs for the wedding dresses. She had already shown Uryuu some of them and he gave her the ok on them. These designs were nothing...she was just so frustrated. She kept erasing and crossing them out, each dress coming out more hideous than the last.

Last night had really gotten to her. Rukia had no reason to be angry, after all, she might've just been jumping to conclusions. Then again, it had been six years so obviously Ichigo would want to move onto other women.

As she continued to work with this idea in mind, she didn't notice when several people had gathered to her desk. Her gaze slowly drew up to see Ichigo smirked down at her with his sister and Uryuu on either side of them. Rukia forced a perky smile on her face as she stood up, thoughtfully ignoring Ichigo as she leaned over her desk and shook hands with Yuzu.

"Yuzu...welcome. I was expecting you."

Rukia felt her body tense up a bit when she saw Ichigo move out of the corner of her eye. He had gone around her desk and was now standing beside her.

Just as she was about to speak, a familiar sound of girls shouting suddenly filled the offices. All of them looked up in time to see Uryuu's fangirl designers. Rukia covered her mouth with the back of her hand to smother her giggles. Ichigo let out a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he quickly moved behind Rukia. He placed his hands on his shoulders, sending the girls warning signals.

Rukia sighed, growing irritated at his behavior. She tried to shrug him off but he kept a tight grip on her shoulders.

"Forget it, you crazy broads! I'm not modeling for you again!" Ichigo shouted. "I'm not a piece of meat, got that?!"

The women merely squealed amongst themselves. Uryuu chuckled as he stepped in front of them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, girls. He's not for sale." He shook his head from side to side. "I promise I'll make it up to you later. I'll get you another male model."

The women sighed as they dragged their feet back to their workstations.

Yuzu smiled brightly. "I'm so glad we get to meet again." She slipped her hand inside her purse and pulled out two invitations. One for Uryuu and the other for Rukia. "I would like to invite you and your families to my wedding. When I found out you designed wedding dresses, I had to come and see you, Rukia."

Rukia smiled as she accepted the invitation. "Well, I'll do my best to find you a suitable dress. Now are designers are getting some of them ready as of now if you'd like to come see them."

"Of course!" Yuzu giggled. "Oh, and where are your children?"

Just as Rukia was about to answer, Ichi and Sachiko were running toward her. There was a red-faced man chasing after them. They both clung to their mother's waist, feigning innocence as the man pointed a finger at them. Both of them pretended to cringe and bury their faces against Rukia's skirt.

"Are they yours, Rukia?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Why...yes, they are. Adorable, aren't they?"

The man scoffed. "Those are little tazmanian devils you've got there. Your little boy there was using our copy machine to xerorx his tukis while your little girl decided to redecorate my office. I've got hand paints all over my walls!"

"Ah...I see. Well, I'm sure it'll be an improvement," Rukia chirped. "You've been meaning to paint your office lately, haven't you?"

Her co-worker glowered at her. "Just get those little rugrats away from the copy room and my office!"

Rukia frowned down at her children. "I thought I told you two to behave."

"But Rukia, he was being an ass to us," Ichi whined. Sachiko nodded in agreement. "We saw him fire this poor man for not getting his coffee right."

"In that case, you have my permission to _play_ as long as you don't get caught." Rukia winked at them. "Go entertain yourselves."

Sachiko laughed, bouncing on the heels of her feet. She lept up into Ichigo's arms, curling herself against his chest. Ichigo smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her. His hand caressed down her hair, trying to smooth out the puffball she had created from running around.

"I go too long without seeing you, Ichigo. You know where we live." Sachiko pouted. "Come visit us some time."

Ichigo grinned. "Will do." He turned to Rukia, winking. "When you least expect it."

Rukia rolled her eyes as she turned away from him. Sachiko blinked as she peered over Ichigo's shoulder and saw Yuzu. A smile lit her features as she reached over to shake hands with her.

"You're the lady from before! Ichigo's sister!"

Yuzu giggled. "I'm flattered you remember me. Oh, that's a strong handshake." She glanced down to see Ichi reaching a hand toward Ichigo's back pocket. He quickly clamped both of his hands behind his back innocently. "And this fine young man is Ichi. Pleased to see you again." She held a hand out to Ichi who stared at momentarily before shaking it.

"Yeah...nice to see you again. Got any candy?"

"Ichi!" Rukia hissed.

Yuzu laughed lightly. "Oh, it's no problem, Rukia. Now what kind of girl would I be if I didn't bring you kids anything." She rifled through her purses before bringing out a handful of miniature chocolate in her hand for each of them to take. They were gone before she could bat an eyelash.

"Thank you," the twins spoke in unison.

Ichi stared up at Ichi. "Marry me," he said with a straight face.

Yuzu giggled. "Oh, you're so adorable. "

She kneeled down to his level and hugged him tightly. She turned to face Rukia as a feeling of realization suddenly came to her.

"Rukia, I've been thinking; why don't we make Sachiko the flower girl and Ichi can be the ring bearer? That would be so wonderful."

Rukia nodded approvingly. "That would be a good idea. Oh, right. I almost forgot why you came here. Let's bring you over to see the gowns." She glanced over her shoulder. "Kids, don't go far!"

"Right!"

Sachiko jumped out of Ichigo's arms and raced after Ichi. Rukia waved her hand for all of them to follow her. Uryuu stepped beside her, placing an arm around her and leaned close to her ear.

"You alright? I could feel a bit of tension back there."

"Oh, I'm just peachy," Rukia said, grinning. "Just so excited to be working on a new project."

Uryuu looked far from convinced but he decided not to press her too much on the subject. He and Rukia led the siblings into a back room where their models were getting fitted into wedding dresses.

"Take a look. Is there any one from these six that you like? If not then give me a general description of your type of dress and I'll get it done for you," Rukia said professionally, waving her hand toward models.

Yuzu stepped forward, almost shyly as she slowly went up to each model, inspecting each dress curiously. She clasped her hands her back as she came to the model at the end of the line. She had a far away gaze in her eyes as she stared at her dress.

"This is...lovely."

Rukia smiled at her choice. She went to go stand beside her, grabbing her hand.

"Here. Feel free to touch the fabric."

Yuzu did as she said, amazed at how soft and silky the material was. She took a step back to admire the dress at a different perspective. It was an enchanting gown. It had a strapless sweetheart-shaped bodice with crystal pleated organza tiers that created a slightly ruffled cascading effect.

"It's beautiful, Rukia. Any woman could only dream of stepping into something like this." Yuzu smiled up at the model. "Except you. You've already lived the dream."

The model smiled back, grabbing the skirts of her dress as the rest of the models were herded into their dressing rooms.

Uryuu stepped forward, smiling wistfully. "Think of it as our gift for the bride."

Yuzu blushed, her eyes growing wide. "W-what? I couldn't let you do that."

Ichigo leaned his elbow against Yuzu's shoulder, scowling down at her. He then wrapped an arm around her, pressing a fist into her hair.

"There's no point in being modest just accept their damn gift."

"B-but...

Rukia smiled kindly. "It's really no trouble at all. You already have your hands full for the wedding so we thought this would be the perfect gift for you and one less thing to worry about."

After a moment, Yuzu's smiled matched Rukia's and she nodded. She stepped forward to shake hands with both Uryuu and Rukia.

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem at all," Uryuu said. "All we need to do now is arrange an appointment to have you fitted for your dress."

Yuzu bit her lip. "Oh, I just suddenly remembered I have to go back to campus next week. I'm gonna be pretty busy. Not to mention, I don't go to local college so I won't be able to come by soon. Rukia, why don't you fit the dress for me? You and I have been the same size for most of our lives."

Rukia instantly felt her face turn beet red at her words. They were true...once. She now stared at the adult body of Yuzu that was more adult than hers' would ever be. Yuzu stood at five' four with shapely hips and proud breasts. Her ears burned when she heard Ichigo trying to stifle his laughter from behind Yuzu.

"Uhh...erm- I don't...think that would be such a good idea." Rukia cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks grow hotter. "I mean it has been some time now so- so I don't think our sizes would match anymore."

Yuzu blinked. "Well, I'm pretty sure our waist and hips sizes will be about right. If it's off by a bit, we can adjust it to my size."

"That's true." Rukia sweatdropped, a fake perky smile etched on her face. "Alright...I'll get the designers start working on the gown based on my measurements."

Yuzu reached over and hugged Rukia. "Oh, thank you! You're a life saver!"

Rukia was stiff against her form, her hands coming up awkwardly to hug her back as she pondered about their differences. She suddenly realized how unwomanly she was. It bothered her somewhat. While she had been preoccupied with Yuzu choosing her wedding dress, she had temporarily forgotten how angry she was at Ichigo.

Was the woman he had been with last night been as womanly? Tall, slender with long legs and...large blessings. As Yuzu pulled away from her, she glanced down at herself. She was generally the opposite of such a woman. But then again, what was she getting so worked up over? She had never cared about her appearance before much less another man's opinion of her appearance.

Rukia watched Ichigo and Yuzu converse over the plans for the wedding. She studied Ichigo's profile as inconspicuously as she could. She supposed he might've been...attractive. His hair was noticeably shorter now with his spiky tresses hanging over half his face. His features were sharp and angular with a strong chin. He had long, lanky arms and had an overall muscular physique. So it was pretty obvious what a woman saw in him.

Ichigo caught her gaze in the corner of his eyes, giving her a brief smile before turning to walk off with Yuzu. He waved distractedly over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Rukia. See ya around."

Yuzu waved over her shoulder. "Good bye, Rukia! Thanks again!"

Rukia gave Ichigo an icy look, before turning her back on him. She then began conversing with Uryuu over the wedding dress designs.

* * *

Yuzu turned to Ichigo as they stepped inside the elevator. She had her hands clasped behind her back while her purse dangled over her forearm.

"That's right, brother, didn't you tell me you've been seeing someone lately?" Yuzu asked, tilting her head to catch his expression.

Ichigo shrugged. "It's just some woman I met at the department store. It's nothing serious."

Yuzu's eyebrows arched high at this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we only started dating about a week ago." Ichigo seemed uncomfortable. "She goes into the lady's department often. She asked me out and I figured I didn't really have a reason to turn her down."

"Ah...I see. What's she like?"

"She's Korean and she's a pianist. She plays at this night club. I've gone with her a few times, it's a pretty good place to go dining."

Yuzu smiled. "She sounds interesting. So...when do you plan on introducing us?"

"I don't know. Whenever there's a chance, I guess." Ichigo seemed to be waiting impatiently for the elevator to finally stop at their destination.

Yuzu sighed when she realized she wasn't going to get out anything more than that out of her brother. She just wanted to be assured that this was what Ichigo wanted. The last time he fell in love, it took him ages to heal his broken heart. Those were sad times for him when she had feared she would never see him smile again.

Just as they got off the elevator, she paused in her steps as she suddenly realized something. What if her brother had never gotten over Rukia? What if the healing had never transpired? What if he was still deeply and movingly in love with Rukia?

"Hey, what're you stopping for? Let's go home, already."

Yuzu nodded mechanically as she ran after her brother, those thoughts still echoing around in her head.

**A/N: -ducks bricks- I know you rabid fangirls out there probably wanna spear me through for having Ichigo had a gf but this is to help the IchiRuki development!! And I promise that this chick won't show up more than twice. It'll be over between her and Ichigo before you know it. Just bare with me. **


	12. Hollow on the Inside

**A/N: I tried to update as soon as possible. Sorry for those of you waiting for I Do, Stranger. I've just been so wrapped in this story that I haven't had time for it even though it's half way done. I promise to have the next chapter out before Tangled Heartstrings' chapter thirteen. **

**Tangled Heartstrings**

_Chapter 12: Hollow on the Inside_

Ichigo wearily opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. The sound of his cell phone ringing on his nightstand was driving him up the wall. He swiped it and blinked down at the contact number. Kyu Ri. He rolled his eyes; what sane human would call this early? A part of him wanted to wait out the ringing, but when he realized she wasn't gonna stop soon, he flipped the phone open and held it to his ear.

"What?!" he barked.

"My, my. I see someones' not a morning person," Kyu Ri mused.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Kyu Ri, it's six in the fucking morning!"

"I always get up this early to do my jogging. I usually start earlier to finish running around Karakura before the sun comes up," she chirped.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Ichigo snorted.

"Would you like me otherwise?"

Ichigo smirked. "You tell me. How about you come on over after your shift at the night club? I'll make you all nice and cozy."

Kyu Ri giggled. "Ichigo, you're such a tease. Don't say that if you don't plan on following through."

"Oh, you _know_, I plan on it," Ichigo murmured huskily. "I'll pick you up at around nine and we can spend the rest of the night however we want."

"Oh, you make it sound so tempting. You know I can't refuse you. See you then, Ichigo."

They hung up simultaneously, and Ichigo tossed his cell phone across the bed. Kyu Ri could be troublesome but she wasn't as annoying as other women. It had been a little over a month since they had started dating. He had even gone ahead and given her access to his pent house. She had been hinting at moving in with him so he knew it wouldn't be long before she did. Either way, he didn't really mind having a woman around.

As far as relationships went, Ichigo plainly never had any serious ones. He appreciated Kyu Ri's company...the company she gave him in bed even. She was a beautiful, classy and talented young woman. He had introduced her to his dad a few weeks ago who kept raving on about him bringing a woman home. Said it, _'Did the old heart good to see Ichigo picking up women.' _to which Kyu Ri simply laughed at.

Ichigo scowled at the memory as he dragged himself from bed. He turned to his left to face the mahogany bureau that held his many combs and bottles of cologne. He squinted slightly at the red mark on his neck, subconsciously pressing two fingers against it gingerly. A smirk spread across his features at this, and proceeded to enter the bathroom to take care of his daily routines.

As he finished brushing his teeth, he felt his body spasm all of a sudden and leaned over to spit up some blood. The cycle just kept going with no end to it. Ichigo grunted as he wiped the blood off his lips with the back of his hand. It was time to take his daily dose of the medicine his dad had prescribed for him. He would take the medicine but there was hardly a day that went by that he could go without cigarettes.

After he finished rinsing his mouth, he padded his way into the kitchen and went up to the cabinet. Ichigo pulled out a red plastic bottle and popped two clear capsules into his mouth. He felt it go down his throat dryly, almost like swallowing heavy iron.

As he busied himself with washing the dishes, his eyes drifted over to the calendar hanging over the sink. It was October twenty-fourth. Six years and he hadn't paid his mother a single visit. He was sure that his father and sisters had gone to visit her and the thought made him feel guilty all over again.

Ichigo knew he had to make time to go visit her, this afternoon if possible. Sometimes he wondered if he had been able to save her soul from the Grandfischer the first time, she might've not had to suffer so and would've been reborn in the world of Soul Society.

It was hard...just living each day. Time moves forward but he couldn't. There were still so many things he regretted in life. Things he couldn't get over or simply couldn't overcome.

* * *

"Ichigo? Where are you going?" Orihime asked, leaning against the perfume counter. "Today's such a busy day. We need you to stay and attend to our ladies."

Ichigo's smiled faintly. "Sorry, there's something I have to take care of."

"Big date?" she asked, giggling.

"Something like that." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I'll come back later."

"Oh, no. What you have to do sounds important so don't worry about it," Orihime insisted. She winked. "I'll cover for you, just go."

Ichigo gave her a grateful look. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

He walked away from her and stepped onto the down elevator. His eyes were so focused below him that he hadn't noticed the person passing him on the up elevator. Rukia had smacked him upside the head, giving a small wave to him.

"Hey, Ichigo. What's going on?"

"Ah...I'm leaving work early today."

Rukia froze at the hard lines on his face despite his smile. She felt like saying more but by then, he had turned his head away from her. She landed on the top floor, taking a few steps in her stupor. That smile...it was suddenly deja vu again. She glanced down at her watch. It was October twenty-fourth. It wasn't the anniversary...yet that face...

She willed herself to move forward, having half a mind of jumping back on the escalator and catching up with Ichigo. Orihime caught her look as she went around the counter to meet Rukia.

"I...I didn't want to say anything so I let him go," Orihime whispered, grasping her own arm as she turned away. "I wonder why Ichigo feels he has to shoulder everything on his own."

Rukia bowed her head. "He wants the blame for himself, he feels like it's not something he can talk about with anyone. Just like I once felt."

* * *

A bouquet of sunflowers were set in front of Masaki's grave, mingling with the scent of incense. They were the only flowers that seemed to come even close to deserving his mother. Roses were far too overused and lilies only seemed to remind him of his mother's condition. Sunflowers on the other hand brought the gift of radiant warmth and were the happiest flowers Ichigo knew.

Ichigo inclined his head respectfully. He stood with his back straight as his eyes stared sorrowfully through the grave stone.

"Hey, mom. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Ichigo closed his eyes at the silence, feeling droplets of rain hit his cheek like bullets. It soon began pouring around him but this didn't faze him in the slightest. He swallowed slightly, feeling the sandpaper dryness of his throat. He opened his eyes.

"Even now...I have no idea what to say to you. I've been stupid, done a lot of things I regret."

"You fool...you are _never_ alone," someone said sternly from behind him.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise to see Rukia standing a few feet away, her arms crossed and her clothes soaked to the bone.

"What're you doing here?"

"I remembered," Rukia said simply. "If you remember what I said all those years ago, if you're ready to talk, I am ready to listen." With that said, she went to go stand by his side. "That's good that you're talking to your mother openly like this. You're not...ashamed of loving your mother. Most people in a grave would rather keep their thoughts to themselves."

Ichigo's eyes softened at her words, looking down at the stone ground they both tread on. He gave her his back, reaching out a hand to touch the grave. He bowed his head as he murmured allowed his feelings.

"Mom, you're still here, aren't you? I can feel you."

"Go on. Tell her everything. Don't leave anything out," Rukia instructed. "She's listening to every word your saying."

Ichigo clenched his teeth together. "Thank you for protecting me that day. I wanted to live- I want to live," he corrected himself. "You knew my life would be difficult but you wanted the same for me. I've given it with everything I've got. Dad, Karin and Yuzu all miss you. I know Dad is still heartbroken over you. He's an idiot and obsesses over you constantly. Karin...she's so strong like you wouldn't believe. And poor Yuzu decided to fill in for you. She reminds me of you a lot."

When Ichigo was silent for a long moment, Rukia touched his shoulder, her face expressionless but her eyes holding a bit of light in them.

"You're lucky, Ichigo."

He glanced over his shoulder. "Huh?"

"I had no life before I became a shinigami. You knew your mother and the short time you got to spend with her were your happiest memories," Rukia whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm sure your mother is at peace with herself just knowing you're alive and well."

Ichigo turned to look at her and something about that look made Rukia shiver. She didn't know if it was just the rain or his tears...but something about a man willingly crying made it even more sad. The second he took one step toward her, he grabbed her by the sleeve of her elbow and pulled her against him. It took Rukia by surprise for a moment, before she slowly returned the embrace. She had no idea why but she began to feel her own eyes begin to water as well.

They both slowly sank to their knees, letting the rain pour over them, cleansing their souls and their minds. Rukia gripped his back tightly as her chin barely touched his shoulder. Her eyes were on the gray sky overhead. She felt him cradle the back of her neck as he pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

They could've been there for the longest time, but it made no difference. Then finally...the rain began to settle around them. Ichigo slowly pulled away from her, the slow dawn of realization creeping onto his features. Rukia merely tilted her to the side and smiled at him. She stood up, helping him onto his feet, her hands still interwoven with his long after they had stood up.

"The rain finally stopped," she said simply.

Ichigo nodded, turning his gaze from her. Then before he knew it, Rukia had extended a hand to him. Ichigo rose an eyebrow in question.

"Bring me your cellphone."

"What for?" he asked, roughly.

"Just bring it," she said impatiently.

Ichigo watched as she began adding his number to her contacts. She handed it back with a look of triumph and satisfaction.

"Call me," Rukia said sternly. "And would it kill you to come visit? Sachiko's been missing you like crazy and Ichi wouldn't mind having you around either. Why don't you come over a week from today so we can both take the kids trick-or-treating?"

Ichigo nodded somberly. Rukia frowned at this, elbowing him in the gut. Ichigo doubled over, glaring at her fiercely.

"When I ask something, I expect an answer in return, you fool. Are you going to come or not?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Ichigo said off-handedly.

"If you make my daughter cry, you'll pay!" Rukia shouted, feeling the corner of her mouth twitch into a smile. She knew he wouldn't disappoint. She watched him walk away, waving distractedly over his shoulder.

* * *

**October 31st**

A round of flashing lights spun around at the many pictures the twins' mother was bombarding them with. Sachiko reached out blindly for her brother. Ichi blinked the lights away as he reached for her hand. Rukia squealed at the costumes they had chosen. Ichi was wearing a vampire costume with his face powdered white and red paint on his lips. He donned a black doublet with a cape draping from his shoulders. Plastic glow-in-the-dark fangs protruded from his upper lip. Sachiko was dressed as a pumpkin princess; an orange dress with capelet shoulders and goldtrim. It had an acrylic underskirt filled with twinkling fiber optic lights topped with a leafy headpiece.

"You both look so adorable!"

Rukia leaned down to kiss both of them on the cheek. She herself had decided to wear a pink tank top with a white bunny on it and wore bunny ears on her head. Jeans shorts revealed her silky smooth moonlight skin. She had smacked Renji over the head when he had suggested she go all out and dress as a play boy bunny. Renji himself was working late in the office as usual, but he had given Sachiko an extra candy bucket to fill up for him.

Ichi frowned. "Rukia, stop fussing over us."

"I will continue to fuss over you as long as you're as cute as you are!" Rukia giggled as she pressed her her cheek against his his. "I can't believe I made you both!" She encircled her arm around without letting go of Ichi.

Rukia stood up straight when she heard her doorbell. She strode right up to the door to find Ichigo standing there. He smirked down at her outfit.

"Well...if I knew you would dress up for me, I would've come sooner."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "And where's your costume, carrot top?"

"Costume?" Ichigo snorted. "As if I would actually wear one."

"You're no fun." Rukia stuck her tongue out at Ichigo as she went to grab her purse off the sofa's arm. "Okay, kids. Let's go before it gets too dark."

Sachiko picked up the hem of her dress up to her knees before leaping up into Ichigo's. She blushed pleasantly as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her instantly. He smiled down at her as he bounced her up and down on his forearm. He was surprised when he felt her lips brush his cheek. Kids were as much a mystery as women. He stiffened momentarily before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Sachiko giggled as she felt his goatee tickle her skin.

Her hands crept up to his face, thumbs smoothing down over his eyebrows.

"Ichigo, will you marry me?" Sachiko asked, her lips quivering. "I'll be seven next year and one year closer to marriageable age."

Ichigo threw his head back and started laughing, squeezing her to him with all strength. He ruffled her hair gently much to her confusion. Her lilac eyes blinked up at him as she clutched at his shoulders.

"Sure, kid. If you haven't fallen for someone else by then, then sure I'll take you up on your offer." Ichigo winked over Sachiko's head at Rukia.

Rukia folded her arms over her chest, all the while smirking back at him. Ichi frowned in disapproval at his mother and sister. He lifted his cape up to hide half of his face as he hissed through his plastic fangs.

"Oh, Ichigo! You mean it?!" Sachiko cried. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her face against his shoulder. She wrinkled her nose distastefully as she pulled away from him. "On the condition that you stop smoking. It's bad for you, do you wanna die sooner or what?"

Ichigo arched an eyebrow before showing a half-smile. "Sorry, you're right."

He set her down on her feet and went to open the door for all three of them.

"The night is young. Let's go take you guys trick-or-treating."

Ichi grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her into his side. His long, dark cape swept over her shoulders at the sudden movement. Grabbing his mother's hand, he turned his nose up at Ichigo as he led them out the door. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he locked the door and followed them out.

* * *

"Trick-or-treat!" Sachiko piped out.

The woman handing out candy smiled down at her as she poured a handful of mini chocolate bars into her pumpkin-shaped bucket.

Ichi pointed past the woman. "There's someone trying to steal your silverware."

The woman's eyes widened in horror as she whirled her neck around. "Not again!"

Ichi inconspicuously tilted the bowl slightly and let the candy flow into his ghost-shaped bucket. When the woman turned around, she frowned in confusion.

"There's no one stealing my silverware."

"My mistake!"

Ichi threw his legs over the banister and jumped off the porch with Sachiko following close behind him. Ichigo chuckled at their antics as he walked alongside Rukia on the sidewalk. The kids were soon racing to the next house. Ichigo shoved his hands into his pocket; it was turning into quite a chilly night.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo from the corner of her eye. He suddenly turned to face her and she quickly averted her gaze.

"You alright, _Mom_?" he teased.

"Of course, I'm alright." Rukia snorted. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She reached into Renji's bucket and pulled out two Hershey bars. She chuckled at the thought when Renji would realize that she had eaten nearly half of his share. She tossed one to Ichigo who caught it with one flick of his wrist. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, chewing inaudibly on it. Rukia suddenly shuddered as they approached a certain haunted house.

Ichigo smirked. "Don't tell me shit like this scares you."

Rukia smacked his arm. "No, you fool! Every year I come here, the guy in the werewolf suit tries to hit on me. Last year, he had me pinned against his car!"

Ichigo burst out laughing at this while Rukia glared daggers at him. "It's not funny. This always happens to me."

"Well, maybe if you didn't dress up the way you do."

Rukia whirled on him, irritably. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing...if you're trying to get picked up that is." Ichigo's eyes swept over her body, a permanent smirk stuck on his face.

Rukia unconsciously folded her arms in front of her chest, never feeling so bare in front of anyone. "Keep your eyeballs in your sockets, Kurosaki," she warned, walking ahead of him. Ichigo soon caught up with her, chuckling as he did so. "So you didn't have any other plans for tonight?"

"Nah, Kyu Ri had to perform tonight. Wouldn't be leaving until late. I promised to meet up with her later, though."

Rukia turned her head away slightly. "Oh...I see. Erm- won't your girlfriend mind?"

"Mind what?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You. Here. With me."

"No, and if she did, she'd have to take it up with me.

Ichigo clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides. Rukia watched them all the while, perplexed by his strange behavior. This didn't sound like something a boyfriend would say...but then again this _was _Ichigo after all. She winced slightly at the throbbing she had been trying to ignore for a while now. She went to sit on the sidewalk, taking her high heels off in the process. She had no idea what she was thinking; these shoes were not built for walking.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Rukia touched her foot lightly.

She gasped when she felt Ichigo's hands on her ankles. His thumb brushed against it, adding little pressure here and there. Rukia's face went hot at the extremely close physical contact between them.

"Does that feel better?"

"Y-yeah, it's fine."

"That's good," Ichigo murmured.

Rukia pulled her foot out of his grasp, glaring menacingly at him. "I'm fine, alright? Now, if you really want to please me and help me out..." Rukia stretched her arms out dramatically. "Carry me."

Ichigo gave her a dry look. "No," he said flatly.

"Mean."

"You're a brat, that's what you are."

Rukia's arms never wavered as she waited expectantly for Ichigo to pick her up. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo glanced around him only to see that the streets were empty except for a few adults a few houses away with their kids. He could see Ichi and Sachiko holding hands as they talked about the spoils they'd scored. Ichigo turned back to Rukia, crouching down and presented her with his back. Rukia didn't hesitate to climb onto his back, and lock her slim arms around his neck.

"That's a good boy," Rukia teased.

Ichigo scoffed. "Quit yacking or I'll drop you."

As Ichigo proceeded to walk forward with the light baggage on his back, he stopped when he saw Ichi hurling himself at him. Ichigo side stepped him, momentarily let go of one of Rukia's legs and held Ichi up by the scruff of his collar.

"You okay?"

"Let go of Rukia!"

"It's okay, Ichi. He won't make off with me just yet," Rukia said, winking down at him. Sachiko was holding Ichi in a head lock. "Are you guys tired yet? Why don't we go home?"

"I'm not tired," Sachiko chirped, despite her brother's violent thrashing. "I could go on all night if I wanted to."

"You have school tomorrow though," Rukia pointed out. "And I don't know about you, but I'm way past my bedtime."

Ichigo snickered at this, his shoulders heaving somewhat. Rukia felt a vein pulsate against her neck, and took the liberty to whack Ichigo over the head. His neck retracted and he whirled around to face her. Rukia looked smug as she shoved a chocolate still in its wrapper into Ichigo's mouth. He started simultaneously gagging and choking on it, thrashing his head from side to side. He spit it up, glaring over his shoulder at Rukia. She smiled innocently as she unwrapped her own chocolate and popped it into her mouth.

Ichigo focused on carrying her while the children ran from one house to the next. Rukia tapped on his shoulder insistently but Ichigo shrugged her off. Not liking to be ignored, she began tapping with more pressure. Ichigo instantly got irritated and turned to look over his shoulder.

"What, midget?!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as she pushed yet another chocolate bar into his mouth, this time unwrapped. He chewed sourly as he watched her through slit eyes. Rukia was somewhat surprised at herself but even more surprised when he closed his eyes and his mouth parted slightly. She hesitantly pushed her fingers through his lips as well as the chocolate. He chewed on it slowly, giving a slight grin as he turned away. Rukia felt her cheeks heat up, biting her lip and ignoring it.

Ichi did not fail to notice this behavior, sharply turning away angrily. Sachiko wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and smiled reassuringly at him. All of them suddenly stopped what they were doing at the sound of a shrill shriek from a hollow. Ichigo cursed under his breath as he crouched down and allowed Rukia to climb off his back. He pressed his skull medallion to his chest, letting his human body fall backward. Rukia held his body up by the shoulders so as to not be squashed by its weight.

"Damn them. There are just too many coming more than usual. Take care of my body, will ya?"

Ichigo used shunpo and was gone in a flash, leaving the three of them staring at his body. Ichi immediately moved forward and started digging through Ichigo's pockets despite his mother's scolding.

* * *

"Good night, mommy. I swear I have more stamina than this but I'm just so beat today," Sachiko said, yawning. Rukia pecked her cheek and ushered her toward Ichigo. She stepped forward to embrace his leg, smiling against it when he patted her head. "Night, Ichigo. Don't smoke anymore."

She walked through the apartment doors and set her pumpkin of treats down on the table. Quickly pulling off her headpiece and golden ballet slippers, she began making a zombie-like walk toward her and Ichi's room. Ichi stared from Ichigo and Rukia with a look of great fatigue.

"You're lucky I'm beat or I wouldn't be leaving you two alone like this. Night." Ichi stretched his neck out as he allowed himself to yawn without covering his mouth.

He began padding across the living room carpet, and soon disappeared down the hall. Rukia smiled to herself, shaking her head as she turned back to Ichigo. She was a bit surprised to find him staring down at her intently.

"Cute kids."

"You should see them when they're not so cute," Rukia grumbled. "They can be quite a handful sometimes."

After a moment, she realized they were alone.

"Umm...w-want to come in?"

Rukia bit the inside of her cheek. Was she an idiot or what?! Why was she asking him to come in?! But no sooner had she said it that, Ichigo had taken one step inside. Rukia watched him curiously as he made him way across the living room and sat down on the couch. He hung his arm off the side of couch, tilting his head for her to come sit beside him. Rukia gulped. She didn't know why she was nervous. She closed the door behind her and turned on the light. She found herself sitting three feet away from him.

"So..." Rukia lept to her feet instantly. "Erm- want something to drink? You thirsty? I'm thirsty."

Ichigo was to open his mouth, raising his hand when she suddenly raced toward the kitchen. He stayed waiting, watching her openly as she came holding two hands of soda. She pressed one into his hand before scooting back to her place three feet away from him. Ichigo stared from his drink to Rukia, sighing under his breath. Rukia whipped her head around at the sound, her eyes scanning his in confusion.

"So," she said, starting off again. "Um- um how's work?"

Ichigo gave Rukia an odd look. "You know I'm not exactly _working_. Just helping out at my dad's clinic sometimes and my part time job at the mall with Orihime."

"Oh...how could I forget?" Rukia felt her throat go dry like if she was swallowing sandpaper. She had momentarily forgotten her drink and had downed it in the next few seconds. "And umm...

Ichigo seemed to be amused by her discomfort. He watched her through predatory eyes, like if he wanted to swallow her whole. Rukia blushed at such a thought, quickly shaking her head and trying to think of anything from keeping the silence hanging over them like a rain cloud.

"What about Kyu Ri?" Rukia blurted out.

"What _about _Kyu Ri?" Ichi asked, dryly.

"Well...what's she like? I'm honestly interested." _'Yeah right,' she thought bitterly. _Rukia cleared her throat, smiling all the while. "You haven't introduce us yet. All we know is that she's Korean and a pianist."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, his irreplaceable scowl in place. "She's...I don't know, Rukia," he muttered, turning his head away in frustration.

Rukia arched an eyebrow at this. "How can you not know your own girlfriend?"

"We've only been going out for a little over a month. How can you really know somebody?" Ichigo asked, more to himself than her. "She's just...a really nice person though she has her incredibly annoying side. Sometimes she tries a little too hard to be a perfectionist. She's determined at whatever she does whether it's her work or getting back at an old grudge."

Rukia smiled. "Sounds like a good woman. When will I get to meet her?"

"Whenever there's a chance." Ichigo shrugged, taking a few gulps of his soda.

"When does she perform? Which club is-

"Rukia," Ichigo grounded out.

Rukia's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "W-what?"

Ichigo rubbed his temples before turning to look at her with a smoldering gaze. "I don't want to talk about Kyu-Ri. Understand that."

"...Then what _do_ you want to talk about?" Rukia whispered.

They held each others' gaze for a long time before Rukia was the first to break contact. She bit her lip, feeling her hands clench and unclench at her sides. She felt Ichigo shift beside her and looked to her right to see him standing up. He had his eyes closed as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"No!" Rukia lept to her feet and stood in front of him. She placed her hands on his forearms, holding them in a tight grip. "Ichigo, I'm glad you came with me today. It meant a lot...to the kids. I'm sure they're going to want you in their lives more often."

Ichigo's eyes softened. "Do _you_ want me around?"

"Yes," Rukia breathed. "I like having you around. I would really like it if you came around more often."

"I don't mind."

Rukia smiled. "That's good. I'm glad."

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek but unfortunately, she could only reach as far as his chin with him standing at his full height. The closeness allowed his scent to drift up to her; it was like a vibrant citrus and exotic spices. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her, subconsiously touching his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"You should know."

"Well, then. Good night...Rukia."

Rukia nodded, feeling a bit breathless and lightheaded. "Yeah, good night."

Meanwhile Ichi and Sachiko are secretly spying on them from the hallway. Sachiko grinned as she held up her cam corder. She hoped she hadn't missed anything too juicy. She was hoping on documenting every adorable moment both adults shared. A disgruntled Ichi sighed beside her, and pulled her back into their room just as she ran out of film.

A/N: So there's that tension starting up with Ichigo and Rukia. lol. Well, if you want the next chapter up soon, please R/R for me, you guys. D: Don't make me sad. lol.


	13. Setting Sun, Rising Moon

**A/N: Tried to get this chapter out as soon as I finished Hallow Prisoner's chapter(a.k.a I Do, Stranger) XD Most IchiRuki fans will really get a kick out of this chappy. **

**Tangled Heartstrings**

_Chapter 13: Setting Sun, Rising Moon_

_There was something different about tonight. It _seemed_ the same as always; Ichigo was doing his homework at his desk while Rukia was laying down on his bed, flipping through fashion magazines at the speed of light. He endlessly told her not to climb onto his bed lest his father walk in and predict ridiculous assumptions about the spring of his son's youth. Though, tonight he couldn't help but notice the pale, silky skin her lavender dress revealed. Sometimes, she would turn to look at him when she felt his eyes on her. His mouth drew into a hard line as he tried focusing on his homework once more. The midget laying down on his bed was just so damn distracting._

_Rukia stole her own peeks of him from behind her magazine. Her cheeks began to heat up the moment their eyes met. She quickly flipped to another page and tried to engage herself in the winter line of apparel. She took out a red permanent marker and began circling a white wool skirt that had caught her attention. Sometimes she really felt like she was getting behind on the fashion of this generation. _

_She lay there for quite some time, circling different items. Her legs kicked back and forth in mid-air as she hummed an out of tune song. The kicking made the bed beneath her bounce a bit from the sudden movement. She flipped herself so that she was now lying on her back. Rukia turned her head suddenly to see Ichigo's face hovering over hers'. This surprised her, making her jump a bit as she sat up on her elbows. _

_Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate for the test tomorrow."_

_Rukia drew her eyebrows together._ _"What're you getting your boxers in a twist for? You know you're gonna ace that test no problem."_

_"That's beside the point. You're distracting me." Ichigo let his eyes fall to the flesh her dress had revealed on her thigh. He quickly snapped himself out of it. "...In more ways than one."_

_Rukia frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't see how that's my fault. If I'm so distracting then don't let me bother you." Just as she was about to throw one leg over the bed, Ichigo suddenly caught her ankle and used so much force that she was lying down once more. Her violet orbs widened in surprise at the sudden aggressive move. "Umm...Ichigo?"_

_"On second thought, there's a question right on this work sheet that I think only you can answer."_

_"Really? What is it?"_

_"...Have you ever kissed anyone?"_

_Rukia felt her cheeks flush. "Uhh erm- don't be ridiculous! Are you sure that question is on there? L-let me take a look at it."_

_She started to reach for the sheet of paper Ichigo was holding only to have her hand smacked. She suddenly felt Ichigo's hand at the back of her neck and his lips were suddenly on hers'. Her eyes widened a fraction as she lifted a hand to stop him only to let it fall back to her side. Had she wanted this? Had she been hoping he would do this? She shut her eyes tightly when she felt Ichigo's lips move softly against hers'. What had she done to make a move? She was sure she hadn't sent off any signals..._

_Rukia watched him through half-hooded eyes when he felt his tongue coax her lips for entrance. She was indecisive for a moment before she meld her own mouth to his and let him ravage the geography. She felt his strong arms slide around her waist and drag her off the bed, bringing the bed sheets along with her. Rukia interlocked her arms around his neck, trying to get closer to his warmth and scent. She gasped when she felt him nibble an ear while his hand made smooth circles down her back._

_She practically launched herself at him when he started reciting sweet nothings from Shakespeare. The boy could speak...which led her to retaliate in her own actions. But he was no boy, she had come to learn long ago. Ichigo stopped her from knocking him over by wrapping a single arm around her waist and seated her on his lap without parting their intimate session. _

_Rukia suddenly wrenched her mouth from his with a barely surpressed cry. In her flurry of confusion, she began crab-walking away from him until her back hit the wall. They were both disheveled, and freaked as they stared at each other for the longest time. Rukia lept to her feet and slid the closet door open. Slowly, she turned around to face Ichigo with a flushed expression. _

_"It's...time I head to bed. You should do the same," she murmured. _

_Without giving him a chance to speak, she lept right in and slammed the door shut behind her. Ichigo stared at the door for a moment, subconsiously bringing two fingers to his lips. A small quirk of his lips soon turned into a grin of satisfaction. He was not gonna let her forget this soon. _

A groan escaped Rukia's lips as she realized she had fallen off her bed again. She usually woke up when it happened but this time, she had slept through it and was all tangled up in her bed sheets on the floor. Rukia slowly sat up, pasting her hand to her head and rubbing slow circles on her temples.

_'Damn those godforsaken dreams. It's recurring so I dream them almost every night.' _Rukia sighed to herself. _'I don't know what's wrong with my body.'_

She got up letting the sheets pool around her feet. She tossed the sheets onto her bed and began padding toward her bedroom door. The sound of a doorbell ringing resounded throughout the apartment.

"Guests this early?" Rukia pondered aloud. "Probably Renji with doughnuts again. He keeps forgetting my apple fritter."

Rukia padded down the hall and arrived into the living room only to find Sachiko leaning eagerly through the doorway.

"Sachiko, honey?"

The little girl turned around with a wide grin as she opened the door to reveal their guest. Ichigo's eyes switched from Sachiko to Rukia instantaneously as he stared curiously at her appearance. Rukia felt her cheeks go hot as she fought to stretch out her night shirt. She cleared her throat somewhat before moving closer to Ichigo.

"Hi there. What brings you here so early?"

Ichigo grinned. "Well, I did say I'd be paying you a visit when you least expected it. How unfortunate for you but looks like I'm the lucky one here." He looked her up and down. Rukia glared at him as she tried to stretch out her shirt some more.

"Shut up. Now tell me what you want?"

"Oh, that's not the way you should treat a guest."

Sachiko smiled uneasily, seeing her mother start to flare up. "M-mom, why don't we have Ichigo join us for breakfast if he hasn't had any yet?"

Ichigo smiled down at her. "Sorry, kid. I've got to get going," he said, picking Sachiko up into his arms. "Breakfast comes in the form of melon bread from the supermarket."

Sachiko quivered her lip as she turned to Rukia, her eyes pleading with hers'. Rukia groaned inwardly. The last thing she needed was her ex-fiancee dining with them. Still, she couldn't say no to that look. God knows she had tried. Oh, she was such a sap....

Rukia smiled. "Of course. Do join us, Ichigo," she said, pouring sarcasm into her voice.

Ichigo smirked. "It was your decision."

* * *

There was no way for Ichi to hide his distaste as he watched Ichigo take bites every now and then from the stack of okinomiyaki his mother had just set in front of him. He pushed his own plate away and turned his head. Rukia raised an eyebrow at this as she took a seat beside Ichigo.

"Ichi? Something wrong with your food."

"I've suddenly lost my appetite," Ichi murmured.

"Well, is there something else you'd like? Rice and miso soup?" Rukia offered, getting ready to get up.

Ichi shook his head. "No, thank you."

He hopped off his chair and left the room. Rukia sighed heavily before turning to Ichigo with an apologetic look on her face. He held up a hand to stop her.

"I did take the kid by surprise coming here, after all." Ichigo got up from the table. "Let me take him some food."

"Ichigo!"

"What? The kid's too stubborn for his own good. He won't eat at the table even if we hog-tied him to it. I'll be right back."

Ichigo slid his chair in and placed three hot fudge poptarts in the toaster. He grabbed a blue plastic cup with cartoon characters on it and poured some milk. Sachiko's and Ichi's room was the last one down the hall. Ichigo knocked on the door forcefully, the door shaking.

"Hey, open up or I'm gonna eat this," Ichigo shouted irritably.

"Go ahead! I hope you choke!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Fine, then I guess I'll just have your mom fork-feed it to me."

After a few seconds, the door was suddenly unlocked and Ichi had thrust it open. Upon seeing he had been tricked, he quickly tried to close it once more only to have Ichigo's boot block it and push it aside effortlessly. Ichi grimaced as he turned his back on him and hopped onto his bed. Ichigo invited himself right in and set the plate on his nightstand.

"Come on, you've gotta eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Ichigo said, not believing the crap he was spewing.

Ichi blinked at him. "Now you just sound like my mom."

"Not the figure I was aiming for."

Ichigo took his time glancing at Ichi and Sachiko's room for the first time. The room was divided into two colors: baby blue and minty green. Ichi's bed was a black race car with a white fifty-four with dark blue sheets with planets and stars all over it. It was unmade. His nightstand was identical to Sachiko's red polished wood. He had a baseball type of lamp on there. He had an antique-like chest at the foot of his bed where his toys were most likely in.

Sachiko's side of the room was in perfect order without a single thing out of place. She had a twin bed with lavender sheets and green and pink tropical flowers on it. A green canopy veil was at the head of her bed. There was a book shelf directly over her bed and another one filled with dolls, coloring books and beaded jewelry. Their ceiling had a black material over it with small holes poked through it so when they turned the lights out, it was like staring up at the night sky.

"So you like baseball, huh?" Ichigo asked conversationally.

"Nothing gets by you," Ichi muttered. "...Why're you here?"

"To get you to eat. Duh. Your mom mentioned once that you wanted to join little league. Why don't you?"

Ichi's eyes lowered to the ground. "Between work and wedding planning, she doesn't have time. Renji's overseas right now on some business trip. There's no one to take me to little league and Sachiko to her stupid ballet thing."

"I could take you," Ichigo said, shrugging a bit. "...If you'd like that is."

Ichi frowned. "Why would you wanna do that?"

"Because I'm not entirely heartless. How about it? You eat your breakfast and I'll take you and Sachiko to practice from now on." Just before Ichi could answer or even ponder the idea, Ichigo was suddenly on one knee in front of Ichi. He had noticed Ichi's loose shoe laces and started tying them for him. Ichi's face tinged pink as he tried to pull his shoe back but by then Ichigo had already finished. Ichigo stood up once more and set the now cooling plate on Ichi's lap. "Go ahead and eat. I'll be waiting for you to finish and I'll take you and Sachiko to school," he said, ending their conversation.

* * *

Rukia was aware of Ichigo watching her from the kitchen doorway as she made lunch for her children. She put the lids over their bento boxes and wrapped them up in pink and blue handkerchiefs. She turned to Ichigo and held up a red handkerchief-wrapped bento. He stared from her to the box stupidly.

"Well...? Take it, stupid," Rukia said irritably.

Ichigo glared at her as he took it off her hands. "Uh...thanks?"

"Your welcome, Ichigo," Rukia said mockingly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Aren't you busy? Why'd you bother making one for me too?"

"I'm never too busy to feed someone. Didn't you say that you don't really get to eat a home cooked meal anymore? So I figured I could start making your lunch since you're now doing me the favor of taking my kids to little league and ballet. It's a wonder why you haven't let yourself go by now," Rukia grumbled, looking him and down.

"Well, thanks, I guess," Ichigo mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "You really didn't have to."

"I _wanted _to," Rukia said, placing her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with you? No need to be so discreet and formal."

"It's just...I've never watched a woman before-hand cook. Not counting my own mother and sister."

Rukia eyes widened at this and allowed a small smile to show. "Well, now you have." And without thinking, she got on tip-toe and kissed his chin seeing as he was an unbending statue. "Take good care of my kids or I'll kill you," she said off-handedly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "They're in good hands. I'll see you later."

Rukia waved at him as he walked across the living room and out the door.

* * *

"Bye, Ichigo!" Sachiko reached across with her seat belt restraining her somewhat. She pecked his cheek lightly and let the seat belt snap her back against her seat. Ichigo smiled endearingly at her as she hopped out. Ichi scrambled out from the back seat, making sure his feet kicked at Ichigo before leaping out of the car. Ichigo scowled at the kid who gave him the finger before grabbing Sachiko's hand and racing off with her.

They both made it just as the bell had rung, and their teacher gave them a pointed look. Apparently, she had gone ahead and decided that they would be the first to present their personal product. Ichi handed Sachiko the laser pointer, as he cleared his throat. He then turned to face the awaiting class to see which product they had come up with.

"You've all heard of Guitar Hero but have you heard of..." Ichi snapped his fingers and Sachiko had started the slide-show, using the pointer to point at the picture. "Ghetto Hero!"

Several boys tilted their heads back and started laughing while some of the girls glanced irritably at them. Ichi grinned. He had gotten the reaction he had been hoping for.

"Wait a minute!"

Ichi frowned. The teacher just always had to go and put a damper on all the fun. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he waited for her to babble on about something wrong with his and Sachiko's incredibly genius and original project. Sachiko drew closer to his side, the laser pointer lowering to the ground.

Ms. Kiryuu frowned deeply. "This had better not be some hair-brained idea. I'm tired of weekly parent-teacher conferences with your uncle."

Sachiko cleared her throat. "It won't disappoint, Miss Kiryuu. My brother and I know what we're doing."

Before the teacher could protest, Ichi cut her off. "You heard her, teach. That's how we roll."

Sachiko smiled endearingly as she focused the pointer on the center of the screen."My brother and I created this for those who are tired of listening to music they don't even understand. Save all questions until after our presentation," Sachiko said professionally, adjusting her sweater.

They finally got to Ichi taking out his own Guitar Hero guitar except he and Sachiko had redesigned and reprogramed it thanks to Uryuu's help to turn it into Ghetto Hero. It was the least to say, an impressive project for six-year olds. Ms. Kiryuu really did have no choice but to pass them. Ichi and Sachiko passed it around and let each child have a chance of playing their own song on the toy guitar.

* * *

"Trust the guy to take us to school and he ditches us," Ichi muttered, kicking the dirt with the head of his shoe.

Sachiko frowned. "That's not like Ichigo. I'm sure he just got caught up in traffic or somethin'."

They had been sitting on the bench of their school's playground for over half an hour. Sachiko swung her feet back and forth, unable to keep still for more than a few moments. She pressed her hand to her belly, feeling her stomach growl and she blushed. Ichi tugged on her hand for her to get up. She stared up at him confusion.

"Let's just go on without him. We know the way, and besides, we could stop by the store for some food."

Sachiko immediately shook her head and pulled her hand out of his. "No, we told mom we would wait for Ichigo."

Ichi scoffed. "He's a good for nothing, I tell ya. I'm hungry, you're hungry, let's just go on ahead and eat."

Before Sachiko could protest, Ichi had grabbed her wrist and started hauling her after him. They walked a few blocks, always making sure to look both ways before crossing the street. There was a store across the street, and Ichi complimented himself on remembering to bring money. Ichi squinted as they walked closer to the store. It...was the same store he had met Ichigo the second time when he had offered to help him find Sachiko. Sure it was more of a liquor store but from the glass windows, he could see some chips and pretzels being sold as well.

They walked hand in hand into the store like if they had come there all the time. Ichi went to where the candies were; yum Reeses Cups and they had his name written ALL over it. He watched Sachiko from the corner of his eye glance around. Her eyes settled on a Jonas Brothers magazine and he just had to turn and roll his eyes.

Once they both got what they came for, they sauntered down to the counter. There were two other people in line buying their liquor and chocolate-flavored cigarettes. Ichi hopped up and placed their items on the counter. This caused the cashier to lift an eyebrow at the young children.

"Where's your mom, kids?"

Ichi looked away. "She...waiting for us in the car."

The cashier merely smiled down at them as he checked off their items. "How nice. She must think the both of you quite adult to let you come in here by yourselves."

"Yeah, she does." Ichi nearly flinched under the man's kind smile. He turned to his right to see Sachiko staring curiously up at the raven-haired cashier. She had a pensive finger on her chin with a faraway look in her eyes. He recognized that look...that was when she was recalling a psychic dream she had had recently.

"Here ya go." The cashier handed Ichi a plastic bag full of their goods. He placed a wad of bills and yen coins in his tiny palm. "And your change...sir."

Ichi felt his face go bright red. "Uh...thanks. Well, see ya."

He grabbed Sachiko's hand and began stalking out of the store. Once they were out of sight from the glass doors, Ichi pulled Sachiko behind a pillar, dropping their junk food precariously on the ground beside them.

"Who is he? What is he to us?" he demanded.

Sachiko closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side. She bit her lip as if the memory was too painful to recall.

"I don't know. In my last dream, it was just different images of people and places I had never seen before," Sachiko murmued. "I've been having less and less dreams lately. I feel like I'm losing connection to this world."

Ichi's eyes widened. "Don't- don't talk like that!" He placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly when she bowed her head. "Neither you, nor I or Rukia are going anywhere. Our place is here."

Sachiko leaned her forehead against her brother's shoulder. "I told mom once...that I felt she was going somewhere out of my reach. I don't want my world taken from me," she murmured.

Ichi's eyes softened. "....I get it. Don't cry."

"You kids lost or somethin'?"

The twins simultaneously leaped apart at the sound of the new voice in their conversation. A tall, rugged-looking man with wispy locks of red hair stood before them. He wore a ripped jean jacket as well as a pair of dark shades. He smiled a smile that shown crooked teeth as he reached up to take his glasses off. They revealed the hard lines of dark eyes gazing into the core of their being.

"I asked you a question."

Ichi glared at him. "Our mom's in the car. You're in the way."

The man smiled a toothy grin as he leaned against the same pillar they had been hiding behind.

"Oh, really?...What car?"

Ichi's eyes widened when he realized that there really weren't any cars nearby. None at all. He stepped backward, his hand reaching out in sync with Sachiko's. Ichi was snatched away from her and was now hanging from his collar. He instinctively tried to bite the man only to have the man hit him upside the head. He was suddenly dropped when he heard a yowl emit from the strange man's throat. Sachiko stood, flushed and angry with her hand in mid-heave.

"Ichi!"

Ichi tried to scramble away only to have the man drag him back by the ankle. The evil man glared menacingly at him now that they were at eye-level.

"We're just gonna go for a long ride, okay, kid?"

The man grabbed Ichi under one arm, ignoring his struggles and all but through Ichi into his van. Before he could take a step away from the van, Ichi had launched himself at his back and began pounding his chest. The kidnapper let out a cry of frustration as he wrenched Ichi off of him and began advancing on Sachiko with the look only a predator would hold.

Before anything could be said or done, the bell from the store could be heard as the door opened. The raven-haired cashier was walking out with a cane in hand.

"I don't like violence in front of my store. Be bad for my business after all," he said, a mysterious smile starting at his lips.

The man sneered at him. "Why don't you make me, old man?"

"Old man?" An inky black eyebrow arched at the words, the smile never leaving his bearded face. As he stepped closer into the sunlight, it revealed the smooth skin on his face. He couldn't have been past his thirties, not by any stretch of the imagination. Despite this, he had a cane at his side and swung it in slow circles.

The cashier sighed dramatically. "If you insist, but I do warn you it's been quite a while since I've locked heads with anyone."

"Come and get 'em." The kidnapper held Ichi out in front of him as if daring him to take him back. Ichi had his teeth clenched together at being manhandled like this. Not only that, but he was trying to hide the fact that his body was shaking a bit.

Before any of them could so much as blink, the cashier had agilely spun around and slid to the left. When the kidnapper tried to land a punch on him, he ducked low and thrust his leg into a half circle, effectively making him land on his bum. Ichi took his chance to scramble away and join Sachiko. She held him at arm's length as she watched both men fight with doe eyes. The cashier held the tip of his cane below the kidnapper's chin as he knelt in front of him.

"I abhor violence, it scares the children so much." He jerked his thumb at Ichi and Sachiko. "Get up and don't you dare come back. You're lucky I haven't reported you."

The kidnapper spat the ground. "Kiss my ass."

The cashier walloped him over the head with his cane. The kidnapper caught it after the second blow and cast it aside. He tried to punch the raven-haired man but he danced his way out of each chance as if he could predict his moves. He grabbed his arm and locked it behind him, shoving him against a wall.

"Leave," the cashier hissed, his eyes no longer kind.

"Alright...alright! Let go already, dammit!"

The cashier threw him aside, dusting his hands off as if having just been infected with germs. The kids watched the man scramble to his feet and walk away as if nothing had occurred. The cashier grabbed his cane once more as he turned to smile at them.

"Sorry you had to see that. You both alright?"

Sachiko nodded as she returned the smile. "Thank you, sir. You saved us."

"Oh, it was nothing really. I have a little girl not much older than you. I'm pretty useless, she cooks and cleans for me." The cashier looked over his shoulder. "Ah, there she is. Seems I've kept her waiting. Meek girl, she is."

"Lazy ass," Ichi mumbled.

Sachiko nudged him in the ribs. "Thanks again for saving us. Though, we should really be going home now."

The cashier bowed slightly. "Take care." And with that, he turned his back to them, the back of his jacket billowing in the wind somewhat.

Sachiko blinked. "Well...this was all weird."

"You're tellin' me. I can't believe Ichigo never came to pick us up."

"You still have the gull to blame Ichigo for all of this?!" Sachiko asked, exasperated. "If we had just waited, patiently he would've-

"There you are!" came a loud, angry bellowed.

The kids turned around simultaneously to see Ichigo running toward them. His eyes were tight and flaring with anger, and teeth clenched. A low growl escaped him as he ran at them. They both cringed in unison, expecting the large man to send them tumbling backward only to feel his strong arms wrap themselves around them. They both blinked disbelievingly over his broad shoulders. Ichigo pulled back abruptly, quickly shuffling to his feet as though embarrassed. He coughed and then cleared his throat.

"What the fuck?! You both had me worried. When I tell you to wait for me, I expect you to abide by it. It's not a request, it's an order. Your mom left me in charge of you, she'll have my head if anything happens to you two."

Ichi frowned. "You were late."

"What do you expect?" Ichigo scowled. "It was fucking rush hour, what did you want me to do? Leave the car and run the whole fucking way? I don't think so."

Sachiko stood behind Ichi, hiding her face in his shoulder. "We're sorry, Ichigo," she mumbled. "We didn't mean to make you worry."

"This isn't just about apologizing. You're _kids_. You can't even reach the driver's seat with phone books much less walk home." Ichigo then put a pensive finger under his chin. "I wonder how your mother does it....but anyway, that's beside the point. Now I'm gonna tell your mom what happened-

Ichi pinched himself and Sachiko and they both started crying simultaneously(who had already been starting to tear up a bit). Ichigo raised an eyebrow, suddenly taken aback. He flinched when they clung to each of his legs. He stiffened as they sobbed and blew their noses against his pants. After several moments, he clenched his teeth in aggravation and his shoulders sagged.

"Alright, alright. I won't tell Rukia on the condition that you both get up off me and that you never pull another half-assed episode like this again. Seriously, you guys scared the shit out of me," Ichigo grumbled, raising a hand to drag down his face.

They both looked up, wiping their eyes at the same time. Ichi returned to his easy going, laid back face while Sachiko was trying hard to keep from sobbing again. Ichigo sighed heavily as he reached down and carried them under both arms. Ichi felt his face heat up, his legs immediately starting to thrash.

"W-what? Let go- let go of me!"

"Shut up, kid. You have no say in any of this as of now."

While Ichi continued his thrashing and bad mouthing, Sachiko was studying the tone of Ichigo's voice carefully. They really had worried him. Inky bangs fell over her lilac eyes, softening at the strong by gentle hand that held her up. Her tiny hand clasped itself over his. Ichigo glanced down at her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, without looking up.

"...It's okay. Just don't do it again."

Ichigo took them to his parked car and settled them in the back seat. His brown eyes glanced to his right where he saw a white cat running off. If that stupid cat hadn't jumped onto his windshield, he wouldn't have found the brats. His face softened somewhat when he their faces look weary.

Ichi let his head drop onto Sachiko's shoulder and her chin rested on his head. Whenever his eyes flickered to his rear view mirror, he couldn't help but wonder who Ichi reminded him of. Yuzu had once commented that he looked a lot like him but that was ludicrous. If he looked at a handful of red and orange haired brats, he would be able to find some features that could remind him of himself. But no...it wasn't that Ichi looked like Ichigo; it was something else entirely. He just couldn't seem to grasp who it was that he saw when he looked at Ichi.

He smiled to himself when he the inky black of Sachiko's hair and Ichi's yellow-orange hair mix together. The colors went together just like a sunset and the dark horizon line meeting. Black and orange...for him, that would never be. It was impossible for a setting sun and a rising moon to meet.

* * *

**One week later**

Rukia blinked at the reflection the triple mirror laid out before her. She glared over her shoulder at several men making cat calls at her while the women crooned over her. She was about to grab her high heel to whack it over someone's head before Uryuu pulled her down from the platform.

Uryuu smiled. "Let me look at you. Oh, god, Rukia. You look amazing." He spun her around to get a better look at her, taking in every angle of her.

Rukia felt heat rise up her neck. She looked down at her pearly white strappy shoes. They were killing her, practically screaming the curse words she couldn't say. She smiled, a blush staining her cheeks despite the pain. Uryuu smirked down at her, shaking his head slightly. He waved toward one of his female designers to bring the veil. He settled it over Rukia's head gently and matted it down.

"The image of a beautiful bride. Any fool who sees you like this would be crazy not to want to marry you."

"Uryuu," Rukia complained. "You exaggerate too much."

Uryuu shrugged. "Just telling the truth." He circled her form, placing a thoughtful hand on his chin. "We've run out of this material, haven't we? I'll call in a shipment tomorrow."

"How early can they bring it."

"About a week. Meanwhile, there are still adjustments to be made on the dress. For one, we need to make the bodice sturdy; the material doesn't look strong enough to keep it together. And of course, add the right measurements once Yuzu comes back."

"I need to go home to my kids. I don't want Ichi ganging up on Renji and it's my turn to make dinner," Rukia insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're right, Rukia. That's enough for today." Uryuu waved his hands for the co-workers to get out. "Okay, guys, let's wrap it up." He turned to look at Rukia. "I'll give you time to change."

Uryuu waited until all the co-worker had filed out before closing the door behind him. Rukia was left staring back at her reflection. She ripped off the veil and tossed it aside. This didn't feel a thing like her...or maybe like she was staring at someone that _should've _walked up that aisle. She crossed her arms over her chest tightly, a pained expression on her face. Sighing, she reached behind her toward the zipper only to have her hand fall short.

"Hey, Uryuu where's the snack machine-

Rukia jumped when the door slammed open, and she slowly turned around to face Ichigo. He had the usual scowl on his face only it slipped somewhat at the sight in front of him. He looked someone had just poured ice down his pants. Rukia felt herself blush at the dark, penetrating gaze in his eyes.

"W-what?" Rukia lifted her arms over chest, feeling more bare under his gaze than with anyone else. "If you've got something to say, say it. I know I look like a kid playing dress up but you don't have to stare."

Ichigo lowered his gaze. "I was looking for Uryuu... He seemed uncomfortable as he shifted from leaning on one hip to another. "Well umm...I guess I should leave you to whatever you're up to."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You know I'm getting fitted for Yuzu's dress." She turned her back on him. "Only I can't get this _stupid_ zipper!" She groaned, reaching in vain for it. It dragged down about a centimeter and refused to move any lower from there.

Rukia gasped when she felt Ichigo's hand on one shoulder while the other was on her back. She felt her face heat up as he began dragging it down her back until it ended just above her waist. But when she tried to pull away, she could feel a long finger drag slowly, agonizingly down her smooth back. She would've cringed away if it weren't for their eyes meeting through the mirror's reflection.

Ichigo's hand tightened on her shoulder as the back of his knuckles gently caressed her back. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer until she was plush against his hard chest. Rukia blushed, tearing her gaze away from his, her hand closing over his larger one.

"W-what're you doing?" Rukia gasped out.

Ichigo rested his chin on her shoulder, his smoldering gaze making her heart stop in the reflection it shown.

"To tell you the truth...I have no idea." He sighed, his face buried into the back of her shoulder. "I really have no fucking idea what I'm doing." Ichigo pulled away from her, growling as he turned to walk off. "Tell Uryuu I was looking for him," he called over his shoulder, almost a snarl.

The door closed behind him with a bang, making Rukia cringe and hold the slipping dress to her form. Her violet eyes were wide in confusion as she stared at the door he had walked out from. She cradled her face with her hands and groaned. She had liked it. Damn her, she liked it; his touch was like wild fire. It had quickly lapped at her skin and threatened to swallow her whole.

Why in the world had she let him touch her like that? For heaven's sake, he had a girlfriend! What in the hell was that orange-haired son of a bitch on?! Rukia bit the inside of her cheeks, swallowing down a scream. That man was an infuriating bastard with his head stuck up his ass half the time.

There was no way Rukia was going to through this again. She had not gone through hell for him once for nought. She hated him, she loathed him....and she would be lying through her teeth if she said any of this aloud.

**A/N: Long chapter to make up for my absense! And yes, the white cat was Yayoi. As for the the raven-haired store cashier, well...I wonder if you guys caught on. Hope you all enjoyed it. Plz R/R for the next chapter, don't make me hold it ransom. ;) lol. Now click that button for me, pretty please. **


	14. Wildest of Woes

**A/N: Okay so it's been a while...yeah. Skipping the apologies and the dodging of bricks.; I now present a super long chapter. Happy belated New Year's everyone! Let's make it a good one this year.**

**Tangled Heartstrings**

_Chapter 14: Wildest of Woes_

Rukia stared at herself in the mirror, almost laughing at her appearance. She looked like a twelve-year old playing dress up. Here she was dressed in a sleeveless aqua dress with a bodice that stuck to her like a second skin. The skirt cascaded down from below her breasts in a ruffles with rhinestones etched here and there ending just above her knees. Her hair was pinned into a bun with silver plastic flowers surrounding it while she wore chandelier earrings. She had smoky blue eyeshadow as well as a bit of black and white eyeliner.

Rukia stepped out of her room, holding a black handbag against her hip. Renji who had been dressed and alert in his tux slowly turned his neck. His eyes widened slightly before a smile quickly replaced it. He stood up and went to her, holding her hands in his much large ones.

"Rukia...you look beautiful."

The said girl blushed. "Thank you, Renji. You clean up pretty good yourself. It's just this tie..." Rukia furrowed her eyes as she got closer to adjust his tie.

She was so close that Renji could smell a feminine scent on Rukia that he couldn't seem to place. After a moment, Rukia moved away much to Renji's chagrin as she turned to watch both of her children walk in. Sachiko was wearing was wearing a light pink sleeved dress with a multitude of magenta stars. She wore her hair in a half ponytail with her bangs constantly falling into her eyes. She wore a gold necklace around her neck with a musical lyric hanging from it as well as Ichigo's ruby ring. Ichi was wearing a mini version of Renji's tux and had his hair neatly combed back much to his chagrin. He and Sachiko were holding hands as she swung them between their bodies.

"Aww...you both look charming," Rukia crooned, enveloping both of them into her arms. "Well, we musn't waste time."

* * *

The former Kuchiki princess looped her arm through Renji's as they came walking down the marble staircase with the children following a few steps behind them. A ring of Roman pillars held up a ceiling of frescoes with cherubs flying across them. Rukia was all smiles despite how out of place she felt. The music reverberated all around them just as the violins joined the grand piano in sync and rose into a crescendo of melody. That was when Rukia saw Sachiko sliding down the banister with Ichi behind her, leaving a pink and black blur in their wake.

Just as Sachiko lept off, a pair of strong arms caught her and Ichi. Uryuu smiled down at the two mischievous twins. He set them down in front of him as he patted each of their heads. Orihime stood by him wearing an elegant red halter dress that flowed behind her. She was all smiles especially when she laid eyes on Rukia's gown. She trotted up to her friend, grabbing her forearms to analyze her appearance.

"Rukia, you look gorgeous!" Orihime turned to gaze at Renji. "...And your date doesn't look half bad either."

Renji blushed, coughing slightly as he looked away in abashment. Rukia laughed lightly at this as she allowed Orihime to take her away by looping her arm through hers'

"There's plenty of food here so I hope you're working up an appetite."

Rukia smiled. "I am famished."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that," Orihime said, eyeing the food table. "The fashion show will start in ten minutes. You're right on time." She glanced over Rukia's head. "Oh, my. Looks like Renji can't seem to keep his eyes off of you," she giggled.

Huh?"

Orihime took hold of her shoulder and made her stay facing her. "No, don't turn around!"

"What do you mean by that, though?"

"Isn't is obvious? I think Renji's in love with you," Orihime said, barely containing her excitement. "I can't believe I never realized it before."

Rukia chuckled, shaking her head. "Orihime, I think you're jumping to conclusions. Renji doesn't love me...at least not in that aspect."

Orihime sighed. "Rukia, he loves the way you walk, the way you talk, your hair- he loves everything about you. You just haven't realized it yet."

"That's not possible. Renji's just a good friend, I can't imagine a relationship with him," Rukia said off-handedly. "He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember."

Orihime hummed, unconvinced. "Well, if you so."

They drew closer to the food table, mouths watering and tongues rising up on their hind legs and begging. Rukia picked up a plate and began loading food onto it such as oden, fried rice, pickles, several slices of tonkatsu, korroke(croquette), and chawanmushi. All the while balancing of yakisoba soup on her right hand. She glanced Orihime's way to see the girl hauling two large plates of food. Sheesh...and Renji said she ate alot.

They made their way over to the table that Uryuu and Renji had picked out. The children sat at a table next to them, their food mostly played with and not eaten. Rukia sat next to Renji ignoring the raising of his eyebrow when he saw how much food she had piled on her plate. She merely sliced her fork and knife through the korroke, and began munching on the delicious mix of meat and potatoes.

"Wait 'till you see Rukia's new line of wedding dresses," Uryuu said before sipping his glass of red wine. "Ichigo has already had the pleasure of seeing them but the rest of the world will have to remain clueless a while longer."

Renji scoffed. "So secret you wouldn't even let me see it, Rukia?"

"Oh, Renji. You're not into this kind of stuff anyway so it's hardly a big deal."

"I'm still curious though."

Orihime tried to talk with her mouth full, quickly realizing no one could understand a word she said. She stabbed her fork into a thin slice of pickle and pointed in Rukia's direction.

"By the way how are the wedding plans going for Yuzu?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"They're going just fine. She's a little bit busy with mid-terms at her college so it's mostly Isshin, Ichigo and Karin taking care of the arrangements."

Orihime dreamily. "A wedding on the beach, huh? Very romantic and quite original. It's not everyday you see a couple getting married on the beach." She turned to her beloved husband with puppy dog eyes. "Uryuu, why couldn't _we_ get married on the beach?"

"Probably because you and I were married in the church of Notre Dame..._remember_?" Uryuu sweat dropped.

"Oh, that's right! A very memorable occasion. I loved it, Uryuu," Orihime whispered, nuzzling her face against his arm. "You know, half the time I expected a hunchback to come swinging down in the middle of the ceremony."

A tiny smile twitched on Uryuu's lips. His arm came up to wrap around the back of Orihime's shoulder and kissed her mouth gently. He turned to Renji who wore a _gag-me _expression, commenting on what a strange couple they make. Meanwhile, Rukia was wolfing down every last bit- as if she had never had a decent thing to eat in her life.

"You should probably slow down. You'll stain your dress," Uryuu warned, slightly fearful that such a thing would occur to one of his creations.

Rukia sat up straight and dabbed regally at her lips with a napkin. She caged her hands together, smiling brilliantly at him. Of course, this was the demeanor, manner and over all presence of a Kuchiki. Six years hadn't erased all those years of painful practice to become clean and dignified. Even without the lessons, there was always something about Rukia- something that made her seem superior in her own right.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't eaten since this morning so can you blame me?" Rukia shrugged as she dug back into her food. "Though, I have to say it was really hard finding a dress in my size."

Renji chuckled. "Probably 'cause you don't have enough to fill out the top half. It's okay if you sometimes have to look through the children's section for clothes."

Rukia glared daggers at him, stabbing her fork into her oden, chewing audibly all the while watching him through slits.

"Say that again, Renji and I'll castrate you, got it?"

Renji shrank back at this, feeling himself sweat drop. He appeared ill at the very thought, pushing his plate of food away.

"Oh, yeah speaking of Ichigo, where is he?"

Uryuu smirked. "No one's talking about Ichigo."

"Actually, he should be here soon," Orihime said, glancing around her. "Wherever he is, he sure is missing out on some great food. Which reminds me, where's Chad? Couldn't he make it?"

"Nah, he left me a voice mail and said he was busy tonight." Renji scratched the back of his neck. "Lately it's been hard to reach that guy."

A silence came over Rukia as she avoided Uryuu's still smug face, and tried to focus on her yakisoba soup. All the while, she failed to notice Renji giving her a dirty look. She had no idea what had come over her. It wasn't even like she had gone long without seeing Ichigo. Just earlier that friday morning he had come to pick up her kids, and they had fought over something stupid once again. She didn't miss the fool...not at all. All Rukia needed was a chaffeur for her children and that was it. She was pursuing nothing else from it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Yet sometimes it became unbearable if she didn't see him for a couple of days. Though, it was quite rare for Ichigo to be absent from his duty. Wait, what was she thinking?! She shouldn't even be thinking about him after what he did to her last time. Rukia shivered inwardly at the memory of his touch spreading like wild fire against her cool skin. It was right but oh so wrong in many ways.

As she continued to sulk over this, she remembered the first time she had seen him in six years. Other images of him standing underneath the roof of the bus stop and especially the time they had hugged in front of his mother's grave. All of them...in the rain. Rukia rest her cheek on the palm of her hand, sighing lightly as she pondered this. Somehow it connected them. When their hearts had seen days of rain, they had nearly drowned in their own sorrow. She remembered how at one point, they had been each others' life line. They had always been able to talk each other out of a funk.

The thought alone brought Rukia into a depression all over again. It's not as though she missed the dope or anything. .all. Though, if she said he hadn't occupied her thoughts the last six years, she would only be lying to herself. No matter how much she kept denying it, the feelings that had started to fade away were slowly spreading and coiling around her heart like thorny vines.

It didn't matter, though. They had both moved on....or at least one of them had. It had been awkward between her and Ichigo since she had found out that he had a girlfriend. She was probably beautiful in a way she could never be. She probably had grace and the intellect to back it up too. Probably even knew how to make Ichigo laugh. Tall and lovely, she had somehow cast a spell over him. Deep down, Rukia wondered how they had met? Was she a foreigner from America? Did they meet in a bar or _what_?

Thinking back, Rukia remembered his irritable response when she had commented on his girlfriend during Halloween. Almost as if Ichigo didn't care if she thought he was with another woman. Rukia's eyebrows furrowed at this. Before she could further explore this, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She blinked out of her melancholy to find Renji staring down at her strangely.

"Orihime just asked you something. Get your head out of the clouds."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, what were you saying, Orihime?"

Orihime giggled. "That's alright. I was just asking you if you knew what Ichigo's girlfriend looked like. Ever since he brought it up, I've been so curious lately."

"Ah...well, I wouldn't know anything about that," Rukia replied, chewing the inside of her mouth bitterly.

"Hmm..." Orihime placed a pensive hand on her chin before bringing out paper and drawing pencils. She brought the tip of the eraser thoughtfully against her lips, tapping against them a few times before she had a light bulb moment. Quickly scribbling away, she showed them her drawing. "What do you think? Ichigo always did seem the type to go for her type!"

The three of them gawked at her drawing. Not because it was so well drawn, anyone with eyes could see that. It was the type of woman Orihiime was talking about....

Renji pointed a finger at the woman, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "What's with the boa?"

"It's to add the finishing touch! Just look at that old-fashioned bouncy movie star hair! Very cultured and refined while the sunglasses give her a mysterious air about her. Just like Ichigo," Orihime explained, pointing her index finger at each part of her body. "Look she's even holding a shinigami badge in one hand and a Shakespeare book in the other!"

Uryuu stifled his laughter with the palm of his hand. While Orihime gazed on in confusion, Renji and Rukia appeared to be wanting to break pretty soon.

Orihime blinked. "What?"

She glanced to her left when she felt her husband thread his fingers through her hair. It was an affectionate gestured he did mostly when he found her confusion and innocence refreshing. Orihime bit her lip as she turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hmph! Well, I'd like to see you guys try."

"Alright then," Uryuu said, laughing lightly as he took out his own materials.

He drew fairly quickly much like his wife. Uryuu smirked at his own masterpiece, tilting his glasses back and letting the light reflect off them.

"Not my best work but it should suffice."

The three of them gazed at his drawing of a woman with chest bindings and leather jacket holding a wooden sword against her shoulder. Long, wavy hair blew in the wind while her deadly eyes looked straight on ahead. They all sweat dropped at this. Uryuu continued to grin at his own drawing as though he had just had an epiphany. Rukia nearly fell over but clutched at the edge of the table for support.

"Uhh...he's not a yankee, ya know?"

Uryuu snorted. "Maybe not but he was quite the rebel in high school." He laughed a bit at the memory. "That orange hair of his always got him into trouble...but the thing is he actually enjoyed fighting those bullies. That is a true masochist."

"Aww, come on! That is definitely not Ichigo's type!" Renji said, snorting.

"What do _you _know?" Uryuu scoffed.

Rukia groaned letting herself slump forward and lay her head on the table. What was up with this sudden development? She didn't want to keep talking about Ichigo's girlfriend. The only thing she hoped for was her falling on a rusty nail- that was her blessing. The only thing left to do was to drink and to drink fast. Rukia poured herself a glass of red wine, rapidly downing one after another.

She turned to her right to find Renji...drawing a picture now too! Just where were they getting all this paper from?! While Rukia felt like clawing her own face off, they all waited patiently as Renji finished off his drawing of what was his interpretation of Ichigo's girlfriend. Orihime blushed profusely upon his unveiling.

"Sh-she's cute....but Renji, why is she wearing a girl scout's uniform?" she asked.

Renji laughed hard, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ichigo most likely has this type of fetish seeing as he's been without a woman for a while."

"Gotten more than you have," Ichigo said smugly.

Rukia felt herself tense up at his hand on her shoulder. Although, she felt his eyes on her, she stubbornly stared at her food. Upon seeing Ichigo's entrance, the three of them chucked their drawings behind them. Uryuu and Orihime stood up simultaneously and walked around the table to greet them. Rukia refused to stand up, and Renji knew that if she didn't stand up neither would he.

The woman hanging off of Ichigo's shoulder was hardly doing it for her. Oh, Rukia would be piss-ass drunk very soon. She could almost guarantee it. The woman was beautiful, just like she had figured. She had feathered dark-bluish hair that fell just below her shoulders with golden-toned skin, almond eyes and full red lips. Her gown was a strapless, shimmery gold dress that clung to her body.

Ichigo cocked his head toward his girlfriend. "This is Park Kyu Ri."

Each of them came up to her to shake hands with her and when all eyes turned to Rukia, she masked a smile as she reached out to shake hands. Finally, she knew she would have to stand up and stand on ground level with Ichigo's girlfriend. Kyu Ri returned it with little endeavor, her attention quickly returning to Ichigo as she laid her head on his shoulder. Ichigo didn't respond to the affectionate gesture or give any special notice to it.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at this and turned away. Renji noticed her tensing next to him and slipped his hand into hers', giving it a light squeeze. Rukia glanced up at him in surprise but all he had did was a smile back.

"It's nice to meet you all," Kyu Ri said warmly.

_'Yes, I'm so sure,' Rukia thought bitterly. _

The music had started playing around them and they had all gathered onto the dance floor with their partners. Rukia watched Ichigo lead Kyu Ri through their dance and all she could do was watch. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around to face Renji bowing illustriously and holding out a hand toward her. Rukia allowed a smile to show as she accepted his hand.

Once they had gotten caught in the middle of the dance floor, Renji gently held her hand in his as his hand traveled to the small of her back. They smiled at each other as the music swept over them. Spinning and spinning in circles, they seemed to move in syn among the throng of couples surrounding them.

"I never knew you were such a good dancer," Rukia remarked as he spun her about.

Renji grinned. "Well, you learn something new each day."

He brought her closer to him if possible, dipping her over somewhat before leading her in circles across the dance floor. Other couples had formed a circle around them as they danced.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Everyone is staring."

"They're only looking at you," Renji whispered. "Just as I am. They can't believe how beautiful a woman could look."

Rukia snorted. "Renji, you have to say that."

"I'd cut my tongue off before lying through my teeth like that," Renji swore. "I'm looking only at you. I can't believe I have you."

Rukia felt the heat rush to her cheeks. "Renji, you don't have to-

"I want to," Renji insisted.

Renji spun her away from him and quickly brought her back. Rukia bit her lip earnestly, suddenly finding the floor interesting. She had no idea what to say to _that_. She felt bad for making him tell her sweet nothings like that. On the inside, she knew that she was dragging Renji down with her with her behavior toward Ichigo and Kyu-Ri. Rukia glanced in Ichigo's direction, seeing him turn away just at that moment. He grabbed Kyu-Ri's hand and began dragging her away toward their table.

As soon as they sat down, Kyu-Ri placed a hand on his arm only to have Ichigo shake her off angrily. Rukia raised an eyebrow at this, absolutely puzzled by his behavior. He was worse than her. After the song ended, Rukia excused herself from Renji and went toward a pair of curtained glass doors for some alone time on the balcony.

* * *

"What're you doing out here?"

Rukia swiveled her head to see Ichigo closing the glass doors behind him standing in all his glory in a tuxedo. As her eyes swept over him, she couldn't help but wonder how any man could look that good. Ichigo walked casually up to her and leaned against the ledge.

"....Just wanted some fresh air," Rukia replied, suddenly finding that being outside now was actually more suffocating than helpful.

"Ah..." Ichigo nodded in understand. "I see."

"And you?"

Ichigo loosened his tie somewhat. "You know I've always hated these types of parties," he scoffed, a hint of disgust.

"Ah...right." Rukia swallowed. "N-nice night."

Ichigo shrugged. "It's alright. So how're things at home with the kids and...Renji?"

"Oh, we're all doing just fine." Rukia closed her eyes, wishing she could just disappear right then and there. "Renji's still waiting on that promotion which I'm sure he'll get. And Ichi's attending little league and Sachiko ballet."

"I _know_. I drive them, remember?"

"Oh! Oh, right." Rukia quickly turned her head away from him.

Ichigo gave her a long look. "Don't you think that the favor itself needs something in return?"

Rukia glanced it him out of the corner of her and eye and snorted. "What? You want me to pay you now? I already make you lunch."

"I don't want your money," Ichigo snarled.

"Then what do you want in return?"

Ichigo grabbed her arm and turned her around so that she was now facing him. Rukia arched an eyebrow at his forward behavior. He took a few steps toward her until they were hip to hip, and she was pinned against the rail of the balcony. Ichigo slowly leaned into Rukia much to her chagrin. This was the reason she feared being alone with him. He was now a breath away so now it was her duty to decide if she wanted this. Before she could so much as decide this split-second decision, a loud crash came from behind the curtained balcony doors.

Ichigo jerked his head around at the sound of two familiar twins echoing pain. Rukia pressed a hand to her thudding heart with overwhelming relief.

"Oh, thank god," she murmured.

Ichigo glanced back at her over his shoulder, and rose an eyebrow at her. "Huh? Whadya say?"

"Nothing!"

Rukia quickly strode past him, avoiding eye contact as she pushed the glass doors aside to see Ichi helping Sachiko onto her feet. She placed her hands on her hips and tried to look stern but couldn't hide the relief and thanks in her eyes.

"What were you two doing?"

"Umm...trying to see how long I'd last standing up on Ichi's shoulders," Sachiko said, jerking her thumb at Ichi as she bounced back and forth on the heels of her doll shoes.

"Uh-huh. I can see that," Rukia said dryly.

Ichigo chuckled as he joined Rukia's side. "Caught in the act, huh?"

Rukia felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle when she felt his chest against her back. She quickly moved away from him and approached her children.

"How should I punish you both?"

Sachiko wrapped her arms around her brother's waist, and buried her face into his tux to hide from her mother's wrath. Ichi cringed at the redness sparking across Rukia's eyes. She glanced over shoulder and winked at Ichigo.

"What do you think, Ichigo? Do you think a spanking is in order?"

Ichigo snorted. "Well, that doesn't sound like too bad of a punishment." He placed a pensive finger under his chin. "I'd say that's letting them off too easily. How about embarrassing them?"

Rukia smirked. "I've got my baby pictures of them right now."

Ichi and Sachiko's mouths were ajar with horror at the possibility. Ichigo stepped toward them and picked Sachiko up in his arms.

Ichigo chuckled. "Well, looks like you guys were lonely. Would you like to share your first dance with me, Sachiko?"

The young girl's face lit up instantly, and she shyly extended her hand toward Ichigo. She gasped quietly when she felt Ichigo's lips against her skin. Ichigo smiled into the kiss, watching her expression carefully. He wrapped his arms around her waist,and placed her feet delicately on top of his shoes. With one arm on her shoulder, he tangled his fingers with hers and began swinging her around the dance floor. As Ichi watched them with a sullen expression, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He tilted his head up to see his mother smiling down at him and offered a hand to him.

"Care for a dance with your mother?"

Ichi blushed. "Y-yeah...I wouldn't want Ichigo to steal a dance from you."

Rukia chuckled. "Oh, you. Don't worry about Ichigo, I can handle him."

She in turn, wrapped her arms around her son and set him over her heels. They swayed against the gentle music with Rukia humming in Ichi's ear.

* * *

Miss Kiryuu looked smug as she passed out the final scripts of characters. Their class was going to do a play on Sleeping Beauty. She came to stand distastefully in front of Ichi who was busy playing with a pocket video game.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bring toys to the classroom?" Miss Kiryuu asked irritably. Before Ichigo could make a closing arguement, he stopped himself at the light weight of the script tossed onto his lap. He grabbed it before it could slip. He raised an eyebrow at the role he had gotten.

"Umm...I already told you I'm excusing myself from this play. Why the hell did you give me the prince's part?" Ichi demanded, rolling up the script.

Miss Kiryuu smirked. "Perhaps it'll teach you some self-discipline."

"Pfft, whatever. It's just a play."

"It's not just a play," Ms. Kiryuu said matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't want you to mess up on the kissing scene."

Ichi's eye twitched. "Come again?"

"Yes, you heard right. There will be a scene where you'll have to wake the princess from her slumber. Surely you've heard of that fairy tale."

"I have..." Ichi said, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm just not so cool about kissing a girl I don't even know."

"She's your classmate and this counts as two test grades if you mess this up." Miss Kiryuu turned to walk off as she said this.

Ichi gaped at her as he watched her leave in utter disbelief. She couldn't be allowed to do that! Sachiko went to stand beside Ichi as she read her script to herself. She smiled when she saw Ichi holding one as well.

"I'm playing the evil witch. What role are you playing?"

"Prince," he muttered. He paused for a moment. "Wait...the witch? I was sure you'd get a much frillier part."

Sachiko blinked. "The teacher accepted me as the witch almost immediately after I made a witch impression. Hey, why the long face?"

"I...I have to kiss a girl." Ichi blushed, his spiky bangs hiding his face.

Sachiko rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. My friend Yukari over there won the princess role."

Ichi slumped forward, cradling his face in his hands. "I...don't know _how _to kiss."

"Then practice on a pillow or something," Sachiko said casually.

Ichi gave her a dead-panned expression. "I haven't grown _that _pathetic."

* * *

Of course as soon as the kids got home television was an absolute must. While their mother was busy making dinner in the kitchen, the ardour of their admiration sat in front of them in the form of anime. They sat side by side three feet from the t.v., grinning like there was no tomorrow. If Rukia ever caught them crossing into the three feet borderline she had told them about, they didn't even wanna guess what she had in store for them. They were watching a mahou anime which have plenty of blowing up scenes for Ichi's favor and some sort of fling going on between the two main characters that was to Sachiko's.

Lately, it had just been pure re-runs of the anime but they didn't care. It was completely worth waiting another few months for the new season to come out. They even heard that there was gonna be a movie on the anime next year. There really would be so much to look forward to in the new year. But first they had to get through Christmas. Seven gifts each as was the tradition for them each year. Their lists had long since been ready.

Sachiko rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, listening to the ending theme of the anime. It was sweet and pure...the only kind of perfection you'd be able to find in a music box or even a single shard of light dancing across a diamond's facet. Her hand reached up of its own accord as if to grab onto the the lightbulb that shook by swinging of the fan. Sachiko's lilac eyes wavered as her hand closed into a fist and lowered to her side. She stared at her closed fist silently. This must be what it feels like to have the sun in the palm of your hand.

The sun...and the moon made frequent appearances in her dreams. This was something she had decided not to tell Ichi. She just didn't want him to worry about her anymore. Slowly but surely, her existence was fading to nothing. It was a bit dark for someone her age to have these thoughts but she couldn't help it. Sometimes she wondered that if maybe she tried her hardest to be a good girl, no one had to leave and get hurt. After all, no one was born evil...right?

Sachiko blinked when a shadow covered the light from above. It was Ichi leaning over her with an odd look on his face. He flicked her forehead, causing her to lurch forward and cry out. She turned to glare at him the meanest look she could muster. Ichi raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's with the gloomy look on your face?" Ichi pointed his finger to the center of her forehead with a blank look. "Before you know it, you'll grow to be an ugly old hag in no time."

"Sh-shut up," Sachiko huffed, biting the insides of her cheeks. "You're one to talk with that ugly mug."

With that said, she sashayed toward the couch, her pig tails bouncing up along with her. Ichi came up behind her and flipped up her skirt. Sachiko immediately felt the heat enter her cheeks and her hands clamped down on the hem of her skirt.

"Wh-what was that for?!"

Ichi smacked her upside the head before hopping onto the couch. He patted the seat beside him impatiently. "Don't walk away while I'm still talking to you. That's rude, ya know. And what's up with the ducky underwear?"

"Hmph! Since when do you have something important to say anyway. All you ever do is bully me and try act all high and mighty, _king_!" Sachiko hissed out venomously. "...And for the record, duckies kick _'ass'_ as you might put it. Way better than ninja turtle, that's for sure."

Ichi blinked at his sister momentarily, before smiling a bit. "You've changed, ya know that?"

"Huh?"

"I'm jusy saying," he said, shrugging. "You were all goody-goody before, now it seems like you've grown a back-bone. I'm impressed, little sister."

"...Uhh...I can't tell if you're insulting or complimenting me."

Ichi scowled at her. "Will you sit down already? Isn't that lame ass anime you like so much starting soon?"

The light in Sachiko's returned in that instant. She rocked back and forth on the heels of her shoes excitedly before racing off toward the kitchen. Dragging a stool over to the fridge, she flung it open, making its contents quake from the force. As she climbed onto it and reached up for the pitcher of red Kool-Aid, she set it down on top of it as she climbed back down. She brought out three green plastic cups and poured Kool-Aid into each of them all the while humming the opening theme of her favorite anime.

Rukia cleaned her wet hands on her apron as she watched her daughter buzz around the kitchen. She watched her climb on top of the sparkling black cabinet and grab an armload of Cheese Puffs and cashews. Now watching her run back toward the living room, she realized she had been far too lenient in snacks lately. She shook her head as she returned to the tenpura and rice she was currently cooking for the three of them. She glanced up at the clock hanging above the stove. Renji should be getting out of work soon.

"Mom! Hurry it's starting!"

Rukia's eyes widened. "Y-you mean...?"

Sachiko nodded her head enthusiastically as she tugged on her mother's apron. "Yes! It's starting, come on!"

Rukia quickly untied her apron, cast it aside and ran after her daughter. Sachiko quickly flipped through the channels where a commercial had just finished and a shoujo-like opening was starting. They both lined up side by side and began doing the dance they had both done all the time whenever the anime began.

"Fighting evil by moonlight! Winning love by daylight!" they sang.

Their little dance consisted of moving side to side while jerking their elbows in opposite directions, spinning once, clapping their hands twice and shaking their left fist up three times before moving onto the right fist. Sachiko giggled as her mother spun her around in time to face the t.v. and do the signature Sailor Moon sign across their foreheads.

They heard someone cough behind them to see Ichigo sitting down beside Ichi with his hand trying to stifle his laughter. Rukia blushed a deep shade of scarlet, quickly squaring her shoulders and turning down the volume of the t.v.

"Sorry I...didn't want to interrupt you," Ichigo chortled.

He stood up and walked over to where Rukia stood glowering at him. Ichigo grinned at her as he picked Sachiko up , wrapping one arm beneath her bottom and steadying her on it. He did the Sailor Moon sign against his own forehead which earned him _the finger _from Rukia. She crossed her arms over her chest, her blush spreading down her neck.

"What're _you _doing here?" Rukia then turned to Ichi. "Why didn't you tell me he was here? And a bigger question is how did you even get in here?!"

Ichigo dangled a key above Rukia head smugly. "You gave me a spare key not long ago, remember _mom_?"

"I must've been piss ass drunk," she mumbled, half turning away from him.

"Nope. Quite sober and willing. Around the same time I volunteered to pick up and drop off the kids." Ichigo glanced at a sulking Ichi on the couch. "Which reminds me, what was the schedule for the kids' again? It's baseball for Ichi on Tuesday, Wednesdays and Fridays, right?"

"Right," Rukia said through clenched teeth.

"And Sachiko's are Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays, right?"

"Correct. You win a prize; a quick trip out of my house," Rukia hissed.

Ichigo chuckled. "Come on, still wanna throw me out when I brought these for you guys to try."

He picked up the cardboard box he had set down and rifled through its contents. He pulled out a paper plate with powdered cookies and nuts in them with clear wrapper covering them.

"Yuzu wants you to help out in choosing the best food for her wedding." Ichigo offered her the plate to take which she took hold of reluctantly. "Karin's in charge of decorations and renting while my old man is hiring the minister."

Rukia unwrapped it and took a bite out of a cookie. Her face lit up as soon as her teeth had sunk through the delectable morsel.

"This is really good. Don't mind if I help myself to the rest of these," she said, her eyes becoming playfully territorial.

"Go ahead. These are all free samples. Yuzu just needs your opinion on them." He set the box down in the middle of the living room and waved for Ichi and Sachiko to come closer. "I know you guys aren't _that_ shy. Dig in and tell me what you think."

Sachiko plucked out a blueberry muffin and turned it over in her hands. She sniffed it and took an experimental lick before finally biting it. She then tried the apple cinnamon, a grin spreading wide across her face. She held up the muffin with her teeth imprints and gave a thumbs up with her free hand.

"Definitely the apple cinnamon."

"No contest," Ichi scoffed. He reached into the box for a plate of of fried chicken stuffed with vegetables. "Mm...not bad. Loose the sauce and it'll work."

Ichigo sniffed the air and frowned. "Umm...is something burning?"

The petite young mother cursed under her breath, and ran to the kitchen to turn off the stove. She grabbed her apron and began swatting at the flames that had now engulfed their dinner. She shrieked and cursed and grabbed the sink's spray and let the droplets of water rain onto the burning food.

"Rukia!"

"What?!" she shouted.

She turned around simultaneously spraying Ichigo's face and clothes. Rukia dropped the spray back into the sink to cup her mouth in mortification. Ichigo gave her a black look as he stood there completely drenched and sneezing. There was no way a normal person could've forced out that much water but with Rukia's strength anything was possible. Rukia opened a drawer and reached for a hand towel. She began dabbing at Ichigo's face and neck, biting her lip in shame.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"

Ichigo caught her hand in his and stilled her hasty actions. He caught her eye and glared pointedly at her, bringing her closer to him if even possible. Rukia swallowed hard when his fingers threaded through hers', making her drop the hand towel in doing so. He gripped her hand tightly in his as he stared her down evenly.

"I think you've done enough."

Her poor, tiny heart skipped a beat- actually skipped a beat for the likes of him. Rukia lowered her gaze after a short moment, turning her head to hide her flushed face. She took a step back only to slip against the water. Ichigo's free arm wrapped around her waist and held her up steadily. They stared in bewilderment at each other before they heard a sound from behind them.

"A-hem," Ichi coughed loudly.

Rukia immediately broke apart from Ichigo, and bent down to grab the hand towel. She brought the burnt frying pans into the sink and turned on the cold water. Pointing her finger in a random direction, Rukia made a motion for them to get out.

"I'll be cleaning the kitchen. Ichi show Ichigo the bathroom as well as a change of clothes."

Ichi frowned. "All right. Follow me."

"Nah, that's ok. I'll just head back to my place. It's alright, really."

Rukia frowned. "Go take a bath. I'll have your clothes washed and prepare dinner so you can join us."

Ichigo stared for a moment before nodding and letting Ichi lead him toward the bathroom. Sachiko went into the supply closet and pulled out a mop as she began cleaning up the kitchen floor. Rukia smiled at her darling of a daughter, smoothing down her hair.

* * *

Her ex-fiancee was bathing just down the hall. Rukia just couldn't help but wonder how he could make her furious to absolutely melting near him to sympathetic and doing his laundry. As she carried the small bundle toward the washing machine, she bitterly thought how ironic life could be sometimes. Just as she was about to toss the clothes in to wash, she remembered to check the pockets for wallets and phones. Last time she tried washing Renji's clothes, they ended up two weeks without light. His hard-worked cash had been reduced to subatomic bits and pieces. That was her bad, she had to admit. She didn't want Ichigo to freak out...yet again because of her.

As Rukia rifled through his pocket, she found a black leather wallet and placed it on top a pile of clean clothes. She froze when she suddenly felt his cell phone vibrate against her palm. Letting curiousity get the best of her, she pulled it out and took a quick peek at the incoming caller's name; Park Kyu-Ri. It just kept going and going. Ichigo was in the bath, she was gonna waltz right in and hand it to him. Damn, it won't stop vibrating. And it wasn't like Rukia could just pick it up, she had no idea how jealous prone this woman was. She was hardly on Kyu-Ri's favor last time they met.

She chose to place it beside Ichigo's wallet and proceeded with emptying detergent and switching on the washing machine. It whirred to life in seconds and she gathered Ichigo's things. Kyu-Ri had stopped calling for the moment but as she glanced at the screen, Rukia noticed she had left a voice message. No! She quickly shook her head at such an idea. That's an invasion of privacy and was completely none of her business....Oh, a quick peek couldn't hurt!

Rukia flipped it open to listen to the message, only to jump up in surprise and press the wrong buttons. She pressed a hand to her heart in hopes of calming it. It was just Ichi and Sachiko playing in the living room. The phone skidded across the floor, and fell open against a basket of dirty clothes. Rukia quickly reached out for it only to falter halfway when she realized she had accidentally gone onto Ichigo's pictures. Also...there was a picture of her in her gown from Uryuu's party. It was after she had sat down after dancing with Ichi, and had chosen to engorge herself in dessert. Her cheeks were puffed up as she took large bites and there was a sauce stain at the side of her mouth.

Rukia's immediately flared up at this. How could the idiot take such a ridiculous picture of her?! Wait...now that she took a closer look at it, she had been leaning into the table a lot and she could see her own cleavage. She snatched the phone up and began looking through every picture, her eyes dilating into slits with each click of the forward button. She couldn't believe it...if she looked closely in almost every picture he had, she was in the picture somehow; in the middle of a crowd, off to the side somewhere. At the sound of Ichigo's voice coming from the living room, she quickly exited out of his pictures and clamped his phone shut just as he walked in.

"Hey, did I get any calls while I was taking a bath?"

"Y-yes, yes you did. In fact, you just missed the call a few minutes ago," Rukia choked out, handing him the phone and wallet. She made a quick escape as she made her way past him and into the kitchen.

She tried to make herself look busy so she started spraying the kitchen counter with Windex. Though, it was already sparkling clean from earlier's mess. Ichigo had closed the laundry room's door to speak privately. Rukia paid close attention to his muffled, hushed words. She could hear the frustration and annoyance clear as day in Ichigo's voice. Lover's spats, go figure. Rukia felt herself blush as she remembered the numerous pictures she had discovered only moments ago.

"Mom, Ichi needs your help with something!"

"No, I don't! Shut up! Rukia, don't pay attention to her!"

Alright so now she was curious as to exactly what her twins had been giggling about all this time. Cleaning her hands off with a clean towel, she walked into the living room to find Ichi and Sachiko sitting down and watching the movie she had rented earlier that week. They were watching the intense make out scene. Rukia shook her head as she grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. off. She calmly sat down next to Ichi, easily lifting him up and placed him onto her lap.

"Ichi, you don't have to resort to this," Rukia murmured. "I had no idea you were so worked up over this. You need to come to me more, you know I'll listen."

Ichi bowed his head. "I...just didn't want to bother you."

"Ichi, the only thing that bothers me is that you keep everything to yourself."

"I can't kiss."

"Who cares?" Rukia shrugged. "I can't kiss either."

Ichi furrowed his eyebrows. "But I've never seen you kiss any men."

"My point exactly. See how bad I am," Rukia joked. "When you're up on that stage, just image your favorite type of ice cream and at the last second, take the plunge and kiss the girl. Remember that kisses aren't always exactly the way the movies lay out for us. Take the plot of that movie for example; way over done. I gave it a try anyway, already knowing how it would end. Ichi, you make your own ending. Love, romance and kisses are an unfathomable combination of understanding and misunderstanding. So in other words-

"Suck it up and kiss her, kid."

The three of them turned around to see Ichigo standing in the kitchen doorway, a hand towel hanging around his shoulders. He scowled at Ichi as he walked over to him.

Ichi frowned. "You make it sound so easy."

"Better buck up 'cause one day, I can guarantee you will have a new perspective on girls."

"No thanks," he stated.

Rukia ruffled Ichi's hair endearingly. "He's right. You'll do just fine at the play."

"Hey, Rukia. I really have to go right now. That call just now was my dad, he needs extra help at the clinic tonight." Ichi grabbed the towel around his neck and set it down on the couch. "I'll come pick up my clothes tomorrow. I still need you guys to decide on what food would be best for the wedding so get back to me on that."

Rukia blinked. "Oh, alright then."

"What? Then you won't be joining us for dinner?!" Sachiko asked, absolutely distraught.

"Sorry, kid." Ichigo bent down and pecked her forehead gently. "Duty calls."

"You owe me," she said sullenly.

"You got it." He started walking toward the door but turned around to face Ichi. "Oh, yeah. You'd better not mess up on that little play of yours 'cause I'll be coming to watch."

"What?!"

The door had clicked shut to leave Ichi staring after the door in horror, Sachiko in glee, and Rukia in surprise. More importantly, she was also wondering why he had lied about it being his father who had called.

* * *

The weeks passed and soon came the day for the kids to perform in their play. Their parents eagerly awaited to see them on stage. They were now busy filing into the seats of the auditorium that were filling up fast.

Rukia sat down and Renji took a seat beside her, amused at how excited she was. She had taken out her camera to make sure she had enough film.

"They've all been working so hard. I can't wait to see them."

Renji smile softened. "You're so cute when you get like this."

Rukia blushed. "What?"

Renji's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to say it out loud! I was just saying what I was thinking! Oof!" He turned around to glare at Uryuu who had smacked him upside the head. "Damn you, Ishida."

Uryuu smirked. "Smooth, Abarai, very smooth."

Orihime popped up beside him, looping her arm through his. She looked more cheerful than usual with a healthy flush on her already rosy cheeks.

"Hello everyone! I've made bentos for everyone in case you get hungry." Orihime passed them around. "Isn't this so exciting? I remember my first play....may have been just a rock but a sturdy rock I was."

Uryuu smiled endearingly at her. "You're head's as thick as one too, Hime."

Orihime stopped to think about it before frowning and playfully shoving him away. "You're so mean, Uryuu!"

"I love teasing you," Uryuu breathed against her ear. He kissed her forehead gently before pulling her into the seats directly behind Renji and Rukia.

Orihime smiled as she leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. Rukia turned around to give them some privacy. She always felt a bit flustered around this two but she had to admit that she was very happy for the both of them. They didn't have to keep wandering through life, wondering who was their perfect soul mate because they had already found each other.

Rukia leaned back in her seat as she took bites of chicken out of her bento. She saw the lights dim and the red curtains being drawn away from the stage to reveal the painted scenery of a castle and rolling hills. The king, Minoru and and his queen were seated at their throne, looking regal as they gazed out at the audience.

"Oh...hey, where's Ichigo? Didn't you say he was gonna come?" Renji whispered.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "That dumb ass probably forgot."

"This _dumb ass _hurried immediately after his part-time job at the clinic just to make it," Ichigo hissed in her ear.

Rukia felt a shiver crawl up her spine and was grateful for the darkness as she felt her cheeks heat up. Ichigo took the seat on Rukia's left, his hands folded onto his lap as he gazed up at the stage in boredom.

As the play moved along to the climax of the story, the third and final fairy dressed in a pearly, white moon dress timidly stepped forward. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the lights were suddenly turned off and malicious cackling soon followed it. The lights were on in the next instant, to reveal Sachiko dressed in a black obsomble with a short skirt from the front and it trailed in the back. Pink ribbons criss-crossed at the front. She had a sardonic look, far too evil a look for any child.

Sachiko smirked. "Surely, you must've lost my invitation, I take it."

The queen's lips quivered. "W-we meant to invite you. We really did."

"Of course...I believe you. It's just not a party without the queen of the fairies after all," Sachiko said off-handedly. She had an incredible air about her that made her seem years older. She stepped onto stage and reached a hand out to touch the baby's face.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Minoru barked, anger flaring up in his eyes.

Sachiko raised an eyebrow. "Why may I ask, your highness? I merely wish to bestow the gift of song upon your daughter. Yes, beauty and intellect are rare things to come across someone possessing but without a beauteous voice, there's no point to it at all."

"You are to leave here immediately. I do not fear you."

"Oh, my," Sachiko chortled. "You really do like to tempt fate, don't you, my king?"

At that instant, Sachiko froze as if she felt her heart taken hold of. Images began flying around in her head before centering on one scene. Her eyes went dull and she bowed her head. Her raven hair curtained her face from the audience but Minoru could clearly see a tear drop roll down her rosy cheek. His grey eyes widened in shock he grabbed his scepter and hit it against the ground.

Sachiko quickly snapped out of it, her tears hitting Minoru's cheek. She quickly raised her fist to wipe her eye. She smiled her thanks before resuming her mysterious, evil facade as a witch.

"In that case, I change my mind. I will present her a different gift." Sachiko smiled a smile full of venom. She raised her scepter. "On your sixteenth birthday, you will prick your finger on a spindle and....die." She tossed her head back and cackled. "You've tempted fate and for that, you will be punished."

Ichigo slowly turned his head to look at Rukia with bewildered eyes. "That's some kid you've got there."

Rukia smirked but said nothing. She rose her camera to take more pictures of her beloved daughter. They all watched the next scene unfold before them. It was Sachiko's friend, Yukari was flouncing up and down the stage in a pretty pink dress all smiles.

"Strange...I've never been to this part of the castle."

* * *

Rukia inwardly cringed when she felt Ichigo's hand on her knee. _'I can't believe he's doing this to me at a children's play!' _She coughed and quickly moved her leg. She watched Ichigo's hand return to the armrest. A few moments later it was back on her knee.

Rukia grit her teeth together. _'It's MY knee! What makes him think it's HIS knee?!'_

She felt him squeeze it and she had to try hard not to wheeze. She gazed at Renji out of the corner of her eye'; seeing this as an opportunity and silently apologized to him. She looped her arm through Renji's and laid her head down on his shoulder. Ichigo's hand immediately removed itself as if it had been scorched.

Renji was both pleased and confused at her actions. He wrapped an arm around her, seemingly forgetting Ichigo's presence entirely. Rukia allowed herself to relax against Renji's arm, and closed her eyes for a bit. She felt his fingers thread through hers', and she flinched when she heard Ichigo's disgruntled sigh. She sat closer to Renji if even possible; he was her security blanket. Now that she thought of it, Renji had been there for her when she lived a hard life in Rukongai. Despite her lonely years at the shinigami academy, it always gave her much relief to know Renji was near. Every mission, every tear and all through the day she gave labor, Renji had been there for her.

_"Where do you think you're goin'?"_

_Rukia froze in her tracks at the masculine voice behind her. She saw a black blur as she saw Renji stand in front of her to block her from Ichigo's view. From what Rukia could see below Renji's arm, Ichigo had chased her from the church, dressed in his tux and everything. His bow tie had long since been discarded and his tailored acket was flapping wide open. With every heave of his chest he took, it looked like it caused him much pain. He took one step forward, his mouth forming into a deep scowl. The three of them were standing in the empty town square where not a soul resided for the tension in the air was too hard to cut. _

_"Stand aside, Renji. I have to speak with my so-called bride," Ichigo spat out._

_Rukia cringed behind Renji, feeling herself go weak in the knees. If she hadn't grabbed onto Renji's shoulder, she would've collapsed to the floor. This was already too much. She had donned a dark cloak to hide her swollen belly. _

_"Asshole!" Renji shouted. "Let her be. You've done enough, just go home!"_

_Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I'm not leaving without a damn good explanation." He turns his eyes to Rukia who was now standing beside Renji. "I was left standing at that fucking altar like an idiot. Like hell I want an explanation!" he hollered. Then suddenly his eyes flickered between Renji and Rukia. "Unless...this it. You're leaving with this bastard. Why? Did I not give you everything you wanted?"_

_Rukia grasped her arm tightly as she bowed her head. "No...that's not it."_

_"Then please enlighten me, Rukia," Ichigo said, his voice full of pure malice and hatred. "If you wanted to leave so badly, you should've made it clear to me _before _the wedding."_

_"I am truly, truly sorry, Ichigo," Rukia said, glancing up at him. "I can't stay...From the very beginning, it was inevitable that you and I would not be together."_

_"I'm not looking for an apology," Ichigo said through clenched teeth. "Because nothing you're saying is making any sense to me! I declared myself to you! But apparently, I'm a boy not worthy of you! If you mean to tell me you were just my best friend and mentor, then I guess I've been wasting all my time on you, Kuchiki Rukia!"_

_Rukia suddenly looked sharply up at him, looking angrier than she had ever been. She stepped closer to him, her shoulders squared and the skin around her eyes and mouth tight. _

_"Do not....for one second mistake admiration for love!" Rukia screamed at him. _

_Ichigo was taken aback by the supposed anger but could easily identify the hurt in her glassy eyes. He could also feel an undoubtable feeling of agony and perhaps...desire in her eyes. If he could've only reached out to her right then and there- she would've been his. She could've....Ichigo didn't have much of a chance to react when suddenly Renji had taken out Zabimaru and had opened up the gate to Soul Society. _

_"Go on, Rukia. I'll join you in a bit," Renji murmured. "This won't take long."_

_Rukia nodded solemnly as she turned her back on both of them and began approaching the gateway. _

_"Not another step!" Ichigo yelled. "You may be prepared to let it end like this but I'm not. Whatever feelings you have or don't have for me don't make a difference. I'll fight for you...this is not admiration or sympathy I feel. Don't insult my pride. Dammit, Rukia, right 'till the end, there's a curse between us."_

_Rukia bowed her head at the entrance of the gateway and despite Renji's warnings, she turned around to face Ichigo with a tear-streaked face._

_"Goodbye, Ichigo...."_

_Ichigo's scream for her filled the night air as the doors closed behind her and the purple hell moths. Ichigo's face had twisted into one full of anger and agony. He slowly turned around to face Renji with a stone-like expression. Wordlessly, he pressed his skull medallion to his chest and held Zangetsu out in front of him._

_"You shouldn't have come," Renji whispered. _

_Ichigo shook his head fiercely. "I came to reclaim her. What did you expect?"_

_Renji glared at him. "She is not yours to have. You have not even begun to truly understand Rukia."_

_"Enough with your worthless talk, shit," Ichigo scoffed. "I can't afford to lose her again."_

_For a moment, Renji's expression waned to that of sympathy and regret before it was quickly replaced with determination. He raised Zabimaru single-handedly over his head._

_"You already lost her. If you win this fight, I'll let you proceed forward to go to Rukia but if not, you will not set foot in Soul Society."_

_Ichigo nodded without hesitation. "This isn't a fight I'm prepared to lose."_

_"You've signed your death warrant."_

_"Perhaps...but if death should please Rukia, who am I to reject that pleasure?" Ichigo smirked. He crossed swords with Renji, the sound of metal clinking together resounding in his ears. "I owe her my life and everything that comes with it."_

_Renji pushed off against Zangetsu, flying directly over Ichigo's head and slashed against Ichigo's rib cage. Ichigo neither flinched nor gave another reaction before flash stepping toward him, swinging Zangetsu high over him and slashing without mercy against Renji's chest. Renji cursed as he clutched at his blood-soaked chest. He disregarded his shihakushou, revealing his tatooed body. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this._

_"Do the tattoos give you confidence?"_

_Renji smirked. "You could say that. Where's your resolve, Ichigo?"_

_"Right here." Ichigo planted his fist over his heart. "I could lose everything in a split-second, I could even possibly lose my heart tonight." The light in his eyes seemed to dim at this. _

_This seemed to anger Renji greatly as he charged at Ichigo, crossing his sword against Ichigo's and pushing him away. Ichigo stumbled backward numbly, simply raising a hand in a gesture for Renji to come at him. Renji let out a howl as he let Zabimaru curl and slash through the air. Ichigo tossed Zabimaru aside, giving him a few seconds to attack its user. The moment Zangetsu penetrated through Renji, Ichigo felt a wave of regret and nostalgia come over him. He bowed his head as he quickly withdrew the sword from him. Ichigo watched Renji slowly sink to his knees, his hand still holding Zabimaru's hilt tightly in his grip. _

_Ichigo had also seen something when he had run his sword through Renji. It was as if he had tapped into Renji's self-consious and had washed images of him and Rukia swim in his vision. At once, he understood perfectly....the bastard was in love with Rukia. Even if Rukia had not left for the sake of leaving him for another man, the fact was that Renji loved her too. Ichigo had no idea how he was supposed to feel about facing off with the close friend he had always fought along side by side with. _

"Rukia? Rukia...?"

Rukia blinked twice before turning to Renji in the dark who was holding the camera out to her. From the light on stage, she could see Renji raising an eyebrow out at her.

"What're you spacing out for? Sachiko's back on stage."

Rukia took the camera out of his hands and began snapping pictures of Sachiko's performance. She saw Ichi entering from the right and saw that both twins would now be facing off. Her shoulders stiffened at this and her hands began shaking a bit. It wasn't deja vu...but an eery feeling of recognition. She tried to recompose herself and watch the performance, all the while filming them. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake it off. Rukia felt even more exposed with Ichigo watching her closely in the darkness of the auditorium.

"It's the scene where the prince and the witch have to face off," Renji whispered, leaning off the edge of his seat.

Rukia smirked. _'He's all into it as if it were some kind of action film.'_

She turned to look up, holding her camera over her eye as the curtains drew apart and revealed Ichi dressed in a green tunic with brown boots and a black feathered hat. Sachiko stepped out from behind the curtain on the right, holding her scepter high in the air. There was a glimmer of deep violet flashing before her eyes as she regarded him coldly. Ichi's expression was blank as he strode across the stage to meet her two feet away.

"What did you come here for? Did you hope to accomplish something?" Sachiko drawled.

"...I came to search for the rumored prince- erm I mean princess," Ichi stuttered, blushing profusely. "I heard she come from a rather wealthy family. I should make with the haste before another random prince comes along and beats me to it."

Renji covered his mouth with his hand, chuckling. "They weren't kidding when they said they changed the play around to suit some of the kids."

The air that hung about the twins was so high with tension that you couldn't even cut it. For several moments, the entire auditorium was filled with deathly silence. Ichi took a battle stance as he held his sword horizontal to his head. The sound of metal clashing against metal was heard all around as Sachiko crashed her scepter against his sword. They got right in each others' faces mixing orange and black like swirls. Lavender and hazel locked gazes.

"If you wish to find her, you'll have to go through me." Sachiko smirked, pushing him off of her. She twirled her sceptar around expertly before striking it hard against the floor thrice.

Ichi grimaced. "So be it."

"Those will be your last words, prince!"

Rukia felt a shiver run down her spine at those words. She clutched tightly at her armrests, her eyes unable to look away at the scene unfolding before her. Her twins were fighting in sync, their moves not skipping a beat. It was almost as if that's how they were fated to be....to fight one another. For one moment, she wanted to leap up from her seat but fought to restrain and composed herself. Renji glanced at her from the corner of his eye, furrowing his tattooed eyebrows. Meanwhile, Ichigo on her left was taking careful notice of her odd behavior. His lips pursed into a line of agitation.

After a few minutes of silently contemplating the young woman's inner turmoil, their eyes returned to the stage where Ichi was delivering the final blow to Sachiko. Her hands flew up to her eyes as she let out an ear-shattering shriek. She collapsed on a bed of flowers with her arms sprawled above her, pink flower petals flying up from her weight. Ichi stared at her for a moment before turning his back on her and sheathing his sword. The scene was suddenly switched to a back ground of rolling hills with a white castle in the center. As Ichi approached the dim light, he saw the princess laying down peacefully in her bed.

A tightening in his throat made Ichi hesitate once he was beside the princess' bed side. He coughed twice before kneeling down beside her low bed. His cheeks were ablaze with embarassment as he forced out the following lines; "It's a shame she doesn't happen to be wearing any jewels or gold. But if I were to capture her lips in just one kiss, I think that woul make up for it greatly."

Oh, he just knew his mother was paying attention to his every movement and following him with the camera. He braced one hand against the mattress as he leaned forward, his eyes shut tight and his lips puckered somewhat. As the princess partly opened her eyes to await the kiss of her prince, they widened with shock and disgust when she saw him holding a frog close to her face. Ichi grinned as he dropped the frog into her bed and watched her scream and squirm away with glee.

"Ahhh! She turned me into a frog!"

With that last word, the lights turned off with a hysterical Ichi running off stage. The auditorium was silent for a moment before Renji gets up for a standing ovation. He had his head tossed back and a loud, obnoxious laugh that resounded throughout the entire auditorium. As if catching a virus, Rukia rose to her feet and began laughing hard. Meanwhile, Ichigo is just staring up at her as if she were some foreign obect. Pretty soon, the whole auditorium is caught by the virus and laughing hard. Ichigo rolls his eyes, shaking his head, before a smile flutters across his lips.

"Well, I did say to make his own ending, didn't I?" Rukia chuckled.

* * *

"Sachiko?"

A pleased smile descended upon Sachiko's lips when she saw the six different assortment of flowers Ichigo was holding out to her. A sweepea, anemone, peony, daffodil, aster and a stargazer lily; the book of flowers Orihime had given her had helped with this knowledge. Ichigo was half-smiling as he assessed her reaction. A light of cherry red stained Sachiko's fair skin deeply, her lovely feather-like eye-lashes sweeping like wind against snow. Ichigo watched closely as she seemed to glow as she extended both hands for the flowers. Their fingers brushed together momentarily, making Sachiko eep quietly. She stared down at her flowers in utter delight, staring from them to the man before her.

"They're beautiful," she murmured, shuffling her feet a bit embarrassment. The heat at her neck was starting to spread like wild fire. Ichigo was completely oblivious to this of course.

Ichigo nodded. "Your welcome."

He offered a hand to her, Sachiko slipped her tiny hand through his large one. Her lilac eyes grew huge when she felt Ichigo swing her upward. He settled her on top of his shoulders. Sachiko immediately placed her hands in his spiky orange hair, and began matting it down. She giggled slightly when she heard him give an almost inaudible sigh. Rukia watched out of the corner of her eye, a tiny smile twitching at her lips.

''Come on, you guys. Let's go out to eat. I'm starving,'' Rukia sighed.

Renji appeared beside her, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You _just_ ate."

"Hey, I don't mind. Let's go get some ice cream for the kids."

Just as Ichigo said this, there was a beeping sound and the kids' faces turned dreary. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out...a beeper? All of them just stared at him as he checked the number on the flashing green screen. Ichigo scowled at them and jammed the beeper into his pocket.

"What?!"

"Heh...you are sooo whipped," Renji chortled.

As Renji and Uryuu started ganging up on him about it, Orihime glanced at Rukia out of the corner of her eye. She was looking down without emotion as she held her childrens' hands. Orihime's eyes softened at this; she knew that look to well. It was the same look she had the time Ichigo and Rukia had met up for third time in the ladies' department. Right before Rukia had turned around to face her ex-fiancee, her eyes had gone dull and had abruptly reached out to grab her hand. This gesture made Orihime realize how much her friend needed support or else she really might've fallen without her.

"Okay, you guys, that's enough. We should let Ichigo go now." Orihime smiled at Ichigo. "I'll see you at work first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, see ya."

Just as Ichigo turned to walk away, he felt someone tapping his shoulder. With an aggravated look, he turned to see Uryuu stand there.

"I'll be hosting a black and white affair party so be sure to come or I'll kick your ass. Also try to get Chad to come. It's hard to get that guy to go out anywhere. He's just been so busy doing who knows what lately."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ichigo took one step forward and heard more beeping. Skull medallion. "Fuck!"

Orihime quickly covered Minoru's ears, a look of bewilderment spreading across her face. Ichigo started running down the sidewalk without so much as a backward glance. Renji smirked while Uryuu merely shook his head at the poor gluttonous shinigami. They all said their goodbyes and parted for the day soon after. As Renji, Rukia and the kids started walking to their car, they stopped when they heard a gasp emit from Sachiko.

"Mom, one of my flowers is dying!"

Rukia looked through her keys for the car key without a backward glance. "Don't worry, honey. We'll get them in some cold water when we get home."

"No! The sweetpea is dead!" Sachiko cried.

The three of them turned around to find the flower had turned completely black and disintegrating into ash. Ichi took a step back at a sudden chill crawling up his spine and sinking its claws into his skin. Renji and Rukia exchanged cautious glances. This wasn't good; this was definitely an impending omen.

**A/N: Wow...longest chapter I've ever written. ^_^ Hope you guys liked it. . And ooh...what's this about an omen? Tune in next time to find out about the quickly approaching prophecy that will decide the fate of the twins! Click that pretty blue button down there and do us both a favor if you wanna find out what's going down. Also things are getting pretty steamy with Ichigo and Rukia lately, huh? Even they can't seem to understand their relationship. Plz R/R for me! T.T Don't make me cry. lol. **


	15. Not Another Love Song

_**A/N: ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!! For the last time, you guys, I explained the prophecy in chapter Beach Bummer. If you don't remember, then go back and re-read but please stop asking about it since I've already explained it and the prophecy will be set in motion in just a few more chapters. **_

**Tangled Heartstrings**

_Chapter 15: Not Another Love Song_

_She was drowning...and she didn't even realize it yet. It was those moments were you knew it was a dream, believed it had to be but a part of you couldn't seem to grasp it. Rukia felt her body float lifelessly against the waves of the ocean tossing her around her. Her eyes were wide open and she was staring into the diamond light shimmering through the waters. She could breathe normally as if she had been doing it her whole life but something was deadly wrong here._

_A sudden stream of bloody red rose petals flowed along the surface spiraling in hypnotic circles. Startled, Rukia swam up to the surface only to see that night fall had come, and she was standing on the seashore completely soaked to the bone. Not even the stars were out, it was so pitch black she could hardly see her nose. As if a switch had been turned on, a ring of flames shot up all around her and sent her into panic mode. The crackling of the flames, the heat....it all felt too real._

_Rukia could feel a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure tie an invisible noose around her neck and brought her straight to her knees. Bringing shaky hands up to her face, she realized they were stained with blood...but the blood wasn't hers'. Not only that but she was also wearing her execution yukata. A sudden maniacal laugh started up somewhere behind her. Rukia turned around with one outstretched hand and screamed at the sound of a blade ripping through flesh._

_A choked cry escaped her throat as her bloody hands slowly came up to cradle her face. Her shoulders trembled violently from exertion that was taking over her body. The only sounds she could hear was that of the flames crackling around her as well as impending footsteps approaching. Rukia let out a yelp when she was suddenly hauled up by the front of her yukata to face Shirosaki. Through tear-streaked eyes, Rukia watched the grin widen on his wild face. _

_"Your turn, Rukia."_

_With barely any strength left in her, Rukia's neck fell limp as she met gazes with Shirosaki. She couldn't put up a struggle even if she wanted to. Her world was gone. She was completely and utterly powerless against this monster. _

_Shirosaki leaned close to her ear. "It's nothing personal, really. Your king is getting in the way of everything. He's too kind-hearted, I can't let that destroy him...for a woman no less."_

_Before Rukia could utter a word, she felt the cold steel tear through her skin, knocking the wind out of her. She fell forward into Shirosaki's arms, her hand clutching at her abdomen. Breathing was starting to become much more painful and harder to endure. A droplet of blood flowed down one side of her lip. A hand came upon the small of her back and brought her closer to a lean chest. _

_"Don't fight it. Give _unto_ me."_

_Rukia let out a muffled cry as she sunk to her knees, her vision starting to get blurry. Still, she could feel the hollow's arms gently wrapped around her. She didn't have time to wonder why the hollow would succumb to his knees. The world around her faded and soon....was gone. Her last bitter thought was that at least she had died in the arms of one she had loved. _

* * *

Sunlight poured in through the crack between Rukia's curtain, dividing a line between her face as she tried to blink the sleepiness away. Slowly, she turned her neck to glance at the time on her FM radio alarm clock. The bright red numbers floated into her vision, momentarily disturbed when she recalled the red petals from her nightmare. Rukia sat up in bed as she stared at the hour of the day- she was beyond late for work. Somehow she felt too weak to feel panicked. She had never once been late to work. Not once. These nightmares were really starting to take a toll on her.

Rukia sat against the headboard with her hands clasped together as she stared across her room at the mirror on her bureau. She had bed hair and beads of sweat coating her forehead and neck. Dark circles clung beneath her eyes making her resemble that of a raccoon. Last night she had come home late from work and crashed in the same clothes. Her hands came up to her throat to unbutton her blouse when a knock was heard at her door.

"Come in," Rukia mumbled.

A red-haired pineapple stuck his head into her field of vision. Renji upturned his face, half-smiling at her as he approached her bed. He sat beside her and patted her knee lightly.

"You're up awfully late." At her worried expression, he quickly added, "Don't worry, Ichigo already came to pick up the kids. He's taking Sachiko shopping for her costume for that Swan Lake recital she has coming up. We all had breakfast without you, sleepy head."

Renji pressed a hand against her forehead, meshing her bangs even more as he did so. He then pressed his hand to his own forehead and closed his eyes.

"Don't seem to have a fever. Oh, well, I already told Uryuu you were calling in sick."

Rukia disentangled herself from her comforter, and tossed both legs over the side of the bed. She released a long, tired sigh as she hunched over. Renji placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it.

"You wanna go back to bed or have breakfast?"

Rukia shook her head. "We're wasting daylight. We need to do something mre productive with our time."

"Like what?"

"...Let's go back to the warehouse. Your training isn't over yet."

* * *

"Perfect," Rukia purred in satisfaction.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead, and smiled at Renji from across the warehouse. He grinned back at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"You've improved so much. You can even transform into a shinigami now and use Zabimaru again."

Renji strode over to her and put an arm around her. "I've always been the best, haven't I?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You're pushing it." She shrugged him off and bent down to get her bag. It hung limply against her hip as she walked over to the warehouse entrance. "Well, anyway, Christmas is almost here. I need you to help me shop for Christmas presents."

"Seven gifts each for the little brats, huh?" Renji asked. "I think we may have spoiled them too much this year."

"It's the same amount we give them every year. It's no big deal and besides, I recently got a lot of money on my last paycheck. Uryuu randomly gave me a bonus also...along with a stupid fruit cake I have no idea what to do with."

Renji laughed. "This is gonna be a good Christmas and New Year's for all of us."

Wrapped up tightly in their jackets and scarves, they stepped out hand in hand into the falling snow. They took off down the sidewalk toward Karakura center to go window shopping. Rukia pointed at one clothing store in particular. Her smile widened, resembling that of a child's as she all but pressed herself against the window.

"Look! This store looks like they sell nice clothes."

Renji groaned. "Why couldn't you have gotten Orihime to come with you?"

"Because I'm searching for Orihime's gift too, you fool," Rukia scoffed.

She dragged him by the arm into the store and began looking through racks of clothes. She placed a pensive hand on her chin as she moved from one rack to another with Renji following close behind her.

"Every year, I either get Orihime a sweater or jewelry. I should get her something different this year."

"How about lingerie? That should satisfy the husband," Renji chuckled.

Rukia smacked him upside the head and strode off ahead of him. "Shut up, pervert. Hmm...these hats look cute."

She picked up a black knitted beanie with rhinestones sewn into the hem. A yellow faux buckle newsboy cap caught her attention. Rukia tried to picture it on Orihime and decided she liked how it looked on her.

"I think I'll get Uryuu some gloves. Renji can you go over and look at some for me while I go...look for something." Rukia grinned.

Renji noted her suspicious behavior, shrugging and grunting as he sauntered off toward the gloves. Rukia let out a sigh of relief as she ran toward the men's watches. Last month, she had put a Fossil watch with Renji's kanji characters engraved on it. She had paid and walked over to Renji who was now standing near the elevator. He warily held out a pair of gloves for her to take. He crossed his arms behind his neck before stepping onto the elevator with Rukia following close behind him.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at how suddenly quiet Renji had gone. Her eyes drifted over the side of the elevator when she saw Ichigo and Kyu-Ri on the ground floor. While Kyu-Ri was looking at a pair of sheer scarves, she was hanging off of Ichigo's arm. Rukia narrowed her eyes at this. Before she knew it, she had lept off the elevator rail and had landed beside a startled sales clerk.

"Rukia, what the fuck are you doing?!" Renji called down.

"Shut up," she mouthed, quickly diving behind a shelf of clothes when she saw Ichigo turned her way.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kyu-Ri asked, turning to look where Ichigo was staring.

"Umm...nothing." Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I thought I heard the name of someone I know."

"Okay, then. I need you to hold my purse while I go try on some clothes."

"What?!" Ichigo screeched. "Those clothes are for your relatives, why do you have to try them on?!"

Kyu-Ri blinked. "I wanna see if they look good on me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever...I'm not holding your fucking purse."

Kyu-Ri placed her hands on her hips, and stared evenly on him. "Oh, really? Then you're not getting any."

Ichigo snorted. "You think you can get me to cave by taking sex?"

The beautiful, Korean woman smirked at him as she stepped closer to him. She wrapped an arm around her neck as she slid a hand down his chest and abdomen. Stopping at his belt buckle, a mischievous glint caught in her eye. A gasp escaped Ichigo's throat and he hastily pulled away from her.

"Just go try on the fucking clothes! You're gonna get us kicked out."

"Thanks, Ichigo. You're the best," Kyu-Ri said sweetly, standing on tip-toe to kiss Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo grunted as he snatched the purse from her and turned away childishly. Rukia glared daggers into his back with all the hatred she could muster. It wasn't her fault she was so short that she could only kiss his chin. She gasped lightly when she felt someone spin her around to face them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Renji hissed into her ear. "I feel like a fucking stalker."

Rukia pulled sharply away from him. "How do you think _I _feel?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, Rukia. I didn't know you were this insanely jealous over ex-fiancees."

"Shut up!" Rukia wracked her brain for another word. "It-It's called being protective of a friend. She... just she doesn't look right for him."

"Oh, yeah," Renji agreed, placing a pensive hand on his chin. "Because I mean what guy wouldn't want a woman with the body of a model throwing themselves at him?"

"Exactly! What real woman would be walking around like that if they were anorexic or if they had plastic surgery. I mean come on, those breasts don't even look real," Rukia said snidely. "Orihime's are much more womanly than hers' will ever be."

"Yeah, yeah, I can see that. And also, she's so talented with the piano. What man wouldn't appreciate an accomplished woman like that?" Renji continued to blabber on needlessly.

Rukia grit her teeth together. "What's the big deal about playing the piano, anyway? I could learn," she said, chewing the inside of her mouth.

"Not like her you can't."

"Thanks for the support, Renji," Rukia said dryly.

"Not only that, but she's well-educated and has studied abroad in places like Italy."

Rukia squared her shoulders together as she watched Ichigo from behind the shelf. She crossed her arms over her chest. She felt Renji snatch Orihime's hat and clap it onto her head. Renji pulled the visor down over her face, laughing darkly as he did so.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, jealousy is a perfectly normal emotion," Renji said as though talking to a teenager. "It's kinda funny watching you like this."

Rukia shrugged him off. "Say whatever you want but I'm not jealous."

Renji gave her a dead-panned look. "Rukia...you jumped off of the escalator."

"...So?"

The fiery raven-haired girl gave herself a moment to calm down before slowly, but surely felt her shoulders slacken from the tension.

"Do you think I could take her?"

Renji smirked. "I know you can."

Rukia nodded in satisfaction. "That's right. I can."

"Rukia, just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I want to go look at the watches." Renji took a few steps away from her before glancing over his shoulder. "...Are you just gonna stand there watching him? Very becoming and stalker-like of you, Princess Kuchiki," he mocked.

"Shut up," she said irritably, shoving him away.

She began walking several yards away from where Ichigo was standing around like an idiot. She laughed lightly and shook her head as she decided she was being ridiculous. It didn't matter if Ichigo's girlfriend was all over him. After all, they were a couple so she shouldn't be angry....and jumping off of escalators on impulse.

Rukia smiled to herself. Nothing would get her down when Christmas was just around the corner. Turning her back on Ichigo, she started looking through a rack of dresses. She had really been meaning to find a dress for Uryuu's Black and White Affair Christmas party. Holding a white dress against her body, she checked the price and winced. Well...she did need a dress for the evening and it was extremely stunning. She could just charge it on her gold card.

It was a white, sleeveless chiffon cocktail dress with full lining and black rhinestones speckled on the breast and abdomen. Eight-hundred yen was really stiff but she would manage. She put the dress down for the moment and picked up a few others. Rukia sighed distastefully before moving onto another rack of dresses.

Another white one caught her eye and she held it against her body. It was a sleeveless cocktail dress that bunched up a bit at the waist. Rukia smiled as she allowed a small smile to show as she draped the dress against her arm and went to dressing room to try it on. She hesitated for a moment when she remember a certain tall, beautiful Korean was changing in there. Swallowing her pride. she store over to the ladies changing room. Rukia swung the curtain aside and swung it back. She hung her purse up on a metal hook while she stared at herself in the mirror, biting her lip in worry. What if Renji was right? What if she really wasn't fit to go up against someone like Kyu-Ri?

Rukia stared at her body in irritation when she slipped the first white dress on. She was way too short, her breasts may have been slightly below average and her face was only the ordinary kind of pretty. How could she even compare herself to a beauty like Kyu-Ri? Without realizing it, Rukia began walking out of her dressing room in a daze. It was then when speak of the devil- Kyu-Ri came stumbling out of her own curtained room and bumped into Rukia.

"Ah! Sorry, I'm so sorry. Gah, I can't get this stupid zipper to go up. " Kyu-Ri stared wide-eyed when she saw Rukia. "Hey...you're that girl from Uryuu's party."

"Yeah, that's me," Rukia replied meekly. "...Well, I have to go now."

"No, no! Wait!"

Kyu-Ri grasped Rukia by the elbow and Rukia had to resist the urge to shake her off. Her hands were smooth and her nails gently raked across her skin. Kyu-Ri gave her a friendly smile before tugging her back to her side. She showed her her back and pointed at the zipper that had gone only half way up her back.

Rukia sighed quietly before reaching out and pulling the zipper all the way up. She blushed at the memory of when she had been in a similar position not long ago. The memory of those calloused hands made her miss their warmth. Kyu-Ri spun around to face her with a glamorous smile.

"Thank you so much. You know, I've gained weight since I've come to Japan. Ichigo just keeps tempting me with so much food." Kyu-Ri laughed. She patted her flat tummy for emphasis. "He's always making fun of me for worrying over my weight."

"That's interesting...well, I need to go find Renji," Rukia said off-handedly.

"Wait, don't go! I know we started off on the wrong foot last time. To be perfectly honest, I was jealous of you." Kyu-Ri shrugged, a tinge of pink entering her cheeks at the confession. "Ichigo had told me about his history with you. I tend to be very possessive of the men I like so I'm really sorry about before. My mind was cleared entirely when I saw you and that red-haired man dancing together. You were both so in tune with one another. Without a doubt in mind, I knew you guys had to have some special thing going. You're in love with him, right?"

Rukia almost choked. "In- in love?!"

"Yes." Kyu-Ri blinked. "Aren't you? You both seemed very close."

"Ah...uh well, that is-" Rukia searched quickly for the solution to this problem. She could either admit that they were just friends or say that they were dating to get her off her back. "The- the thing is..."

Kyu-Ri waited expectantly, crossing her arms in front of her chest and furrowing her eyebrows. Rukia felt her heart just about to burst at her next sentence.

"The- the thing is we only recently started dating."

"Oh, I see." Kyu-Ri half-smiled. "Ichigo and I have only been together a few months, but it feels like I've known him much longer though."

The next move made took Rukia completely by surprise. Kyu-Ri pointed a finger at Rukia's chest and for a moment, her anger fueled up, thinking that she might start an argument about her breasts.

"That dress...you should buy it."

"Huh?" Rukia blinked.

"You bought it for the Black and White affair, right? You should definitely get it, it looks fabulous on you." With a flip of her medium-length hair, Kyu-Ri strolled back into her changing room. "I'll see you at the party. I expect that dress as well, you understand?" she joked.

Well, wasn't she the demanding one? It's not as though Rukia had to listen to what she had to say. She could decide not to wear either black or white to the stupid Black and White affair if she wanted to. But she had to admit, Kyu-Ri did have taste. She also liked how the dress looked on her. It hugged her curves perfectly in all the right places and she just felt so comfortable walking around in it. Maybe she should buy it after all...

Halt! This wasn't the time to think about Kyu-Ri's taste in clothing, she had to tell Renji what she had just done. She threw off her gown and began hastily dragging her jeans past her thighs and her shirt over her head. Quickly grabbing her shoes, she began running wild across the store in search for her red-haired friend. She started running off and literally bumped into Renji as she did so.

Renji held her out at arms' length, giving her a look of alarm. "What's wrong? Why're you running around like a headless chicken?"

"Why?! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Rukia growled.

"_So-rry_," Renji mumbled. "So what's going on?"

Rukia was beyond breathless at this point. "I-I accidentally said you were my boyfriend."

"You what?!"

"I'm sorry! I ran into Kyu-Ri in the changing room and she started questioning me about you and me. It was all I could do but lie so that she would stop accusing me of trying to steal Ichigo away."

Renji pinched the bridge of his nose. "How do you _run_ into someone in a changing room?"

"That's beside the point. Anyway, I need you to act as my boyfriend around Ichigo and Kyu-Ri."

"Ugh...Rukia."

Rukia stared imploringly into her best friend's eyes. "I know I ask for a lot but I really need you to do this for me. No one else can help me like you can."

Renji admitted that the thought of so much as pretending to to be Rukia's lover pleased him somewhat. He made a dramatic pause before incling his head ever so slightly. Rukia beamed at his answer and leaped up to kiss his cheek. Renji half-smiled and subconsciously touched the burning spot where her petal-soft lips had scorched him.

"Hey, as your boyfriend, I could really get used to this."

Rukia laughed and punched Renji's shoulder playfully. Renji watched her as she slipped her feet through her heels and noticed the white dress draping off of one arm.

"Bet you'll look great in that."

"Aww, you're such a tease, Renji. Come on, let's go back. Ichigo should be dropping them off soon."

* * *

Rukia grinned as she finished wrapping her gifts for everyone. Her bed lay scattered with zany multicolored wrapping paper and cube-shaped boxes. She had been completely knocked out. She had asked Uryuu for a day off earlier before Christmas vacation started so that she could have time to wrap everyones' presents. It always gave her a nice feeling to give gifts to others. She wrapped the final gift; Ichigo's and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. If it was hard shopping for a regular guy, shopping for Ichigo's gift was a downright challenge.

She had thought about a watch or a pair of gloves like she had gotten Renji and Uryuu but decided she wanted to get everyone individual gifts. The gift was practical and had not cost her a penny, she just hoped that Ichigo liked it...if he was even into this sort of thing. She hugged the half-wrapped gift to her chest as she laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her thoughts wandered back to yesterday when she had declared Renji and her lovers. It certainly made things a lot more easier and tolerable to be near Kyu-Ri. Renji was so dependable, he always there just when she needed him.

_"Rukia, he loves the way you walk, the way you talk, your hair- he loves everything about you. You just haven't realized it yet."_

Rukia's eyes widened as she remembered Orihime's words from Uryuu's party. Ichigo's gift slipped out of her hands and fell onto her lap. There she sat with her friend's commentary played over and over in her head like a scratched record. She hadn't thought much of it before, though, she admitted that there had been times before where such a notion would've gone through her head. But of course, she would always pass it off as part of her imagination and never took the possibility seriously.

There were moments when Renji seemed to blush constantly around her, and he always so incredibly nice to her. He never disrespected her and always protected her without ever asking for anything in return. Renji was a great man indeed, any woman would've been lucky enough to have as a boyfriend or even a husband. Deep down, she knew that he could love a woman ever so tenderly. Rukia smiled faintly. If only there was a perfect woman she could find for Renji.

The Gummy Bear ringtone from her nightstand startled her from her trail of thoughts. She yelped as she fell off the bed and fell head first onto a pile of cardboard boxes. Rukia winced distastefully as she rose up on her elbows and muttered, "Hello."

"Rukia?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Rukia jolted sharply within the cardboard box. "Ichigo...hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing just making dinner. And you?" Ichigo asked. "I didn't catch you in the middle of something, did I?"

"Not at all," Rukia mumbled, struggling to get out of the box. "Oof!"

She had shaken the box so hard that it had toppled over, and out she rolled across her carpeted floor. Wincing from the rug burn, Rukia crawled over to her cell phone.

"You alright? What're you doing exactly?"

"Nothing erm- just kinda fell off the bed," Rukia said lamely.

At the chuckles suddenly heard on the end of the line, Rukia's face contorted into annoyance. She was slightly tempted to hang up on the jerk, her thumb was just itching to do it. The laughter stopped after a moment, but Rukia could almost clearly see the smile plastered on his face through the phone. Frowning, she shoved aside the cardboard boxes and mooched toward her bed. She fell backwards onto it, narrowly missing one of the gifts she had been wrapping by an inch.

In the background, Rukia could hear the sound of the plates and silverware clinking together. She remembered he said he had studied with master chefs back in America. She wondered if it was mere boasting or the actual truth. Thinking back to everything he had told her, she really wouldn't have been surprises. Ichigo had always had talent as well as strength. One day she'd like to see just how well he did in the kitchen...if such a day were to ever come.

Ichigo chuckled. "You're so graceful, Rukia."

"Shut up," she retorted. "I'm just wrapping presents for the kids." She had felt tempted to say she had just finished wrapping Ichigo's gift but stopped herself in time. She wanted to leave it as a surprise for later. "What're you cooking up?"

"Just some rice and miso soup."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Will that fill you up? I know you're a big eater."

"Haven't had the time to go grocery shopping," he replied. "...You're also a pretty big eater as I recall."

Almost immediately after hearing the comment, Rukia's mind returned back to all the pictures of her Ichigo had on his phone. She still didn't know what it meant; either he had wanted to something to laugh at or...Rukia feared the second, he might have a slight obsession with her. She didn't like his behavior, especially when he had a girlfriend to love. Falling in love with a man who would easily cheat on another woman had never been on her agenda....but this wasn't the Ichigo she once knew. The one she left behind six years ago, the man who had cried out her name hundreds of times, the man she had left with a look of anguish as she had watched the doors to Soul Society close in on him.

How time can change someone so much was incredible. But not always for the good. Rukia drew her knees up to her chest as she pondered this over, chewing on her lower lip simultaneously. However, with Ichigo there was hardly a moment of peace so he dragged her out of her melancholy.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Rukia snapped out of her trail of thoughts upon hearing the angry man on the end of the line.

"I'm here," she insisted. "What were you saying?"

She could hear him sigh irritably on the other end.

"Are you hungry?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. That was an odd question for him to ask her. "A little bit...I think I'll order some take-out tonight."

"Then come outside," he said breathlessly. "Come out so we can have dinner together."

At that moment, Rukia's blood ran cold....he was right outside her apartment. For a moment, she was tempted to close all the curtains, turn off the light and lock the doors and windows but it was too late; he already knew she was home. Her hands gripped her cellphone tightly as she held it between her jaw and ear. She breathed slowly and lowered her tone to a minimal whisper.

"S-sorry, I can't. I have to be with Renji and the kids. They're supposed to be coming back with pizza in a little while," Rukia murmured, chewing the inside of her lip. It was a complete lie though. Renji and the kids were visiting at Orihime's to give her time wrap presents. "Go with Kyu-Ri instead. You are more than aware that I'm not the type of woman to tread on another woman's guy."

Ichigo growled lowly. "You call that love? Referring to one another as property?" he asked huskily. "Is that all that comes to mind, Rukia? If that's so, then my relationship with Kyu-Ri was never nearly as close as what I had with you."

Rukia nearly dropped her cellphone, feeling her body tremble at his words. She hung her head almost in shame at the truth within them. What shocked her the most was that after all this time, Ichigo had actually spoken of their history together. During these past few months together, it had felt like there was some sort of truce- maybe a rekindled friendship between them with the only catch being the unspoken rule. The one that neither of them would bring up their past.

"I-I have to go," Rukia choked out.

"Don't be that way. Look..." He sighed. "I'm sorry. All I wanted to do was have dinner with you, but honestly I have no sleazy intentions with you. Though, I have to admit that this thing with you and Renji really annoys me. I don't like it, Rukia."

She tensed up at his tone. "It doesn't matter, whether you like it or not, Renji is my life now."

"I wouldn't go around saying nonsense like that," Ichigo growled. "Come outside. I have to shake this feeling off, the more I talk to you the more irritated I get."

This suddenly felt like an argument between at stubborn adult and child. This was ridiculous and Rukia would have no part in it. She lept off the bed and began checking outside her window. He wasn't there, thank goodness. Perhaps she _would_ be able to escape....no, she would freeze to death before she could find another hiding spot.

"You're an idiot. There's no way I'm going to dinner with someone like you!"

It went silent for a long moment and Rukia took a bit of pride in knowing that she had bruised his ego. A sudden clack was heard in the living room, and Rukia cursed herself for not acting on her earlier desire to lock the door and bolt all the windows shut. Sighing irritably, she clamped her cellphone shut and tossed it onto her bed. She walked into her hallway and turned at the corner, entereing just in time to see Ichigo slipping his key into his pocket. He looked up at her and gave her a two-fingered salute as a greeting. The nerve of him coming into her home, and acting so nonchalant about their previous conversation.

"Hurry and get dressed, midget."

"And if I refuse?" Rukia retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ichigo stepped closer to her, making her visibly stiffen up and make her senses go all numb. He was so close to her that she could smell his aftershave and a spritz of cologne. Imitating her pose, he stared her down at her with great intensity that made Rukia's heart race in fear and something else she couldn't identify.

"Simple. I'll just have to place you in a compromising situation," he said, feeling smug. "Imagine what Renji would think if he came home to find you being mauled by me on your living room carpet."

Rukia took a step back, and gave him a deadly glare. "You wouldn't dare."

"Let's test it. Your call or mine?"

Ichigo placed his hands on her bare shoulders, rubbing them up and down and watched as goosebumps formed along her arms. Rukia slapped his hands away, and lept back at the sudden predatory look in his eyes. Whenever Rukia took a step back, Ichigo advanced a step forward. Rukia ran around the couch to act as her wall between her and Ichigo. She glared defiantly at him, gripping the material of her burgundy couch.

"Let's have dinner with Renji and the kids," she tried to reason.

"No, I want it to be just us tonight without anyones' interference."

The man was one to be reckoned with, and definitely not one to bargain with. Rukia inwardly rolled her eyes and outwardly scoffed at him. When he tried to make his way around the couch, Rukia squealed and climbed over it. She grabbed the fireplace's poker and pointed it in his direction, memories of her wielding her zanpakutou coming back at her. Ichigo chuckled as he gripped it and pushed it away, but Rukia stubbornly held tight and held it out toward his throat.

"Coffee. Deal or no deal?" she threatened. "If no deal, then prepare to have your voice box ripped apart."

Ichigo seemed to be thinking about it for a moment. "Well, it's a start. Quit messing around and get changed."

At their momentary truce, Rukia seemed reluctant to put the poker down but eventually did. Without turning her back to him, Rukia began backing out of the living room and headed to her room. As she closed her bedroom door behind her, she let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding in. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She had solemnly promised herself she would never be alone with him again. Tremendously peeved by the man waiting in the living room, she began to ramble curse words under breath as she looked through her wardrobe.

Given the season, a skirt or a dress was out of the question. Rukia pulled on an aqua cardigan, and dragged denim jeans past her thighs. After pulling on her white fur boots, she topped off her outfit with a short black trench coat. She grabbed her bag in a huff and wrapped a grey scarf around her neck. She didn't even bother to fix up her hair as she stomped past Ichigo. She could hear Ichigo snickering behind her as they descended the stairs outside of her apartment. Ichigo held open the passenger's door for Rukia, and she slipped inside and secured her seat belt.

They drove in absolute silence, the feeling of childishness was over and a new feeling had replaced it. If there was one thing Rukia couldn't stand was awkward silence....and love songs. Love songs were a very close second on her long list of things she hated. As she stared outside the windows, she watched the snow continue to blanket over them gently.

* * *

"Will you order something already?" Ichigo asked irritably. He laid his cheek against his fist as his eyes swept over her. "For someone who insisted she would rather die than have dinner with me, you're being awfully picky about your drink."

Rukia closed her eyes as she laid down the menu on the table.

"You said it was _your_ treat," Rukia reminded him.

"Anything to get your mind off of work. You practically live at the office, admit it. When's the last time you went just to have some time to yourself without Renji or the kids?"

For a moment, Rukia really couldn't seem to remember when she had gone off by herself. She didn't like being alone, even just being alone in the apartment was too depressing. She needed to be around people but never voiced this out loud. In her previous life, she had once had to cope with unbearable loneliness and didn't want it to follow her into her next and current life. Rukia only seemed to remember the heartache and suffering she had gone through the last six years. Even now being so close to Ichigo, it brought back unwanted memories of the both of them. It was too much for her. Why Ichigo insisted on tormenting her like this she would never know.

When Ichigo didn't get an answer out of Rukia, his eyes traveled to her tiny finger pointing at one of the coffee drinks. She was pointing at a strawberry smoothie and his lips twitched into a smile. He knew she had never been a big fan of caffeine yet she had dragged them to the nearest cafe. When the waitress came to take their orders, Ichigo asked her to bring two strawberry smoothies. As soon as the waitress was gone, Ichigo diverted his attention back to Rukia.

"Why here of all places?"

Rukia glanced down at her lap, holding back a blush. "I...well Renji and the others know I dislike caffeine so this is the last place I would run into them especially at this hour."

"Oh, I get it. You're embarrassed." Ichigo smirked. "I'll really embarrass ya if that's what you're getting at."

"Stupid! You and I both know that we can't be see together. Alone no less."

Ichigo leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head. He scratched the back of his head, and started working the kinks in his muscles. He smiled at her in amusement as she struggled with her words.

Rukia bit her lip. "Say what you wanted to say or I'll leave."

"Well, I have to make something clear to you Rukia. I have no intention of hiding it from you." Ichigo leaned closer to her. "....I don't like this business between you and Renji. Whether it be a true or false relationship, it has to stop now."

"How dare you drag me hear only to try to command what I do in my life?!"

"Just listen." Ichigo scowled. "This will save Renji the agony."

"What're you talking about?"

"Don't you see you're only giving him false hope? It's not fair to him."

Rukia slammed her fist on top of the table. "He's doing me a favor! He's keeping your _girlfriend_ off of my back!"

"No reward in return?" Ichigo asked scathingly. "Rukia, I don't even know how long my relationship with Kyu-Ri will last. And if she does bother you, I'll defend you from her. Surely you must know that you mean more to me than any other woman no matter what relationship we do or don't have."

He tried to reach out and clasp his hand over hers' but Rukia recoiled from his touch. She pressed her hands against her face, and her shoulders began to tremble violently. Anyone who was passing by would've thought that she was about to burst into tears, but Ichigo knew that she was beyond furious. He waited patiently for her to regather her composure, his jaw set tightly and eyes crinkled with bemusement.

Rukia suddenly jolted upright in her seat and set him a venomous glare. "You say I'm giving Renji false hope but do you even _care _about Kyu-Ri as a woman? Is that all she means to you that you would turn against her to defend your ex-fiancee? I'm the last person you need to be worried about, Kurosaki."

There. She had said it. She had finally voiced out her past relationship with Ichigo, and now that she had, the feeling was far more overwhelming than she had suspected. The prophecy....Ichi....Sachiko....what on earth was she doing sitting here in front of this man? Every day that passed by, she could feel their reiatsu die a little bit. Ichigo was their harbinger; he would be the one to send them to their graves. Rukia would never allow that....no matter what feelings she had or didn't have for Ichigo, her children would always come first no matter what.

Ichigo seemed to be contemplating her question, not being able to come up with an answer for this one. He sighed in exasperation and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Rukia...you know that's not what I mean," he murmured. "I've been through so much with you. I will always owe you my life up 'till the day I become an ordinary man again....or I die, whichever comes first." He chuckled. "I'll put you before any other woman because of that. Kyu-Ri and I aren't what you would call a committed couple. We come and go as we please, no strings attached so it makes things less awkward. No matter what you may think, I like her and care deeply about her well-being...but it's a different sort of like."

"So in another words, she's just someone to screw, isn't she?" Rukia accused. "Typical. Just like a man..."

Ichigo's eyes flared up at this. "How would you understand what men think? You've never allowed any into your bed as I recall."

Rukia was about to retort when the waitress suddenly came, and set both of their drinks down along with the receipt and change. She gave a brief smile, but quickly scuttled away at the tension they were both giving off. Rukia grabbed her smoothie and slurped loudly from the straw as she continued to glare at Ichigo. Meanwhile, he left his smoothie untouched as he stared back at her just as defiant.

"It's not a right. It's a privilege for a woman to invite a man to bed with her," Rukia said. "Some men and women don't understand that very well. Love waits....just as taking her virginity can wait. You have no idea how much that means to a Kuchiki woman."

For a moment, Ichigo's eyes softened at her words and he hung his head low. Despite saying that, her cheeks burned at the memory of them having angry sex a month before their wedding. It wasn't intentional...it just sort of happened. It was silent for a moment until he rose his head up once more to gaze into her violet orbs.

"Of course, it's very like you....I mean, for something like that to be important to you," he murmured. "But you don't seem to understand that I feel like I keep searching for something....something that's not there. Maybe it's comfort or compassion. Whatever it is, I always wind up feeling alone and unsatisfied."

Rukia's eyes glazed over as she drank her smoothie. "Maybe you just haven't found the right woman."

"I already lost the only woman I ever loved." Ichigo fixed his intense gaze on her. "It would be hard to replace someone as great as her with another woman. I think a love like that comes only once in a life time so if you mess it up...well, then you're pretty much screwed."

Rukia blushed profusely at his words, and clenched her eyes shut when his calloused hand reached out to stroke her cheek. The touch was so familiar and tender as if his hand was not meant for killing. She recalled their one night of passion, the most gentle pain she had ever felt. Such hands....who would've known they were destined to cause destruction. The nightmare she had had given her an ominous premonition of what was to come. Her death and her childrens' death would stain his hands. It really did seem like she was running out of options. Either she moved out of Tokyo or she erased his memories.

If she had her way, she wished he would never forget about her. If she had her way, she would allow herself to fall in love with him all over again. Why did fate make them suffer so? Ichigo may have thought that he owed her so much, but if it weren't for him she wouldn't have gotten a chance of life again. After the last six years of anguish, she didn't ever want to end up hurting him again. As she leaned into his touch, Rukia couldn't seem to find the heart to keep pushing him away. If anything, she wished she could allow him in- to stop resisting all together and give into him.

The sound of Rukia's phone vibrating made her pull herself free from the trance she was under. She reached into her pocket and saw Renji's name flashing on the screen. She glanced up at Ichigo with a look of apology, but he simply nodded and gestured for her to pick up. Rukia snapped her cell phone open, and held it against her ear.

"Hi, Renji."

_"Where are you? Did they need you at the office?"_

"N-no, I was just suddenly in the mood for a smoothie," Rukia stammered.

Ichigo chuckled at her attempt to lie. She shot him a glare, gesturing for him to be quiet. She returned her attention to Renji who was contemplating her words.

_"So you went...walking?"_

They both shared a car so he seemed appalled at such an idea.

"Renji umm..." Oh, how she hated lying to him. She bit her lower lip and glanced down at the floor. "I-I think I'm gonna have to get back to you. I think we're breaking up!"

Rukia hung up on him and turned her cell phone on silent. She turned her gaze across the table to see Ichigo grinning at her as he slurped his smoothie.

"How sweet. You did that for me," he said mockingly. "You didn't have to do that."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "The last thing I want him to do is getting the entirely wrong idea about us."

Ichigo glanced down to look at his watch. "Well, ya look at that. Nearly twenty minutes together and you haven't tried to run from me." He snickered. "That's gotta be some kind of record."

"...I should really be going." Rukia glanced down at her lap guiltily.

"Hey. You're not actually going out with the guy, are you? End it. End it before this ruse goes too far."

"How can you be so sure he's in love with me?"

Ichigo sighed. "Must you really ask the obvious? If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have left me scars so deep that they have yet to heal."

He shrugged off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt half way. His fingers caught the flap of the shirt and slowly pulled it away. Rukia's eyes widened at the scars scars littered across his chest. She could tell that they were large scars but the shirt was preventing her from seeing the rest. Her eyes began to fill up with water, but quickly wiped them away. Ichigo gave her a meaningful look as he buttoned his shirt up once more.

"I don't hold it against Renji or anything. I just want you to promise me not to go too far with this charade," he whispered. He seemed at a loss of words for a moment as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I...I don't....want it to become real. It may seem selfish but if you and Renji ever do decide to date....wait, till I'm out of Japan at least."

Rukia gave him a puzzled look. "I'm not following you."

"My sister's wedding has been pushed back so I've decided to stay until then." Ichigo stared imploringly into her eyes. "I never did tell you why I returned, did I?"

"No..." Rukia shook her head. "You've been an enigma about the whole situation."

Ichigo rubbed his temples, and groaned at the memory. "Well, I had a smoking problem. Very unprofessional for a doctor. One day I started coughing up blood on the job. I should've been fired, I really should've been, but my boss found me to be too valuable to let go so instead he told me to go back home to recover. It hasn't been easy." He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the nicotine patch. "It's the kind of addiction where if you let it go, you think you won't be able to survive without it."

Rukia reached across them and stuck her hand into his chest pocket and pulled out his box of cigarettes. She placed it down at the center of the table and grabbed one of the cigarettes. She held it near the flame of the candle that sat between her and Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened as she stuck it in her mouth, and sucked lightly on it.

"W-what're you doing?" he stuttered.

Rukia blew puffs of smoke into his face and then stuck the cigarette into the little remains of her smoothie to extinguish the dim glows of ember. A small stream of gray smoke rose up. She stuffed the box back into his pocket and patted his chest lightly. She crossed one leg over the other and clasped her hands on top of her lap. The smile she presented him was a rare one- one that reached her eyes.

"That was so that I can understand what you find so appealing in it." She laughed lightly. "Sorry but I have to say that's the most god-awful thing I've ever tasted, Ichigo."

At this, Ichigo smiled. "It's relaxing after you do it for a while. Wanna try a chocolate cigar or afraid you'll get hooked?"

Rukia giggled. "No, thanks. I do have a few words of wisdom for you, though. It's all a state of mind, you're powerful enough to overcome it."

It was silent for a moment as Ichigo contemplated her words. Rukia felt like his mentor once more within that moment. He looked like he was about to reply to her statement when suddenly his phone went off. He held up a finger for her to wait as he glanced down at his cellphone. Sure enough it was Kyu-Ri's name flashing across the tiny screen. He sighed as he turned it on his silent and stuffed it back into his pocket. Rukia somehow felt oddly touched that he had turned it off for her.

"Won't she be mad?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "If she gets pissed, it's her problem. I'm just having a smoothie with an old friend as far as I'm concerned."

Rukia smiled at him, feeling some of the ice around her heart melt. Despite him _kidnapping _her for an evening with him, just being near him was so refreshing. She secretly wished something could prevent from going home so that she could stay a bit longer with him, but her obligations to Renji and her children were inevitable. Still, she wouldn't trade the time she had left with them for anything in the world.

"Do you want to order something else?" Ichigo offered. "A scone? Donut?"

"Actually, I think I will have some donuts...."

Ichigo smiled.

"...to go."

Rukia would've laughed out loud right then and there at his expression. She had never seen a smile get wiped off so quickly in such a short amount of time. She chuckled under her breath as she got off, and left a few bills as a tip for the waitress. Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she started walking toward the counter for some glazed and chocolate donuts. She would need some kind of proof as evidence that she had been out alone. The scraping of a chair being pushed into a table was heard and Ichigo was hot on her heels.

A bag of Rukia's goods was perched on top of the counter and she slid a few bills forward. She simply smiled at Ichigo as she took her change and stuffed it into her pocket. Looking down, she frowned when she saw she needed to tie up her jacket before facing the oncoming snow at outside that continued to fall endlessly. Ichigo stepped forward and secured the belt around her waist, tying it into a droopy bow. He gave her the softest, most tender look she had ever seen on him. He wrapped her scarf around the base of her throat, running his hand through her silky raven tendrils as he did so. Rukia felt like a child under his care like this.

"It's only 10:30. It's not like you have a curfew," Ichigo pointed out.

"Thanks," Rukia murmured. "I'm glad I came but I don't want Renji to worry."

Ichigo nodded looking a bit peeved. "Let me at least drive you home. You shouldn't be walking home in this weather."

"Alright."

It was when Ichigo put his arm around his shoulders that Rukia became hyperaware of everything. She couldn't ignore the warmth of her body being tucked against his side, or the pleasing squeezing of his hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at Ichigo uncertainly, but he merely smiled. When they reached the parking lot, Ichigo went to the passenger's door and held it open for Rukia. She slid inside the car and watched as he went around the car to get into the driver's seat.

Ichigo grinned at her. "Not gonna land me in jail again, are you?"

"We'll see where the night takes us," Rukia said mischievously. "That guy from the other night and you look awfully adorable rolling around in the cell."

Ichigo shot her a warning glance. "We agreed never to speak of that night again."

At this, Rukia simply giggled at the memory. It all felt so strange with them being out together like this. It reminded her of simpler times when they were both just natural lovers. Being so close to him now reminded of her of a time when she had been free to love, before the prophecy had ever stirred her to leave with both of her bundles of joy with her. A sudden feeling of sadness overcame Rukia. She may have been given a second chance of life after saving Karakura from the Arrancar, but that didn't mean that pieces of her weren't still missing. Having died as a baby, she had never known people to call mother and father. Rukia feared Ichi and Sachiko would never get to know who their real father was. A life without both parents left a hole in a child's heart. It just wouldn't be the same going through life without a father.

_The more Rukia thought about it, the more she realized just how low-key she had kept the topic around her kids. There had been one time when they had been at the foodcourt in the mall having ice cream when suddenly Sachiko tugged at the hem of her skirt. She and Ichi were only three years old then. Rukia glanced down at her daughter expectantly at the somber look in her lilac eyes. _

_"Mommy?" she asked with some difficulty. She rubbed her sticky cheek with the back of her hand. "Why can't I have what he has?"_

_Rukia had turned to look at where she was looking and saw a happy couple swinging a happy little boy between them. Her heart swelled up for Sachiko. She knew this conversation would have to come up one day, but she just wasn't prepared to answer it so soon. Rukia sighed as she got up and smoothed the wrinkles in her black and white pin-striped pencil skirt. She threw the remains of her ice cream cone away into a trash can that was only a few feet from them. She then got on her knees, and sat before them. _

_"The reason you don't have a daddy is because..." Rukia's voice shook a bit. "Mommy took him from you, and mommy doesn't expect you to forgive her."_

_Sachiko blinked up at her in her seat, meanwhile Ichi had dropped his icecream on his pants at her words. Apparently, he now had her full attention even if he didn't really understand the situation. Rukia sighed as she tried her best to make them understand. Sachiko suddenly grinned up at her, showing a missing tooth. _

_"Did mommy love daddy?" she asked innocently. _

_It was Rukia's turn to blink. Within a few seconds, her face changed to bewilderment to sadness to nostalgic. It was hard to hold back the tears now. The children in front of her were now an abstract work of art through her glassy orbs. She bowed her head and allowed her bangs to shadow her eyes. It was then that a napkin was shoved into her field of vision. She glanced up after a moment to see Ichi's tiny hand extended forward, face pouting since his pants were now stained. Rukia's face broke into a smile as she wiped her tears away with the napkin, and then helped Ichi clean the chocolate stain on his trousers. _

_Sachiko stared down at her mother with fearful, worried eyes. "...Did I ask something wrong?"_

_"No..." Rukia frowned when she couldn't seem to remove the stain. "And to answer you, mommy loved your daddy very much." _

_"Then why did you leave him?" _

_After a minute of scrubbing the stain off, Rukia feared she may have made things much worse. She glanced up at Sachiko's heart-shaped face that gazed at her with longing and hope. Rukia picked her up and sat her on her lap, ruffling up Ichi's hair as she did so. She bounced Sachiko up and down on her knee to soothe her troubled heart and mind. After a moment of indecision, a light bulb lit up in her head. They were still so young and impressionable. It would be better to bend the truth than to have them know about their fates and the role their father played in them. _

_"The truth is that I loved your dad so much that I had to get away from him." Rukia paused at the odd look that Ichi gave her, and the look from Sachiko that was urging her to go on. "Back before your mommy became a mommy, she was a super gorgeous princess who fell in love with an ordinary man. On their wedding day, an ancient prophecy was given to her by a witch saying that she would take the both of you away from them. You see her job and soul purpose in life is to cause chaos so she took our memories away. The curse she put on the super gorgeous princess was that if she were to ever run into that man again, every human emotion would disappear," she said with fake tears, wiping them away with a napkin._

_Ichi stared blankly at her while Sachiko look absolutely moved by her mother's brief fairy tale. _

_"Wait but...if the witch took your memories away, how do you remember any of this?" Ichi asked, genuinely confused. _

_Rukia stiffened momentarily before forcing a grin. "You ask too many questions. Now no more talk about your father."_

"Rukia?"

She snapped out of her trance and turned to look at Ichigo who was staring intensely at her. They had stopped at a red light for the moment. Ichigo was tapping his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel.

"You've been really quiet for the whole drive? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Rukia shook her head immediately. "No, it's nothing. I'm afraid I'm not all there today."

Ichigo chuckled. "I hate to break it to ya, Rukia but you're not _all there_ half the time."

Rukia elbowed Ichigo so hard his face smacked against the steering wheel, making him honk the horn. He turned and glared at Rukia who was now looking through radio stations. She made a face at everything that was playing. What song didn't play nowadays where the girl couldn't _breathe_ around the guy? If she couldn't breathe, then just get an effing inhaler! She was switching from station to station at the speed of light, aggravated that there were love songs on each station. Finally giving up, Rukia slouched in her seat as she stared straight ahead through the foggy glass.

It was then that she noticed just how close they were to her apartment. She tugged on Ichigo's sleeve, and pointed at the sidewalk, urging him to pull over.

"I don't want to cause a stir by having you dropping me off so right here is okay," Rukia murmured.

Ichigo obliged and pulled over beside the sidewalk. They sat there awkwardly for a moment, both trying to find their voices to speak. Ichigo rapped his fingers against the steering wheel while Rukia fiddled with the belt on her jacket. They both suddenly turn to face one another simultaneously.

"I have something for you," they said in perfect sync.

There was a pause before Ichigo held his hand up for Rukia to wait as he dug into his coat pocket. He held out a small cube-shaped box with shiny silver wrapping paper. A small smile played at his lips as he waited for her to take it. Rukia blushed as she stared from the gift to Ichigo's uncertain, hopeful expression. She hesitantly reached out and cupped it into both hands with fragile care. It was so tiny she was afraid she might shatter it. She glanced back at Ichigo once more who wore a scowl on his face as he gestured for her to go on.

"Just open it," he grumbled. "It's nothing fancy or anything so don't worry...I just wanted to do something for you so I did."

Rukia's eyes softened at his words, and then slowly began unraveling the present. Her mouth formed into a wide _'O'_ upon unearthing its contents. It was Reuge, the smallest music box in the world made of sterling silver with many intricate patterns partly covering a crescent moon. For a moment, she took it all in, her sitting here in a car just days before Christmas with this beautiful music box cradled in her palms. It felt like more than she deserved so when she turned to Ichigo, he shook his head and clasped one hand over the music box.

"Don't even think about it. I got it just for you, Rukia so there's nothing for you to feel guilty about." Ichigo turned his head from her and stared ahead through his foggy glass. "Think of it as an early birthday present if you would." His voice sounded strangely strangled, and the one hand he had on the steering wheel had tightened tremendously.

Rukia frowned but did as he asked of her. She flipped the lid of the music box open with the pad of her pinky. There was a tiny mirror from within that reflected a set of metal pins that that were placed on a revolving cylinder that plucked the tuned teeth of the steel comb. A harmonious melody filtered into heavy air that always seemed to follow Rukia. She recognized the enigmatic, sadness, powerful, beautiful tune that it carried almost instantly.

"Moonlight Sonata," Rukia whispered, completely enraptured by the music box.

She slowly turned to stare at Ichigo who looked embarrassed seeing as how he would look at anywhere but her. His cheeks were a hectic pink and now both hands were clutching the steering wheel for dear life...or to keep ones' sanity. He was not prepared for the petal-soft feel of Rukia's lips against his cheek. Both hands dropped from the steering wheel almost instantly, and shifted in his seat to stare at Rukia. She shrugged sheepishly, clasping the music box to her heart.

"It's beautiful...thank you."

Their eyes held each other for a long moment. Rukia gave him a meaningful look before reaching into her purse, and pulled out a rectangular box with green wrapping paper and corduroy bears covering it. She shoved it into his arms and watched like a curious little kid as he unwrapped it. Surprise flickered across Ichigo momentarily before a small, tender smile replaced it. It was a family album dedicated to Ichi and Sachiko's childhood. With each page he flipped of Ichi and Sachiko's smiling faces, the more absorbed he seemed to get. He laughed at a picture of where Rukia had dunked their faces into their birthday cake.

"I-I thought you might want it," Rukia stammered, twiddling with her thumbs.

"This is great," Ichigo said, eyes brimming with amusement. "These kids are something else, I tell ya." He flipped to another page and studied one of Ichi and Sachiko simultaneously maneuvering a giant hula hoop with their hips. A mirror was hung on the wall beside that reflected Rukia snapping the picture with one eye closed and lips pursed. Ichigo tapped the picture with his forefinger and chuckled. "Thanks, Rukia. I'll keep this safe."

Rukia smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. The kids look up to you, you know."

"Heh...I'm not really someone to look up to," Ichigo murmured in disdain. "But still they're amazing just like you....so my heart is naturally drawn to them through you. Ichi is having his first baseball game coming up as a pitcher. That kid has major determination. I've seen him play just as I'm arriving to pick him up. Likewise with Sachiko. The teacher and all the students are always fawning over her. She's gonna do great at her Swan Lake recital." He sighed in frustration. "It's gonna kill me to leave and miss out on them growing up...but that's just the thing. They don't need me, they have their Uncle Renji," he said snidely.

"They can have both," Rukia breathed.

There was several moments of silence before Ichigo finally broke the ice.

"...Thanks again, Rukia," he said, gesturing at the photo album. "This is something to cherish indefinitely...If it comes down to it, at least I know I can leave the three of you in Renji's hands while I'm gone. He would never let anything happen to you guys and I'm grateful for that."

It sounded as if he was going somewhere far away and beyond her reach. Rukia hated this drastic turn in the conversation. She understood him better than anyone so she knew that in his own way, Ichigo was slowly trying to fade away from her life. If things continued at this pace, Rukia's worries about the prophecy would be laid to rest, but her traitorous heart wished him to stay with her. Why couldn't _yesterday _be brought back? Deep down even if she was surrounded by family and friends, there was a hollow place inside of her that weeped.

Ichigo jutted his chin in Rukia's direction. "It's getting late, you should go home."

"Thank you, Ichigo," she whispered.

She grabbed her purse and shifted in her seat as she slid out of the car. She turned her back on Ichigo, and pressed it against the door to close it. Taking a step away from it, she watched as the car sped away and through a red light. Rukia chuckled to herself and began walking in the direction of her apartment. Upon climbing the stairs, no sooner had she pulled out her key that Renji suddenly slammed the door open. He stared down at her in bewilderment, and before Rukia could blink, he had swept her off of her feet and had crushed her into a tight embrace.

Rukia blinked over his shoulder. "R-renji? What's wrong? I'm not _that_ late."

"I don't like you going out by yourself at night," Renji murmured into her hair. He cradled the back of her head, and snaked his arm around her waist. "Please let me know you're going out next time, and wait for me so that I can take you."

Rukia was left in complete astonishment, but managed to disentangle herself from him after several moment. The man before her was staring at her with the most concerned, loving look she had ever seen on him. The intense feelings swirling in the depths of his eyes made her both fearful and guilty. Frightened because she wasn't sure she could ever reciprocate the feelings of another man and guilty because she had lied to him tonight. She had lied to her best friend who has done everything for her ever since they were children.

"Let's get you inside. It's freezing."

Renji closed the door behind her and sauntered off toward the couch. He gave her a small smile as he patted the space beside him. Rukia smiled uneasily, and went to sit with him. She unceremoniously dropped the bag of donuts onto Renji's lap and gestured for him to dig in. Renji grinned at her as he stuffed his hand in and pulled out a glazed donut.

"I'm you're lover now, right?" he teased, making Rukia jump at his words. "I'm _supposed_ to worry about you."

Rukia laughed. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"No, shit you can. I'm just saying I would rather have you as close to me as possible."

There was mostly comfortable silence on Rukia's part as Renji munched out on donuts. Rukia got up and grabbed the poker to keep the fire in their fireplace going.

"Kids asleep?"

"Fast asleep."

"Good. How about I make us some hot cocoa and we can watch some t.v.?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Rukia hummed as she went into the kitchen to get a kettle of milk and melted some chocolate. She watched from the window above the sink as the snow whirled around in a frenzy. A smile graced her rosy pink lips as she remembered her night together with Ichigo. It had been a while since they had done anything alone together. It was probably be one of the most memorable nights of her life. Somehow having Ichigo's company was better than anything else that came to mind.

She loved the way his scowl dissipated into a smile when he saw Ichi and Sachiko's picture. His face was practically glowing, and the thought warmed her. Slipping her hand into her pocket, she pulled out Ichigo's charm- just as he had asked, she always kept it near. Rukia glanced down to see the kettle was boiling, and frantically turned off the stove, shoving the charm back into her pocket as she did so. She reached out for an oven mitten and carefully poured the cocoa into two Santa mugs. Placing the mugs on a tray, she headed into the living room to find Renji laughing at some random sitcom with his mouth stuffed to the brim with donuts. She set the tray down and stood in front of the t.v. with her hands on her hips.

Rukia made a face as she handed Renji a napkin. "Don't laugh with your mouth full. You're spitting food up everywhere."

Renji snickered. "You know what? I've been thinking...and I want to be a little selfish every now and then."

Just as Renji reached out for the napkin, his hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her forward. Rukia's eyes widened as her arms windmilled in the air and landed in Renji's lap. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck upon instinct, and stared up at him while he merely grinned back at her with that large monkey grin. Renji readjusted her on his lap into a much more comfortable position.

For a moment, Rukia remained stiff in his embrace, before she regaining her composure. She crossed her arms peevishly over her chest as she craned her neck around to glare half-heartedly at him. Renji held out a donut for her take, and she snatched it away, taking a hearty bite out of it.

"You're such a child, ya know that?"

Renji merely laughed as he wrapped his arms around her slim form. Rukia hugged a couch cushion to her chest as she became absorbed in the sitcom they were watching. Both adults were so caught up in their idle chatter and t.v. viewing that they didn't notice the twins slowly creep up behind the couch. Ichi clamped his hands over Renji's eyes, startling the wits out of him as he did so.

Renji swiveled his head around to find Ichi standing up on the couch with his hands on his hips, and groggy Sachiko was trying to swing her leg over the couch. She landed lightly on the couch, gazing curiously up at the adults with her large lilac eyes. Rukia lept out of Renji's lap and whirled around to face her children.

"Aren't you two supposed to be asleep?"

Sachiko blinked. "Woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Can we watch t.v. with you guys?"

"I've been far too lenient with you guys." Rukia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Just because it's Christmas vacation doesn't mean you guys should be staying up this late. It's not good for you."

"You guys brought donuts...and didn't bother to share!" Ichi exclaimed, completely taken aback. He jumped off the top of the couch and landed in between Sachiko and Renji. "Why don't you take your own advice, Rukia? You're always working late at the office. You're gonna get old before it's your time. What are you, twenty-eight?" he asked off-handedly, rifling through the white paper bag of donuts.

Rukia grit her teeth together. "Twenty-five.(A/N: I know I said she was twenty-four a couple chapters ago. My bad, I'll have to go fix that later. And for those of you who don't read the author notes, let me tell you again that the chapter that explains the prophecy is on chapter Beach Bummer.) Sorry Sachiko but you're about to become short of one twin."

At this, Sachiko giggled and drew her peach plaid pajama-covered legs up to her chest. She propped her chin on top of her knees as she began watching the sitcom. Rukia sighed as she watched the twins become completely comfortable with their donuts and t.v entertainment. She supposed there wouldn't be harm in letting stay up for a little while. Though, she couldn't help but let Ichi's words bother her a bit. Was it true? Was she really spending so much time at work that she had been starting to neglect her family?

"Alright! I cave." Rukia through her arms up in the air in defeat as she fell back down onto the couch. "One movie and it's off to bed for the both of you."

She grabbed the remote from Renji and began flipping through the channels to finding something more appropriate for Ichi and Sachiko. She settled on a kiddy Christmas marathon where it was currently playing the Disney version of A Christmas Carol. Sachiko wrapped her blanket around Ichi and herself, and laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the story unfold before their eyes. Renji draped an arm inconspicuously behind the couch just behind Rukia. She stretched out diagonally and rested her legs on Renji's lap as she cheerfully sipped her cocoa.

They were all together now as it should be and would always remain. Rukia allowed herself to feel at peace; something she hadn't felt in the longest time from constantly fearing that the ones she loved would be taken away. Everyday it was the same inner turmoil that threatened to swallow her whole....but for now, she would just simply be happy and at ease with her family. Over time, these uncertain feelings would fade away to nothing and she would finally be able to live. Until that day came, she simply had to close off her heart....

* * *

**New Year's Eve**

Renji whistled. "Seems like Uryuu has nothing better to do in his time but host parties."

"What can you do when you're as wealthy?" Rukia asked, shrugging. "Business has really booming for Uryuu. He says that he's thinking of buying a the abandoned manor east side of town."

They entered the ball room that was surrounded by hundreds of white lit candles. There was a ring around the dance floor and they soon saw that Uryuu and Orihime were the ones drawing attention. Uryuu was dressed in a handsome white tailored tux while Orihime wore a sleeveless, clingy black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her orange-brown hair was let loose with her special blue barrettes. Her arms were free of any jewelry while her graceful neck had her birthstone hanging from it.

"Hmph. If I were Uryuu, I would never let a wife who looked like her ever leave the house."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You're such a pig."

Renji held his hands up in self-defense. "Hey, I'm just sayin'."

Rukia's thoughts reflected back to Ichi and Sachiko who had insisted on staying home from the evening. She found it rather odd; usually Ichi would always be up for gourmet food and Sachiko absolutely adored dancing....especially a chance to be with Ichigo. Takeshi would be taking care of them and Minoru as they would be spending the night at Orihime's house. Even Chad was absent once again, she really did have to wonder what in the world they could all be up to. It was her intuition as a mother to be suspicious.

"Hey...this song sounds familiar," Renji murmured, breaking through Rukia's thoughts. "What's the name?"

"Huh? Oh umm....I forgot. " Rukia gave him a sour look. "How should I know? You know I hate love songs, Renji."

Rukia glanced disdainfully at the d.j. who was trying to usher all the couples onto the dance floor. Love songs were so overrated especially for women who had long since given up on love. As she watched Uryuu and Orihime dance from the sidelines, she remembered how happy that girl was all the time. Even if she was all alone in her house, even if she was feeling sad on the rainiest of days, she would simply just turn on the radio and would flounce around her house and clean. Rukia envied Orihime for that part of her as she watched her being twirled around in circles by her husband; the man she was destined to spend the rest of her life with. She was lucky unlike most women who spent their entire lives looking for their partners but Orihime no longer had to look.

Love songs were a waste of time for her. A complete waste. She had only ever loved two men and both of them had been doomed upon meeting her to have their lives drastically changed. She would always be unlucky in love; not able to hold onto what she desired. When she heard a love song, something in her heart would squeeze and feel as though it wanted to cease to function. They talked about passion, lust, betrayal, heartbreak. It was all there. They were so blunt about it that she half-wondered if they were speaking directly at Rukia herself.

Rukia glimpsed past Uryuu and Orihime and saw no other than Ichigo and Kyu-Ri dancing. Once again, that feeling of acid churning in her belly was beginning to make her sick. But even she had to admit that they were both in perfect sync with one another. She briefly wondered where Ichigo had learned to dance like that. Back when they were still together, she could never get him on the dance floor and the the thought tweaked her that he wouldn't dance with her but instead with this floozy.

She felt Renji's hand settle on her waist, and she glanced up at him questioningly. Renji grinned down at her as he drew her into his side and threaded his fingers through her left hand.

"Hope you don't mind dancing with a sexist pig."

At this, Rukia smirked up at him and let him lead her onto the dance floor. Renji settled her hand on his forearm while he once again interwined his fingers with hers' and settled his hand on her upper back. They slowly moved across the marble floor, eyes focused on one another, the music being a distant memory for them. Unlike Ichigo, Rukia wasn't that coordinated when it came to dancing. From time to time, she would end up digging the heel of her shoes into Renji's feet. Renji would tease her resulting in a punch, and would usually end in laughter on both their parts. She had never realized just how natural she felt being near Renji.

Since the beginning of time, people had debated whether a guy and girl who were close friends could ever be anything more. Renji was hers'....her best friend, that is. She loved him dearly but sometimes she wondered if she was holding Renji back from finding his own love. Even if Renji denied her being a burden to him, sometimes it really felt that way to Rukia. If only there was someone for Renji. After all, there is only one person for everyone. Once in a life time. Rukia opened her eyes as Renji twirled him away from his body, and her eyes caught Ichigo's for a split second over Renji's shoulder as she was spun back against him.

Rukia's eyes tightened. _'Only once in a life time..."_

As Rukia was pulled back from Renji, she felt her barriers begin to weaken. Maybe it had been a mistake to come at all. He was the last person she wanted to see, especially with Kyu-Ri clinging onto him like that. Rukia buried her face into Renji chest in hopes of being rid of the image. The dreaded love song ended, and Rukia was sadly flung back to reality when Renji removed his hands from Rukia.

"You handled that a lot better than I thought you would," he murmured. "Come on, let's go face the music."

He held a hand out to her and Rukia blushed at being read so well by him. She placed her hand inside his and let him be led to Uryuu and Orihime's table. The happy couple were practically draped on one another as they sipped their red wine. Their faces were flushed and beads of sweat were starting to form on their foreheads. Rukia raised an eyebrow at them as she took a seat beside Orihime, setting her purse on top of the table. As they neared, Rukia caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

Orihime jerked her head in Rukia's direction. "You both were great out there.

"Thanks," Rukia said bashfully. "You guys were wonderful."

Uryuu grinned at her before turning to Orihime and planted a kiss on her lips. He brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face and draped his arm across Orihime's shoulders. She smiled at him with those large, sparkling gray eyes of hers and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"See? I told you I was a half-way decent dancer. I can do more than just sew," he boasted. He grabbed his fork and began expertly twirling the yakisoba onto it. "But the dancing is only the tip of the iceberg, the fashion show will begin soon."

"I'm so excited to see the unveiling," Orihime chirped, clasping her hands together passionately. "The theme is masquerade."

"Not only that but we've recently began making men's clothing as well."

Rukia rose an eyebrow in interest. "Really? How did you manage to find male models on such short notice?"

Uryuu smirked. "I have my ways. The truth is I've hired one of them without them knowing it."

"What?" Renji chortled. "How does that make any sense?"

"You'll see."

That damn smirk on his lips did not yield as clinked his wine glass against Orihime. He downed nearly half of it in one gulp, and slammed the wine glass down on the table. Orihime worried her lower lip, and touched Uryuu's arm out of concern.

"Honey," she whined. "Go easy on the alcohol tonight."

Uryuu's ears burned. "Orihime, it's a time of celebration! Besides, I can carry my own liquor."

Just as he was about to raise the glass up to his lips once more, a hand from across the table reached out and grabbed it. Ichigo smirked at Uryuu as he teasingly shook the glass in front of him. He took a swig of it before slamming it down on the table, wiping the remaining droplets with the back of his hand.

"Better to not make your wife worry like that," Ichigo said sternly, albeit trying to hold back his laughter. "And as I recall, you are a lousy drunk, Uryuu."

Uryuu pushed his glasses up higher on his nose indignantly. "How absurd. What ever could you possibly mean?"

"High school graduation."

At this, the fashion designer visibly stiffened up in his seat, glowing tomatoe red as he recalled that night. Uryuu tried to shrug it off and rolled his eyes.

"Someone spiked the punch."

Rukia laughed. "I remember now! You're a real emotional drunk, Uryuu. Who woulda thought?"

Just as Uryuu was about to retort in his defense, the music and dancing halted altogether. A knowing smirk was plastered on his face, and leaned back in his chair to observe the following events that would take place. Everyone at the table exchanged glances as they stared at Uryuu imploringly for an explanation. He merely chuckled and jutted his chin toward the stage as if to say, _'Shut up and pay attention.'_

They all turned simultaneously to the catwalk as the lights were dimming dramatically all around them. Rukia sweatdropped and inwardly groaned at the sudden feeling that this night would go from bad to worse. She forced herself to glance in the direction of the catwalk, and instantly regretted it when she saw Uryuu holding a microphone. Weird quincy...how the hell did he do that?

"Thank you all for coming. I would especially like to thank everyone who has made Arrow Through Heart Inc. such a success." Uryuu cleared his throat once the clapping and cheering from the crowds subsided. "It is with great pleasure the result of everyone's hard work, the spring line of masquerade gowns and also the beginning of our company's line of men's clothing. But before we get to that, I would like to ask three people from the audience to lead us down the catwalk."

Suddenly, there was a spotlight shown right over Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime. Orihime _'eeped' _and felt her face flushed by sudden attention on them. Ichigo and Rukia momentarily shared the look of a stubborn donkey that refused to budge. That's when three bulky men appeared at their sides and promptly lifted them from their seats. Cheering and laughter resonated around the room much to the disdain of Ichigo and Rukia. Meanwhile, Orihime was confused and fretful by her husband's sudden rquest.

"Hey! Put me down!" Rukia shrieked, attempting to kick the one who was manhandling her.

The bulky man deftly evaded her blows, and gently dropped her on the catwalk beside Uryuu. The other two men set Ichigo and Orihime down as well and left the scene as quickly as they had come in. Uryuu clapped along the with the crowd, all the while smirking at Ichigo. Covering the microphone, he leaned toward him with a wick smile.

"I'm not one to be mocked, Kurosaki."

Ichigo scowled. "You're so dead after this is over."

"Uryuu, why punish me along with them?! I-I can't possibly be a model!" Orihime stammered, gazing into her husbands eyes with worry.

At seeing his wife's distress, Uryuu wrapped an around her shoulders and drew her into his side. "I'm not punishing you, _Hime_." He chuckled. "You'll do fine, trust me." He then turned to the audience with a large grin, bringing the microphone back to his lips. "This here is my lovely wife and friends since high school. They may be new at this but they are not amateurs to the modeling world, they most certainly know how to strut their stuff. Give another round of applause for them!"

The entire ballroom errupted with cheering and clapping much to the trio's dismay. Before they knew what hit them, a group of bubbly models surrounded them and began pushing and shoving them behind the curtains. The music started up and they saw a group of much more serious models lined up in a row in a military fashion as one by one, they disappeared behind the curtain and began strutting across the catwalk. Orihime and Rukia briefly shared a look of anxiety before they were thrust into their respective changing rooms.

Rukia stumbled backward against a mahogany bureau that had many lightbulbs dotting around the oval mirror. She fell into a cushioned chair and watched in bewilderment as no other than Karin abruptly shut the door, and she along with Yuzu and Shigeru approached her. Rukia gripped the arms of her chair, ready to jump up and make a quick escape when suddenly the Shigeru's arm clasped her shoulder. She glanced warily up at him, but he merely returned the look of suspicion with a grin.

"Just relax, we're all co-workers here," he tried to reassure her. "We're gonna make you look perfect."

Rukia stared at him with horror. "You're getting me back for the twins trashing your office, aren't you?!"

Shigeru (A/N: The person everyone seems to forget who has been working at Arrow Through Heart Inc for five years and will never be mentioned after this. He has been after Rukia's job since the beginning of time.) gave her a bittersweet smile as he twirled the seat around so that Rukia was now faced with....Karin. She had the most frightening expression on her face as she laid her make up on top of the bureau as if they were tools. Yuzu stepped out of the shadows with a pleasant smile.

Karin seemed to be contemplating on what to with Rukia, looking her nose down at her with disdain before never speaking to her the entire time. Finally, she tucked two fingers beneath Rukia's chin for a proper inspection of her. Rukia's eyes switched from Karin's fingers to the owner, her eyes relaying what her mouth itched to do to her fingers. Karin sighed after a long moment, tucking an ebony strand behind her ear.

"You're hairs' far too short," Karin drawled. "A slight trim on your bangs maybe? What do you think, Shigeru?"

Shigeru nodded. "That will be enough, we won't have much time to do much else with her."

Both of them shared a sigh, further pissing off Rukia. Before she could retort, they were both applying layer after layer of foundation on her. It made her throat dry and made her eyes water as she was nearly consumed in a cloud of perfume. What was the need of perfume of the people in the crowds weren't actually be able to get a whiff of her? Constantly being spun around by her tormentors individually was starting to make her feel woozy. A thin layer of pink lipstick was drawn on her lips, and liquid eyeliner and white mascara soon followed. A single rhinestoned was pressed against the center of her forehead and glitter was smooth on there as well as her collar bone and arms.

A knock soon came at the door that they were on in five minutes. Rukia was spun around to face the mirror, and her mouth dropped so low she felt it would dislocate. She looked....like a doll. She wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or not. Shigeru and Karin had really gone all out on her. Rukia stood up to examine herself more carefully only to have Karin fling her back and point at Yuzu. She smiled at Rukia as she presented her with possibly one of the most ravishing gown she had ever seen. It was a sleeveless pale lavender gown with a heart shape bodice and a skirt with poofy clouds of silk. Three roses made of the same material clung to the waist.

"You'll knock 'em dead in this," Yuzu chirped. "My god, Rukia, you look so beautiful."

"R-really?" Her voice cracked.

Yuzu nodded. "Very. I've never seen you look so ravishing before. Heads will turn!"

She made motions with her hands for Shigeru to give them some privacy. Rukia removed her clothing and let Yuzu help her slip the dress over her head. Yuzu pursed her lip when she struggled to get the zipper up. She squeaked when Karin pushed her aside, muttering something about doing it herself. When the zipper finally unjammed, she zipped it up so fast that it got caught with Rukia's skin and pinched her. Rukia let out a shriek as her hand immediately flew to her back. She whipped around to glare at Karin who was staring back at her blankly.

"That hurt," Rukia ground out.

Karin scoffed. "Not my fault you keep moving. Anyway, there's no sense in arguing. You're on in..." She glance down at her watch, before flicking her eyes back to Rukia. "Two minutes. Come on, let's hustle and get you out there."

"You say you wanna be an artist but you just can't keep the soccer player out of the field, huh?" Yuzu giggled. She stepped up to Rukia and fastened on a deeply purple mask in the shake of a butterfly.

They both grabbed Rukia's hands and began leading her toward the catwalk. From the left side of her dressing room appeared a very flustered Orihime in a gorgeous spring gown. It was a lime green form-fitting dress that clung to her like a second skin with a pink flower patterns here and there. The skirt flared up above her knees while it trailed behind her like a large wedding train. The make-up artists had fashioned her hair into a simple half pony-tail, and had given her long, dangly jade earrings. A pink oval-shaped mask covered the spaces around her eyes, which she kept subconsciously messing with.

On her other side, Rukia was presented with Ichigo and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. His normally spiky, devil-may-care hair was flattened down somewhat with wispy bangs falling into his eyes. He looked so...refined and gave off an almost gentleman-like aura. He had been dressed up in a black shirt with a cross-stitching at the neck with tight jeans. The outfift was topped off with a long, velvety blue jacket that was cut off in the middle at the back. Half face was hidden by a Phantom of the Opera type of mask. At the sound of her laughter, Ichigo turned and glared daggers to silence her. This only made her laugh even more, and found herself drawn to him as she approached him. She smacked his cheek gently and grinned at him.

"You look handsome for a change."

Ichigo smirked. "For a change?"

Their idle chatter as Orihime fretted about being on the catwalk was interrupted as a man came in and told them to hurry up. They were on in less than a minute. They were ushered to stand behind the curtains and wait for their cue. The curtains were lifted from the left to reveal model after model waltzing back in. Uryuu's voice echoed throughout the entire area as he began speaking into the microphone once again.

"Now for tonight's main event, I present the masquerade evening wear that will be sweeping the nation!"

Orihime touched the base of her throat, feeling her breath leave her all at once. "What if I look too awkward in this? What if I trip? What if I get so nervous I throw up on the audience? I don't want to let Uryuu and the company down."

Suddenly, she felt more weight on her shoulder and she lifted her head curiously to see that Ichigo had wrapped his arms around both girls. His face was starting straight ahead and was dead serious. He heaved a deep sigh as he squeezed Orihime's shoulder, but his hold on either of them never faltered.

"You're beautiful...You're not gonna trip, I'll make sure of it. And if you feel like throwing up, do it in Uryuu's direction since he is the one who forced us into this get up, after all."

Orihime giggled at his choice of words of encouragement, and Rukia couldn't help but stare up at Ichigo in admiration. These past six years were the result of the Ichigo they had now. The Ichigo she knew had once been very awkward when it came to comforting women. While the facets of his character's gem were to be awed over, they were also meant to make one uneasy about. At hearing their names called out just beyond the curtains, it was suddenly lifted to reveal the three of them standing there. All stage lights were now shining on them, and the cheering vibrated through the walls.

The music suddenly switched from a retro theme to something more classical rock-ish as they walked the length of the catwalk. Orihime feigned a smile, her lips barely moving as she murmured, "Please don't let me fall, you guys." As a reply, Rukia simply smiled and Ichigo gave her shoulder another quick squeeze.

As they reached the edge of the catwalk, Ichigo suddenly twirled the both of them around. Rukia and Orihime giggled like school girls as he swung them back to his side. The crowd went wild and some even got up for a standing ovation. They could see Renji too busy imitating a vacuum cleaner as he sucked all the food in his path to pay any attention. Kyu-Ri on the other hand drank her wine and racked her nails against the table, her eyes narrowing into slits at both girls practically draped over Ichigo. At least that's what she saw through _Kyu-Ri vision_. The trio on stage turned their backs on the audience as they strode toward the curtains as fast as their legs would carry them.

Once they disappeared beyond the curtain, they all let out a sigh they hadn't known they had been holding in. They all took one look at each other and burst into laughter. Orihime hugged each of them, all the while laughing and wiping the tears from her eyes. She smoothed down her skirt, and took off the earrings she had borrowed.

"I'm going to go change. See you both at the table," she chirped.

They both watched her leave as she flounced in the direction of the dressing rooms. Ichigo eyes strayed to Rukia and she found her vision drawn back to his form. He took a step forward, leaving half a foot separating them and he seemed to be working his way up to saying something. His eyes were closed tightly, and his mouth kept opening and closing. He scratched the back of his neck and his scowl returned to his face. Rukia couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a tinge of scarlet beginning to scorch his cheeks.

"Uhh...I..." he trailed off. "I-I forgot to mention earlier but you- you look really, really beautiful."

Rukia was taken aback by his confession. "Oh...thanks, that's really nice of you to say."

"I mean it. It really suits you."

"You think so?" Rukia laughed lightly, clutching her skirt. "I don't really see the point in dressing up in gowns like this if I know I'm only gonna wear it once. It's a waste of money and time, really." She noticed his somber expression and she furrowed her eyebrows together. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing...I just really missed you.

Rukia didn't like the way his eyes glazed over as he said that and decided to quickly change the subject.

"But we saw each other just last week," she said, looking at anywhere but him. "I-I'll see you at the table."

Just as she was turning to run off toward the changing rooms, she felt a hand catch her forearm and cease her movements altogether. When she refused to turn around to look at him, Ichigo brought her closer to him and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Ichigo sighed. "You don't have to be scared of me....but I must confess something to you." He seemed to struggle with his words seeing as how his hand tightened on her forearm. "Rukia, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I feel like I'm going insane, like my skin is the only thing holding me together."

"N-no..." Rukia choked out. "This isn't the time nor the place for that. I'm going now-

"Then when _will _you have the time for this, Rukia?!" Ichigo all but shouted. "We have had six years to talk about this and I want to discuss this with you right now. I'm sick and tired of waiting."

Rukia shook her head vigorously, biting her lower lip in worry that someone might see them together. Her eyes strayed to her left to see Kyu-Ri talking to one of the fashion designers most likely asking for Ichigo. Rukia pulled herself free and spun around to look at him. Glancing back and forth between them, she gave a sigh of fatigue and anguish.

"Meet me in the garden," she said breathlessly. "You can say everything you have to say to me there. Just go!"

Before Ichigo could say another word, she had gathered her skirts and had dashed off toward the dressing rooms. She didn't so much as give him a backward glance as she pushed through people in a desperate attempt to distance herself from Ichigo and Kyu-Ri. She didn't even notice when she had passed a bewildered Karin and Yuzu. As soon as she reached her dressing room, she locked herself in and pressed her back against the door. Tears spilled and ran down her porcelain cheeks as she desperately tugged at the back of her dress and kicked off her heels.

Rukia slid against the wall, and buried her face against her knees as she tried to fade Ichigo's face out of her mind. She was still trembling violently from the previous events just knowing that she would have to go out there and face him again. It frightened her....she would never be able to escape him no matter the distance. It was just as Ichigo had told her six years ago on the day of their wedding.

_'There's a curse between us right 'till the end.'_

* * *

At that moment, Rukia ran as far as her gelatin-like legs would carry her to. The train of her ivory gown billowed out behind her as she pushed people aside to hide from the feelings she couldn't seem to shake off. Everything was stepping out of the darkness to pull her back in. She couldn't allow it- there was no other choice but to face it head on. As her hands flew forward to pull the glass garden doors apart, she murmured a prayer for strength. Pausing only momentarily, Rukia glanced behind her to make sure no one except her once intended had followed.

When Rukia saw a man of flaming orange hair step through the crowds, she caught his gaze and jutted her chin in the direction of the garden. She closed the glass doors behind her and ran to the fountain that was several yards away. Her legs finally gave out on her upon reaching the opposite side of the fountain. Sharp pants wheezed from her as she sat by the fountain, face down against the marble with her arms dangling into the water.

It wasn't long until she heard the sound of heavy footsteps headed her way. Rukia begged her heart to be still- she had to do this- to cut off every tie she had with him. It was horrible to have to endure the agony Ichigo had bestowed upon her, and in the end, when everything was said and done, only she would lose. It was time...time to give Ichigo back his life.

"I thought we decided that you weren't gonna see Renji anymore."

Rukia stiffened at the familiar voice. "_You_ decided."

"What happened to you and Renji being strictly friends?" Ichigo asked, sounding irritated.

Rukia lifted her head up and stared down at her reflection, ripples of moonlight distorting the image. Somehow it didn't look like her...this woman staring up at her. Despite her human- erm gigai body being quite young, as she stared into her haunted violet orbs, she suddenly felt like she had aged by many lifetimes. She closed her eyes as if that would help wish herself away. When she opened them, she clung the edge of the fountain for support. After many moments of silence, she finally turned around to face him and sat down.

His arms were crossed peevishly in front of his black-sleeved button up shirt. Rukia averted her eyes from his chest when she realized she had been staring at it for too long. Sometimes she could get so annoyed with herself; she swore, sometimes she acted like she was back in high school. It had to be illegal for any man to look that good, and she hated the attraction she felt for him time and again. Sighing vehemently, Rukia looked her nose down at him with a finely traced brow.

"Should this really concern you, Kurosaki?" Rukia shot back. "I had the right to move on. Don't you know that it's been hard for me to get out and start dating again? It's either I work too much or men won't find any interest in a woman with kids?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh, poor you. Must've been tough finding some gullible teenager to dump your kids on while you went on a night out in the town."

"That's is not true!" Rukia practically shouted. She pressed a hand to her chest as if to swear her very life on it. "I have done everything for Ichi and Sachiko. Not for one moment have I ever stopped thinking about them! How can you even ask me that? They're y-

It was at that moment that Rukia realized what had almost spilled out of her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock and quickly spun around to walk back into plaza, but the firm grip of Ichigo's fingers on her wrist had her spinning back against him. Ichigo was staring at her with a vacant expression as his eyes searched hers' for an answer, any answer at all.

"I see..."

"See what? Don't act like you understand me...like you know me," Rukia growled.

"But I do. I do, Rukia," Ichigo said firmly. "You're Rukia Kuchiki; adopted into a noble family. Grew up on the streets of Rukongai with others kids like Renji. You like reading horror novels, Chappy, eggs, and cucumbers." Ichigo paused before snapping his fingers. "Oh and you also like to climb high places. Wanna go climb that tree with me?" he asked mockingly as he jerked his thumb in the direction of a large maple tree.

Rukia looked miffed. "...Anyone could guess that."

"Oh, come on, Rukia. I know you so well, it's not even funny. I also know that you're not in love with Renji and that you're just dating him for security."

"That's ridiculous! I really like Renji!"

"Like and love are two very different things," Ichigo growled. "Would the Rukia I know kiss someone she just _likes? _Would she go to bed with someone she just _likes_?"

Rukia shifted her weight from one to foot to another, her intense gaze not waning from his hot molten eyes. "I have self-respect, Ichigo....something you're rather lacking in."

At this, Ichigo felt his ears burn crimson. "..."

"If you'll excuse me, I have a date to get back to," Rukia said flippantly before turning to walk off.

That was a hit below the belt Ichigo had to admit, but he wasn't letting her leave without having his image imprinted in her mind forever. The sound of his heart racing against his ribcage drowned out the shouts of people counting down inside the plaza. The new year was arriving quickly, and with it, it would bring many life changes.

"3! 2! 1!"

Without giving it a second thought, Ichigo jerked her forward and slanted his lips against hers'. The light of the fireworks reflected across Rukia's widening violet orbs. She felt her cheeks warm and her senses go all hazy on her. All she could think about was this man's lips crushed against hers', barely hanging onto her by a thread of desperation. Ichigo's grip on her arm tightened, and Rukia could tell by the violent flare of his nostrils that he was trying extremely hard to restrain himself. Rukia's eyelids began to hood shut but within the next second, she had pushed him off of her with all strength she could muster on her now shaky arms. With her chest heaving, Rukia stared in shock at the man standing before her her lips trembling as she touched her lips with the pads of her cold pink fingers.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Ichigo locked eyes with her trying to will his body not to pull her flushed body back against him. "Starting the year off with a bang," he murmured before sauntering off toward the parking lot. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and cast it aside into the fountain and signaling the ending of all the self-inflicted pain he had brought upon himself for many years.

Rukia was left to watch him go, a curse hanging off her tongue but couldn't find its way out. She felt a chill making its way up her spine, raking its claws over her skin, leaving her breathless and horrified as she recalled the dream she had had of Ichigo's hollow. The moment Ichigo's lips had touched her, it had simply been the beginning of the end for her; something that would lead to a change of events that would result in her children being taken away from her. It was official; Ichigo would be her ultimate ending.

_~There's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me.~_

**A/N: _ This was so long and complicated. I kept going back and forth deciding which scenes would stay and which would go. Sorry I took so long again, but seriously, I was getting so desperate for ideas that the scenes I was originally gonna update were so cheap and plain stupid. I couldn't let my fellow readers be put through something like that. As a fanfic author, I have to offer the best I can offer. For once I'm actually satisfied the way this chapter came out. ;) And of course I just HAD to an end it with an IchiRuki kiss for all of you who have been waiting patiently/impatiently for me to finally update. Ugh, I know what it feels like be waiting on an author forever. There a lot of great stories out there on that are left unfinished which should be crime. **

**I'm definitely not giving up on this story, you guys. I'm officially on summer vacation which means I have two whole months of dedicating my time on fanfiction, hanging out with friends, chores(ugh) and finding a job. The economy is so bad so no one is hiring right now so I'm probably screwed but I'll keep trying. Wish me luck on finding a job and I wish you all good luck on your fics as well the ones, like me, who are struggling to find jobs. I love you all, I read every single one of your reviews and enjoy replying back to all of them. Thanks for making this fic such a success. The next chapter will be up really soon....just click that awesome little blue button below and your wish is my command. Same goes for Hallow Prisoner. XD XD Plz R/R, you guys!**


	16. The Shattered

**A/N: Hey, guys...sorry once again for the super late update. I haven't really been in much of a writing mood lately. Though now that we're celebrating Christmas and New Years, I get really festive and full of ideas during months like this. I present you with a super long chapter as usual with plenty of IchiRuki romance. Happy Belated Christmas!**

**Song Recommendation: Whatever It Takes by LifeHouse**

**Tangled Heartstrings**

_Chapter 17: The Shattered_

Sachiko fingered the flowers pressed into her book of flowers. It had been her Aunt Orihime who had told her that flowers will be pretty and last forever if they're tucked into books. There were moments when Sachiko was alone that she wished she could be like her pressed flowers....to have the ability to last forever. That feeling she had gnawed at her gut since the time when one of her flowers had turned to ashes.

She had overheard her mom and Renji talking that same night about it being a horrible omen. Normally after overhearing an adult's conversation, natural instinct would be to share it with another kid but she had not even bothered telling her brother. It used to eat at her insides to have to lie to anyone, but over time it seems that Ichi's bad habit had rubbed off on her.

In a way, it had seemed as though she had been resigned to whatever awaited her and had chosen to isolate herself. Ichi, Minoru and Takeshi were watching a movie in the living room while she went through all of her books, especially her Aunt Orihime's flower book. She circled a Sweet Pea, hoping that the next time she received one it would be from someone she really loved. On the inside, she wished she would be able to meet him someday.

This flower book had to be her most prized possession with some her own commentary about each flower. On the last page like most books was a blank page where she had already listed the many things she wanted to do with her family and friends. Even if they didn't happen in order, she hoped that the beauty of her dreams were strong enough to become real someday.

Five Things I Wish For

1.) I want to be amazing at my Swan Lake recital.

2.) I wish me and Ichi get to watch that mahou anime movie we've been waiting for.

3.) I want to learn how to wiggle my ears.

4.) I wish I knew what it was like to fly.

5.) I want to meet my real father.

Sachiko jolted upright at the sound of the door knob jiggling open and promptly closed the book shut. Ichi sauntered in with a half piece of pizza hanging from his mouth. He was mumbling words that Sachiko couldn't identify with. He swallowed quickly and stuck the piece out of his mouth, wiping sauce from his chin as he did so.

"I'm saying that the pizza's here. What're you doing here all by your lonerness?" Ichi asked. "You're started to act more and more like Takeshi, ya know that?"

"You really don't give Takeshi enough credit, Ichi," Sachiko replied with an irritated sigh. She threw her legs off the bed and just as she passed Ichi, she felt him flip her skirt. She turned beat red and shrieked as both of her hands flew to keep the hem of her skirt down. "What's the matter with you?! No- what's wrong with me?! I've really gotta stop wearing skirts around you!"

Ichi snorted. "Why're you so defensive when it comes to Takeshi? Still got a crush on that loser or what?"

"Or what?" Sachiko said flippantly, kneeling down in front of her toy chest. She tucked her book under many folds of blankets and toys.

"Y-you do?!"

Sachiko giggled. "I'm kidding, Ichi. I've...umm outgrown my childish phase as you would put it." She shrugged. "It was just puppy love I guess. He's still my favorite non-blood cousin, though. Maybe someday I'll be ready for the real thing."

Ichi's eyes widened as Sachiko walked out of their room. She seemed like a whole different person all of a sudden...and it might just be him but he thought he saw sorrow swirling around in her lilac depths. Now he was scaring himself- he was starting to sound like a poet! Something really must've been wrong with Sachiko. Why she couldn't confide in him was beyond him. They were twins so naturally, they telepathically bonded but lately, it felt like Sachiko was keeping a barrier around her mind. From now on Ichi had to keep a close watch on her.

Chewing the inside of his mouth, Ichi mooched toward the living room in time to see Sachiko piling four pizzas onto her paper plate. There didn't seem to be any room for her on the couch but she looked perfectly content with her food now that she was absorbed with watching t.v. He stood on the sidelines observing her unladylike posture. One knee was drawn up to her chin while one arm was laid against her thigh. Ichi raised an eyebrow at this, he wasn't sure what to make of it. A moment later, Takeshi and Minoru seemed to notice his silence.

"Ichi, aren't you gonna sit back down?" Minoru asked. He paused as he looked over Ichi's green face. "You okay?"

"...I'm fine."

Ichi sat next to Minoru with a pout.

"So what I miss?"

"Not much." Minoru shrugged. "The beginning is kind of slow. Takeshi was the one who insisted we rent it last week."

Takeshi stretched out, letting his legs fall over Ichi and Minoru's laps. This was the moody guy who slept for hours on end but was also a very convenient babysitter. He insisted on working for free since he had nothing but free time as a paper boy.

"It's anime, ain't it?"

Minoru scratched his cheek. "Well, yeah...

"Then shut your cake hole, Irene."

Seemed that Sachiko wasn't the only one that was having severe ramifications. Takeshi had also recently been more talkative, even a bit sarcastic. What was going on with them? Ichi feared the worst...that they were more becoming more grown up than him.

"I miss Yayoi."

All three of them stared down at the happy girl eating her pizza. Well, that was random and completely out of no where.

Sachiko turned to Takeshi was a bright grin. "How's it going for you guys, by the way?"

"Huh?" Takeshi gave her a blank look. "How's what going? There's nothing going on between me and that damn cat. I'm not having a flat-chested bride!"

"F-flat-chested?" Sachiko gaped at him, her cheeks flushing. "But don't you find her cute at all? I wish I had hair like hers or those beautiful gold eyes."

"I don't have time for girls," Takeshi said, purposely evading the question. "Besides...she's annoying. She's always in your face, doing unwanted favors and would it kill her to appear in front of me, especially you guys in- oh, I don't know, clothes?!"

"You know, Takeshi, you may complain about Yayoi but you sure talk about her a lot," Minoru commented cheekily.

Takeshi punched his shoulder. "Don't be an idiot."

"Are these clothes suitable for me?"

Yayoi appeared from the kitchen doorway wearing a large black shirt that was made to resemble a dress. The sleeves hung limply and revealed her bare shoulder where they were made into bow-like knots with a brown leather belt tied around her waist. She twirled around so that the skirts would fly like an upside down tulip. She was wearing silver flats with buckles on them. Where on earth did she get those from?

"You'd be surprised what people throw out these days." Yayoi pressed a dainty hand to her heart, her cheeks turning a hectic pink. "How is it, Takeshi?"

Takeshi snorted. "I'm not even gonna answer that."

"Well, that's rude," Yayoi huffed. "I may have gotten it out of the dumpster but that doesn't mean my hard work went to waste." She bit her lower lip in worry. "Mother said she thought it was lovely..."

"You piss me off. I want you in clothes, NORMAL clothes....Guess it can't be helped." Takeshi ran a hand through his tousled locks of red hair and sighed.

Yayoi's saddened expression brightened up when she saw pizza on the coffee table. She plopped herself down beside Sachiko and helped herself to a rather large slice of pizza. She licked each finger to perfection, peering at Sachiko over them with her mysterious topaz-colored eyes. Smiling sweetly, she opened her arms as an invitation for an embrace. Sachiko didn't hesitate to climb onto her lap, and wrap her arms around Yayoi's slim waist.

Yayoi smiled as she petted Sachiko's raven hair, playing with the ends of her silky tendrils. "I trust you and Ichi have been safe. I can't be with you two all the time so I can't help but worry." At Ichi's visible discomfort, she placed the back of her hand against her mouth to smother her chuckles. "Out with it, Ichi. I know Sachiko wears the Hougoukyou shard I gave her around her neck. You had better be wearing yours too."

"Lay off," Ichi grumbled, turning away to stare at the t.v. "...I don't need you to protect me and my sister."

"Show me your shard," Yayoi said sternly.

Ichi glanced warily at her before letting out a disgruntled sigh. "I don't exactly have it anymore."

"You what?!" Yayoi cried out. "Do you know what I went through to get those?!"

"I'm sorry." Ichi for once actually sounded like he meant it. "I keep it under my pillow every night but a few nights ago, it disappeared.

Yayoi suddenly felt her blood run cold as she thought of the possibility that maybe....the Arrancar and Aizen were back. If so, then without a shard, she wouldn't be able to protect Ichi. As she bit her fingernails raw, an idea suddenly came to her. She whirled around to face Sachiko so fast, her blond hair whipped the young girl's face.

"Sachiko! You still have yours right? Maybe we can split it in half so that Ichi can have a shard too."

"Umm...actually, my shard sort of fused together with the ring Ichigo gave me," Sachiko explained, holding up the once ruby ring that clung to a thin, gold chain around her neck. The colors had mixed together and been transformed into a pink gemstone.

Yayoi groaned, holding her head in her hands. "Mother is going to kill me." She sighed deeply. She paused for a long moment before a lightbulb suddenly clicked on over her head. "Listen up, Ichi, what we're going to do is-

She was cut off mid-sentence when the suddenly the sound of the door knob jiggling open caught her attention. All four kids swiveled their necks in the direction of the door. Yayoi stood up, frantically searching for a place to hide. Sachiko grabbed her wrist and made her stand beside the couch. She placed a lamp shade on top of her head. The boys sweat dropped at this. There was no one stupid enough to fall for that.

Yayoi quickly assumed the position by stretching her arms out like an airplane, hoping she was acting like a normal lamp would. The door opened to reveal a really miffed Rukia. Her look of utter hatred transitioned into a sweet smile upon seeing the kids. She undid the straps of her heels, tossed them up into the air and caught them in her arms. She shrugged out of her jacket and draped it over the lamp shade. Yayoi quickly smothered a sound of surprise in her throat. Rukia placed her hands on her hips as she examined the nervous smiles on the kids.

"Hey, kids. How was your night?"

"Ok, I guess." Ichi shrugged. "You're back early."

Rukia bristled. "Yes...well, the party was a waste of time. Thought I'd come back here and catch up on some sleep."

She started walking off when she heard Renji following close behind. The kids shrank back against the couch as they watched the steaming woman march to her room. The door slammed behind her and they all stared at each other in confusion.

"What's with her?" Takeshi asked Renji who was hot on Rukia's heels.

"I plan on finding out," Renji grumbled under his breath.

* * *

As soon as Renji entered Rukia's room, he slammed the door, causing her to jump. Renji turned to look at her, his eyes growing as wide as saucers when he saw Rukia's dress unzipped from the back and revealing her bare shoulders. Renji quickly whirled around and face the doorway, feeling his heart begin to race. The skin around his eyes crinkled as they narrowed, and he had to force his fists against his sides to restrain any inappropriate thought or action.

"Renji!" Rukia cried, scrambling behind the bed. "What are you still doing here?! Go home already!"

"Do you really think I would leave you alone when you're like this? Why're you so mad, anyway?"

"It's nothing..."

"It's not nothing! Is it because of Kyu-Ri?"

Rukia growled. "Renji, it's been a really shitty night and you're not making things better. I need to be alone for a while."

At this, Renji fell very silent and finally risked a glance back at her. She had just finished pulling on a large shirt over her body. Her glamorous dress had been tossed aside in a crumpled heap. Renji eyes softened at her broken appearance, and after a moment, he went to sit beside her on the bed. He scratched the back of his head as he pondered the right words to say or ask. Rukia's disappearance after the fashion show did not go unnoticed, same went with Ichigo. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. She had come in through the glass balcony door, looking utterly distressed and breakable. Her face had gone very pale and dazed.

"...Then if it's not Kyu-Ri...Rukia, did Ichigo do something to you?" Renji asked quietly.

Rukia glanced down at her feet. "I'll worry about it, Renji. He forced a kiss on me but it doesn't mean anything."

The composure that Renji had been trying to keep up broke with her words. Ichigo had gone and taken advantage of her. Whatever relationship Ichigo might have once had with Rukia....all ties had now been severed. At least that's what he had thought- no, what he had hoped. Renji frowned deeply as he stared at the floor.

"But he did something you didn't want to, right?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sorry, Renji," Rukia sighed. She crawled over to him, placing her hand on his cheek, slowly turning it so that their eyes were now locked on eachothers'. "I know you're just trying to help but tonight I did the most difficult thing I ever had to do. I'm still trying to catch my breath." She gave a shaky laugh as she said this and was about to retract her hand, when suddenly Renji lashed out and grabbed her wrist.

Renji squeezed it lightly, his long fingers traveling up the contours of Rukia's hand. He felt like he was trying to memorize every last detail. Her hand was so fucking tiny compared to his...compared to anyones', really. He entwined his fingers with Rukia's and held their hands up to eye level. A smile twitched on his lips as glimpses of their childhood suddenly flashed before his eyes. Memories swam in his vision of Rukia helping him and his comrades get away when the merchant had been chasing them and beating up a kid who had taken a younger kid's candy. Others involved Rukia laughing or holding her head up high despite all the rumors going around about her at the Soul Academy.

Before Rukia could think, Renji had wrapped his arms around her and had deposited her into his lap. He caressed the back of her head, his grip tightening on her. Rukia wrapped her arms around Renji's waist and buried her face into his chest. She closed her eyes as tears started to descend. She gave into Renji's warmth because it was all she could do rather than voice her distress. It only proved that Renji understood her better than anyone else. Only he could comfort her without having to say a word.

Time passed and the only thing to be heard in the stillness of the room was the t.v from the living room. After several moments, Rukia lifted her head up to gaze at Renji. He looked back down at her with an expression Rukia couldn't identify with. It was a mix of concern and something else...love, maybe? Rukia's eyes shot to his chest when she felt his unwavering gaze become a bit uncomfortable. She was suddenly painfully aware of his hands holding her possessively by the waist.

Orihime's voice came back into her head all of sudden. _'Rukia, he loves the way you walk, the way you talk, your hair- he loves everything about you. You just haven't realized it yet.' _Rukia felt her cheeks heat up at the memory, feeling her chest tighten up with guilt. She had a slight suspicion about about how Renji felt but had never trusted her own judgement. She just couldn't give him what he wanted. Without a doubt, she was far from ready to be with another man now that Ichigo was out of her life. Someday Rukia would heal, though, and everything would fall into place. She would consider dating again when the right time came along. A part of her was frightened....that the day might possibly never come.

With so many thoughts swirling around in Rukia's head, she felt her fatigue closing in on her. Her head drooped forward and it was getting hard for her to keep her eyes open. Renji kissed the crown of Rukia's head softly before lifting her out of his lap. He laid her out on her bed, and draped the bunny-patterned comforter over her forlorn body. He left the room to deal with the heavy burden within his heart, leaving Rukia to face her own darkness.

* * *

"He kissed you?!"

Orihime leaned forward from across the coffee table, her gray eyes sparkling with excitement. Rukia nodded, blushing as she glanced down at her lap. She raised an eyebrow when she heard Orihime's peppy clapping and laughter.

"Well, that's wonderful isn't it?" Orihime grinned at her. "He's still in love with you, Rukia."

"You don't understand...I can't reciprocate his feelings. If I give in, I'll lose the ones I love the most."

There was a long moment of silence between them as Orihime poured them apple-cinnamon tea. Rukia watched the way her hands would move around, rather self-assured as she gracefully dipped the spout of the tea pot over her finest china. As she set each tea cup of steaming tea down on their separate coasters, she placed Rukia's gently in front of her and folded her hands in her lap.

Orihime was the perfect image of a house wife- except she was anything but a house wife. She enjoyed her work at the high school and cooking up those weird concoctions of foods and perfume. Her perfumes were actually selling pretty good despite her odd habit of mixing. Sometimes Rukia honestly wished she could live life the way Orihime always did.

"You can fight it," Orihime murmured. "Your fates aren't set in stone. As long as you never give up on him, he'll never give up on you."

Rukia's eyes widened at her words. "....I-I wish it were that simple. The nature of this prophecy was all due to the previous shinigami and human who broke the rules. Their love fell on us and now Ichigo and I must constantly run from each other."

"That's why you have us, Rukia. We'll be fighting right by your side."

It made Rukia warm at the thought. They were all such good friends though naive.

"Who knows? I guess I am a bit sad at being resigned to this fate."

Orihime watched Rukia sip her tea for a moment before a light bulb seemed to ignite overhead. She raised a finger for Rukia to wait for just a minute. She scrambled to get up and all but sprinted down the hall to her room. She came back holding a a small, pearly-white flower-shaped perfume bottle. Her grin could put the sun to shame. She placed it in front of Rukia, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Everyone has a certain scent to them, right? I was working on a good combo perfume for you and that's when I discovered this," Orihime said, gesturing at the bottle. "White tea and lily. I think it describes you perfectly. Happy Birthday, Rukia. Now's not the time for sad faces. In time, everything will unfold and work out on its own."

"Th-thank you." A lovely shade of scarlet glowed on Rukia's cheeks. She sprayed twice on her wrist and rubbed at it with her index-finger. The scent that hit her like a ton of bricks was heavenly. "It smells wonderful, Orihime. Thank you so much."

Rukia walked around the table and enveloped Orihime in a tight embrace. She really needed one right now. The gentle, warm arms of her friend surrounded her, and Rukia was grateful to know what it was like to be hugged by a maternal being. She truly had a mother's real hug. Orihime's hands smoothed over her back once, twice and finally pulled apart away to smile down at her.

Rukia laid her head down on her lap, laughing internally at herself for feeling like such a spoiled kid. She stiffened at the sudden vibration at her side and slipped her hand into her pocket. She glanced down at the caller ID of her cell phone and shoved it across the table at Orihime. She grabbed at it in a panic, almost letting it escape and fall off the table. She glanced down at the cell phone's small screen, a wide smile gracing her lips.

"It's Kurosaki! Rukia, you must pick up!"

"Not after what he did!"

"You must!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Orihime let out a disgruntled sigh before flipping open the cell phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Orihime!" Rukia hissed.

"Orihime?"

"Yuzu! How are you?!" Orihime exclaimed, clasping the cellphone with both hands.

Rukia could feel her body sag in relief knowing Ichigo hadn't tried to call her. She rested her head against the couch and closed her weary eyes.

"I didn't get to talk to you much last time. It's been forever. I hope we get to spend more time preparing for the wedding. Are you going to wish Rukia a happy birthday! Wonderful! Here she is!"

Rukia pressed the cell phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Happy Birthday, Rukia!" Yuzu cheered. "I'm so happy to hear from you again. You looked so distraught at the Black and White Affair. Was anything the matter?"

The Kuchiki girl scratched the back of her head. "Thanks, just another year older I guess." She laughed lightly. "Umm...well, I just wasn't feeling very well at the time. Nothing to worry about, really."

"Oh, well I'm glad it was nothing serious. Karin also sends her apologies, thinking she had caused you misfortune."

"No, tell her to think nothing of it. It wasn't her fault."

Yuzu paused. "Rukia, there's another Kurosaki who would like to wish you a happy birthday."

_'Isshin Kurosaki,' _Rukia immediately thought in amusement.

"Hello, Rukia."

Rukia's body visibly stiffened up at the sound of the new yet familiar voice. She had to grab the cell phone with both hands to keep it from slipping from her grip. Orihime watched curiously as many emotions drifted over Rukia's face at once. Rukia seemed to have forgotten how to breath, but was clinging onto the voice on the other end like a life line.

"What do you want?" Rukia managed to croak out.

"Must you really ask?"

Rukia closed her eyes tightly. "I want nothing more to do with you, Ichigo. I've said my peace....leave me be."

"...I can't. I wanna see you." Ichigo hesitated for a moment. "I know it's selfish and I'm acting like such a kid but I want a second chance at _us_. I need you to meet me somewhere so we can discuss this."

"There was never an _us_," Rukia said, cruelly. She felt the words squeeze her heart painfully but there no way around leaving without hurting him in the process.

"Bull! Don't ever say that! You can lie with your lips but not with your eyes!" Ichigo groaned. "And god, do I want to taste your lips again. I don't know how I went six years without them...without you."

Rukia blushed at his words. Why her? Why did he have to choose her? It had taken all of her strength to give him back the life she had stolen from him. She didn't have the heart to say goodbye to him again so why was he being so difficult? Rukia hung her head low, and bit her lips guiltily.

"You can find someone else," Rukia whispered. "You can start all over again...with someone else."

"I don't want anyone but you." Ichigo sighed. "Come see me, Rukia. I know I'm not the only one who feels this way. If you don't come meet me, I swear to God, I'll come looking for you."

"Oh, is threatening a way of declaring one's love now?" Rukia asked snidely.

"I mean it, Rukia. I need an answer."

Rukia looked to Orihime who was giving her many hand signs that were telling her to agree. After a moment of indecision, Rukia finally gave in. Why did she have to spend her birthday with a total creep? Even if she was completely and unforgivably in love with him....

"Where?" she asked impatiently.

"Paradise Inn. 8:00 o'clock."

He promptly hung up leaving a stupefied Rukia on the other end. Orihime squealed and clapped her hands together.

"What time did he say? We have to get you ready!"

"Eight," Rukia replied sullenly.

Orihime gasped. "That doesn't give us much time! Let's hurry and make you beautiful!" She grabbed Rukia's wrist and dragged her along behind her.

Rukia watched as she dug through her closet with a look of amusement.

"Hate to break it to you, Orihime but I don't have your kind of curves. I doubt any of your dresses would fit me."

"Actually, Uryuu prepared you your own dress as a birthday present. He would've given it to you himself but I'm afraid he works late tonight." She dug out a long rectangular box with pink wrapping paper and white bunnies covering it. "He was being so secretive about it. I'm curious about how it looks. Quick, open it!"

Rukia's hands trembled as she gently ripped open the wrapping paper to reveal a green and black dress with spaghetti straps. It had green and black lotus patterns here and there. Yellow and green bugle beads outlined them. She had to admit that Uryuu had incredible taste when it came to women's fashion. It was beautiful but what would a woman like her so full of self-doubt do with it? She turned to Orihime with a hopeless expression on her face.

Her friend responded with a smile as she brought out her make up box and straightener. Oh, how she loved match-making...even if she wasn't particularly good at it. All she could think about was how wonderful it would be if Ichigo and Rukia got back together this very night. She had to work hard to make Rukia look fabulous for this evening.

As Rukia paced back and forth in front of Orihime's full-length mirror with the dress draped over her folded arms. She shoved her hand into her pocket and took out Masaki's charm. She never went anywhere without it. Clutching it tightly in her fist, she prayed that no matter what outcome tonight would bring that her children would be safe. She kissed it lightly as her eyes were drawn back to her reflection in the mirror.

"Calm down, Rukia," Orihime soothed. "It's gonna be alright. Now put on the dress while I let the straightener heated up."

Rukia nodded dumbly as she walked into the restroom and shut the door behind her. Her clothes were quickly discarded and vivid images of her one night of passion with Ichigo swam in her vision. She covered her chest subconsciously as she stared off into space, the images coming much more strongly now. Why was she remembering this all of a sudden? Originally, she and Ichigo had planned to wait until their wedding night, but Rukia had been torn in one of her moments of weakness. She had decided to call off the wedding, insisting that two different entities like her and Ichigo could never be together.

Ichigo had gotten extremely pissed off at her for this. They had ended up having angry sex; their only way of taking out their frustration on one another. Even after that, Rukia was still extremely hesitant. As they lay together on the bed, Rukia pointed out the large difference in age and Ichigo insisted that he fell in love with the woman whose soul was connected with his and that age had nothing to do with it. If it wasn't one thing that was preventing them from being together it was another. A large concern was Rukia's brother.

He had never approved of Ichigo and took every chance that he could to insult him. He told Rukia that he had much better marriage prospects in mind for her, and to not dirty herself by marrying a half-shinigami who had nearly led her to her death. Rukia stood up for Ichigo, demanding that her brother not ever bad-mouth him again. This surprised Byakuya greatly. Clearly, this was no longer the meek and obedient Rukia he had once known. Ichigo had had an even greater influence over Rukia than he could have ever imagined. Byakuya told her to do as she wished but should she ever need him, he wouldn't show up.

"Rukia, are you done?"

Orihime knocked on the door with a sense of urgency. Rukia jolted back to reality and suddenly felt the dress in her arms become much heavier.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll be out in a sec."

Rukia quickly folded her clothes and slipped the dress over her head. Gathering her clothes and shoes in her arms, she turned the knob and closed the door behind her.

Orihime gave her a look of approval. "Very pretty. Uryuu made a wonderful choice." She jerked her thumb in the direction of the bed for Rukia to sit. "Come, sit. I need to do your make up, there's not much time left."

Rukia did as she asked and let her do as she wished with her hair and make up. For a while, she was lost in her own world as she wondered what awaited her at the hotel. She was afraid that if she really went, she might not return home that same night. It was odd that Ichigo could have this effect on her, it confused her up to this very day. She had always feared loving him. It was a frightening, _wonderful _feeling being in love...sometimes she just wanted to crush that feeling all together.

If Ichigo had never kissed her that day so many years ago, they could've continued being nakama fighting side by side. It had come out of no where and had left her with an aching longing to always be with him. Even when she kept insisting there should be nothing more between them, Ichigo would always list the reasons why they should be together and would close the argument with a kiss.

The only thing that Rukia seemed to think about during his mind-boggling kisses was the thought of, _"What if my brother and Yamamoto find out?" _Ichigo was always way too calm about it saying that the day would come when they would find out and they would have no choice but to accept it. Despite his reassurance, Rukia kept trying to distance herself from him but no amount of time apart made Ichigo change his mind.

"What's wrong, Rukia? You're way too quiet?"

"Ah...I....I have a question."

Orihime smiled. "Alright, shoot." She used a silver butterfly clip to hold Rukia's bun, and then went to kneel in front of her to apply smoky green and grey eyeshadow.

"How...how did you know Uryuu was the one?"

Orihime's hand faltered slightly as she finished Rukia's other eyelid. "Huh. I'm not gonna say I just knew because actions speak louder than words. There was this one time during our senior year when I was having a really bad day. It was my birthday but everything seemed to be going so wrong. I got a call from Tatsuki's mom saying she was too sick to go school. It had rained on the way too school." Orihime chuckled at the memory. "I was soaking wet and had forgotten my lunch at school. I had no choice but to wear my gym uniform until the day was over. Uryuu offered me half of his lunch and had told me happy birthday. He even waited for me after school, and for some reason I was very happy." She paused as she did Rukia's mascara. "It had started to rain again and he shared his umbrella with me. Just as we were walking home, he suddenly told me to look up and he planted a kiss on me. My first kiss..."

Rukia eyes widened. "I didn't know such a thing had happened. So...you based your love for him off of that one kiss?"

"Well, not exactly." Orihime smiled at her confused expression. "Ever since I was little, I always thought that I was going to be with my family and have an amazing sweet sixteen...instead, I lived alone in my apartment and was having the most horrible day. I always thought that my real high school life would start at sixteen...and I was right." She pressed a hand subconsciously to one of her hair pins. "My memories of a high school girl began because of Uryuu."

"So it's different for every girl?"

"Well, for you I'd have to say to think of your happiest memory with Ichigo."

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows. "My happiest memory...my...happiest...memory?" She closed her eyes in thought. "It would have to be when he came to rescue me in Soul Society?"

"And your saddest?" Orihime pressed.

"When I left him standing at the altar," Rukia choked out, the beginning of tears sparkling in her eyes. "I've caused him so much pain. I don't- I don't deserve to be the one that stands beside him in a church."

Orihime placed a hand on Rukia's cheek. "That's not true. Don't you remember that it was once you who had your hand on my cheek and gave me the strength to believe I wasn't useless. It was also those hands of yours that changed Ichigo's world," she whispered. "He said so himself, he was fighting for the one who made the rain stop."

Rukia glanced down guiltily at her lap. "I can't give him what he wants." She froze at her words as she recalled her exact lack of intentions with Renji. She couldn't please either of them and was convinced that she was the last woman who could. "Orihime...there's something I need to pick up at my apartment real quick. It's important."

* * *

There was a moment's hesitation within Rukia as she paused before the revolving glass doors of the hotel. For a moment, she thought about bolting while she could but running away now would do her no good. She had to step aside several times to let people through. After a few moments, Rukia walked through and her senses were immediately assaulted with something mouth-watering in the air. She wondered if she was supposed to check in at the counter first. Just to make sure, she walked toward a clerk and tapped twice on the bell.

"Umm...sir? Is Ichigo Kurosaki staying here?"

The man turned around to face her and blinked. "Mr. Kurosaki did mention a young lady would be joining him tonight. What is your name?"

"Kuchiki Rukia," she said on reflex.

"Alright then, Miss. You may enter the bar area now."

"Thank you."

Rukia walked in that direction, her heart thudding faster and faster with each step she took. Bar, he said? It looked more like a ball room, it was enormous. She sat on a stool in front of the sleek black counter. She glanced down at the menu of drinks, remembering what a lousy drunk she was. A lighter drink would be more appropriate.

"I'll have a margarita, please."

The bartender cleaned the bottle in his hands with a handkerchief and popped the cork. He dipped the tip of the bottle into a wine glass and slid it toward her. Rukia sipped it joyfully, her mind at peace for the moment. She fell a hand at her lower back, and her eyes crossed with fury. She turned around to punch Ichigo only to find another man who caught her fist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized. "I noticed you when you first walked in. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Rukia stared at him. "Umm...thanks? Sorry, but I'm waiting for someone."

"Boyfriend?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how about one dance with me?"

Rukia thought back at how pissed off Ichigo had been the last time she had danced with another guy. She toyed with the idea of angering him again but she decided against it. She had come to end something here between Ichigo and her. It was time to be serious and put on a poker face for him.

"I believe she said no."

Rukia jolted upright when she saw Ichigo come up behind the man, considerably a head taller than him. He gave him a look to scat and the man didn't hesitate but not before throwing Ichigo a dirty look. They both watched him saunter off into the crowds. Ichigo glanced back at Rukia, noticing the flush spreading her ivory cheeks. It was endearing. He opened his mouth to say something but promptly shut it. He glanced across the bar, appearing to be quite nervous himself.

"I'm glad you came," he murmured.

"I-I didn't really have a choice."

Rukia focused her attention on her drink and spun around on her stool to face the bar. She heard Ichigo sit down beside her. He waved the bartender over and ordered a Gray Goose martini for himself. For a moment, there was an intense silence between them before an aggravated Rukia swung around to face him. She was startled to find his face so close and nearly spilled her drink.

"Are we gonna get his over with or not?"

Ichigo thought for a second. "Umm no. I prefer we take this night slow so no one, meaning you, makes any rash decisions."

"Me?" Rukia guffawed at the idea. "You're the one whose rashly making me spend my birthday with a creep like you at a hotel. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Those may or not be my real intentions, Rukia. I intend to make this a birthday you'll remember."

Rukia felt like ripping his head off. She glanced down at her lap, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself. Why on earth had she just decided to come? She couldn't speak to him properly when he was so damn stubborn and pig-headed.

_(Insert Song: Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse)_

"Happy Birthday."

Rukia stared at the daffodil and blue rose he was offering her. She stared back and forth between the flower and Ichigo. If she remembered correctly from Sachiko's flower book, daffodils were supposed to represent forgiveness. Her eyebrows drew together as her hand closed around the stems. A blue rose traditionally signifies a mystery, or an unattainable love. Her hand flew to her chest as she felt her breath leave her in the that instant.

Ichigo's eyes bored into hers. "From this moment on, I'm prepared to forgive you for all the damage you've done to my heart." His much larger hands clasped over hers so that they were now holding the flowers up together. "I don't know what I did to make you run away from me and I don't care anymore."

"Ichigo..." Rukia started.

"Let me finish." Ichigo held up a hand to silence her. "Look, as hard as it is for you to believe, I'm not just gonna up and leave you for the next woman. This feeling I have whenever you're around...it never really went away after all this time."

There was a tight squeeze in Rukia's heart, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat at the myriad of emotions swirling within Ichigo's eyes. His beautiful brown eyes. They made her tremble and long to have them gaze at her that way for the rest of her life. If she had had her way six years ago, Ichigo would've been the man standing beside her at the altar and the man whom she could age with. She loved that feeling, she loved having the ability to grow older.

Rukia looked away. "What about Kyu-Ri?"

"It's over," Ichigo said simply, shrugging as he did so.

They were silent for a moment until the band started playing, and all of the couples had swarmed toward the dance floor. Rukia swished the margarita in her glass gently as she watched her reflection ripple across the surface. Ichigo made it sound as if breaking up with someone was so easy. Had he even thought of Kyu-Ri's feelings? Even though it annoyed and pained her so much to see them together, she realized that she had taken away a perfectly good opportunity for Ichigo to forget about her.

What kind of answer could she give Ichigo that would spare them all the pain and remorse of the world? Rukia shook her head silently to herself. She was probably the biggest martyr alive. She just couldn't stop hurting herself. Here Ichigo was pouring his heart out to her, offering to give her a life time of happiness and love....and she just couldn't accept it. When it came down to it, she knew who she loved more. Ichi and Sachiko were always first place in her heart. No lavishing proclamations of love would be enough to cloud her mind.

Ichigo hadn't actually told her he loved her. (A/N: Ichigo told Rukia he loved her while they were still together but she means that he hasn't actually said he still loves her since his return to Karakura.) Maybe this fact served as a warning that he wasn't the one for her. That maybe he wasn't being sincere with her. Except...this was Ichigo. Rukia knew him better than anyone. His actions spoke much louder than words. Ichigo could be as kind as he could be cruel and could love as passionately as the burning white hot sun. He was her black sun...or had once been, at least. Rukia was suddenly broken from her trail of thoughts when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She stared down at Ichigo's awaiting palm outstretched toward her.

"Wanna dance?" Ichigo asked under his breath.

Staring down at his hand uncertainly, Rukia allowed her hand to rest over his. Without further adieu, Ichigo had pulled right off of her stool and had led her toward the dance floor. His fingers intertwined with hers and rested one hand at the small of her back. Rukia place her hand on Ichigo's fore-arm, nervously watching her feet as they danced. The song was slow and heartbreakingly beautiful. Despite all the chaos and destruction that awaited them, they only saw each other right now.

"Where did you learn to dance?"

"I learned a couple years back. My girlfriend at that time was a dance instructor so she insisted that I needed to learn to dance."

Rukia laughed bitterly. "Oh, Ichigo actually listening to someone, that's a laugh."

"Why so?" Ichigo frowned.

"You never once danced with me back when we were together." Rukia shook her head, her watery-like hair kissing her cheeks. "Each time I would ask, you would tell me it was a waste of time."

"That was then, this is now. Rukia, clearly you're not aware of the damage that was done when you left," Ichigo said solemnly. "Time passed and I met other women and I experienced things with them that I regretted never being able to do with you." It was like I was trying to make up for lost time in some way." He paused for a moment as if in deep thought. "Remember when we talked about the difference between romance and love?"

His warm breath tickled her ear, and Rukia blushed at the contact. She could only nod as his hand slid up her bare arm, leaving trails of goosebumps in its wake and cradled the back of her neck.

"This is romance right here but _this_..." Ichigo murmured as he grabbed her hand and slid it under the collar of his shirt. Rukia marveled at the feel of sinewy muscle beneath her hand, but what really grabbed her attention was the erratic heart beating. "...Well, I think you know what this is."

Rukia jerked her hand back and stilled their dancing bodies. She squeezed her fore-arm as she glanced down at her feet. She bit her lip as she mumbled, "I think you should take me home now."

Ichigo growled. "Rukia!"

"I said now!" Rukia ground out.

"You still haven't answered my question. I'm not letting you go without one."

"Fine! I'll walk home!"

Ichigo growled as he reached out and pulled her back to him. "I'm not getting on my knees here. I just want to make it clear to you."

"Make what clear?" Rukia spat.

"_Understand!_This is how I feel for you." Ichigo massaged his temples. "Dammit. The crazy shit you make me do, I swear. Rukia, look- look what you've done to me. I can't go one day without thinking of jumping off a bridge just so that I could stop thinking about you," Ichigo said breathlessly. "Every time I see you, I just want to hold you and kiss you. I want to be apart of your life again and make up for all the time we missed out on together."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "It's not my problem."

"It should be." Ichigo got right in her face. "I'm extremely hard to get rid of."

"Ichigo..." Rukia glanced down at her feet. "Please don't do this. Let's just forget about the new New Years' incident."

"How could I forget? You gave me peace for one moment since the last six years. Can you stand there and tell me you don't feel the same?"

Rukia locked gazes with him. "I don't love you. It's as simple as that."

"I wish I could believe you," Ichigo murmured.

"Then that's your problem. I'm going home."

_"Don't do this!"_

Rukia cringed at the desperation and anger lingering in his tone. There was a long moment of silence before she felt Ichigo's arms wound around her shoulders. Ichigo rested his chin lightly on the crown of her head and breathed in the scent of her fragrance. Rukia felt goosebumps start to rise on her arms all over again and her heart start to hammer painfully.

"I've always been waiting even before I ever met you," he whispered. "Don't keep me waiting anymore." He squeezed her tighter against him, burying his face in her hair.

"Stop this," Rukia pleaded, her hands gripping his wrists.

"I'll take you home," Ichigo sighed. At saying this, Ichigo's grip on her slackened, and after a moment, finally let her go. He turned her around to face him and ran his thumb lightly over her lips. "...For a kiss." He gave her an even look, telling her that he wouldn't let her go home without a price.

Rukia sighed. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

She stared at his rugged neck that withheld his just as rugged Adam's apple. Her gaze slowly met with a strong chin, and finally settled on his lips. She felt hunger for them in a way she had never felt hunger for any other than man. Ichigo grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her to him. He looked into her violet eyes and she nodded briefly. Maybe she wanted this. Maybe she wanted to stop thinking logically. Maybe she just wanted to be selfish for once in her life. Ichigo leaned down and brushed his lips against hers' before Rukia's mind could tell logic apart from desire.

Her eyes hooded into slits as she watched the effect Ichigo was having on her. The familiar goose bumps on her arms rose, and her pulse pumped back to life. Rukia's arms slipped around Ichigo's waist on their own accord. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and found it hard to breathe all of sudden but clung onto Ichigo as if he were her only life line. Ichigo sucked at her bottom lip, demanding entry, promising pleasure that they could both fall back on. Rukia kissed back just as fiercely with a passion she didn't know she possessed. Ichigo's arm tightened around her waist, forcing her body as close to his as possible.

The were the last ones on the dance floor with violins faintly heard in the background. Ichigo hesitantly tore his mouth away from Rukia's, gazing down at her expression clouded with desire and guilt. His hand gently ran through her raven locks and a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. He slid his hand down from her jaw, down her arm and finally clasped her hand in his. He glanced down at their intertwined hands, before lifting his gaze back to her violet orbs.

A shiver crawled up Rukia's back at the look of want he was giving her. Her vision was swimming with Ichigo, and felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. The last thing she remembered was Ichigo's arms shooting out to catch her.

* * *

It was like a dream....well more like a nightmare. Rukia lay on a luxurious bed with hooded eyes. She glanced about the room and saw that her shoes had been taken off for her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Ichigo sitting in the corner of the room. He was almost a living shadow as he sat perfectly still, staring out the window with a somber expression. Rukia closed her eyes when his head slowly started turning in her direction. Ichigo blinked at Rukia's unconscious form, smiling a bit despite himself. He stood up and came around the bed to sit beside her. He plopped down on the cushioned chair and stared with interest at Rukia's sleeping face.

Rukia felt her heart speed up at feeling his eyes raking over her. It might help if she wasn't facing him. As casually as she could, Rukia groaned a bit and rolled over onto her side. Rukia's eyes glanced at the alarm clock by the bed and felt a tremor quake through her body. Three in the morning! What had she been thinking? Renji and the kids must've been so worried. She promised she would be back before ten and here she was in a hotel room with her ex-fiancee. She had thought it wouldn't take more than two hours to sort everything out with Ichigo. Oh, how she was wrong.

"Rukia," Ichigo sighed. Rukia noted the exhaustion in his voice. "Wake up, already. Don't you think I'm tired of taking care of a kid all day? You really are a lousy drunk, ya know. One or two margaritas and you're already fainting on me."

Rukia bristled at the comments but remained perfectly still with her eyes clamped shut. A horrible sinking feeling settled into the pit of Rukia's belly when one eye peeked open and caught sight of the time again. She bit her chapped lip, feeling her throat weep with thirst. If she could just wait for Ichigo to fall asleep, she could easily sneak out but the fool had apparently been up all night. All for her...Rukia sighed internally as her mind drifted back to Ichi and Sachiko. Not likely that they were in bed yet. They probably thought that she didn't know that whenever Rukia was out, Renji would let them stay up late.

"You're something else, Rukia. After all this time, I still haven't figured you out," Ichigo murmured. He chuckled a bit. "You're so damn stubborn and naiive and self-sacrificing. Not to mention a midget and your drawings suck by the way," he added. Rukia ground her teeth together, refusing to turn around. Ichigo's eyes softened. "But you're all I am. I wish I could show you that we belong together...I never understood why you left just that when I'm as near to you as I am now, I'm weak against holding a grudge."

Now what was there to say to a confession like that? Rukia felt her eyes prickle with tears, promptly shutting her eyes, but a single tear escaped the veil of her lashes. It slid down her cheek and dripped onto the pillow beneath her head. Her dry mouth parted open and silently formed the three words she longed to tell him. She couldn't deal with all these conflicting emotions Ichigo inspired within her. She clenched her teeth together to prevent the dam in her eyes from overflowing into a breaking point. Suddenly, Ichi and Sachiko's smiling faces appeared behind her closed eyes. Flashes of them laughing and playing together moved like an old, silent film. Seeing them enjoying their everyday bliss made Rukia wish that tomorrow never came. She remembered that she was a mother first and foremost.

She couldn't allow herself to leave Ichigo with a sad face. If they had to separate once again then she was glad that Ichigo had made this night unforgettable for her. Rukia slowly rolled back onto her back, her eyes shut and face expressionless. She felt Ichigo thread his fingers with hers', and she couldn't help but revel at how well they fit together. The bed creaked under Ichigo as he rested one knee on it. He hovered over Rukia, and pressed his hands on either side of her head. His eyes softened at her undisturbed expression. Even now, one enticing glance at her lips could send his heart racing. Ichigo could feel her warm breath fluttering against his lips. He smiled as he leaned down to close the space between their lips, his eyes hooded half-way as he continued to watch Rukia sleep.

Rukia chose to open her eyes at that exact moment, and was amazed to find Ichigo's face so close to hers'. Her hands came to rest on his shoulder, and his jaw as she continued to stare back up at him. Ichigo smiled ruefully as bent further down to kiss the base of her neck. He felt Rukia's pulse quicken under his touch, and her flushed cheeks hid no thought or desire from him. His kisses started getting more and more aggressive up to the point where it was almost primal. Rukia could barely breathe through the intensity of it all. She threaded her fingers together behind his neck, and tried to respond back just as fiercely.

Ichigo's hand rested at her knee and slowly began it's descent across her leg, while his free hand grabbed one of the straps on Rukia's dress and forcefully tugged it down. It hung limply over one shoulder, exposing her collar bone to him. He pressed his lips against the exposed top part of Rukia's breasts, wishing he could imprint Rukia's image in his head at that very moment. Rukia whispered Ichigo's name in his ear, sending jolts of pleasure down Ichigo's spine. He let out a masculine grunt as he undulated his hips achingly slow but powerfully against hers'. He slipped a hand between their bodies to undo his belt. The sound of leather scraping against metal sent Rukia back to Earth. Her eyes slammed open and pressed her dainty hands against Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo looked down at her, confused by her tear-streaked cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Rukia whispered. "...If we go further, I know I'll end up crying."

Ichigo drew her into his arms without another word, nuzzling his face against her hair. Rukia stared in shock over his shoulders, feeling one of his arms wrap around her slim frame while the other curled around the back of her head. As her tears continue to rain down her cheeks, she could make out the hazy image of the stars outside of the giant glass windows. They were so beautiful tonight, twinkling so dimly, almost as if they were weeping with her. Rukia trembled in his arms, worried about how much trouble she was putting him through. Yet he was so silent for her as if pleading for her to cry to her heart's content.

So she did. It was all she could do. Rukia clutched his back tightly as she trembled violently in his arms. After the longest time spent in embrace, Ichigo pulled back, his face shadowed as he caressed her jaw line. As Rukia got a good look at his face in the moonlight, she saw that she was not the only one who had aged lifetimes. There were bags under Ichigo eyes and eyes looks so hollow. Her hands as if bending to a will of their own took a hold of his face, her thumbs lightly rubbing over the bags. Ichigo placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes for a moment in content. When he opened them, they held the utmost regret Rukia had ever seen in them. He looked as though he had been through so many battles only to come out losing.

"I'm sorry. I'm a man, after all. I figured if I couldn't have you, I'd like to know your body at least one night." Ichigo let go of her and sat with his back facing her. Rukia stared at his strong, exhausted, lonely back that was littered with scars. "I think I've really been neglecting your feelings. I have to respect any decision you make, and if my feelings for you disturb you, I promise...I'll keep it all to myself from now on."

Rukia's eyes widened and then turned somber at this life-changing decision of his. It would ultimately save them all. He truly did understand her, he truly did love her....he loved her enough to let her go. Inside, she was happy. So happy that she might burst into tears all over again. She fought the urge to embrace him and assure him of her unwilting love for him but held back. Ichigo would always be and remain the only man for her. There was just no getting over someone like Ichigo. He had given her the most precious night; had treated her to the most hotel, dance, flowers and the most wonderful kiss she had ever received. It had made her feel as young as her shinigami once was at the tender age of fifteen.

She crawled over from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and let out a shuddering breath of air.

"You're a big part of my life, Ichigo," Rukia said, a faint smile on her lips. "You've taught me so much. Why am I surrounded by such kind men I wonder? What did I ever do to deserve you and Renji?"

Ichigo sighed irritably, clicking his teeth together and violently pulled away from her. He walked in the direction of the large glass windows but paused mid-way. His tense shoulders sagged after a moment and let out a sigh of regret. Rukia chose to remain silent, biting her lip as she stared down at her lap. She could understand why Ichigo thought that there was something going on with her and Renji. He was very good to her and her kids loved him but there was no spark between them.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. Rukia's hands fisted at the material of her dress, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "I'm so thoughtless. I'm sorry for ever bringing him up."

Ichigo turned around to look at her a few seconds later. "You know...I never thought I would end up actually being jealous of Renj but I admit it. I'm jealous. I can't stand the idea that I have to go away while he gets to see your face everyday."

There was a long pause between them, their thoughts plagued with the inevitable. Rukia felt another tear slide down her cheek, briefly closing her eyes as she took Ichigo's fist in hers' and kissed it tenderly. She slipped her feet into her high heels and had finished doing with straps when she remembered something. She caught sight of her purse on the nightstand and began rifling through its contents. Ichigo watched her uncertainly as she crossed the room toward him. She wore a solemn expression as she stood on tip-toe, barely managing to kiss his chin while her hand forced an object into his hand.

Ichigo didn't have to look to know what it was. He turned away from her as she pulled away, a shadow spreading across his face. She had finally done it. She had severed every last tie with him. The diamond engagement ring in his palm suddenly felt very heavy. He walked toward the window, propping his fist and pressed his forehead against it. A gust of wind felt like it had been knocked out of him when he heard the door shut behind him. All sense of feeling had been numbed until there was nothing left of him.

**A/N: And there you have it...more romance, more drama. O_O Actually, it's beginning to seem more like angst. Maybe I should change the genre. Anyway, just as promised. Kyu-Ri is finally out of the picture, that's one good thing. This chapter was extremely hard for me, because I'm not very comfortable of writing make-out scenes or stuff that's on the verge of lime. The only reason I did was for the reader's benefit, and because I felt that something would be lacking if I didn't add that stuff. There might possibly be a lime later but that's as far as I'll go. I'll have more time to update now that we're on Christmas break so I hope to have the next chapter soon. I should really get a beta reader so that I can speed things up. Please R/R for me and I'll get the chapter uploaded as soon as possible. **

**BETA READER WANTED**

**Song Recommendation: Friday I'll Be Over You by Allison Iraheta **


End file.
